LA TRAGEDIA INMINENTE: EL FIN DE UNA ERA
by NanaharaSaya16
Summary: Han pasado 80 años del fin de la guerra y Saya vive una vida feliz, y ahora esta esperando un hijo de Fumito, que junto con Nobunaga están mas que felices, pero una premonición que tendrá ella, sabrá que no es solo un hijo sino que serán dos, uno sufrirá pero encontrara la felicidad, pero el otro esa felicidad, la llevara a la tragedia, y ambas a una pelea, EL FIN DE UNA ERA ACABA
1. Chapter 1

HOLIWIS, YA ESTOY AQUÍ DE NUEVO XD, pero bueno esta es la segunda temporada, de mi historia "NUEVA GUERRA Y MI PASADO", esta vez dará un giro inesperado, nuestra Saya al fin tendrá el regalo que toda mujer quiere tener cuando esta casa, pero, un premonición que ella tendrá frecuente mente, le hará dudar, SI ELLA SEGUIRA EN LA TIERRA O SOLO SERA UN POLVO ESTELAR

LA TREGEDIA INMINENTE

Capitulo 1.- Sorpresa

-Papá, Fumito estoy embarazada.- dije y ambos se quedaron totalmente añoñados….-Este…yo

-¡¿COMO SUCEDIÓ ESTO?!.- grito mi padre al mas no poder…-¡EH!,¡¿CUANDO HICERON EL 69?!

-¡padre!.- dije gritando totalmente sonrojada

-Nobunaga, por favor si me deja explicarle…

-Tu no me explicas nada, a penas llevan unos meses de reciente matrimonio, y ya me salen con los niños, ¡debieron esperar mas, tontos adolescentes!

Yo baje mi mirada, mi padre esta muy enojado, y debe de estarlo, bueno, no todos los días pasa que tu hija se casa y después de unos meses ya tiene en su interior un criatura en su interior, eso fue lo que no le agrado a mi padre, pero tal vez quería que nos familiarizáramos mas, pero uno con sus cosas pierde los estribos, me pare de mi asiento y me dirigí a los grandes ventanales de la casa de mi padre, la ciudad de Tokyo, había cambiado mucho en estos 85 largos años, que eh vivido mas, ya mis compañeros de equipo ya no están incluso mi prima, ella murió al dar a luz, según lo que me entere de mi padre, eso me dolió mucho, era muy especial para, al igual que Korey, Daniela, Berenice, Yuka y los demás ya no habitaban, solo habían dejado rastro de que ellos habían existido, tarde mucho en casarme, pero fui muy cobarde, ellas ya no estuvieron el día que me case, fue una mala elección casarme después de tanto tiempo, pero fue mi decisión yo cuando tomo una decisión ya no puedo dar marcha atrás eso es lo que siempre digo

-Papa.- le llame

-¿Umm?

-¿No quieres que tenga un hijo?.- le pregunte algo preocupada

La mirada de mi padre cambio, de una de enojo a una de ansiedad y culpa, bajo su mirada al suelo, como si estuviera analizando las casas que pretendía decirme, en el peor de los casos, si mi padre no aceptaba esto me iría lejos , para que nadie me encontrara, yo tendría a mi hijo o hija, incluso si tuviera que pelear contra el para que esto no llegara a ocurrir

-Nobunaga, ¿en verdad no quiere a su futuro nieto?.- esta vez pregunto Fumito

….

…

…

-Maldicion, lo hecho esta hecho, no se puede dar marcha atrás.- dijo mi padre y se paro…-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

-Cuando Murasame empezó a rechazarme.- dije y mi padre me miro sorprendido

-¿Murasame te rechazo?

-Si, cuando trate de empuñarla para no perder mis reflejos, la espada empezó a resonar con gran poder maldito el cual se dirigió de inmediato a mi vientres en donde pude apreciar que algo había en mi

-No es posible que una Teigu te haya rechazado.- dijo mi padre…-Tu teigu que reaccionar con gran fuerza de voluntad hacia ti y el hijo que esperas, no entiendo porque

-Sera porque no sea compartible.- dijo Fumito tomando la platica…-Aunque tenga la energía y sangre de Saya, no siempre se será compatible con una Teigu que ya tiene dueño, Nobunaga, esa es una de las principales reglas que se establecieron al crear la mismas TEIGUS

-Lo se, pero, ¿Por qué quizo herir a tu hijo o hija?

-No lo se papa, no lo se

…

-Cambiando de tema.- dijo mi padre…-¿Cuánto tienes?

Esa pregunta me dio en lo mas bajo de mi autocontrol, ambos se enojaran o se sorprenderán, pero no puedo decírselos

-¿Y bien?.- volvió a preguntar mi padre

-No debe ser mucho, ¿verdad Saya?.- dijo Fumito con una sonrisa

-6.- dije

-¿Qué?.- pregunto mi padre

-Tengo en total 6 meses de embarazo.-

SILENCIO INCOMODO

SILENCIO INCOMODO

SILENCIO INCOMODO

SILENCIO INCOMODO

SILENCIO INCOMODO

SILENCIO INCOMODO

-¡¿QUE CARAJOS?!.- grito mi padre

-¡6 MESES!.- esta vez fue Fumito

-Si.- dije nerviosa y asustada por no decir aterrada

-¡¿Y LO DICES DE UNA MANERA TAN NATURAL TONTA?!.- me grito mi padre

-Pero….

-¡¿Qué no ves que tienes un pequeño ser dentro de ti, que esta en cuidados, y ya tienes 6 meses y nada de tratamiento?!, ¡AHORA VAMOS AL DOCTOR!

-¡eeeehhhhh!

-¡YAAAAAAA!

Mi padre me saco de la casa junto con Fumito que tampoco se veía muy bien que digamos, estaban molestos, pero ni siquiera me dejaron terminar de hablar con ellos sobre este asunto, bueno el doctor al que vamos es un buen amigo de la familia de mi padre, se podría decir que ya tenemos tiempo de conocerla, bueno al menos yo, porque me ha estado ayudando en mi tratamiento sobre mi embarazo

Llegamos a la ciudad de Tokyo, la nueva ciudad y moderna, ahora casi todo era digital, no había lugar donde no hubiera tecnología, los trenes que eran subterráneos, ahora estaban en la superficie, casi sobre nosotros, incluso eran mas rápidos, además de que ayudaban a controlar y preservar el medio ambiente de la tierra, eso es lo único bueno, lo malo es que las personas ya no pueden vivir sin tecnología, incluso mi padre tenia uno de esos nuevos artefactos, creo que se llamaban COIL, si estoy segura, incluso me compro uno a mi ,pero como casi no puedo manejarlo o usarlo, casi siempre esta fuera, pero ya no le doy tanta importancia a esas cosas.

Lleve mi mano a mi vientre, aunque ellos no lo hayan podido percibir, ya engorde un poquito, jejeje

 _-"Hola, pequeño o pequeña, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?, yo un poco preocupada, porque tu padre y tu abuelo se sorprendieron que ya estas por nacer, pensaba decírselos, pero tu llegada sobre mi, también me trajo mucha sorpresas, aunque es bueno, que tengo a alguien que esta aquí conmigo en mi interior, me pequeño o pequeña, espero que me este escuchando, porque yo quiero que sepas que tu nunca recorrerás el mismo camino que yo recorrí, el de tu padre tampoco y tampoco el de tu abuelo, solo tu vas a escoger tu camino, y todos te apoyaremos en lo que podamos"_

Transmite ese mensaje a mi pequeño niño o niña, después mire a uno de los carteles virtuales, en donde mostraba un isla, que estaba al suroeste o noroeste de Japón, mejor conocida como MIDORIJIMA, una isla pequeña, junto con una pequeña pero basta población y con una de las mejores conservaciones naturales de todo nuestro país, aun no era muy conocida por todo Japón, en cuando a infraestructura, economía o índice de educación, solo era por sus reservas naturales, casi se parecía al lugar donde se quedo mi prima Pati hace mucho tiempo, aunque no estaba ni cerca de Japón, nunca supimos en donde estaba ese lugar, pero parecía que se había quedado en un tipo comunidad, en donde creo bien se caracterizaba por su gran cantidad de plantas medicinales, entre otras de otro tipo.

Cuando menos me lo espere ya estábamos en el consultorio del doctor, bajamos del auto, yo rápidamente entre al consultorio, simple y sencillo, ese día tenia un cita con el doctor, sobre mi embarazo, y nos pasaron rápidamente

-Buenos días pequeña

-Hola, doc.- dije

-Veo que vienes a tu chequeo

-¡¿CHEQUEO?!.- grito mi padre

-Si, su hija vine conmigo desde hace buen tiempo, Nobunaga, ¿no les dijiste verdad?

-No apenas hoy

-Ah, Saya, bueno, es hora ver a tu bebe.- dijo el Doctor…-También veremos si no hay nada raro con el pequeño o pequeña

-Esta bien.- dije

-Bien por aquí señorita, ustedes también vengan.- dijo el doctor

Camine hacia una pequeña cama donde había un equipo de ultra sonido, espera ahí para seguir las ordenes del doctor, al llegar el junto con mi papá y Fumito los cuales no cabían en lo que estaba sucediendo

-bien acuéstate y súbete tu blusa para ver a ese retoño

-Esta bien.- dije y obedecí las ordenes del doctor, me acosté en la cama y levante mi blusa dejando ver mi vientre un poco mas notable, pero no tanto

-Ya han pasado 6 meses y apenas se te nota, se ve que nacerá un poco pequeño, pero de salud no creo que nazca débil.- dijo el doctor, para después tomar un tipo de ungüento el cual coloco sobre mi vientre y sentí un escalofrió al sentir ese liquido, era muy frio, después puso un aparato en mi vientre y con el empezó a regar ese liquido sobre mi vientre, yo estaba impaciente y a la vez nerviosa, nerviosa porque sabría que sería y por otra parte por esos dos que no sabían como reaccionar…-Bien, que tenemos aquí…ooohhh, vaya

-¿Qué pasa doctor?.- pregunto mi padre

-No…bueno si…

-Es grave.- dijo Fumito

-No al contrario es una bebe muy saludable

 _-"Una bebe, ¿es niña?, una ¿pequeña?"_

-Y es muy saludable no nada de que preocuparse, la bebe se esta totalmente bien, incluso ahora esta despierta, ¿creo?, parece que esta jugando con su cordón umbilical.- dijo el doctor

-¿Una niña?.- cuestiono mi padre

-Si es una niña Nobunaga.- dijo el doctor

-Una princesa..- dijo Fumito

-Si su primera princesa.- dijo el doctor…-Por favor no llore que me va hacer llorar a mi también señorita

-Per…don.- dije un poco entrecortadamente…-Es la primera vez que experimento esta sensación

-Ya veo.- dijo el doctor…-Felicidades

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada, pero sabia que la expresión en sus ojos decían muchas cosas, demasiadas, que yo no podía descifrar tan fácilmente, pero eran especiales, yo lo sabia

-¿Ya pensó en el nombre?.- me pregunto

-No, aun no, se lo diré en cuando nazca aunque tengo que pedirle a ellos que me ayuden a darle un nombre a esta pequeña criatura.- dije

-Si es niña.- llamo mi padre…-Le quedaría muy bien KANADE

-¿Kanade?

-Si, le quedaría bien, además de que nacerá en la temporada de calor.-dijo mi padre

-¿Fumito?

-Le quedaría perfecto.-dijo el

-Bien, entonces será KANADE, NANAHARA KANADE

….

En la noche

Estaba en mi cama junto a Fumito, el ya se había dormido, pero yo aun seguía despierta, pero poco a poco me empezó a ganar el sueño, y fue cuando me quede totalmente dormida

Pero, al cerrar mis ojos, los abrí por inercia y vi un escenario totalmente diferente, era un lugar cubierto por el fuego, se veía cenizas flotar por donde quiera, y veía unas cosas extrañas que andaban por ahí, pero no las puede vislumbrar bien, los gritos de las personas empezaron a escucharse, para después cambiar, ahora por inercia alce mi vista hacia arriba y me encuentro con una mujer, parecía ser un poco mayor, pero lo que llamo la atención fue lo que tenia empuñado

-LA LANZA GUNGNIR, ¿Por qué?

Esa mujer tenia el cabello largo debajo de los glúteos, el color de este era rojo claro, era un poco mas alta, y tenia una vestimenta de un tipo de armadura, que parecía esta congénita a la lanza, pero después, por una extraña razón, mire hacia el frente y me tope con otra mujer, solo que esta se vía de uno 17 años, tenia su cabello azul, era largo tanto que arrastraba por los suelos, observe que en su mano derecha destacaba el sello que yo poseía en mi mano

"ATHENA".- pensé

-Pero no entiendo

Después ambas chicas empezaron a pelear, pero la que tenia la lanza Gungnir era mas fuerte que la otra, cuando pensé que le iba a dar el golpe fina, de ella empezó a emanar un brillo intenso, la chica de cabello azul, ahora portaba una misma armadura que la otra, pero esta irradiaba mucho calor y muy reconfortante, y ahora su cabello cambio a uno blanco, y su piel se volvió blanca y con unos tipos de tatuajes que la hacia resaltar, pero cuando elevo su mirada, sentí una apuñalada en mi corazón, su miraba desprendía un odio puro, pero no solo eso, si no que también mostraban un inmensa tristeza, y como por arte de magia ella volteo al verme y de sus ojos cayeron lagrimas

-¿mama?

…

-¿eh?

- _"fue un sueño"_

Cuando creí que eso había sido un sueño, aquella marca en mi brazo empezó a resonar y brillando con un luz dorada, y que a la vez iba desapareciendo, me quede intrigada por ese suceso, pero lo mas extraño fue que el Gungnir también empezó a resonar, me pare de la cama y fui hacia donde tenia guardado el GUNGNIR el cual mostraba muy indiferencia, no entendía que esta pasando con la reliquia, pero esta parecía que estaba buscando a su dueño, cuando la iba a tomar esta me rechazo de inmediato, me cuestione por este hecho, lo mismo había pasado con MURASAME, me había rechazado

-Entonces…mi hija…no será portadora de mis armas.- dije…-Entonces el sueño…no fue uno…sino que fue…una premonición

No, podía ser cierto eso, no, yo no estaba convencida, pero la imagen de ambas chicas, me dejo con dudas, y mas porque esa chica con esa miraba con esa intensidad, me hacia creer, que ella tendría el mismo destino que yo, pero la otra

-Ellas…son mis hijas…una recorrerá el camino del dolor pero encontrara la felicidad, pero la otra recorrerá el camino de la felicidad el cual la llevara a la perdición.- dije…-Pero esto no fue lo mismo que me dijo Fine antes de desaparecer…entonces

Cuando iba seguir cuestionando, paso en mi mente la imagen de aquella chica que tenia el cabello azul, y ahora vislumbre mejor aquellos ojos, eran color azul, pero que cambiaron a rojo carmesí

 _El regalo que no esperabas llegara, y con ello despertara una nueva era, la música y el dolor se mezclaran, pero…el color de unos ojos azul rey dará el giro al inicio de esta era, de la música y el dolor, su corazón sentirá pero su mente sufrirá,…el color de unos ojos avellana ayudara en su renacimiento y el apoyo de unos ojos dorados, lograra que su sonrisa permanezca, el despertar de un nuevo poder empezara y con ello el fin de la antigua era llegara…_

Aquellas palabras de Fine circulaban en mi mente una y otra vez…

-El fin de la era se acerca…


	2. Chapter 2

Atención, primero que nada, perdón por mi retraso eh estado ocupada y eso, por cierto gracias a **INSIDE DARK** por corregir el titulo de mi historia gracias, y besos, no te preocupes por los comentarios, a mi no me molestan en absoluto , segundo la primera hija de Saya y Fumito nació el 22 de Junio

Sin mas preámbulos disfruten el capitulo, se que es corto, pero no se me ocurria nada mas, aunque si tienen dudas no se las queden diganlas yo las responderé con gusto, si fue muy rapido el capitulo diganlo y lo corregiré con todo gusto, ahora si disfruten el capitulo

Capítulo 2.- NACIMIENTO DE KANADE

Los demás meses de mi embarazo pasaron sin ninguna novedad, a excepción de los rechazos constantes de mis armas, con mas razón supe que mi hija no es poseedora de estas armas, pero lo que no entendía era como es que en ese sueño que he tenido frecuentemente ella puede empuñar perfectamente a la reliquia GUNGNIR, entonces eso quiere decir

-Hará que la obedezca a fuerzas.- dije pero de repente…-¡AAAGH!

Lleve mi mano a mi vientre de ya 9 meses cumplidos, las contracciones habían empezado, y yo aquí sin que nadie me ayude, ellos habían salido y no tenia a nadie que me ayudara estaba yo sola en la casa y con las contracciones ya evidentes

-Maldición…¡AGH!, ¡PORQUE!, ¡AAAAAAHHHHH!.- empecé a gritar por el dolor que sentía…-¿Qué hago?

" _alguien…por favor"_

Sentí un liquido diferente que venia de mi parte intima y me asuste, porque podría perder a mi bebe si no era atendido rápidamente, tenia miedo, pero que podría hacer ahora, por eso, no me queda otra cosas que hacer, que yo ser mi propio medico

Como pude me dirigí al baño del primer piso de la casa, fui a paso lento, pero seguro, cuando al fin llegue al baño busque una toalla para poder sostener a mi bebe, pero el dolor empezó hacerse mas fuerte

-¡AAAHHH!.- grite sosteniendo mi vientre, y empecé a sentí un liquido que ya venia bajando con mas fluidez, esto ya no iba bien, me sente como pude puse la toalla en el suelo, ya no podía soporta mucho esto…..-¡AGH!, ¡Por favor…!

Empecé a pujar, el sudor empezó emanar de mi, pero eso no me importaba, ahora tenia que ver que mi hija llegara sana y salva, por el momento eso es lo que me importa por el momento, las contracciones se volvieron mas fuerte y yo seguí pujando, hasta que…

-¡Buaaa!, ¡Waaaa!

Escuche el llanto de un bebe, la pequeña ya había llegado, como pude me acomode y tome a mi pequeña enrollándola en la toalla y cargándola con mucho cuidado y la pegue a mi pecho y empecé a arrullarla, le sonreí a la pequeña recién nacida

-Bienvenida…KANADE

…..

UN RATO MAS TARDE

…..

Ya lo pero había pasado, Kanade ya esta limpia y cambiada y la estaba alimentando, y también había cortado el cordón umbilical, tuve que quedarme un poco el baño por cuestiones de "precauciones", como puede hice lo que habían podido haber hecho las enfermeras, aunque tuve que hacerlo despacio, me bañe para quedar limpia, no llame ni a mi padre ni a Fumito, quería darles la sorpresa de ese modo, creo que a Kanade también la grado la idea cuando le comente, incluso sonrió la pequeña era una dulzura

Mi pequeña Kanade había nacido con un pequeño mechón de pelo color rojizo anaranjado, se podría decir que fue a causa la mezcla de color de cabello entre Fumito y yo, tenia la piel media blanquizca es muy saludable y muy energética

-Bien mi cielo, veamos que dicen tu padre y tu abuelo cuando lleguen, pero antes…

Tome a mi hija en brazos, y la lleve a mi recamara donde tenia la reliquia GUNGNIR, fui hasta donde la tenia guardada y la saque y la mire por un momento para después acercársela a mi pequeña niña, al principio el Gungnir no reacciono, pero después un tenue luz empezó a emanar de ella, pero después esta se soltó de mi agarre, y empezó a resonar, para después caer en el suelo y sin ningún brilla aparente, me asuste demasiado, incluso pegue fuertemente a mi bebe contra mi, pensé que lastimaría a mi bebe, y con el miedo aun presente deje a mi bebe en la cama, para no acercarla al Gungnir, me acerque en donde estaba el Gungnir lo tome y lo volví a guardar, ahora mis sospechas estaban en lo cierto y ahora con mas razón impediré que mi hija obtenga el Gungnir no quiero que le pase algo solo por tratar de ser compartible con esta reliquia

Salí del cuarto con mi pequeña en brazos, ahora estaba dormida plácidamente sonreí complacida con esto, al fin tenia algo en verdad por ser feliz, pero cuando iba a retirarme sentí una extraña sensación, como si alguien me estuviera observando, mire a los rumbos del gran pasillo de la casa, para después dirigir mi mirada a una de las ventas que había y daban la vista al gran patio de la casa, al asomar mi mirada me percaté que había una persona ahí, era un hombre que vestía una

-¿Armadura negra?.- dije sin comprender

Ese hombre tenia el cabello largo platinado, y vestía esa extraña armadura que tenia alas, cuando iba a hacer algo, mi pequeña comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, incluso la sentía temblar y se estaba moviendo demasiado, fue cuando me di cuenta de que ese hombre era algo a quien temer en verdad, cuando volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia el patio por la ventana el ya no estaba, y la pequeña se había calmado, pero en eso sentí un ardor insoportable en mi mano derecha donde tenia ese tatuaje

-Este tatuaje.- dije mirando el tatuaje…-"athena", ¿Por qué esto apareció aquella vez?

Esa pregunto ahora vago por mi mente y ahora con la aparición te este hombre me hace dudar de muchas cosas

…

Con aquel hombre

…

-Así que es ella.- dijo…-Ahora veo porque mi señor quiere que la vigile, pero, esa niña no tiene nada de especial, ella no es como su madre, mejor dicho esa niña no tiene la sangre de la raza que consagra a su demás familia

Ese hombre había venido a comprobar lo que su amo le había pedido y ya lo había hecho con éxito, ahora sabia que esa niña recién nacida no era la persona que buscaban

-¿Por qué la odiosa de Athena escogió esa mujer como protectora de su poder?, además, ¿ellos no pertenecen a nuestra dimensión?, entonces, ¿Por qué?, bueno lo sabremos en un par de años después.- dijo para después desaparecer en un portal de luz

…

Con Saya

…

Escuche la puerta abrirse, y ahora de la "sorpresa"

-¿Lista Kanade?.- le pregunte a mi pequeña que despertó….-Creo que si

En eso la puerta de la sala principal de abrió dejando pasar primero a mi padre

-Hija, perdón, pero la junta se hizo mas…¿eh?,¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!

-¿Qué sucede Nobu…na…ga?...¡SANTA VIRGEN DE LA PAPAYA!

Me iba a empezar a reir cuando mi pequeña empezó a llorar por los gritos de ambos, la arrulle para calmarla y después los fulmine con la mirada, luego dirigí mi mirada a mi hermosa niña

-No llores hija, tu abuelo y tu padre tienen la culpa, mira hasta te despertaste para conocerlos y mira como reaccionan, que malos son.- le dije a mi niña para calmarla lo cual funciono muy bien, ya estaba calmada…-¡USTEDES!

-¿Eh?.- se cuestionaron al mismo tiempo

-Ugh, ya no importa.- dije un poco enojada y luego les dirigí la mirada…-¿Y bien?, no van a venir a conocerla

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y luego sonrieron y se acercaron, la pequeña había dejado de llorar y volvió abrir sus ojos, que eran rojo vivo como gemas de rubí brillando, limpie sus lagrimas

-Kanade, hay dos personas que quieren conocerte mi cielo.- dije

Mi padre se acerco primero, y miro a mi pequeña, ella le siguió la mirada y empezó a sonreír y mover sus bracitos hacia mi padre, el estaba sonriendo como nunca, mi padre acerco su mano y acaricio la mejilla de mi niña la cual se carcajeo poco con ese contacto

-Oye.- llamo mi padre…-¿No vas a ver a tu hija?

Dirigí mi mirada a Fumito, este se asusto cuando mi padre le hablo, pero después suavizo su mirada y se dirigió hacia nuestra pequeña recién nacida, ahora mi niña había volteado a verlo y fue la misma reacción que le brindo hacia mi padre, y una idea paso por mi mente

-¿Quiere cargarla?.- le pregunte Fumito

-¿Qué?

-No escuchaste, mi hija quieres que cargues a su hija.- dijo mi padre

-Pero y usted Nobunaga

-No te preocupes ella es tu hija y yo su abuelo tu tienes mas derecho que yo, ¿no es así pequeña?

-Bua

-¿Vez?, la pequeña hasta me respondió

Fumito se acerco a mi, luego extendió sus manos en señal que se la diera, y yo asentí, le acerque a nuestra pequeña y el la cargo con mucho cuidado, la pequeña se reia, y alzaba sus manitas en señal de alegría, era muy tierno para mi, como Fumito expresaba su afecto a nuestra pequeña, cuando iba hablar, sentí un presencia de terror detrás de mi, la cual reconocí de inmediato, volteé lentamente encontrándome con mi padre con su aura negra rodeándolo, totalmente

-Hija…¿Por qué no nos llamaste?.- dijo mi padre tétricamente

-Pues…..yo…etto

-No vez el peligro que pudiste haber sufrido…

-Es que ustedes tuvie…

-No culpes a alguien de esto hija, tu tuviste la culpa…ahora mereces un castigo por preocuparnos y darnos esta sorpresa que ansiábamos pero no de esta manera

-Papa…¿Qué va hacer?

-Jejeje.- sonrió macabramente …-Dile adiós a tus mangas YAOI

-¡NO PAPAAAA!

-Jeje

Mi padre fue hacia donde tenia mi sagrado tesoro yo le seguí para que no hiciera eso, pero no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión, el ya la había tomado, pero aun así no dejaría que tirara MI BIBLIA a la basura, lo impediría a cualquier costa

-Mira hija tu mama ya fue a defender otra cosa.- dijo Fumito cuando su esposa ya no estaba

-AOI.- balbuceo Kanade

-¿Qué?

-AOI.- repitió la recién pequeña niña

-Ay no.- dijo Fumito asustado…-Tu madre te leyó eso cuando aun estabas en su interior

-Bua

La niña sonrio abiertamente, cuando escucho eso de su parte, al pobre de Fumito no sabría que hacer ahora, tenia que hacer que su esposa no le volviera a leer eso a su niña, pero eso significaría dormir con el padre de su esposa todo un mes, y eso haría que la mente de su mujer volara por los cielos, al hacer ese castigo

-¿Ahora que voy hacer?.- dijo Fumito desconsolado

…

5 años después

…

-Waaaa, toma esto

Una pequeña voz infantil se escuchaba en el patio principal de la casa dando patadas aun tronco fuertemente duro y grueso

-Hija

-Ah, Mama.- grito la pequeña y fue corriendo a buscar a su madre que recién había aparecido ahí…-Que bien que llegaste

-Si, volví mi pequeña Kanade

-Ya no etoy pequeña, tengo 5 años

-Kanade.- dijo Saya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que su pequeña había nacido, era muy saludable y muy talentosa en cuanto a todo lo que le ponía hacer, en deportes, artes marciales, lenguas entre otras cosas, pero Saya había notado algo raro en su pequeña, cuando esta entrenaba con su padre esta no mostraba señales de ser alguien como ellos, un ser mitad humano y mitad Furukimono, eso le alegraba y le preocupaba demasiado, porque temía que su padre la mandara a una misión a tan corta edad, protesto mucho con su padre por esa acción, pero su padre no tomo en cuanta sus acciones, Saya se enojo mucho esa vez, pero era la decisión de su padre, pero ella tenia mas derecho sobre ella, era su hija, no la del, por lo que le dio la opción de preparar mas a Kanade para que pudiera enfrentar a enemigos o Furukimonos de gran poder

-y, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Qué dijo?.- Dijo la pequeña saltando de un lado al otro

Saya observo a su pequeña, había crecido bastante, su cabello rojizo anaranjado había llegado a la mitad de su espalda, y el cual estaba muy alborotado como el de su padre, tenia facciones fuertes y delicadas en su rostro lo cual la hacia ser única, tenia una piel ya no tan blanca, por el entrenamiento que ella misma le impusia desde hace buen tiempo, pero a su hija le encantaba pelear, pero lo malo es que no se sabia controlar del todo, por lo que le costo mucho que fuera a la escuela primaria con esa actitud, la hablando un lo cual funciono y fue agradecido totalmente por las madres

-¡¿que te dijo?!.- pregunto nuevamente la pequeña niña

-Oh, bueno que es totalmente cierto a lo que me dijiste.- dijo Saya

-Vez, yo tenia razón mamá vas a tener otro hijo, y yo será una hermana mayor.- dijo la niña saltando de alegría

-Otro bebe

Saya miro al cielo con tristeza azul claro, y la misma presencia que sintió hace 5 años apareció de nuevo, pero esta vez esa presencia no se iría como aquella vez, sino que se quedaría, en eso la marca brillante que tenia Saya en su brazo derecho se ilumino tenuemente, la reliquia y la teigu MURASAME empezaron a resonar como buscando a su nuevo dueño

" _Otro bebe, eh, no me importa tener otro bebe, será otro hermoso regalo, tu eres mi sucesora, o sucesor el único capaz de saber si todo lo que Fine predijo es cierto"_ pensó Saya mientras miraba a su niña que aun no salía de la alegría que sentía en es momento


	3. Chapter 3

Hola perdon por tardar en actualizar, pero dejemos eso de lado, quiero decirles que esta historia tendrá personajes, de los animes de SAINT SEIYA, DRAMATICAL MURDER Y SENKI ZESSHOU SYMPHOGEAR, aunque serán solo unos pocos, no quiero agregar todos, porque tengo pensado juntar esta historia con otra que tengo en mente, para que entiendan porque mezcle personajes del anime de SAINT SEIYA

Continuando con esto, debo decirles que aparecerá un personaje de SAINT SEIYA , sabrán de quien estoy hablando cuando lean el capitulo, sin mas preámbulos a disfrutar chicos y chicas. ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO FELICES FIESTAS CON TODOS SUS FAMILIARES, ESPERO ESTAR CON USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES EL AÑO SIGUIENTE CON MAS FANFICS, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y POSPERO AÑO NUEVO

Algunos personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos, unos pertenecen a Kurumada y Ranmaru en este capitulo, los demás son invención mia

Capítulo 3.- ¿Quién eres?

Cuando mi padre y Fumito llegaron les conte esta vez de mi segundo embarazo, el cual no se esperaban eso, pero esta vez la reacción fue muy diferente que cuando se enteraron que estaba esperando a Kanade

-Un segundo nieto o nieta, me agrada mucho.- dijo mi padre muy feliz

-Saya mi cielo no sabes cuan feliz me haces.- dijo Fumito abrazándome y yo correspondiéndole…-Dos hijos, espero que sean gemelos

Cuando dijo eso me cabreo bastante y fue cuando le di un golpe fuerte en la cabeza dejándole como recompensa un buen chichón, Kanade no paraba de reírse, y mi padre no se diga hasta se tiro al suelo por lo que le hice a Fumito

-Oye no pidas tanto.- le dije

-Lo siento cielo es que me emocione mucho.- dijo Fumito

-Jejeje, papi ves lo que te paso, ya no le digas eso a mami.- dijo Kanade

-Claro que no mi princesa.- dijo Fumito para después alzar a Kanade

-Wiii!, Mire estoy volando.- dijo Kanade

-Jejeje, bueno dejando eso de lado, ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo hija?.- pregunto mi padre

-Esta ves es poco tiempo papa, tengo 1 mes.- dije

-Parece que este bebe se hizo notar con gran facilidad hija

-Eso parece.- dije

-Pues es algo para celebrar vayan ya pensando en nombres uno para niño y otro si es una niña.- dijo mi padre

-Si eso haremos papa.- dije

…

2 meses después

…

Este embarazo es totalmente diferente, ahora el GUNGNIR y MURASAME han estado en mas contacto conmigo, incluso no me han rechazo mas bien cuidan de mi bebe, con Kanade era una historia totalmente diferente las armas siempre la rechazaban incluso una vez se revelaron contra mi cuando trate de hacer que Kanade la usara eso fue cuando ella tenia solo 3 años

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Aunque mi padre quiere entrenarla para que sea como yo, no quiero que sea una persona sin sentimientos, eso ya me lo prometí, lleve a mi hija al cuarto donde yo y fumito dormimos, la deje en la cama y saque aquella caja que eh tenido oculta desde que mi pequeña nació, no saque lo que tenia ahí, sino que me acerque con todo y caja hacia mi pequeña niña_

 _-Wama, ¿te es eso?.- me pregunto_

 _-Hija esto es algo que ha pasado de madre a hija por los últimos siglos, es una antigua reliquia que solo las mujeres hemos sido capaces de portar.- dije y abri la caja_

 _-¡WAAAA!, QUE LINDO..- dijo mi pequeña de inmediato_

 _-Hija quiero que lo tomes.- dije con un miedo en mi interior_

 _-¿uepo?.- me pregunto_

 _-Si, pero solo por unos momentos_

 _Ella embozo una hermosa sonrisa y con sus dos pequeñas manos saco de la caja el GUNGNIR, y en eso la reliquia empezó a resonar con una aura demasiado negativa y peligrosa, mi pequeña al ver eso quiso soltarla, pero no pudo incluso yo trate de liberarla pero no conseguí que soltara a mi pequeña y mas fue mi sorpresa cuando el GUNGNIR esparció un tipo de energía por todo el cuarto dejando ver un camino muy extraño parecía el especio pero mas junto, y a lo lejos un tipo de entrada, me empecé a asustar mas con la reacción del GUNGNIR cuando este se transformo en la lanza legendaria, y fue cuando esta soltó a Kanade y la tome en mis brazos inmediatamente, la lanza ya transformada que emanaba un brillo negro se divido en muchas mas apuntándonos, cubrí de inmediato a Kanade con mi cuerpo no quería perder a mi pequeña por una estúpida imprudencia mia, y cuando voltee a ver la lanza estas se abalanzaron sobre nosotras cerré mis ojos esperando y rezando que a mi niña no le pasara nada en absoluto, pero…no sentí que algo se clavara sobre mi, solo sentí un tipo de rasguño y sangre emanando, y fue cuando abrí mis ojos, y me encontré con todas las lanza desviadas y otras destruidas, la original me causo un rasguño grande en mi brazo derecho con el cual protegí a Kanade de eso, y después de un lapso de tiempo corto las lanzas desparecieron y fue cuando la lanza original volvió a su forma original, y aquel lugar donde estábamos también desapareció, mire a todos lados para a cerciorarme de que fuera real y lo era, al igual que la herida que tenia, de inmediato dirigí mi mirada a Kanade la cual por fortuna y suerte estaba dormida profundamente y en eso dirigí mi vista al GUNGNIR el cual cayo a cual piedra al agua, me sentí muy aliviada al ver que el GUNGNIR dejo de resonar_

 _Deje a Kanade en su cuarto y me dirigí al mio para guardar al GUNGNIR nuevamente cuando me agache para tomarlo, sentí algo delgado sobre el, cuando lo tuve en mis manos y acerque la reliquia a los rayos del sol, me quede consternada_

 _-¿Por qué el GUNGNIR tiene hilos a su alrededor?.- dije consternada_

 **FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Aquello no me cuadraba muy bien, ¿Por qué el GUNGNIR tenia hilos?, ¿Cómo pudo crear aquel espacio?, y lo mas importante, ¿de donde salieron esos hilos?

-No ganare nada si sigo pensando en algo que paso hace mas de dos años.- dije tomando a Murasame ya en mis manos

-Mami.- escuche a Kanade entrar a la habitación

-Hola pequeña, ya estoy lista.- dije con una sonrisa

-Si no quiero llegar tarde mami.- dijo Kanade

-Okey vamos rápido.- dije y salimos ambas de la habitación

Nos dirigimos al patio de la casa el cual era muy amplio y estaba lleno de vegetación lo cual era bueno para todos y mas para nosotras dos, saque de mi bolsillo la TEIGU SHAMBALA, y la puse en suelo y esta empezó a resonar y creo un espacio entre nosotras dos y fue cuando nos en volvió en un manto de luz fuerte y este manto de luz desapareció poco a poco y dejando ver la parte intermedia de un parque y al mismo tiempo la TEIGU SHAMBALA dejo de resonar y fue cuando la tome y la guarde y me dirigí a Kanade

-Hija estamos a dos cuadras de la escuela es hora de ir para haya

-si mami

Tener como una Teigu que controla el tiempo y el espacio es bueno en todo sentido, y mas para estos casos, recorrimos las dos cuadras sin ninguna prisa y llegamos a la escuela donde asistía Kanade como estudiante de 1º año de primaria, le di un beso en la mejilla y le di el almuerzo que yo prepare el cual era su favorito, era una tortilla sencilla al estilo japonés aunque con un toque de otro tipo de sazón, ella me dio un abrazo y le dije que su padre pasaría a recogerla después de terminar su trabajo en la empresa ,y terminando de decirle eso ella se fue con sus amigas, yo me despedí de ella agitando mi mano y me dirigí de nuevo al parque en donde, volví hacer funcionar la TEIGU SHAMBALA para ir de nuevo a mi casa, llegue con la misma velocidad a mi casa recogí la TEIGU y la guarde en un lugar seguro y me fui a comer un poco de helado de limón

En este embarazo se me han presentado muchos antojos pero mas por los helados aunque por mi no hay ningún problema, puedo engordar pero seguiría conservando mi figura, además si pierdo un poco mi figura un poco de ejercicio lo compensa en eso.

Terminando mi antojo salí al patio a dar una pequeña caminata y relajarme un poco, al salir me puse en medio del patio admirando la belleza de este en su totalidad, di unos cuantos suspiros dejando que el aire mas fresco y puro entrara en mis pulmones, estire mis extremidades para tener mas relajación y me acosté dejando que todo aquello que me rodeara se llevara mis preocupaciones, cerré mis ojos por inercia al sentir tanta relajación ante mi, pero la cual me duro muy poco, porque aquella presencia que sentí cuando Kanade nació estaba presente.

Por inercia me levante con cuidado sin lastimar a mi futuro hijo, me puse a la defensiva, la presencia no se iba estaba aun ahí, incluso se había vuelto mucho mas fuerte todavía, y fue cuando decidí sacar a MURASAME, empecé a mirar para todos lados para averiguar de donde venia, pero no podía descifrar de donde venia incluso estaba confundiéndome mucho aquella presencia

-Maldición.- dije entre dientes…-¿De donde viene esa presencia?

-Jajajaja se ve que es muy distraída SAYA

Escuche una voz profunda, era la de un hombre y esa voz venia detrás de mi al voltear me asuste, estaba ahí un hombre, el mismo hombre que había visto hace 5 años el dia en que Kanade había nacido, tenia aquella armadura negra en la cual sobresalían alas grandes metálicas las cuales eran de la misma armadura y tenia un casco en su cabeza el cual tenia una forma extraña, no podía ver sus ojos por el fleco que el tenia, pero su cabello era largo y lacio y era de color plateado, al ver aquella persona enfrente de mi empecé a retroceder por miedo y por la seguridad de mi bebe

-Je, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿me tiene miedo?.- dijo aquel hombre con una gran sonrisa

Cuando me dijo eso dirigí a MURASAME hacia su cara en señal de que debía retirarse, pero el parecía que no quería además de que se reía por la situación, yo no entendía como trabajaba la mente de ese hombre, lo que medio un profundo medio en cuanto a eso

-Parece que si me tienes miedo, lo cual…me gusta mucho.-dijo…-Pero no estoy aquí para verte temblar como una maraca

-¿Qué?.- pregunte algo al fin….-¿A que has venido?

-Quiero ver que tan bien te mueves.- dijo y fue cuando extendió sus manos y las alas de su armadura también lo hicieron…- _**Giant Feathers Flap**_ (aleto gigantesco de plumas)

En eso un fuerte viento emergió de el y cuando lo vi detenidamente, la imagen que representaba era la de un GRIFO, el viento que había creado era tan fuerte que destruyo parte del patio dejándolo todo destruido, cubrí mi vientre con una mano y la otra en la cual tenia a MURASAME cubrí mi cara para impedir que aquel fuerte viento invadiera mi vista, cuando empezó a cesar busque con la mirada aquel hombre y mi vista lo capto enfrente de mi con una gran sonrisa

-Je, ¿no te moviste eh?.- dijo con tono fuerte y divertido…-Parece que alguien quiere jugar rudo

-Maldito.- dije y blandí a Murasame hacia el, pero el detuvo a Murasame con una mano…-¿Pero que?

-Así que esta es una de las supuestas armas creadas por diferentes monstruos y otros materiales, pero solo es un arma que no me puede tocar.- dijo y con su mano empezó a estrujar a Murasame hasta que grietas se empezaron a formar en ella

Al ver lo que estaba haciendo, reaccione rápidamente y le di una fuerte patada en su cara y el casco que cubría su cara salió volando y dio a caer a una distancia considerable, un silencio emano en el lugar, su cara había volteado al lado que le había dado la pata, y poco a poco regreso su rostro hacia el mio, y fue cuando lo vislumbre con mas claridad que antes, al pude ver sus ojos, eran de un color morado claro, pero tenia algo que los hacia ver temibles y muy friós,

-Jajajajajaja.- empezó a reírse de la nada

-¡¿De que te ries miserable?!.- pregunte con una mirada fría y mi voz resonó fuertemente con tono de odio

-Jajaja, nada solo que…-dijo clamando su risa y viéndome con diversión con esos ojos…-No esperaba que tuvieras valor de golpear a uno de los Jueces del Inframundo

-¿Inframundo?.- pregunte incrédula, este hombre es del HADES, el mundo de los muertos en la mitología griega…y es un JUEZ, no eso no podría ser posible, no podría ser posible

-¿Qué pasa te comieron la lengua los ratones?.- me pregunto muy cerca de mi rostro lo cual me atemorizo….-Entonces…creo que te hare hablar….

El soltó a Murasame y con un fuerte impulso el cual aproveche para poder alejarme de el y así pensar en algo con la cabeza fría, si es que podía con la noticia que me había dado, lo malo que no tenia al GUNGNIR conmigo en esos momentos, pero fue cuando recordé que podía llamarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces, estire mi mano libre

-Ven, 3º reliquia GUNGN

-Ni creas que lo haras, _**Cosmic Marionettion**_.- dijo

Cuando dijo eso todo mi cuerpo se tenso al sentir algo que me estaba manipulando, ese hombre movía sus manos como un titiritero, y una extraña aura emano de el y esa aura se dirigí a mi y sentí aquella extraña energía sobre mi, era extraña y muy pesada tanto que solté a Murasame y mi cuerpo decayó

-Oh, así que, ¿no puedes soportar mi COSMOS?.- dijo entre risas

-¿Cosmos?.- pregunte al decaída…-¿Qué es eso?, pero mas importante, ¿quien eres?

-Al fin te dinas a preguntar que soy yo Saya, bien yo soy uno de los tres Jueces del Inframundo, Soy Minos de Grifo

-¿Qué quiere alguien del HADES aquí?.-pregunte con todas mis fuerzas

-Nada en particular solo algo de diversión.- dijo…-Aunque al ver aquella mirada que me dedicaste sentí un poco de intimidación, debes pertenecer al Signo de Acuario

-Eso que mas da, ¿Qué quieres?, déjame ir si no tienes algo mejor que hacer.- dije enojada y con la visión un poco borrosa

-Si eh venido por algo ahora que me lo recordaste preciosa, viene por ese crio que esperas.- dijo

Yo me asuste mucho al mencionar a mi hijo, mi enojo creció a mas no poder, y con la fuerza que tenia empecé a tirar de lo que se que me tuviera deteniendo, pero me era inútil, no podía hacer nada contra alguien contra el en estos momentos, en eso mi cuerpo empezó a decaer mas y mas hasta no poder sostenerme

-Ni creas que te dejare hacerle daño a mi hijo.- dije

-En esas condiciones no puedes hacerme algo, en cambio yo si puedo.- dijo y movió sus manos

En eso mi cuerpo se movió de repente y se elevo bruscamente hacia los aires mire aquel Juez y se estaba riendo y fue cuando movió sus dedos en dirección hacia abajo y predecí lo peor, mi cuerpo cayo bruscamente hacia el suelo destruido y fue cuando ya no puede sentir nada, mi vista se volvió negra y solo podía escuchar pasos de aquel hombre acercándose hacia mi

…..

Con Minos

…

-Ah, ya la deje fuera de combate.- dijo el Juez del Inframundo mientras se acercaba…-Bien ahora de hacer lo que tenia que hacer

Minos de Grifo se inclino a un lado de la inconsciente Saya y acerco una de sus manos al vientre de ella, y lo toco

-Que raro, no le paso nada, eso quiere decir que este bebe…..

Cuando Minos iba a retirar su mano , del vientre de Saya empezó a emanar una luz dorada, el Juez impresionado por lo ocurrido empezó a sentir aquella luz y fue cuando la sospechas de su señor eran ciertas, y el brillo empezó a cesar dejando a todo como antes estaba

-Así que este bebe es la reencarnación de un DIOS.- dijo Minos con una gran sonrisa

Minos quien ya había confirmado sus sospechas pensaba en irse, pero cuando se fijo en Saya, pudo notar algo, esa muchacha le recordaba a la personalidad de uno de los caballeros dorados al que enfrente y ambos murieron en batalla

-Albafica.- dijo en susurro

Pero no solo a el le recordaba si no también a aquella hermana menor que el perdió cuando el aun era un humano y no un espectro, sentí algo en su pecho, era una extraña sensación y fue cuando empezó a calcular la llegada del próximo bebe de esta muchacha idéntica a su hermana

-Así que será Piscis tu bebe, eso quiere decir que será….Hermoso.- dijo Minos y fue cuando saco un bolso con contenido extraño en el y lo esparció por el lugar y fue cuando todo el lugar se empezó a reconstruir quedando igual que antes….-Así no sospecharan, solo espero que despierte rápido no tengo todo el día

Minos al cansado por lo ocurrido se paro y con una de sus manos cargo a Saya a cual saco de papas y se la llevo para recostarla a una sombra creada por varios arboles del lugar, la dejo a un 1 metro de distancia de el y el también se recostó para descansar, ahora tenia algo de diversión por un buen tiempo porque se le había ocurrido una gran idea

-Jejeje, estoy seguro que no rechazara lo que le propondré.- dijo Minos

…

Con Saya

…

Parpadeé un par de veces y la luz de los rayos del sol me iluminaron con su fuerte luz, fije mi vista al lugar y me di cuenta que estaba cerca de los arboles del patio y estaba debajo de estos para que no me diera el sol, y fue cuando recordé que no estaba sola rápidamente me fije en todo el patio y para mi sorpresa todo estaba en su lugar no había nada destruido y mucho menos sentí aquella presencia, pero eso quería decir, que si no estaba nada destruido y mucho menos estaba aquel Juez del Hades

-Fue un sueño.- dije con un poco de alivio

-Si es lo que crees

En el momento que escuche aquella voz supe que todo había sido real, volteé por inercia y me encontré con el Juez que estaba sentado recargándose sobre uno de los arboles y se estaba riendo por si fuera poco

-Tu…-dije y cuando trate de incorporarme me desplome enseguida…-Maldición

-Así que mi cosmos te afecto mas de lo normal, bueno es común para ustedes que solo utilizan armas y no siente el verdadero poder que pueden emanar.- dijo

-¡CALLATE!, ¡ESO A TI NO TE INCUMBE MINOS DE GRIFFO!.-le dije gritando al ver que el seguía por querer hacerle daño a mi bebe

-Uy que carácter, parece que la Acuariana se levanto con el pie izquierdo otra vez.- dijo Minos con mucha gracia y fue cuando vio el aura que se estaba empezando formar alrededor de Saya y fue cuando le dedico una pequeña sonrisa…-Si tanto te preocupa tu engendro tu no deberías matarlo

-¿Qué?.- pregunte incrédula por lo que dijo

-El aura que emanas le hará daño la que lo matara serás tu y no yo.- dijo Minos…-Aunque creo que no será necesario

-¿A que te refieres?.- pregunte de inmediato, acaso el ya no va hacer lo que le ordenaron o solo será un trampa

-No creas que es una trampa voy muy enserio niña.- dijo mirando al horizonte para después enfocar su mirada en Saya…-Quiero que me des a tu bebe para entrenarlo

-¡¿QUEEE?!- grite y después abrace protectoramente a mi vientre

-Lo que oíste quiero darle entrenamiento al fuero niño o niña que nacera bajo el signo de Piscis.- dijo Minos

-No estoy loca para entregarte a mi hijo u hija, no después de lo que sucedió.- dijecon mucho enojo

-Osea que mejor prefieres que este muerto ese bebe.- dijo Minos

-Yo no dije eso.- dije

-Pues sonó como si desearas eso.- dijo Minos

-Yo no quiero que mi hijo recorra el mismo camino que yo.- dije desviando la mirada…-Tu no sabes que camino recorrí por siglos, y no pienso dejar que mis hijos lo recorran

-Eso será decisión de ella, además, como sabes que tu bebe recorrerá es camino por voluntad propia, tal vez lo recorra por que no tiene opción.- dijo Minos un poco serio a lo cual Saya quedo muda por lo que dijo

-Eso no sabría que decir.- dije mirándolo con dudas

-Lo que quiero es que tu bebe se sepa cuidar, además el fin de tu era se acerca

Cuando dijo supe que no eran un juego los sueños que había tenido antes, no eran sueños son predicciones

-Estoy en lo cierto.-dijo Minos…-Además ese bebe que traes contigo es muy especial

-¿Especial?.- pregunte

-Si lo supe haces unos instantes por eso quiero entrenarlo para que sea alguien fuerte incluso mas que tu, enseñándole a manejar lo que yo uso como fuente de poder, además de que ese bebe es la reencarnación de algo

Al escuchar la palabra "reencarnación", recordé la despedida de FINE y la disculpa que me hizo hace mucho tiempo, eso quiere decir que mi bebe es la reencarnación de FINE

-Parece que entendiste algo, es tu decisión si quieres que ese bebe muera o que se alguien que pueda tener un poder extraordinario y que sepa usarlo de la manera correcta y que este del lado del que piensa pelear.- dijo Minos y miro a Saya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, en eso el estiro una de sus manos y ella lo miro preocupadamente…-Es tu decisión, el que viva o que muera

Saya miraba a Minos y a su mano extendida, miro ambas cosas por un buen rato hasta que pensó que tal vez seria bueno, su bebe estaría en manos de alguien fuerte para entrenarlo, pero también esta arriesgando el futuro de su bebe en manos de el, pero ella tenia la decisión de ver a su bebe seguir adelante y alguna vez ella y Fumito llegase a faltar al igual que su padre, o si no verle morir ante sus ojos y sin verlo crecer, cerro sus ojos, pero a pesar de que eso pasase ella estaría con su bebe después de la otra vida si ella muere, y le haría cambiar de camino para que no sufriera

Ella tomo su decisión y abrió sus ojos y se encontró con un desesperado Juez que esperaba su respuesta, ella levanto su mano y la estrecho contra la de el sintiendo el frio de la armadura que el portaba

-Trato hecho, pero quiero que sepas que quiero que mi bebe recorra un camino lleno de luz y alegría, no en el que tu estas.- dije

-JAJAJAJAJAJA.-Minos se empezó a carcajear y la miro fijamente…-Solo le voy a entrenar no a darle lecciones de que lado debe estar es su decisión, ¿no te lo dije?

-Aun así quiero que lo prometa.- dije con voz firme

-Esta bien.- dijo Minos y soltó la mana de Saya para después pararse e irse caminando

-¿A dónde vas?.- pregunto Saya

-Las almas no se juzgan solas, tengo que volver, le daré el informe a mi Señor sobre el cambio de planes, estará de acuerdo con lo que acorde, vendré para verla a usted y su bebe.- dijo Minos y fue cuando un portal se abrió y la miro nuevamente…-La veré entonces

Dijo para después desaparecer en el portal y todo quedo en silencio nuevamente, Saya aun consternada dirigí su mano a su vientre

-¿Abre hecho lo correcto?.- pregunte para después mirar al cielo que seguía un curso totalmente rapido


	4. Chapter 4

Mis queridos lectores siento muchísimo a ver tardado tanto en actualizar, se estarán preguntando "¿Por qué carajos no actualizas?" (no creo que digan eso, porque son unos lectores y lectoras muy respetables, pero es para que se saquen una carcajada no lo tomen a mal), la razón es simple, por motivos de "engaño", me atrevo a decir, que fui arrastrada hasta los Estados Unidos, por lo que ahora no me encuentro en mi país México me encuentro acá en Estados Unidos, para terminar mi prepa y aprender hablar perfectamente el ingles, por lo que ahora estoy acá, estoy viviendo en una casa la cual es rentada por varios hombres y no tengo acceso al internet, por lo cual no he actualizado, pero tengo buenas noticias, a mediados de febrero ya estare viviendo en un nuevo departamento, en un lugar mas bonito y relajado, y también empezaré la escuela acá por lo cual estoy muy nerviosa y temerosa, y estos son los motivos por los cuales no he actualizado, pero de que a mediados de febrero voy a tener internet lo voy a tener, espero me perdonen y la razón por la cual he actualizado es a través de los datos móviles de mi nuevo teléfono, con eso aclaro dudas, ahora disfruten el capitulo, el cual me esforcé mucho para que quedara perfecto, pero lo hice por ustedes que me han tenido mucha paciencia en actualizar

Algunos personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos, unos pertenecen a Kurumada y Ranmaru en este capitulo, los demás son invención mia

Capítulo 4.- ¿Qué debo hacer?

Paso un buen tiempo desde que eso ocurrió, parecía que el tiempo iba muy lento para mi gusto, lo único que deseaba era que alguien llegara a casa, y contarle, pero, ¿me creerían?, eso era lo que me preocupaba mucho, ni Fumito y mi padre, no me creerían algo así, y mucho menos mi hija, ella lo tomaría como una historia, con ella estaba bien, pero hablar con ellos, no se me hacia muy fácil

-Maldición.- dije masajeándome las sienes y dirigí con pesadez mi mirada al reloj de la sala…-Dentro de poco llegaran, será mejor que haga la comida y rápido

Con esto me levante con mucho esfuerzo, aun estaba muy lastimada por la pequeña pelea que tuve con Minos de Griffo, el cual no me dejo fácil y mas porque Murasame esta quebrada, sin mi Teigu no podre defenderme bien si llegaran….

-Pero hace tiempo que no ha ocurrido algún ataque.- dije deteniendo mi andar…-¿Por qué debo de estar preocupada?, así tengo que estarlo, Murasame es una Teigu y estas no se saben como fueron creadas exactamente incluso si le pregunto a mi tío o a mi padre ellos no sabrían que decirme , debo de estar preocupada pero mas por mi hijo

Lleve mi mano a mi vientre y empecé a acariciarlo

-¿En serio abre hecho lo correcto?.- dije preocupada….-Y si no lo hice, ¿abre mando a mi propio hijo al infierno?, ¡NO!, No quiero eso, para mi hijo, para ninguno de ellos

Menee mi cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de no pensar en ese tema que me tenia tan preocupada, pero no podía evitarlo, era normal, para una madre como yo

-Sera mejor que prepare la comida, espero que cocinando se me olvide todo aunque sea por unos instantes

…

Horas antes en el Inframundo

…..

-Cumpliste con tu deber.- dijo Hades

-No, mi señor,- dijo Minos inclinado enfrente de su señor

-¿Por qué desobedeciste mis órdenes Minos de Griffo?, Claramente yo dije que tenían que deshacerse de ese bebe no "legítimo" de esa muchacha

-Mi señor, ese bebe es totalmente legitimo, cuando me acerque para acabar con el, el poder que alberga es igual de fuerte….no….mas fuerte que el de la diosa Athena me atrevo a decir que es capaz de soportar una pela con usted mi señor.- dijo Minos de Griffo

-¿Debe estar bromeando?.- dijo Hades….-El único que puede ganarme es mi padre Cronos el dios del tiempo, y con quien puedo librar un combate es con mi detestable hermano Zeus el dios del rayo, ningún otro dios puede librar un combate ni mucho menos ganarme, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Mi señor, los dioses de esa dimensión, se basan en poderes iguales a los nuestros pero con algo que los distingue en el caso de ese bebe, parece que heredo totalmente el poder de su clan, pero aparte el de esa sacerdotisa

-¿Sacerdotisa?.- pregunto Hades

-Si, aquella sacerdotisa que casi acaba totalmente con la humanidad con tal de estar con su dios, pero al no conseguir su objetivo ha estado reencarnado por siglos con tal de obtener su objetivo, pero esta vez, o mejor dicho su objetivo cambio totalmente desde hace mucho tiempo, además aun tenemos pendiente lo de la maldición de BABEL.-dijo Minos

-Esa maldición, aquella maldición que los propios humanos se crearon en ambas dimensiones, por se ambiciosos, con gran fuerza de odio, la muerte entre ellos, y sus múltiples guerras por la gloria y poder, aquella maldición que solo la sacerdotisa puede detener y contralar….¿No será que….

-Aunque no pueda asegurarlo aun, puede que aquella maldición aparezca dentro de poco al nacer ese bebe, pero ese bebe es el único que puede detenerlo, y el único que puede despertar todas las reliquias, además el único que puede manejar las reliquias legendarias de los dios antiguos de su dimensión, los cuales podían igualar el poder de Cronos….incluso se dijo que podían superarlo .- dijo Minos

-¿es por eso que quisiste cambiar de planes?.- dijo Hades

-Espero que me perdone por actuar ante mis ideales, pero si ese bebe el cual tiene sellado el poder de Athena el cual deberá de entregar a la nueva Athena.- dijo Minos….-No puede ser asesinado, por eso….mi señor le he pedido a su progenitora que yo seré su maestro

-¡¿Qué?!.- grito Hades sorprendido ante la petición de su Juez

-Si, ese bebe contiene el poder de un dios y para eso ese bebe debe saber manejar el cosmos como debe de ser, y como sabes los santos de Athena no saben de esto, solo nosotros, es por eso que me ofrecí.- dijo Minos

Hades empezó a reflexionar ante las palabras de su Juez, la cuales tenían mucha coherencia, pero también recordó algo antes de que su Juez se convirtiera en lo que es hoy en día. Hades levanto su mano eh hizo su cosmos concentrarse en la plama de su mano el cual formo una esfera lumínica y esta se elevo en los aires y mostro la imagen de Saya, en donde esta se encontraba el dia saliendo de la iglesia vistiendo su vestido de novia, y con una sonrisa iluminando su hermoso rostro, en eso Hades concentro otra esfera de cosmos en la plama de su mano y esta hizo lo mismo que la primera, mostrando a una mujer idéntica, no mejor dicho era como el reflejo de un espejo de Saya mirándose en uno, salvo que esta vez, esta Saya tenia su cabello un poco alborotado y tenia su rostro cubierto con suciedad, pero tenían la misma hermosa sonrisa que ambas tenían

-Mi señor.- dijo Minos al ver las imágenes que mostraba su seños ante el, era Saya la que vio primero y después vio la otra imagen la cual hizo que se le contrajera su corazón al punto que este le dolía, incluso le costaba respirar

-¿Estas seguro que no lo haces, porque es la viva imagen de tu hermana?.- dijo Hades mirando su Juez que parecía que iba a llorar aunque este tratara de controlarlo….-Minos de Griffo se todo lo de tu vida pasada, no puedes ocultarme nada de ella, este chica es la viva imagen de tu hermana, ambas en situaciones diferentes pero con esa sonrisa que a ambas las caracteriza, ¿puedo confiar en que no lo haces porque quieres que no pase lo mismo que a tu hermana?

-Mi señor….yo….Le juro que lo hago por el bien de vuestro reino, el Inframundo al igual que los demás reinos de los Dioses podría ser destruido por aquella maldición que nosotros no podemos contener…¡DEBE CONFIAR EN MI!

Hades no confió totalmente en la palabras de su Juez, pero solo en aquella parte en la que su Reino no se salvaría de aquella maldición, la vida de sus espectros no le preocupa eran inmortales, pero si la maldición alcanzaba su reino, seria el fin para el castigo a los odiosos humanos al cuales despreciaba, pero en cambio con esta familia de esa dimensión, le había caído bien por así decirlo, además de que aquella mucha le recordaba a alguien que no recordaba, dejo eso de lado, cerró sus ojos y miro a Minos

-Confió en ti, porque eres el indicado para esta misión.- dijo Hades

-Mi señor Hades.- dijo Minos y sus ojos de este reflejaban una emoción incapaz de describir

-Pero, eh de pedirte un favor.- dijo Hades bajando de su trono y bajando los escalones

-Cualquier cosa que pida la hare realidad.- dijo Minos muy complacido al haber sido otorgada esa tarea

-Debes traer a ese bebe ante mi.- dijo Hades

-¿Qué?.- pregunto Minos un tanto conmocionado

-Tráeme a ese bebe, junto con la madre, tengo que confirmar si es verdad todo, no quiero que sea una falsedad.-dijo Hades pasando por un lado de su Juez….-¿Puedes cumplir eso, o es muy difícil?

-Eso….-Minos titubeo ante su respuesta…-Lo hare, pero dudo que ella quiera venir solo ella

-Um, tienes razón, puede traer un acompañante con ella, pero solo uno, ah, y no quiero que vengan armados, porque si llegan a hacer eso le quitare la vida a ese bebe antes de que abra los ojos.- dijo Hades sonriendo

Minos al escuchar eso un escalofrió nunca antes sentido le recorrió todo el cuerpo dejándolo helado, totalmente helado

-Lo que ordene.- dijo Minos

-Si tu llegaras a interferir si eso llegara a pasar, te volverás escombros y tu discípulo ocupara tu lugar como Juez tal y como es debido

-Acepto las condiciones mi señor Hades.- dijo Minos dando sentencia al trato

-Que así sea.-dijo Hades dándose la vuelta y volviendo a sumir los escalones que daban a su trono y cuando llego a el volvió a tomar asiento en el…-Cuando nazca ese bebe, deberás traerlo ante mi dos semanas después de que haya nacido, no quiero escusas

-Como ordene mi señor.- dijo Minos

-Puedes retirarte, y por cierto…tienes mi total autorización en ir y ver aquella mujer y cuidar del bebe hasta en entonces el día del nacimiento, si no me equivoco ese bebe, será Piscis.- dijo Hades

-Si señor crecerá bajo ese signo.- dijo Minos de pie…-¿Hay algo de malo?

-El bebe llevara una vida cubierta de espinas, debo de decir.- dijo Hades con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro…-Pero como decía tienes la autorización mía de ir y venir cuando quieras a cualquier hora de los días, así el bebe y la mujer estarán siempre vigiladas y cuidados

-Como ordene mi señor.- dijo Minos ya de pie….-Con su permiso Minos de Griffo ha de retirarse

Dicho esto Minos salió del salón de su señor, y se encamino hacia la primera prisión del inframundo, durante su trayecto se detuvo mirando al cielo nocturno del Inframundo y sintiendo el fresco y helado viento del Inframundo

-Aun falta mucho, pero debo de avisarle a ella cuando antes sea posible, pero primero debo informarle a mi discípulo sobre esto.- dijo Minos de Griffo y volvió a tomar su andar

…

Con Saya

….

-Mamá esta muy bueno.- dijo Kanade

-Me alegra mucho mi niña, es tu platillo favorito.- dije con una sonrisa forzada

-Eh de admitir que el sazón de mamá siempre es muy diferente que el de papá, dando así un mejor sabor.- dijo Fumito degustándose con feliz con la comida

-Es mucho halago para mi Fumito, pero lo eh de aceptar.- dije

-Pero….¿Porque casi no has tocado alimento Amor?.- me pregunto Fumito un tanto serio

Yo mire mi plato el cual estaba casi lleno de la comida que había preparado, debo decir que solo había comido un 25% de la comida que me serví, pero no tenia ánimos, me dolía mucho mi cuerpo, no había tenido tiempo para darme una ducha para aliviar el dolor, lo único que quería era verlos

-Es que no tengo mucho apetito, tu sabes que cuando una esta embarazada tiende a tener muchas nauseas.- dije ideando una mentira muy hábil para mi gusto

-Oh, se me había olvidado por completo, pero aun así debes comer un poco mas para nuestro hijo, para que crezca fuerte y sano como su hermana mayor.- dijo Fumito y acaricio la cabeza de nuestra hija suave y delicadamente

-Si, mi papi tiene mucha razón mami, come un poco mas aunque sea un poco, no quiero que el abuelo se enoje, el ¡DA MUCHO MIEDO ENOJADO!.- dijo Kanade haciendo una mueca de miedo bastante graciosa que provoco que yo y Fumito riéramos

-Jaja, esta bien hija, lo hare porque en verdad mi padre da mucho miedo enojado y no quiero que tire mis mangas de "arte".- dije recordando las veces que mi padre trato de tirarlos muchas veces mis mangas Yaoi

-Eso no es "arte", diría que es "horror" en tinta.- dijo Fumito con el rostro un poco pálido

-Eso no importa si a ti no te gusta a mi si, y eso es lo que importa, quien sabe si a Kanade le guste.- dije provocando que Fumito se atragantara con la comida

-¡NI LOCO PIENSO QUE VEA ESO!.- dijo gritando y poniéndose de pie con el rostro poco enrojecido

-Nadie lo sabe.- dije dando una probada nuevamente a la comida que deje olvidada

-Ya llegue

-¡ES EL ABUELO!.- Kanade grito de alegría y fue a recibir a mi padre

-Hola princesa, ¿Cómo estas?.- dijo mi padre entrando al salón del comedor…-Hola Fumito , Hija

-Bienvenido Nobunaga.- dijo Fumito desde su asiento

-Bienvenido Papa.- dije levantándome de mi asiento y me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla…-Vamos tomo asiento voy traer tu comida

-Gracias mi pequeña.- dijo mi padre mientras tomaba mi mejilla y la estiraba un poco…-Oye, ¿estas bien?

Cuando me pregunto eso palidecí un poco, no podía contarles eso por nada del mundo además ellos son escépticos en cuanto a estos temas de dioses y eso, yo en cambio siempre eh creido en eso, porque antes de que conociera a Fumito y a Kageriki siempre miraba el cielo reclamándole a la persona que me mando a este mundo a recorrer este camino aunque yo nunca lo quise siempre le reclamaba al supuesto dios en el cual todas las persona hablaban constantemente, hasta que di por vencida y dije que si este era el camino que yo debía recorrer lo aceptaría pero que nunca volvería a creer en algo, pero siempre eso venia a mi mente a pensar de que lo había prometido

-¿Hija?.- me llamo

-Eh, si papa estoy bien, solo que estoy de nuevo con los síntomas del embarazo.- dije

-Ah con que es eso, bueno pero aun así debes cuidarte mucho, ya quiero ver a mi segundo nieto

-Papa, me gustaría que esta vez no fuéramos a ver que va a hacer.- dije

-¿Pero porque?.- pregunto mi padre incrédulo

-Porque…quiero llevarme la sorpresa.- dije juntando mis manos…..-Por favor, papa así será mucho mas interesante

-Umm, no esta nada mal, ¿verdad Fumito?.- dijo mi padre

-Por mi esta bien quiero llevarme la sorpresa en verdad.- dijo Fumito

-Entonces esta decido, si me permiten ahora voy a cocina.- dije ahora encaminándome a la cocina…-Kanade no les a tu abuelo la comida que te prepare, si no vas a estar castigada

-Yo nunca le he dado la comida a mi abuelo.- dijo Kanade

-Entonces porque hace 5 días, cuando volvía de traerle su comida, fue que la tuya ya te la habías acabado.- dije mirándola y la expresión de su rostro se convirtió en una de culpabilidad….

-Mi abuelo la tomo sin que yo supiera

-¡OYE NO ES CIERTO!, tu me la diste porque estaba quemada en una parte.- dijo mi padre y eso me cabreo mucho, tanto que me dolió en mi corazón, yo se que no tengo el mismo sazón que Fumito pero no tanto para que digan que es comida para perrito….-Pero no tenia mal sabor

-Es verdad estaba quemada, pero la mia estaba mas.- dijo Fumito

-No es cierto papa, la mia…oh no.- dijo Kanade

-¿Qué pasa prin….¡HIJA SEGUIAS AQUÍ!

-¿Amor…cito?

-Fumito….Papa…Kanade.- dije furiosa por su comportamiento

-¡WAA!

-Fumito te quedaras hoy en el sofá de nuestra habitación hasta nuevo aviso, papa voy a tirar toda la cerveza de alta calidad al igual que el vino y no tendrás permitido comprar hasta nuevo aviso y Kanade, olvídate de tus Guimavue.- dije volviendo a tomar mi andar

-¡NO POR FAVOR!.- gritaron al unisono con voz arrepentida

Me encamine a la cocina un tanto enojada por las palabras de todos, y esta vez cumpliré en serio mi amenaza, al llegar a la cocina puse a calentar la comida de mi padre en el microondas, mientras esta se calentaba fui al estante en donde estaba los vinos de mi papa así como la cerveza las saque todas y las puse en la mesa de enfrente y luego me fui al otro estante donde estaban todas las golosinas de mi hija y las puse todas junto con los vinos y cerveza de mi papa

-Esta si que me las deben en verdad.- dije cruzando mis brazos…-Pero, ¿Qué voy hacer con todas estas cosas?

Mire el microondas y me fije que aun le faltaba mucho por acabar, pero aun así necesitaría una o dos o tres calentadas mas, seria una venganza muy bonita para mi, y cuando el microondas iba a terminar me dirigí para oprimirle otra ronda, pero cuando me acerque alguien lo había presionado de vuelta, lo cual me asusto mucho

-¡QUEEE!.- grite un poco asustada

-Esta es una venganza un tanto…rara de tu parte Saya

Esa voz, ya veo así que era el que el que hizo eso, yo pensaba que era una fantasma, pero yo no creo en algo como eso

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- le dije un tanto asustada

-Que manera de recibir a la gente Saya

-Minos, te pregunte, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- dije ahora calmada

-Solo vine a decirte que mi señor acepto el cambio de planes.- dijo Minos con su usual sonrisa que me daba la impresión de que estaba loco

-No me estas tomando el pelo.- le dije

-Te di mi palabra de Juez del Inframundo, ¿acaso dudas?, nosotros si cumplimos nuestras promesas no como los humanos que la rompe solo porque le dio la gana.- dijo Minos estando a una distancia muy cerca de mi

-¿Viniste solo a informarme de tu acuerdo?.- dije tomando otra ruta del tema en cuestión

-Si, pero mi señor lo acepto solo si le hacia un favor.- dijo Minos ahora alejándose de mi y paseándose por la cocina

-¿Qué favor?, mejor dicho, ¿tiene que ver conmigo o con mi bebe?.- dije ahora sosteniendo mi vientre tratando de protegerlo

-Acertaste.- dijo Minos dándome la espalda…-Mi señor me pidió que llevaras a tu hijo dos semanas después de su nacimiento ante su presencia sin objeción alguna

-¡¿Qué?!.- dije sorprendida

-Lo que escuchaste, mi señor quiere ver a tu hijo en persona, el no quiere que te niegues, pero dijo que para que no te sintieras tensa que vinieras con un acompañante solo uno, y te prohibía a ti y a tu acompañante que llevaran armas, porque si lo hacías…-Minos se volteo mirándome fijamente…-Mataría a tu bebe antes de que abriera sus ojos

Cuando dijo eso me empecé a alejar mas de el, incluso choque con la mesa en donde estaba todo lo que había sacado, entonces abrace mas mi vientre

-Pero….eso…no….

-No puedes negarte, solo así me dejara que cumpla con el entrenamiento de tu bebe y tenga la protección mía y la del todo el Inframundo.- dijo Minos

Escuche los pasos de el acercándose, y después no los escuche, sentí una mano en mi mentón y elevo mi rostro hasta encontrarme con el suyo no tan cerca como hace unos momentos

-No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por tu bebe.- dijo el un tanto serio

-…-no le di una respuesta instantánea, pero lo medité un poco y luego lo mire con mirada desafiante…-Lo hare, le presentare a mi bebe al dios del Inframundo, pero no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez nadie me crea, ni siquiera mi esposo o mi padre me creerían algo como esto Minos

-Umm, es verdad se me olvido ese detalle.- dijo Minos mirándome pero después su vista se enfoco en la mesa la cual tenia muchas cosas…-¿Y eso?, no me digas que eres narcotraficante de drogas en bebidas y dulces

-¡SERÁS IMBECIL!.- dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza…-Voy a tirar todo esto a mi padre y a mi hija por insultar mi comida

-¿Y porque eso?.- me pregunto Minos un tanto curioso y sobándose su cabeza por el golpe que le di

-Dijeron que mi comida estuvo quemada

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡NO TE RIAS MALDITO!.- le grite avergonzada a Minos por su actitud

-JAJAJAJAJAJ…uff…hay mi estomago me duele….ufff, no deberías molestarte por eso, es solo comida, además bien dice el dicho, la practica hace al maestro

-Uggh, maldito.- dije y puse de nuevo andar el microondas

-Bueno no se enoje que se arruga.- dijo Minos con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¡¿Quién se arruga?!.- le grite

-No te enojes, pero mas importante que vas hacer con todo eso.- dijo Minos señalando todas la cosas que había en la mesa

-En eso estaba pensando antes de que me asustaras.- le dije haciendo un puchero

-Ooh, pues si que es mucho, incluso tienen un vino muy caro y popular entre las personas de la clase alta, y estos dulces también son buenos.- dijo Minos viendo todo lo que había en la mesa

Cuando lo vi viendo todas las cosas de la mesa una idea cruzo por mi mente en ese momento

-Oye.- le llame

-¿Qué pasa?, no me digas que te arrepentiste.- dijo Minos mirándome

-Nada de eso Minos, solo estaba pensando, si, ¿usted no quiere todo eso?.- dije mirando el microondas que ya había terminado su trabajo

-¿Lo dice en serio?.- me pregunta de inmediato, incluso parecía que estaba sorprendido

-Si lo digo enserio, a mi no me gustan los dulces ni mucho menos el vino.- dije mirándolo ya con el plato de mi padre en manos, vi la comida de mi padre, pero parece que mi venganza no resulto, hasta parece que tiene una mejor pinta

-¡WAA!.- grito el de repente

-¿Qué sucede?, no me espantes así Minos.- le dije reclamándole

-Nada es que nadie me había dado algo, bueno aparte de aquella persona, esto parece casi como un regalo.- dijo el viéndome

-¿Eh?, supongo, puedes llevártelo todo, pero no creo que puedas con todo, puedes esperar un momento.- le dije

-Eh, bueno, si espero aquí, mientras tanto pruebo un poco de esto.- dijo el tomando asiento

-Esta bien Minos, espera aquí.- dije saliendo de la cocina

Llegue rápidamente al comedor donde todos estaban con un aura deprimente, llegue hasta donde mi padre, puse su comida, incluso sentí que se sobre salto cuando estuve cerca de el , cuando le puse su comida, rápidamente volví a salir de ahí en dirección hasta mi habitación, en donde me puse enfrente de la comoda y busque una mochila, la cual encontré rápidamente, no era muy llamativa pero es muy resistente para cargar toda aquella carga, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina en donde me encontré a Minos disgustando los dulces, parece que el no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me dirigí con lentitud hacia un cajón de la cocina lo abrí con lentitud y saque una pequeña cajita la cual contenía unas dulces galletas de chocolate rellenas de vainilla, cerré el cajón con lentitud, y me acerque a Minos

-¿Están buenos?

-¡Waa!, oye me asustas.- dijo Minos volteándose y agarrándose el pecho donde tenia el corazón

-Lo siento, pero es tu culpa de estar muy concentrado en algo muy unilateral.- le dije…-Mira esta mochila te sirve para cargar todo eso, tiene muchos compartimientos, y tiene un diseño muy bueno además de que tiene dureza

-Oh, es de mi color favorito.- dijo el poniéndose de pie y tomando la mochila…-¿Estas segura de que quieres dármela?

-Si, casi no la uso, además creo que es mas adecuada para ti.- le dije…-Además veo que te gusta mucho el color negro

-Si y no es solo por mi armadura, me gusta el color negro, porque es el color de la noche que reina en el Inframundo y aquí en la tierra

-Ya veo, por cierto llévate esto.- le dije extendiendo la cajita de galletas

-¿Para mi?.- dijo el incrédulo

-Es una paga por contradecir las ordenes de tu señor y que el las haya tomado de la mejor forma.- le dije…-Pero tómalas no te quedes así

-No se que decir.- dijo el tomando la cajita

-No hace falta que digas algo, con lo que hiciste es mas que suficiente, voy a tratar de convencer a alguien de que me acompañe, pero no se como aun

-Yo te podría ayudar.- dijo el con su sonrisa la cual no me lleno de alivio total incluso me pareció rara su sonrisa

-¿Qué?

-Si yo te ayudare a convencer a tu esposo, que creo que es el mas razonable para estas cosas.- dijo el mientras metía todas las cosas a la mochila

-Eh, no te….

-No te pongas nerviosa si no entiende por las buenas, será por las malas.- dijo el cerrando la mochila, ya con todas las cosas que le di

-Pero el no…

-Si lo se, no me creerá de inmediato, pero para eso eh de ganarme su confianza desde antes, ¿oh no?.- me dijo el ya encaminándose a la salida de la cocina

-¿Qué dices?.- le pregunte incrédula

-Mañana vendré para verte, buenas noches Saya.- dijo el y desapareció en un santiamén

-¿Qué fue eso?

Cuando iba aclarar mi mente un fuerte dolor me llego de repente, me maree a causa de eso, incluso me tambalee, me sostuve en la entrada de la cocina, supe que en ese instantes debía tomar una ducha y entrar rápidamente a la cama sin ninguna objeción, me puse firmemente nuevamente y me encamine al comedor en donde todos estaban

-Fumito.- le llame

-¡Eh!, ¿Qué pasa?.- me pregunto un tanto preocupado

-Podrías encárgate de recoger y limpiar los platos.- le dije

-Eh, si no hay problema, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te siente bien?.- dijo el poniéndose de pie

-Si algo, pero me voy a dar una ducha y me iré a dormir de inmediato, te vas a quedar en el sofá de la habitación, como dije hasta nuevo aviso

-eh, ah si no te preocupes Saya.- dijo el sin chistar lo que le dije

-Bien, Kanade ven, te voy a llevar a tu habitación para que descanses.- dije y ella rápidamente llego hacia mi

-Vamos mama, buenas noches papa, abuelito.- dijo ella y se encamino rápidamente hacia su cuarto

-Buenas noches también.- les dije y me encamine con Kanade a su habitación

Llegamos rápidamente entre con ella a su habitación, ella se puso su pijama de arcoíris, y se puso rápidamente en la cama, yo tome la cobija y la arropé sutilmente, tome un foquito de luz de su estantería y la conecte a la luz

-Buenas noches Kanade

-Mamá.- me llamo

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿se te olvido hacer la tarea?

-No, la hice cuando estaba en el receso, pero no estas así por lo que dijimos mi papa, mi abuelito y yo.- me pregunto ella

-Pues no se amor, esto siempre pasaba cuando una esta embarazada, así que ninguno tiene la culpa de esto pequeña no te preocupes, mejor descansa.- le dije y me incline para besarle su frente…..-Buenas noches mi niña

-Buenas noches mama, que te mejores.- dijo ella desde su cama

Cuando estuve en la puerta aprecie a mi hija que ya había cerrado sus ojos, sonreí al ver cuanto había crecido, deslice mi mano por el interruptor para que su habitación quedara solo iluminada por el foquito que puse para que no le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, cerré la puerta y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, al llegar me desvestí y comencé mi ducha, terminándome de bañar me encamine a mi cuarto en donde me puse ropa ligera para dormir, después de cambiarme me acosté en mi cama y me arropé en donde inmediatamente me venció el sueño, ahora lo único en que mi mente pensaba era en lo que Minos dijo de convencer a Fumito de ir al Inframundo, me pregunte antes de caer en el sueño, "¿Cómo hará que eso suceda?"


	5. Chapter 5

NUEVO CAPITULO, mis lindos lectores y lectoras, le agradezco como siempre seguir esta linda historia, le agradezco mucho a INSIDETHEDARK por sus palabras de aliento así como también su preocupación, mi linda lectora no te preocupes ya estoy mejor, tu palabras me han ayudado mucho, dentro de poco empezare la escuela acá en estados unidos, las cosas han salido de maravilla, aunque ahora de la tristeza ahora solo esta el nerviosismo, ese normal, ¿o no?, de cualquier manera muchas gracias por seguir esta historia al leerla hacen mi KOKORO se llene de alegría hasta los limites del universo, muchas gracias un abrazo fuerte a **INSIDETHEDARK** y a mi otra lectora que la quiero mucho **MARITI2011,** les mando mis mejores deseos y agradecimientos por su apoyo ahora sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el capitulo 5, de mi historia en una parte esta un poco triste bueno a mi parecer porque a mi si me saco lagrimas no se porque le hice esto a ese pobre hombre T.T, mi KOKORO, ahora si de ustedes depende si me matan o me dejan vivir por lo que le hice a este hombre y por cierto al final ay una **BOMBA** , no le hago mas spoiles ahora si ¡DISFRUTEN!

Algunos personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos, unos pertenecen a Kurumada y Ranmaru en este capitulo, los demás son invención mía

Capítulo 5.- LÁGRIMAS Y ENTENDIMIENTO

Como todos los días me desperté, para hacer lo que todo típica madre debe de hacer, en mi cama solo estaba yo porque Fumito estaba en el sofá de nuestra habitación cuando me acorde de eso dirigí mi mirada hacia el sofá y ahí estaba el, me reí quedamente porque parecía que no estaba cómodo, además de que tenia abrazada la almohada, eso le pasa por insultar a una mujer, si que tiene agallas

-Veamos si esta vez se queda callado.- dije y fue cuando me pare y fui a cambiarme

Cuando termine vi la hora y justo a tiempo, eran 6, tenia mucho tiempo, Fumito y mi Padre se irían a la empresa y a Kanade la tenia que dejar 20 minutos antes de que fueran las 8, así que tenia mucho tiempo, así que me puse manos a la obra, aunque siento que me estoy olvidando de algo

-¿Qué se me esta olvidando?.- me pregunte yo misma mientras tendía la cama y fue cuando…-¡MINOS DE GRIFFO!

-¡¿Qué?!,¡¿Cómo?!,¡¿Cuándo?!,¡WAAAA!

Fumito se despertó por mi gran grito, incluso se cayo al suelo, yo me encogí de hombros por la vergüenza y por el estruendo

-Ay mi cabecita, ¿Qué te pasa amor?.- me pregunto mientras se para y masajeaba su cabeza donde se había golpeado

-Lo siento Fumito, es que no se que me paso, ("en realidad si lo se, pero no quiero decir").- dije mientras me le acercaba para ver como estaba

-Es que gritaste algo…creo que dijiste "Minos de Griffo".- dijo Fumito sentado en la cama aun masajeándose su cabeza

-¿Qué?, no, no es cierto.- dije un poco nerviosa

-Estoy seguro de que gritaste eso, a mi no me engañas.- dijo Fumito mirándome fijamente tanto que me dio escalofríos

-Yo no dije eso.- dije cruzándome de brazos

-Entonces, ¿Qué dijiste querida?.- me pregunto Fumito cruzando su pierna y poniendo su brazo sobre su pierna y después inclino su cabeza haciendo una pose de pensador

-¿Que…que dije?.- le pregunte

-Si querida si no fue eso, ¿Qué fue?

-Pues….pues…..pues.- empecé a buscar una excusa y BINGO…-Pues dije que si Mañana podrias recoger a Kanade

-¿Qué?.- me pregunto incrédulo

-Si, dije si podrias recoger a Kanade Mañana para que la entretuvieras mientras yo le hago un pastel.- dije rápidamente

-oh es verdad mañana le dan los resultados en la escuela de como le ha ido.- dijo Fumito sonriendo…-Se me olvido por completo

-Entonces, ¿si podrias?.- le pregunte

-Claro que si, Nobunaga, me dio dos días de descanso así que si.- dijo el poniéndose de pie y encaminándose el baño

-¿Qué?.- pregunte algo intrigada…-¿Qué dijiste?

-Hoy y mañana tengo el dia de descaso, así que estaremos muy" juntitos".- dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo y se metió al baño

-Mierda.- dije, ahora si que no sabia que hacer si Minos llega de repente y ve a Fumito y Fumito ve a Minos pensara que yo…¡AH NO SI PIENSA ESO YO LO CASTRO AL CABRON, ANTES DE QUE HAGA UNA DE SUS GRACIOSADAS POR PENSAR EN ESO!

Con ese pensamiento me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno y a buscar una cazuela o algo duro por si las cosas se complicaban, cuando saque lo que supuse que aguantaría, me puse hacer el desayuno

…RATO DESPUES…

Ahora esta sola en la casa, ya había terminado de recoger y limpiar, pero aun no seguía tranquila, no estaba para nada tranquila en realidad solo me ponía peor con cada segundo que pasaba

"¿Ha que hora va a venir ese idiota de MINOS?" me preguntaba una y otra vez, Fumito ya se había ido a dejar a Kanade y también la iba a traer de vuelta, ya había buscado el pastel que le iba a hacer era uno muy fácil y se podía hacer en corto tiempo eso ya no me preocupaba solo la presencia de Minos era la que me preocupaba

-Bueno ya basta de preocuparme.- dije y me levante

DING DONG

En eso el timbre de la casa sonó, "¿Quién será?", no podía ser Fumito o mi padre ellos tenían su propia llave al igual que mi tío Saru, tal vez seria el cartero, porque dudo que sea el plomero, así que ya con mi nerviosismo ya mas bajo me encamine a la puerta, ya estando enfrente de ella, la abrí

-¿Si?

-Hola Saya

Esa voz, esa maldita Voz, de todos lo momentos, de todo el rato que pase estando nerviosa, cuando ya estoy muy calmada se atreve venir en esos momentos

-Minos.- dije viéndolo seriamente

-¿Cómo estas?.- me pregunto con su típica sonrisa la cual ignore y le di un zape…-Itte, ¡¿Por qué carajos me pegas?!

-De eso no te voy a explicar nada entendido, me habías dicho anoche que vendrías, pero como no me dijiste a que hora, me mantuve esperándote, me mantuve muy tensa desde que me levante, en solo esperando a que vinieras maldito idiota, y cuando ya me relaje apareces, en serio que no comprendo, ¡A VER!, ¡¿QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE?!

Minos se me quedo viendo muy raro, incluso parecía que se le había parecido un fantasma, solo falta que me diga, "¿Podrías cantar el fantasma de la opera?", a otro perro con ese hueso

-Je…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- se empezó a carcajear fuertemente que dejo de lado el golpe que le di, y poso sus manos una sobre sus estomago y la otra en su frente

-¿De que te ries?

-Jajajaja…ay….mi pancita….jajaja…Uff…ay, en como te pusiste, no pensé que alguien como tu se pusiera de esa forma, además a mi no me gusta dar horarios yo aparezco cuando quiera, donde quiera y la hora en la que se me venga en gana.- dijo Minos poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura

-Maldito, ¡LO HUBIERAS DICHO ANTES!.- dije

-Oye colmate, si lo hacia me hubieras hecho daño.- dijo Minos poniendo sus manos y moviéndolas en son de paz

-¿Por qué dices que te hubiera hecho daño?.- le pregunte curiosa

-Porque si te lo hubiera dicho, que podría aparecer en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora, me hubieras hecho daño mientras te espiaba en la ducha.- dijo Minos sonriendo

-¿Eh?.- exclame y luego sus palabras me dejaron atónita y después la sangre corrió por todo mi cuerpo y sentía mi cara arder, pero no era de vergüenza si no de enojo, "Ha este lo capo primero"…-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO PAJARO LOCO!

Le grite y saque unas tijeras

-¡Wao!,¿Qué me vas hacer?.- pregunto Minos alejándose de mi con un poco de intriga

-¿Qué, que voy a hacer?, Me lo preguntas a mi, a SAYA KISARAGI, te voy a dejar "sin que presumir".- le dije sonriendo como psicópata

-oyee….lo…dije…en…broma…no…te….he…espi…pi…pi…ado…Sa…ya…¿Saya?...¡AY SEÑOR HADES!

CLICK (sonido de tijeras cortando) XD

…15 minutos después….

-¡MALDITA!.- me grito Minos

-Eso te pasa por idiota.- le dije mientras bebía mi taza de te

-Pero no tenias que haberme "hecho eso", casi me hice del 1.- me dijo aun reclamándome

-Sabes que me vale lo que digas agradece que no lo hice.- le dije poniéndome mas seria de lo que estaba

-Uggg….pero no tenias que haberme cortado la mitad de mi fleco.- dijo Minos señalando su pelo plateado

-Je, agradece que fue el pelo y no lo "otro".- le dije

-Uggg, maldita.- me volvió a decir

-Bueno de cualquier forma, dime, ¿Cómo piensas convencer a mi esposo?.- le dije

-Eh, ha si, para eso vine.- dijo Minos olvidando todo el asunto anterior

-Si, a ver dime, pero antes, ¿Dónde esta tu armadura?.- le dije señalando su vestimenta

-No crees que seria muy raro que yo anduviera por la ciudad vistiendo una armadura, esta era es moderna, no la era de las cavernas, así que decidí comprarme algo de ropa y poner algo de estilo.- dijo el sonriendo

-Bueno no tienes mal estilo.- le dije

-Gracias, es algo muy noble de tu parte.- me dijo

-Púdrete.- le dije

-Yo también te quiero Saya.- me dijo

-Tsk, bueno y dime, ¿Qué vas hacer?.- le pregunte

-Te lo digo.- me dijo

-Si

-Yo tampoco se como lo voy ha hacer.- dijo sonriendo

Yo deje caer mi taza

-¡INFELIZ!

-Oye cálmate, tu bebe es lo importante.- me dijo señalando mi vientre

-Ay, ¿Qué voy hacer?.- me pregunte

-Saya amor, ya llegue

¡QUE ME TRAGUE LA TIERRA!, inmediatamente volteé a la entrada de la puerta de la sala y Fumito entro y me vio cuando me iba a saludar el miro a Minos que lo miro a el que me miro a mi, y que yo mire a Fumito y luego mire a Minos sin saber que hacer

-Saya, ¿Quién es el?.- me pregunto con un tono frio y serio muy serio (CELOSO XD)

-Eh, Fumito…..es el…

-Soy Minos de Griffo un Juez del Inframundo.- dijo Minos poniéndose de pie…-Tu eres Fumito Nanahara, Saya me hablado mucho sobre ti

-¿Minos de Griffo?.- pregunto Fumito…-Ese nombre pertenece a un personaje antiguo de las historias Griegas, además, ¿Juez del inframundo?, dime en verdad, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué significa esto Saya?

-Este…bueno…eh.- trata mudé miraba a Minos y a Fumito, el primero con una sonrisa y el otro muy pero muy enojado…-El….

-Lo que digo es verdad, Saya no ha hecho nada de lo que tu crees, o me vas a decir, que, ¿no crees en tu esposa?.- dijo Minos ahora cambiando su semblante infantil a uno tosco…-¿Eres de esos hombres que cuando ven a su esposa hablando con otro ya están imaginado lo peor?, ¿Qué descaro?

-Minos.- le llame

-Saya, esa fue la impresión que me dio.- me dijo sin voltear al verme

-Saya amor, no puedo creer, que creas que el sea un Juez del Inframundo, son solo leyendas un mito.- me dijo Fumito viéndome

-Al igual que los furukimonos.- le dije….-Al igual que yo soy una leyenda y un mito

-Amor.- me llamo…-Pero eso es distinto

-¡no lo es!.- le dije

-Tu cálmate, tu bebe esta sintiendo este pesado ambiente es mejor que te calmes ahora Saya…- me dijo Minos ahora viéndome

-Ah, bueno me calmo.- dije y desvié mi mirada

-¿Y tu espada Saya?.- me llamo Fumito…..-Desde ayer veo que lo has portado

-Murasame…mi espada…

-La espada que mata de un corte fue rasgada y es unitil volver a usarla o repararla.- dijo Minos….-o me equivoco

-¡¿Murasame fue rasgada?!, ¿Qué paso Saya?, ¡DIMELO!.- me empezó a exclamar Fumito

-Que te parece, si…yo….te muestro como fue rasgada Murasame.- dijo Minos

-¿Qué?.- pregunto Fumito y fue cuando él fue despedido por un fuerte impacto chocando con la puerta y destruyéndola y así cayendo al duro suelo del patio y creando un cráter

-¡MINOS!.- le exclame y él puso su otra mano enfrente de mi dando a entender de que no lo detuviera…-¡¿Pero?!

-Tranquila si lo mato lo mandare al paraíso.- dijo Minos y se dirigió al patio

Fumito se levantó con dificultad al ver que Minos se había acercado hacia él, Fumito aun con todo ese dolor encima saco su TEIGU PAMPUKI en su módulo de ataque 001, y empezó a dispararle a Minos consecutivamente, disparaos diminutos de energía, pero a la vez potentes fueron arrojados chocando en diferentes partes de la casa, y en el patio mismo, una gran ola de polvo y rocas se presentó por los impactos de su Teigu, y después de unos momentos dejo de lanzar aquellos fuertes ataques, el humo empezó disiparse poco a poco, pero de una sola oleada de viento fuerte dio a entender que eso no había sido nada para Minos, quien ahora portaba su armadura y con las alas de estas extendidas, fue cuando pensó que tal vez ese hombre en verdad decía la verdad, pero no podía confiarse, pero el que haya soportado los ataques de su TEIGU, es para darse cuenta que en verdad era un ser del inframundo pero no cualquier ser, era no mejor dicho es un Juez, Fumito aun si creer eso, cambio el modulo de Pampuki al 006, el mas adaptado a esta situación en la que encontraba, apunto hacia el nuevamente, pero el no baja aquellas alas, "¿Por qué?"

-Baja esas tontas alas que extendiste, o, ¿es que las necesitas?.- reto Fumito concentrando la energía en Pampuki

-Si que eres un imbécil, atacarme de esa manera y estando tu esposa detrás de mi, que descaro y mas aun estando ella embarazada.- dijo Minos con un poco de enojo en su voz y fue cuando descendió sus alas, haciendo que Fumito se golpeara por dentro al ver que en verdad Saya estaba detrás de ese hombre el cual había protegido de sus ataques, si no lo hubiera hecho, ella y su hijo…-Parece que los Escorpiones en verdad son muy impulsivos, pero tu….eres de los peores Fumito Nanahara

-Tsk.- chasqueo Fumito su lengua

-A pesar de que estoy en mi verdadera forma, no me crees, en serio eres terco como una mula, ni Saya causo tantos problemas cuando la enfrente.- dijo Minos y me miro de reojo…-¿tengo razón?

Mi silencio fue la respuesta pero por poco tiempo

-Depende de ti en como catalogarlo.- le respondí

-Tienes razón, los acuarianos son los mas calculadores y mas razonables guerreros y personas.- dijo Minos

-Saya.- me llamo Fumito y le mire…-¿Es verdad lo que dijo?, tu, ¿lo enfrentaste?

-Sí.- le respondí

-Pero, ¿Por qué?.- pregunto el ahora mirando a Minos mas serio que nunca, si le decía en serio podía matar a Minos, pero…

-Yo te diré porque.- dijo Minos encaminándose mas hacia el quedando casi a dos metros de distancia…-Porque me ordenaron matar al crio que espera

Fumito al escuchar eso, ahora el odio lo consumió por completo, la energía concentrada en Pampuki incremento fuertemente, tanto que el aire y todo lo que estaba cerca y lejano iba a ser destruido

-¡FUMITO CÁLMATE!.- le grite pero el estaba cegado por su ira, sus ojos miel se había vuelto al rojo carmesí y su mirada estaba cubierta por el odio, yo no podía calmarlo, ni mucho menos ahora

-Aaaaahhh.- suspiro Minos…-Creo que me gusto mas pelear con Saya, tu me aburres demasiado, por lo que terminare mas rápido, aunque tendré que romper algunos huesos…

Antes de que Minos ejecutara su acción Fumito disparo, pensé que el ataque afectaría todo el lugar, pero, así como fue creado y disparado también desapareció, fue cuando Fumito reacciono, su ataque había sido, ¿desviado?, o que, no había rastro de su ataque, pensó que esa ataque dejaría casi toda su casa destruida y no solo la casa parte de la ciudad, era su ataque mas fuerte, pero, ¿Qué paso con su ataque?

-Idiota.- le llamo Minos el tenia su mano estirada y en esa tenia contenido el poder de Fumito el cual al ver su ataque se quedo sin aliento…-Sera tu ataque mas fuerte, pero fue mas que un fuego artificial

La palma de Minos que mantenía extendida, se convirtió en un puño cerrado y el ataque de Fumito se había convertido en humo, al ver eso, yo quede impactada, en verdad Minos era fuerte pero no en apariencia sino también en la concentración de sus poderes, si rasgo a Murasame la asesina de un corte, la artillería romana no es rival contra el

-Umm, bueno es mi turno… _COSMIC MARIONETION_.- dijo Minos mientras movía sus manos esa técnica, como la odio y eso que solo una vez la uso contra mi, pero ahora Fumito

-¡Agh!.- exclamo Fumito de repente y veía como Minos había sido envuelto por una aura extraña, pero lo mas que le inquietaba era que su cuerpo no respondía en absoluto no tenia control de el…-¿Qué….es….esto?

-Ahora no puedes moverte, eres mi Marioneta, aunque eres la mas fea que eh manipulado, Saya y otra persona fueron las mejores Marionetas, me pregunto, ¿Cuánto podrás aguantar?, Saya recibió este mismo ataque, pero no le lastime, bueno un poco, pero no soporto el poder de mi _COSMOS_.-dijo Minos

-¿Cosmos?.- pregunto Fumito mirándolo con esa misma mirada pero con razonamiento

-No le dire a alguien como tu que es el Cosmos.- dijo Minos y empezó a mover sus dedos en donde parecía que tenían los hilos que controlaban a la persona que era poseída

-Mi…cuerpo….agh….duele…maldito.- dijo Fumito pesadamente a la vez que su pierna derecha, torso y manos era retorcidos lentamente….-¡agh!,¡SUELTAME

-NO.- sentencio Minos con una voz neutra y áspera…-Trate de razonar contigo por la paz, pero ahora lo hare a modo de guerra

-¿Ra…zo…nar?.- cuestiono pesadamente

-Si, pero ya que no quisiste escucharme a mi o a Saya, te daré un pequeño castigo, el cual fue por no escucharme y también porque casi matas a tu esposa.- dijo Minos y empezó a cerrar su palma con su dedos extendidos para convertirla en puño cerrado al mismo tiempo que la pierna derecha, el torso y ambos brazos de Fumito se iba retorciendo mas y mas y mas al punto de querer ser arrancados, Fumito empezó a arquearse por la fuerza ejercida sobre el, al igual que el dolor iba aumentando, Minos estaba a punto de sellar su palma en un puño, pero…

Llegue justo a tiempo, al ver lo que el tenia planeado hacer, me asuste, sentí como algo cálido salía de mis ojos, eran lágrimas, ya no quería ver a alguien sufrir, morir o enfrentarse por algo, pero otra vez estaba pasando y yo sin hacer nada, con toda una fuerza recorriendo mi cuerpo corrí hacia Minos, extendí mis brazos y lo abracé por atrás

-¿Qué?...¿eh?...¿saya?.- me llamo

-Para.- le dije escondiendo mi rostro en su espalda y sosteniéndolo con mas fuerza

-¿Qué?.- me pregunto el y parecía que se había cambiado su mirada hacia mi en reojo y fue cuando alce mi rostro y su mirada pareció extraña, parecía ¿preocupación?...-Estas….¿llorando?

-Por favor para, por favor Minos…-le dije mientras mas de ese liquido cálido recorría mis mejillas…..-No quiero ver sangre derramada otra vez, ya he visto suficiente desde que nací y no quiero volverla a ver nunca, así que por favor para…te lo pido…Minos

Le dije y volví a esconder mi rostro en su espalda y apretaba mas mi agarre hacia el, quería que en verdad se detuvieran, no quería ver mas sangre, no mas, no mas por favor, ya no

Minos sentía como su corazón se estaba estremeciendo pero no por sus emociones típicas, si no por otras que daba por muertas, el dolor, la preocupación, la duda y el cariño, al ver a Saya llorar, le vino a la mente la imagen de su hermana Aura, su linda hermana, que lloraba fuertemente pidiendo ayuda, mientras era masacrada a golpes por unos seres que se hacían llamar humanos, mientras que el, había sido atado con cadenas para que no interviniera en la masacre que le hacían a su hermana pequeña, el les gritaba que el haría todo lo que pidieran pero que dejaran a su hermana en paz, pero lo reclamos y gritos de el, solo hacían que su hermana fuera golpeada con mas brutalidad ante sus ojos y el sin poder hacer nada, en absoluto, la lágrimas por la impotencia y rabia salieron de el, y de un momento a otro, el llanto, los gritos y alaridos cesaron al igual que los golpes, y las risas de esos seres inmundos, ahora solo reinaba el silencio y los llantos de el estaban presentes, mientras abrazaba el ahora cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, todo esto, todo lo que había visto, lo que le hicieron a su hermana, fue por un…estúpido trozo de pan, con ese recuerdo en mente Minos deshizo su Cosmic Marionetion y abrazo fuertemente a Saya

Al sentir los brazos de Minos sobre mi, no sentía deseos de huir o algo por el estilo, al contrario me sentía protegida, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue que Minos parecía estar temblando, como es que alguien como el estaba haciendo esto, ¿Cómo?, de un momento a otro Minos dejo de abrazarme y se agacho para quedar a mi altura

-Esta bien, no lo volveré hacer, ¿de acuerdo?.- me dijo Minos mientras me sonreía cálidamente

-Shiff. Gracias.- le dije y mas lágrimas salieron de mi

-Entonces deja de eso.- dijo Minos y sentí como una de sus manos se poso sobre mi cabeza y empezó a acariciarla…-Tu también

Fumito que se quedo viendo aquella escena quedo devastado había hecho preocupar y no solo eso, hizo llorar su esposa, se sentía fatal, lanzo su Teigu sin impórtale lo que pasara con ella, camino rápidamente hacia Saya y la estrecho entre sus brazos

-Lo siento, perdóname Saya.-dijo Fumito

Los brazos de Fumito se hicieron presentes en mi, rápidamente lo acepte que me acorruque mas en el, frote mi rostro contra su pecho, no quería que nada pasara, quería que todo estuviera bien, pero con esto, me llego aterrar la idea de que lo perdería a el.

-Tendrás que recompensarme.- le dije

-Lo hare.- dijo el abrazándome mas fuerte

Cuando todo esto se calmo, Minos le explico a Fumito lo que me había dicho ayer, Fumito ahora calmado había comprendido todo ahora sabia que todo era verdad, aunque a cada rato se estaba disculpando con migo al igual que Minos pero el solo un par de veces

-Ahora solo queda esperar a que ese bebe nazca.- dijo Minos recargándose mas en el sillón

-¿En serio en necesario que mi hijo vaya a ver tu amo?.- pregunto Fumito

-Esas fueron las condiciones que me dio para no matar a su bebe así como también para aceptar mi propuesta, aunque mi señor también pienso que querrá contarles algo.- dijo Minos

-¿Algo?.- cuestione…-¿De que?

-Yo no puedo decir eso, yo soy solo un siervo de mi señor, el les dirá todo cuando vayan a verlo con su bebe en brazos, pero solo una cosa puedo decirles, los próximos años el mundo que conocen ustedes y yo se llenara de oscuridad y destrucción

-¿Qué?, ¿Nuestro mundo será envuelto en caos y destrucción?.- cuestione inmediatamente

-Si, Saya, mi señor te explicara a ti y a Fumito de lo que estoy hablando.- dijo Minos mientras le daba un sorbo a su café…-Solo espero que lo tomen como prevención no como advertencia

-Esta bien.- dijo Fumito…-Y, ¿Por qué estas vestido todo de negro?

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso eres policía de la moda?, a Saya le gusto mi estilo, el que no elogie el tuyo no te da derecho a que insultes el mío.- dijo Minos

-No solo pregunto si no tienes calor, ahora que estamos en verano los golpes de calor son muy fuertes.- dijo Fumito

-No hay de que preocuparse también traigo sombrilla.- dijo Minos haciendo aparecer una sombrilla

-Y tenia que ser negra.- dijo Fumito

-Cállate, además me gusta el color negro, o colores que sean muy oscuros.- dijo Minos

-Si, ya veo.- dijo Fumito

Sonreí al ver que ya se estaban llevando bien, y fue cuando intervine

-Ahora que esta todo arreglado.- dije…-¿Qué piensan hacer con todo ese desastre?

Les señale el patio y la casa que estaba con gritas, cosas destruidas y mucha suciedad, ambos se miraron y bajaron los rostros

-Bueno…

-Nosotros….

Yo saque los utensilios de limpieza y construcción y los deje caer enfrente de ellos

-A trabajar.- le dije…-Con eso me compensaran al haberme hecho llorar y preocuparme

Ambos se miraron y asintieron derrotados y cada uno tomo unos utensilios diferentes, asentí satisfecha, me retire y fui a la cocina a prepararles jugo de frutas, para el cansancio, y fue cuando vi el libro de recetas de pasteles en donde venia la receta para preparar el pastel de Kanade

-Bueno, le hare un pastel espero que quede bien.- dije y tome el libro de recetas y empecé a hojearlo, hojearlo, hojearlo, hojearlo, hojearlo y…-Pay de Limón, ¿tendré limones?

Deje el libro y me fui al refrigerador y mire la alacena y había 3 kilos de limón

-Si, puedo hacer 2 Pay

s de limón, uno para nosotros y el otro para Kanade junto con su pastel de zarzamora con fresa.- dije y saque los limones las naranjas, la licuadora entre otras cosas…-A TRABAJAR

…30 MINUTOS DESPUES…

-Umm, que rico Pay.- dije al ver que el pay estaba listo al igual que el jugo de naranja….-Bueno vamos con los muchachos

Lleve todo en una charola, y fue cuando vi el buen trabajo que habían hecho, y en cuestión de minutos, deje la charola en una mesa ellos seguían trabajando y no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia

-jeje.- reí quedamente…-Parece que Fumito consiguió un nuevo amigo

Cuando iba hablarles me fije que no traía el agua, que tonto por mi parte con un poco de vergüenza en mi rostro me encamine a la cocina nuevamente, mientras iba por el pasillo se escucho la puerta sonar

-¿Quién será?.- me pregunte y cambie de rumbo

Llegue rápidamente a la puerta la abrí y no había nadie mire a los lados y tampoco y en eso sentí una briza fresca y muy reconfortante

-¿habrá sido el viento?.- me pregunte cuando había salido al patio que daba salida a la casa…-Eso debio ser

Cuando estaba apunto de entrar, el viento que se había sentido había sido cortado de repente, la presencia de alguien se hizo presente en cuando el viento fue cortado, me cubrí la cara al sentir al viento contra mi rostro fuertemente, luego de eso descubrí mi rostro y mire por los alrededores para encontrar aquella presencia, pero en eso sentí en mi rostro que algo caía un liquido cálido muy cálido mucho mas que mis propias lágrimas lleve mi mano a una de mis mejillas que en donde lo sentía mas, mis dedos tocaron aquel liquido cálido y luego los mire y me sorpresa fue algo inminente era sangre

-¿Cómo fue que….

-Jejejejeje

La risa de alguien se escucho a lo lejos, estaba cerca, y de donde venia esa risa era también aquella presenci , no había tiempo para llamar a Fumito o a Minos, tenia que ir yo y ya, mire a mi alrededor no había nada que me pudiera servir como arma, y recordé una arma que era fuerte en comparación a Murasame

-¡Gungnir!.- exclame alzando mi mano derecha al cielo en donde el brillo del Gungnir se hizo presente a la vez que aparecía la lanza…-Ahora si

Con mi reliquia en modo armamento, me encamine rápidamente, dejando atrás mi casa, la casa donde estábamos estaba rodeada con mucha vegetación estábamos casi en medio de un bosque, no me extraña que aquella persona que me ataco haya venido solo porque la casa estaba en medio de un bosque o será que vino solo para jugar, de cualquier forma tenia que encontrar aquella persona

Cruce rápidamente el bosque corriendo mas y mas, cuando estuve un poco alejada mire a mis alrededores, no había nadie ahí, o eso creí, de nuevo escuche y sentí que el viento estaba siendo cortado, blandí la lanza Gungnir haciendo que el aire fuera desviado, pero no era el aire cuando lo vi realmente, eran unas dagas, pero no cualquier daga, una daga de metales pesados, esa arma puede hacer que yo muera, pero, ¿Quién las tenia?, pero lo mas importante , ¿Por qué estas dagas?

-Veo que no has perdido practica Saya

Me coloque en guardia al escuchar esa voz, pero se me hacia familiar, ¿Por qué?, mire de nuevo a mis alrededores, y en eso lleve mi mirada a la parte superior de los arboles ahí se encontraba una mujer, de cabello largo color café marrón, portaba ropa casual, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que en su espalda sobresalían una tijeras grandes, no había sin lugar a dudas que esa era un TEIGU, pero no cualquier TEIGU, era ECSTASY, la TEIGU QUE TODO CORTA

-¿Quién eres?.- le dije señalándola con la lanza Gungnir

-Es verdad han pasado mas de 80 años, casi 90 años, mejor dicho un siglo entero, para ti ya es normal, has vivido mucho, pero mucho tiempo, no ¿crees que deberías tomarte un descanso eterno?.- dijo

-Maldita, ¿Quién eres te pregunte?.- le dije ahora haciendo que el Gungnir resonara ante mis emociones

-Jejejeje.- rio para luego descender de la alta superficie de los arboles y quedando a 6 metros de distancia sobre mi…-¿no me reconoces?

-¿Qué?.- cuestione, esa mujer me conocía, mejor dicho, ¿yo la conocía?, he conocido a muchas personas durante muchos siglos, nunca me he olvidado de una, de ninguna ni mucho menos de los furukimonos que mate al igual que humanos que alguna vez llegue a matar antes de que esa maldición me cayera…-No juegues conmigo

-Si que eres lenta Saya o debería decir Monstruo.- dijo ella casi riendo

"monstruo", esa palabra resonó en mi mente, incluso el tono de esa mujer en como la pronuncio hizo que mi estomago se revolviera, esa voz, el tono de voz, no eso no podía ser, ella no…no puede ser

-Tu eres…-trate de hablar pero la sorpresa y el nerviosismo me lo dificultaban al tiempo que trataba de procesar la información

-Parece que ya me recordaste.- dijo ella

Los rayos del sol que habían estado desparecidos se hicieron presentes iluminando su rostro haciendo que mi respiración se contrajera de inmediato, ¿Cómo era posible que ella siguiera viva?, ¿Cómo es posible?, no será que ella…si era lo que me estaba pensando ahora las cosas estaban poniéndose peligrosas y mas con ella aquí presente, de un momento a otro incremente mas el poder de Gungnir al entrar al modo neutro, ahora volvía a sentir el poder de Furukimono que siempre había usado para pelear, este poder que selle hace muchos años y que jure que nunca lo iba a utilizar, pero ahora eso importaba una mierda, ella….esa mujer…es maldito infeliz no hizo el trabajo que le pedí como tuvo que haberlo hecho a cambio de eso…le dio el poder de un Furukimono, al recordar aquella mujer mi ira creció mas y mas, y el Gungnir empezó a resonar mas y mas, el viento empezó a concentrase en mi, creando remolinos pequeños al llegar casi a envolverme a mi en un viento frio y tétrico, esta ira que sentía y el deseo de matarla eran grandes, pero debía tener cuidado, la mire fríamente ella estaba sonriendo esperando una respuesta, su nombre….su maldito nombre…..era la peor cosa que podría salir de mi boca…ese maldito nombre…era la peor mierda que pudo haber existido

-Mana…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola (sale de una barrera de metal con varios mangas Yaoi y unos cuantos dulces como disculpa), ¡PERRRRDDDDDDOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!, no saben como lo siento de tanto retraso, las razones son simples, ya estoy en clases y me han dejado SIN NADA DE TIEMPO LIBRE, pero como hoy iniciaron las vacaciones, me puse ha hacer al capitulo, espero disculpen a esta escritora tan tonta y descuidada, espero que no vuelva a pasar, y como siempre me perdonan, les tengo unas cuantas sorpresas en el capitulo de hoy, sin mas preámbulos aquí esta el CAPITULO NUMERO 6, espero les guste

Algunos personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos, unos pertenecen a Kurumada y Ranmaru en este capitulo, los demás son invención mía

Capítulo 6.- EL COMIENZO…Y DOBLE ¿REGALO?

Clanck…..clank…(sonidos de choques de espadas)

-Maldita sea.- dije cuando blandí de nuevo al Gungnir contra Mana que rápidamente lo esquivo

Cuando ella dio un salto hacia atrás le lance la lanza Gungnir la cual se dividió en varios y fueron dirigidos a Mana que los bloqueo con su Teigu, pero esta no podía resistir un ata que como ese, blandió a ECSTASY desviando varias de las lanzas y dio un gran salto dio unas volteretas y lanzo su Teigu hacia mi, la cual esquive y cuando se clavo en el suelo, la tome de su base y la volví a lanzar a su dueña que aun seguía en el aire, estando así no pudo hacer mucho, se movió aun lado, esquivando así un golpe que pudo haber sido el final, pero lo único que obtuve fue que ella quedara con una gran cicatriz que empezaba de su muñeca hasta su hombro

-Ugh.- gimió de dolor Mana

Extendí mi mano y el Gungnir volvió a mi al igual que todas las lanzas que se habían invocado, Mana estando en el aire y casi descendiendo, di una vuelta en el aire para darse un impulso en el tronco de un árbol y se lanzó no sobre mi arriba de mi para tomar su Teigu cuando la tomo de la base esta se barrió en el suelo poniendo sus tijeras gigantes sobre su espalda poniéndola en posición de ataque

-Nada mal monstruo.- dijo Mana desde su posición sonriendo como si hubiera visto lo mas increíble de su vida

-Y tu parece que mejoraste maldita.- dije un poco exhausta

-Je gracias por el halago.- dijo ella

-Je ya quisieras.- dije y chasque los dedos

-¿Qué?...¡Wa!

Al chasquear mis dedos algunas lanzas escondidas salieron y embistieron a Mana me hubiera gustado que la atravesaron pero lamentablemente ella las esquivo justo a tiempo, esas lanzas volvieron junto a mi con las demás

-Ugh, veo que es mas lista maldito monstruo.- dijo Mana

-Y tu eres mas idiota, ¿y te haces llamar hacker?.- dije

-Ugh, eres una maldita bruja.- dijo Mana

-Si fuera una bruja ya hubiera usado la tierra de tu tumba para una maleficio.- le dije con ironía

-¡YA CALLATE!.- grito ella y se abalanzo contra mi

Volví a lanzarle las lanzas del Gungnir, pero increíblemente las esquivo, "¿Cómo fue posible?" me pregunte, cuando lo note ella no estaba su presencia fue nula hasta que la puede volver a sentir otra vez ella estaba detrás de mi, cuando volteé de inmediato ella me golpeo con una patada, en ese momento un fuerte dolor me recorrió, en todo mi cuerpo, "ella ya no es humana" pensé, deje ese pensamiento de lado y rápidamente cubrí mi vientre con ambos de mis brazos mientras rodaba y caía en frio y rocoso suelo, abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi como Mana se acercaba, con una mano protegí mi vientre y con la otra levante la lanza Gungnir

-Estando así no me ganaras.- dijo ella…-Que bueno que se me ocurrió venir en tu estado, con esa "cosa" en tu interior no puedes mostrar todo tu poder

-Ugh…maldita.- le dije y fue cuando algo vino a mi mente…."KANADE", la rabia y la ira me recorrió en ese instante, haciendo que el Gungnir absorbiera mi energía y aumentara su poder sin darme cuenta obtuve una gran velocidad y poder cuando menos me lo espere había embestido a Mana con toda mi fuerza destruyendo algunos arboles así como una pequeña parte del bosque

-Hija de…

Mana detuvo su habla, al verme parecía que estaba asustada demasiado diría yo, podía ver que estaba temblando mucho, pero me dio una mierda lo que le estaba pasando a ella al verme, blandí la lanza Gungnir esta estaba resonando y parecía que emitía un aura de fuego muy fuerte demasiado incluso cuando la blandí hacia Mana quemo un poco de los troncos de los árboles que quedaban a nuestro alrededor

-Escúchame bien, si me entero que le pusiste un dedo a mi HIJA, lo único que veras por ultima vez será mi lanza Gungnir saliendo de tus entrañas manchando todo con tu sangre sucia e inmunda.- le dije con voz amenazadora…-Ahora lárgate de una maldita vez, seré buena contigo esta vez, pero no quiero verte de nuevo aquí, si siento tu repugnante presencia otra vez te juro que te DEVORARE, maldito FURUKIMONO

Cuando le dije eso, baje la lanza Gungnir y me puse en marcha de nuevo a la casa no si antes dale otro golpe de aire con el Gungnir a esa miserable, y con un poco mas de calma me dirigí de nuevo a mi casa, cuando iba para haya me sentí muy débil, con cada paso que daba mi energía se iba no supe en que momento el Gungnir había vuelto a ser una reliquia, ni siquiera sabia si iba por el camino correcto, no sentía mi cuerpo mi vista estaba mas pesada, sentía que estaba flotando, no supe que paso después, pero sentí que chocaba contra algo, algo muy duro, a lo lejos podía escuchar los llamados de alguien, pero se volvían mas y mas audibles

…..

….

…..

-Umm

Poco a poco volví a sentir, ya no me sentía tan casada, abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré con la visión nocturna, mire a mis alrededores y me encontraba sola, aun sentía una gran peso sobre mi cuerpo esto no era normal, como pude me senté en la cama, al mover una de mis manos a los lados de la cama me encontré con algo pequeño y frio, dirigí mi mirada hasta eso y era la reliquia, con mi mano temblorosa la tome y me puse otra vez mi reliquia, me senté aun mas cerca de orilla de la cama, trate de levantarme pero no podía , estaba muy débil

-¿Qué me paso?.- me pregunte yo misma pero no podía recordar nada en absoluto, lo único que venia a mi mente era aquella mujer….-Maldito seas Kageriki, ¿Por qué convertiste a Mana en un ser como nosotros?

Ahora tenia esa problema, pero primero que nada tenia que decirles, y rápido y también recordé a Minos y a Fumito

-Oh, no que tonta fui.- dije y me pare estando débil sin importar que me cayera en verdad y salí de la habitación

Como pude de sostuve sin importarme que me cayera en el proceso, pero primero pase por la habitación de Kanade, abrí lentamente la puerta y sonreí ella estaba dormida plácidamente abrazando un osito de peluche con ella, incluso estaba sonriendo eso me calmo el alma, cerré la puerta en otra ocasión sin que me sienta mal, y volví a retomar mi camino, a lo lejos podía ver la luz de sala encendida al igual que algunas voces, eran en total dos las que podía escuchar, al acerca a una distancia prudente puede ver a mi padre y a Fumito parecía que estaban discutiendo

-¡EXIJO SABER PORQUE LA DEJASTE SOLA!.- grito Nobunaga a Fumito

-¡Yo no sabia que mi esposa había salido fuera de la casa!.- le devolvió el grito Fumito

-¡Eso a mi no me importa Fumito!, Tu estabas en la casa y aun así…..¡ELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA TIENE UN BEBE DENTRO, CORRIO MUCHO PELIGRO!

-¡Y CREE USTED QUE NO ME LAMENTO POR ESO!

-¡YO NO LO VEO ASÍ MALDITO IMBECIL!, ¡NO SE COMO PUDE DEJAR QUE MI HIJA SE CASARA CON ALGUIEN TAN INCOMPETE COMO TU!

-…...

Fumito se quedo callado por las fuertes palabras de nobunaga, muchas veces le habría gritado o insultado pero era por costumbre pero esta vez era un caso diferente, en la tarde cuando estaba con Minos reparando todo notaron que Saya no volvía, pero también fue cuando Minos menciono algo

-¿Qué esta pasando?.- pregunto Minos

-¿Qué pasa de que?.- pregunto Fumito de vuelta al no comprender

-Oh, se me había olvidado que tu no puedes sentir el cosmos de alguien o algo, y es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora, solo que es muy bajo.- dijo Minos

-Oh, eso no podría contradecirte pero, mi esposa…

-Es verdad ella no ha vuelto aun, ¿Qué estará haciendo?.- pregunto Minos

-Solo espero que no este en un esquina escondida esperando que tu y yo hagamos YAOI.- dijo Fumito con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara

-¿Qué es el Yaoi?.- pregunto Minos muy curioso al ver la reacción que tubo Fumito

-Creme no creerás saber.- dijo Fumito

-Anda dime, acaso es XXX.- dijo Mino con una sonrisa y un pequeña risa pervertida

-Ugh, maldito.- le dijo Fumito

-Ja atine el yaoi es…¿Pero porque estaría ella en una esquina escondida esperando que tu y hagamos YAOI?...-Minos estaba no entendía esa parte de Saya, empezó a analizar lo que había comprado y obtenido y fue cuando a su mente llego la respuesta divina y fue cuando también sonrió con mas picardía…-Ey, ¿quieres que te de?

Fumito se sonrojo fuertemente y fue cuando saco y Teigu y a la apunto contra Minos

-Um paso mas y te mato

-Oh que reacción mas genial, me va gustar tratar de SEDUCIRTE.- dijo Minos sonriendo muy pícaramente

-Serás un…

CRACK CRACK (sonido de vidrios o algo de cristal rompiéndose)

Minos y Fumito se miraron el uno al otro preguntándose que seria aquel sonido, sin mas tiempo que esperar, ambos fueron rápido pensaron que podía ser Saya que había tirado algo y pudo a verse lastimado en su estado, pero cuando llegaron a la cocina no había nada ni nadie, no había nada roto en absoluto, ambos se miraron descostrenados , pero fue en eso momento que sintieron el aire frio entrar, era muy raro, todo estaba cerrado las ventanas, las puertas todo, pero por la mente de Fumito paso algo fugaz pero algo también fue que sintió en su pecho y que lo oprimía mas y mas

-La entrada principal.- dijo Fumito

-¿Qué?.- le cuestiono Minos

No le hizo caso a la pregunta de Minos porque fue rápidamente hacia la entrada principal corriendo y si tu viera alas iría mucho mas rápido, cuando llego se encontró con algo que le oprimió fuertemente el corazón, en la entra se encontraba Saya tira y no solo eso algunas cosas de vidrio estaba rotas como si algo fuertemente las hubiera roto, pero no le importo nada se acerco rápidamente a Saya pero cuando la toco esta estaba ardiendo en temperatura y respiraba muy ásperamente su piel se había puesto mas pálida, pero observo sus manos , estas estaban entrelazadas en su vientre fuertemente

-¿Qué pasa rubio?.- dijo Minos llegando al lugar y también quedo conmocionado y también se acerco pero no pudo totalmente algo se lo impedía…-¿Qué esta pasando?

-¿Qué te pasa Minos?.- le pregunto Fumito al ver que estaba parecía retenido

-Como quieres que lo sepa si tampoco lo se, algo esta rodeando a Saya que me impide acercarme esta vez no puedo ayudar aunque quiera.- dijo Minos con el ceño fruncido y diciendo eso entre dientes

-Maldición,…Saya despierta….¡SAYA!

Fumito después de recordar aquello se sintió mucho mas culpable, y cuando volvió mirar a Nobunaga este le lanzo una de sus tantas miradas de odio que después se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco

-Pero, no le paso nada mas aparte de la fiebre.- le dijo Nobunaga

-No, pero aun así soy un idiota.- dijo Fumito….-Soy su esposo, tengo que protegerla y cuidarla de todo mal que se la acerque, pero solo le traigo el mal a ella

-Si en eso tienes razón, pero no siempre le traes mal a mi hija.- dijo Nobunaga

-¿Qué?

-Le diste el mayor regalo que toda mujer podría anhelar, ella es madre.- dijo Nobunaga…-No conozco a fondo el pasado de mi hija, pero puedo asegurar que su pasado ha estado lleno de sangre que ha tenido que derramar, la soledad siempre fue la única que la acompaño desde que nació, yo y su madre decidimos que queríamos darle una vida llena de paz y alegría a nuestra única hija, pero lo único que conseguimos es que ella siguiera nuestros pasos manchados de sangre en realidad, y no solo eso, encima ella tiene esa maldición, quien le arrojo esa maldición fuiste tu, ¿verdad?

Fumito se quedo en sock al escuchar a Nobunaga, el ¿sabia de eso?

-Parece que si es cierto, mi hija no lo recuerda, porque tu fuiste ese niño a quien ella trato de matar una vez, pero Kageriki lo impidió, desde ese dia tu poses la capacidad de controlar a los Furukimonos, pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué le lanzaste esa maldición a mi hija?,¿Por qué no querías que ella comiera humanos?

Yo en eso momento recordé aquella pelea, si era cierto Fumito, y ese niño eran idénticos, no son uno mismo, pero, ¿Por qué lo hizo?, tal vez el quería que…

-Yo quería que ella cambiara.- dijo Fumito…-Si no lo hacia para el tiempo en que yo me convirtiera en adulto, yo mismo la haría cambiar, no importaba lo que pasaba, ella debía cambiar

-Pero en tu deseo de que ella cambiara, tu te enamoraste de ella, por su belleza al quedar manchada de sangre o que

-No, fue porque descubrí el otro yo de ella cuando realice el experimento en Ukishima, esa Saya a quien conocí y con interactué era el ser mas dulce de su hija que se mantenía oculto.- dijo Fumito…-Pero si ame a esa Saya la dulce y tierna, la Saya verdadera también era única, una mujer que no se rendía ante nada, una mujer que lucha por su supervivencia, ambas se complementaban, son el balance prefecto, pero fue gracias a usted y la guerra de la teigus que Saya es como es ahora

Yo cuando escuche eso me sentí algo un poco tierno en mi interior, sonreí tenuemente ese hombre a quien odiaba me hacia sentir sensaciones indescriptibles, además mi padre tenia razón me había dado un regalo sin igual, pero después algo vino a mi mente, faltaba una persona, alguien con el pelo platinado

-Minos.- dije…..-¿Dónde te metiste?

-No es bueno escuchar a escondidas Saya

-¡Ah!.- grite quedamente al escuchar una voz ajena a la que oía en la habitación…-Minos idiota

-Shhhh.- nos van a descubrir.- dijo Minos poniéndose un dedo en los labios en sinónimo de guardar silencio

-Tu eres la persona de la que no quiero escuchar eso.- dije quedamente

-Es tiernamente asqueroso que Fumito expreso eso hacia ti, se ve que en verdad te quiere mucho, pero dime algo Saya

-¿Qué?.- le pregunte

-¿Te gustan las relaciones homosexuales?.- pregunto Minos cerca mente de Saya

Yo al escuchar esa palabra, la palabra mágica YAOI, sonreí pícaramente y mire hacia Minos

-Tu que crees.- le dije pícaramente

-Jujuju, pero mira nada mas que tenemos aquí, dime , ¿Cuánto me daría por un poco de esas cosas Homosexuales en vivo?

-Te daré lo que sea con tal de que me consigas esa pieza de oro.- le dije con una gran voluntad

-Okey, lo que pido es que me dejes vivir aquí, solo eso.- dijo Minos con una sonrisa

-¡TRATO HECHO!, pero no te acerques a mi hija, que te capo.- le dije

-Se que eres capaz de hacerlo por lo que no me voy a acercar a tu hija.- dijo Minos…..-Solo voy a estar libre cuando ella o tu padre se vayan, estando tu y Fumito puedo andar con mucha libertad si están los dos vigilándome

-Si verdad.- le dije

-Ya quiero ver la cara de Fumito cuando se entere.- dijo Minos divertidamente

-Yo también.- le conteste

-¿Puedo ocupar cualquier habitación del segundo piso verdad?.- pregunto Minos

\- si claro, todos tenemos nuestras habitaciones en el primer piso, no te preocupes por eso.- le dije

-En ese caso, ya me voy a instalar, y tu debes irte a la cama, aun estas muy débil.- dijo Minos seriamente….-En serio nos preocupaste mucho a mi y a Fumito, mañana me vas ha explicar que paso, ¿entendido?

-Si, si, si "hermano", pero ya vete quiero seguir escuchando el chisme.- dije casi empujándolo

-Ugh, bah, ¡Mujeres!.- dijo Minos mientras se alejaba

-Bien en que estaba…¡Oh si!,. el chisme.- dije y me volví a concentrar pero para mi mala suerte ellos ya no estaban, ¿A dónde se habían ido?...-que mal yo quería seguir escuchando…bueno será mejor que regrese y rápido

Y con esto volví a encaminarme a mi habitación esta vez un poco mas rápido, temía que Fumito ya estuviera en la habitación para mi suerte en no estaba , pero podía oír el sonido de la regadera tirando agua, parece que estaba dándose una ducha por toda la discusión que tuvo con mi padre hace poco, como no estarlo incluso yo me cansaba con mi padre cuando discutíamos, eso era porque mi padre no daba rienda suelta tan fácilmente, incluso si uno tenia un buen punto a favor mi padre sabia como contra atacar fuertemente, sin duda alguna ese hombre tenia mucha experiencia y mas con este otro milenio que va a pasar, me senté en la cama lentamente para después quitar las sabanas y cobijarme con ellas y acostarme cómodamente, la comodidad de la cama me envolvía y me arrullaba mucho que casi al poco tiempo me quede dormida, pero aun así pude sentir como otra esencia se puso junto a mi, me apegaba mas a el, me sentía muy cómoda junto a el, lo cual apaciguó mucho mis nervios que tenia en esos momentos

…

A la mañana siguiente

….

Abrí mis ojos con gran pesadez, y mi cuerpo esta muy pesado demasiado incluso me costo mucho mover mi cabeza, pero aun así me tenia que levantar tenia que decirle a Fumito sobre que Minos se quedaría con nosotros a escondidas, y por supuesto eh de cobrar su "RENTA 7w7", jujujujuju, por fin un poco de YAOI LIVE ACTION y yo seré la espectadora principal 7W7

-Bueno, mejor eso lo guardo para después, ¿Qué hora es?...-dije y dirigí mi mirada al reloj y me quede HELADA….-¡ES LA 1 DE LA TARDE!,

Rápidamente, salte de la cama, me fui a dar una ducha rápida MUYYYYYYY rápida, me cambie de ropa y fui a la cocina , porque tenia que preparar el pastel para Kanade, hoy mi hija recibí sus notas le fuera bien o mal hizo su propio esfuerzo, eso era a lo que a mi me importaba, cuando me iba aproximando a la cocina, escuche unos ruidos, detrás de la puerta que daba a la cocina, (aquí saya pega su oído a la puerta para escuchar, mis queridas FUNJOSHIS, espero les guste este pequeño 7w7, momento)

-Ugh…¿Qué haces Minos?.- pregunto Fumito

-Eh, ¿Qué pasa RUBIESITO?, No te gusta que te hagan "esto".- dijo Minos con una voz "seductora"

-Ummm, ah….umm ug (gemidos de FUMITO *O*)

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no lo podía creer, YAOI GRATIS EN MI CASA Y EN VIVO, me pegue mas a la puerta para escuchar mas sobre lo que estaban haciendo, pero yo QUERIA VER LA ¡ACCCIONNNN!, pero no podía tendría que conforma con solo escuchar

-Ah…..umm….ugh….para…MINOS….

-¿Por qué si te gusta que te hagan "esto"?, Y mas si es de esta forma y gusto que te gusta a ti.- dijo Minos

-Ah…NO ES ASÍ.- dijo Fumito

-Si no es así, ¿Por qué te estas moviendo demasiado?.- pregunto Minos

Esta vez no lo puede soportar mas, debía de estar celosa y eso, pero no, estaba muy FELIZ, demasiado, sin importar que me dijeran , abrí la puerta encontrándome con aquella FANTASTICA ESCENA, pero…no era lo que esperaba

-¡SAYA!

-Amor, ¿Qué haces despierta?.- pregunto Fumito

-Puedo, preguntar, ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Que no es obvio, estamos haciendo el pastel para tu hija.- dijo Minos

-Pe…..per….pero y los…..gemidos…y las palabras pervertidas….¿que hay de eso?.- pregunte

-¿Gemidos?.- pregunto Minos…-¡ah!, ¿los que hizo Fumito?, nah, eso era porque, yo y Fumito habíamos chocado con la mezcla del pastel y quedamos muy manchados, hace poco que nos limpiamos, pero parece que estos mandiles son muy enredaditos, que quedamos pegados uno del otro fuertemente, demasiado diría yo, fue por eso todo lo que oiste, ¿Qué pensaste que estábamos haciendo eh?, niña pervertida.- dijo Minos muy pícaramente cerca de mi

-Si amor, yo no soy homosexual o bisexual, yo no tengo un problema con las personas con esos gustos, pero yo no soy así, tu eres la única que me gusta, aunque prefieras mas a l YAOI, en vez de mi, pero aun así me gustas así como eres, además si fuera bisexual, me buscaría algo mejor que el.- dijo Fumito señalando a Minos

-¡OYEEEE!.- le reclamo Minos al Fumito por lo que le dijo

-Si, eso si, tienes mucha razón en eso.- le dije ya cerca de el y limpiando un poco de la mezcla de pastel que aun quedaba en su pelo y cara

-¿Y yo que?, ¿estoy pintado?.- pregunto Minos

-No claro, que no Minos, perdón por eso, y no soy pervertida, solo tengo mente sexy.- le dije también limpiando los rastros de la mezcla

-Si, claro, mente sexy.- dijo Minos en sarcasmo

-Si, jejejeje, y, ¿como van con el pastel?.- les dije

-Todo desde el principio.- dijo Fumito

-Umm, okey, yo también voy a ayudar

-Tu debes descansar pervertida.- dijo Minos

-¿Y si no que?, Tengo tijeras sabes.- el dije haciéndole señas con mis dedos

-…..¡!

-¿Puedo?

-Si, pero no hagas mucho sobre esfuerzo sirve que nos cuentas que paso ayer.- dijo Fumito

-…Esta bien

Contar lo que paso ayer me seria difícil, además de que tal vez Fumito no me creería que ella estaba viva aun, cuando le deje esa misión a Kageriki, pensé que el la cuidaría hasta el fin de sus días, pero, parece que fue una mala idea, debí dejarla ahí en el hospital sola y desamparada, pero, me compadecí de ella solo por ser un humano, mejor dicho porque era un humano, ahora no, además cuando peleamos ella parece estar muy acostumbrada a esto en verdad, y ahora que lo pienso, desde ese día, ya no había visto a Kageriki. Esos pensamientos y resoluciones me atormentaban mucho, además de que tenia aclarar mis ideas un poco y tenia que investigar esto a fondo, no puedo especular esto en un día, y menos ahora en mi estado, pero aun así, el ser que tenia dentro de mi estaba en peligro, y mas porque tenia otro problema que me pisaba los talones, no supe como hice que ellos no recordaran, creo que fue bueno que les diera instrucciones y nos les permitiera hablar eso fue los masa inteligente

Cuando llego la hora en que Kanade llegaba yo y Fumito mandamos a esconder a Minos, aunque fuera descortés el no podía estar ahí, me sentí mal un poco por el, tal vez porque lo estaba excluyendo, en serio me sentí un poco mal al hacer eso, pero yo no podía permitir que mas personas se involucren en esto, no, no quiero que nadie salga herido, solo yo puedo hacer eso, porque yo tengo mas tiempo siendo herida, pero esta vez es por esas personas que son importantes para mi, no importa que yo muera, yo protegeré a todo aquel que trate de hacer daño a mi familia, eso incluye hacerle daño a….Minos

…

5 meses después

…..

Ya habían pasado 5 meses y tenia 6 meses de embarazo, pero había algo mal en mi embarazo, en los últimos meses mi vientre se abulto un poco mas de lo normal, Fumito al igual que mi padre y Minos se preguntaban porque, incluso, yo, por eso ese dia que no había nadie en casa, salí rumbo al hospital, utilice la Teigu Shambala, para llegar aquel punto, estaba vez no podía ir caminando, incluso me sentía muy pesada, cuando llegue a la parte trasera del hospital, me encamine a la entrada, llegue al consultorio del doctor que me atendió desde que me embarace de Kanade

-¿Oh?, hola, ¿y eso?.- pregunto el doctor al ver mi vientre abultado….

-Hola, para eso he venido doctor, siento que hay algo mal, en mi embarazo, creció mucho mi vientre y eso me preocupa mucho.- le dije

-Incluso a mi, cuando te vi entrando en serio también me sorprendí, así que sin mas preámbulos acuéstate en la cama, tengo que revisarte.- dijo el doctor

Me acosté en la camilla que había, el doctor me pidió que levantara mi blusa y eso hice, y el unto el liquido, di un pequeño respingo al sentir lo frio que estaba, cuando el doctor lo unto bien, puso el aparato en marcha, por la pantalla el empezó a analizar, por su expresión, si que era preocupante, parecía que no podía creer lo que veía, y eso me asusto

-Doctor, ¿Qué tiene mi bebe?, dígame, es algo malo.- dije casi desesperada

-No niña, tuve bebe estaba bien, mejor dicho, los dos bebes están bien.- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?.- cuestione inmediatamente acaso había dicho dos bebes

-Si muchacha estas esperando mellizos, una niña y un niño


	7. Chapter 7

Antes que nada, ¡PERDOOOOOOOOONNNNN!, no me maten, he estado muy ocupada, ahora que estoy avanzando con esta historia me doy cuenta que en serio será una historia un tanto pesada, que quiero decir con esto, lo que quiero decir es que va a necesitar mas argumentos, porque terminando esta historia que estoy haciendo vendrán mas pre cuelas, pero será en base a la tercera historia es decir que va dar comienzo a una nueva guerra, en la tercera historia será mucha tragedia demasiada incluso violaciones, lo cual yo no quiero hacer, pero saben, yo quiero que mi historia plasme un tipo de vida real, es que como sabrán no todo en la vida siempre será bueno, el caso es que la tercera historia en base a este fanfic ya la tengo planeada, y sobre todo tengo una noticia, pienso hacer un Remake de mi primera historia, ¿Por qué?, si quieren saber porque tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo, chicos y chicas mientras tanto disfruten este capitulo, jejejejeje por cierto les diré que Saya ya ve a Minos como un tipo de hermano Mayor, solo eso dire a disfrutar

Algunos personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos, unos pertenecen a Kurumada y Ranmaru en este capitulo, los demás son invención mía

Capítulo 7.- AL MAL TIEMPO BUENA CARA

Al salir del hospital no podía creer lo que me había dicho, incluso me dio pánico, pues como no lo iba a tener, estaba esperando mellizos un niño y una niña, pero no solo era por eso si no que también estaba preocupada en el estado en que podían venir estas criaturas, porque los medicamentos que me estaba tomando en forma a las dosis era incorrectas y solo esta proveyendo solo a uno de mis hijos, eso me hizo sentir fatal, por lo cual el doctor me receto que debía estar en reposo y tomando unos nuevos medicamentos, pero hubo algo que me dejo en duda, cuando fui a pedir los medicamentos, aquella enfermera parecía nerviosa muy nerviosa como si tratara de pensar que si lo que hacia estaba bien, cuando vino hacia mi, pude ver una mirada de tristeza y arrepentimiento, para después cobrarme y darme el cambio y pidiéndome que me fuera de la manera mas cortes, eso había sido muy extraño.

Usando la teigu Shambala me tele transporté a mi casa, llegando al patio central de esta , en verdad esta Teigu era útil, pero sabia que esta Teigu tenia una técnica secreta, pero ¿Cuál era?, eso era el problema, pero después me ocuparía de eso, ahora tenia una deber mas importante, cuidar fielmente de este embarazo, camine en dirección a la entrada de la casa en el patio, ahora no había nadie ahí, o mejor dicho había una persona, y esa estaba en la sala de la casa, abrí la puerta entrando directamente al pasillo que conducía a la sala, cocina y demás cuartos , pero opte por ir a la sala, tal vez se encuentre ahí.

Recorrí unos cuantos minutos el pasillo y entre a la sala que para mi suposición si estaba ahí, Minos, y no solo estaba haciendo nada, sea lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy concentrado ni yo podía interrumpirlo, estaba con los ojos cerrados, y a su alrededor emanaba su cosmos, negativo, aunque Fumito dijera eso, para mi era cálido, no sabia la razón, pero este hombre no era malo.

-¿Cómo te fue con el medico?.- me cuestiono asustándome un poco

-Eh, bueno…-dude en decirle

-¿Paso algo malo Pervertida?.- me volvió a cuestionar

-No nada de eso es solo que…

-¿Solo que Saya?.- me cuestiono seriamente

-Bueno es mi embarazo….ummm

-¿algo le pasa al bebe?.- pregunto Minos parándose de donde estaba y caminando hacia mi

-Si, pero no es solo el bebe.- le dije

-¿Cómo esta eso?, No entiendo nada.- me dijo Minos

-Minos….-Le llame y le mire directamente a los ojos….-Estoy esperando dos bebes

-Ah, dos babys.- dijo Minos cerrando sus ojos, para después abrirlos de golpe, y me sostenía de mis hombros y se me acercaba mas con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro…-¡DOS BEBES!

El grito de Minos si que me dejo sin que decir, mas solo asentí, en eso el me soltó de los hombros, para caminar a uno de los sofás y dejarse caer mientras mostraba una mirada perdida, yo preocupada me acerque hacia el viéndolo fijamente, pero el no parecía reaccionar, puse mi mano enfrente de su rostro y empecé a moverla en el tipo saludo de hola y eso, pero nada, nada de nada, estaba totalmente ido

-Pero mira nada mas, si tu te pusiste así, ¿Qué pasara con mi padre y Fumito?.-dije para tomar asiento en uno de los sofás

Mientras el seguía en su trance empecé a sacar las medicinas, que tenia que tomarme, algunos de ellos los reconocí en seguida, pero otras se me hicieron desconocidos, jamás los había tomando cuando estuve embarazada de Kanade, y ni mucho menos en este embarazo el cual era un tanto riesgo, porque en el fondo temía que ambos de mis bebes murieran, o uno de ellos muriera, o yo, jamás le había temido a la muerte pero ahora que tenia una familia, era algo que no podía permitirme, no quería que ellos vivieran lo mismo que yo un camino cubierto de sangre a temprana edad, no deseo eso, nadie lo desearía, pero a parte de que yo podía morir corría el riesgo de que todos muriéramos, mis bebes y yo, no podía imaginar el dolor que podía sentir mi hija, mi padre el cual podía decirse que vio la muerte de su esposa mi madre, a manos de los de su misma especie así como la de el, ambos traicionados por su especie, mostrándoles la verdadera realidad de uno mismo ya sea Furukimono o Humano y eso me quedo claro a lo largo de toda mi vida, y sobre todo que pasaría con Fumito, ¿sentiría lo mismo que mi padre?, ¿sentiría un odio o remordimiento?

-No, debo de dejar de pensar eso.- dije meneando mi cabeza de un lado al otro y saque la receta donde me habían apuntado las dosis de los medicamentos, vaya fue mi sorpresa al ver que los medicamentos que eran extraños, debía tomármelos en una gran cantidad, eso no me agrado nada…-Esto debe de estar mal

-¿Qué esta mal?

-Oh, ya despertaste de tu trance Minos.- dije al ver que Minos había salido de su trance y se había acercado hacia donde estaba yo y miraba lo que estaba haciendo

-Me vas a decir.- me respondió

-Es que me dieron unos medicamentos extraños los cuales nunca antes había visto.- le dije mostrando los dos nuevos medicamentos…-Además de que tengo que tomármelos en grandes dosis

-Oye, oye, ¿Qué esto no es peligroso en tu estado?.- me cuestiono Minos tomando el frasco y sosteniéndolo como cualquier cosa

-Es lo mismo que me dije

Por un momento Minos se quedo cayado, mirando los medicamentos, además de que su semblante había cambiado a uno serio y analítico, en serio, ¿Cuántas facetas tiene este hombre?, es un ser enigmático, me quede un buen rato viéndolo pero no parecía salir de su mundo de trance o algo por el estilo, cuando iba a pedirle que me devolviera el medicamento, el rápidamente esquivo mi mano, me quede des consternada ante su acción y fue mas cuando el tomo el otro medicamento, se paro de donde estaba y se encamino para salir de la estancia, pero, ¿Por qué?

-Oye, ¿A dónde vas?.- le cuestione de inmediato ante su acción

Cuando el de repente volteo a verme de una manera neutral, yo me quede ahí sin decir o hacer nada, ¿Qué había sido esa mirada?, iba a cuestionarle, pero el ya se había ido, en verdad era rápido ese hombre, y mas cuando uno no lo veía, no tuve mas opción de esperar a ese hombre, fue cuando al cabo de unos segundo volvió ha aparecer trayendo consigo los medicamentos los cuales venia sobre un libro demasiado grande y grueso, ¿Qué era eso?, me curiosidad incremento cuando Minos se sentó al sofá que estaba cerca del mío, puso los medicamentos sobre la mesa y el libro igual, y en eso empezó a ojearlo, parecía muy concentrado, mejor dicho estaba muy concentrado, rara vez miraba el medicamento, pero no estaba viendo el nombre sino la sustancia que contenían cada uno de ellos, ¿estaba algo mal o que?, y sobre todas las cosas, ¿de donde saco ese gran libro?

-Fui al inframundo por el.- me dijo y eso hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina…-Oye no te asustes, recuerda que yo manejo el cosmos y natural que pueda controlarlo a la perfección a tal grado en que pueda leer tu mente, además, no me compares con tu marido y tu padre, tal vez ellos querían mas de uno hijo o nieto en el caso de tu padre

-¡CHISMOSO!.- le grite por la vergüenza

-Oye, oye señorita, no es mi culpa que tu mente sea muy frágil por el motivo de que yo pueda leerla, a poco piensas que no se lo que piensas tu de mi y Fumito cuando nos encontramos solos.- dijo Minos señalándose y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa cínica

-Borra esa sonrisa Minos.- le dije enojada

-Y tu bájate los humos, es malo para tus bebes.- dijo Minos en tono neutral…..-Mientras busco lo que quiero ve ha hacerte un vaso de leche para tomarte los medicamentos que siempre has tomado durante el embarazo, ya después de eso te vas directamente a la cama

-Esta bien, pero antes de irme, ¿Qué buscas?.- le dije mientras me paraba con dificultad del asiento

-Cosas, ahora ve hacer lo que te dije.- sentencio

-Esta bien.- le respondí

Tal y como había dicho Minos, me serví una gran vaso de leche, y me tome los medicamentos, los cuales eran unas vitaminas esenciales, para el desarrollo de defensas, la buena salud, no quedando satisfecha con eso, me serví otro vaso de leche, y me lo lleve a mi cuarto, de donde de ahí fui directamente a la ducha.

El agua empezó a caer delicadamente sobre mi cuerpo, mi vista estaba en el techo de la estancia, pero después dirigí mi mirada a mi abultado vientre, aun no podía creer que llevaba a dos criaturas en mi interior, me preguntaba, ¿Cómo serían?, ¿en que se parecerían?, ¿Qué actitud sacaran?, ¿mi hijo será Uke o Seme?, es mejor prevenir que lamentar me dije, lleve ambas de mis manos a mi vientre y empecé a acariciarlo amorosamente, quería que mis hijos supieran que no estaban solos y nunca lo estarían, aun si el mundo quisiera destruirnos, yo nunca los dejaría, yo daría mi vida por ellos, y por nadie mas.

Terminado eso, fui directamente a mi cuarto donde me puse una ropa mas comoda para tener un sueño mas relajante, aunque ahora no me preocupaba la comida, porque sabia que Minos la haría, después de varios de estar aprendiendo la cocina de Fumito, el ya habia aprendido a cocinar, y MEJOR QUE YO, hasta me lo reprocho en la cara con toda un gran malicia, lo cual no me gusto, además de que eso ya se había vuelto egocéntrico, pero debía ver el lado bueno, ahora con mi embarazo de alto riesgo no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo, debo estar reposando lo mas que pueda, para poder tener unos mejores resultados, y mas favorables, no quería que nada malo pasara, con ese pensamiento en mente, el cansancio me empezó a abrumar mas y mas al punto de sentir que mi cama era una delicada y deliciosa nube, la comodida era obvia, por lo que rápidamente al son de un parpadeo me quede totalmente dormida

….

Con Minos

….

Al pasar 1 hora, Minos no habia dejado de buscar en ese gran libro que tenia como referencia, pero su paciencia se habia empezó a agotar, al punto de querer tomar el libro y lanzarlo lejos de su vista, no podía entender como es que algunas personas le gustaba leer libros de esta inmensidad, pero el, una persona que no sabia como tratar la buena calidad de información al punto del aburrimiento, pero no podía darse el lujo de eso, porque sabia que algo andaba mal, sabia que no debía haber dejado ir sola a Saya, sea lo que paso en el hospital, era algo serio para que el haya ido al inframundo en busca de este gran libro que tenia

-Tsk, maldito libro.- dijo Minos cerrando estrepitosamente el libro…-maldición, no logre encontrar nada en absoluto, ni si quiera una pisca de los ingredientes de estos medicamentos, ¡AYYY!, maldición, dicen que lo libros son los mejores profesores, que profesores ni que ocho cuartos, los malditos ni dicen nada

Minos estaba al borde de la desesperación sabia que esos medicamentos nuevos eran algo raros, además de que sentía que algo mas no andaba bien, desde el día en que sucedió el accidente de Saya, no puede evitar pensar que ella le esta ocultando algo, bueno de los bebes eso no se lo esperaba ni tampoco su señor se lo esperaría en absoluto, mira que en lugar de uno vienen dos, esto era sorpresivo, pero, ¿debería informarle a su Señor?, umm, eso lo medito por unos segundos para después sacar su respuesta final

-Que se sorprenda, además puede que quiera ser abuelo, jejejejeje, después de todo le sentaría bien, ya tiene su EDAD, jajajajaja, mejor me callo, no vaya ser las de malas que me este oyendo, desde el inframundo.- dijo Minos parándose y empezó a estirarse, llevar sentado todo ese tiempo le había hecho mal, tenia miedo de engordar….-Pero mas importante, son estos medicamentos, no encontré ni una mierda de que eran lo que contenían y mucho menos sus referencias, en serio, ¡¿Qué alguien me diga?!, ya estoy siendo dramático

Minos se dio un golpe en su frente, y fijo su mirada en el reloj de la sala, y vio que faltaba poco para que la familia de la "pervertida", llegaran, se sorprendía del apetito voraz que todos tenían, excepto ella, la madre comía menos, pero, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!, se supone que ella debería tragar mas que el resto de su familia y mas porque tiene mas de un bebe dentro, pues con razón estaba mal de salud, ella y su bebe, ah, que haría con ella, no podía aventarla, ni mucho menos lavarle el "coco" que tenia de cabeza, eso le costaría "MUYYYY CARO", y eso el no quería, pero el debía admitir que estaba emocionado, ya faltaban en total 3 meses para que ambos bebes nacieran, estaba mas emocionado el que Fumito, su razón es simple, durante los 5 meses anteriores había esto conviviendo mucho mas con Saya, y se había encariñado mucho con ella y con la cría, o mejor dicho con las crías ahora, pero ella ya había escogido los nombres, eso no lo sabia, pero eso seria en otro momentos debía preparar la comida, y dejar una note y luego se iría a su habitación para esconderse, sirve que de paso iría a ver a Saya a ver como estaba y también buscar, como ellos le llamaban, ah si, una Lapod, Laptod, Captod, ¡Ah lo que sea como se llame!, para buscar información sobre los medicamentos nuevos dados a Saya

-Bueno, es hora ser el "Amo de casa".- dijo Minos mientras se amarraba su largo y lacio cabello color platinado y dispuesto a ir a la cocina

…

Sueño de Saya

…

Una dulce, pero entristecida voz sonaba a lo lejos, me encontraba en un lugar muy extraño, no sabia que era, estaba muy oscura, pero aquella voz, podía distinguirla cada vez mas, y lo que decía era nada mas y nada menos que una canción, pero no cualquier canción

-Towari-Hikari no Uta, (Canción Sangrada de la Luz).- dije y cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por aquella canción

 _ **Hajimari no hikari Kirali… kirali**_

 _ **Owari no hikari Lulala lila**_

Fue en ese momento cuando volví abrir mis ojos, ahora donde me encontraba era un lugar horrendo, tenebroso, pero a la vez hermoso a lo lejos podía ver una hermosa mujer, tenia el cabello largo, como el de una princesa, y era de un color azul fuerte casi llegando al del color negro, su piel era pálida como la cerámica, era alta y muy bien dotada, su vestimenta, era de una diosa, pero no sabia que diosa, un hermoso vestido color blanco que arrastraba y que se movía al son del viento, el cual era envuelto en llamas negras y doradas, el vestido tenia adornos que lo adornaban, era un vestido escotado, pero tenia mangas aparte las cuales eran traslucidas, y que eran estilo mariposa, además de que esa bella mujer tenia un tipo de corona o diadema la cual estaba dividida a la mitad, era de color plateada, y tenia flores y pétalos que la agraciaban mas a esa hermosa diadema o corona

 _ **Kaesan el ragna**_

 _ **Sunadokei wo**_

 _ **Toki wa afuren**_

 _ **Lulala lila**_

Pero lo que mas llamo mi atención fue que ella portaba un báculo y una espada, podía notar que el báculo era dorado y brilla a cual estrella, galaxia o constelación, la cual supuse que representaba el símbolo de la luz, y la espada, que brillaba con un brillo rojizo mezclado con rojo, no tenia lo mismo que el báculo, pero esa espada tenia un poder descomunal, no sabia como había deducido eso, pero esa espada, era peligrosa, pero en manos de esa mujer parecía que esta solo quería proteger, a pesar de su brillo absorto e impuro, esa espada representaba la oscuridad

Fue en ese momento cuando esa mujer me volteo a ver, no había podido distinguir sus ojos, pero era muy hermoso, era azules al mismo tono que su cabello, pero su iris, era mas clara como el mar, un mar cristalino, pero en esos hermosos ojos, había una culpa y remordimiento tan grande, que me encogió el corazón al punto de sentir lastima y pena por ella

-Falta poco.- dijo la mujer

-¿Qué?.- le cuestione

-No te queda tiempo a ti.- me dijo

-¿Qué quieres decir?, explícate.- le pregunte exasperada por su respuesta

-Cuando nazcan ellos, la tragedia sucumbirá a tu familia, al paso de 5 años, debes estar preparada para lo que viene, tu poder no es fuerte y serás consumida, sin poder ayudar en nada.- dijo

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, ¿Qué va a pasar?.- le pregunte

-La destrucción de la humanidad, esta por venir, pero, tu hija es la única que puede impedir eso.- dijo

-¿Mi hija?

-Cuando cumpla 5 años entrégale, la Reliquia del Gungnir, ella es su única portadora, y legitima.- dijo la mujer…-Con eso dará comienzo a todo

-¿Qué va a comenzar?.- cuestione, y en eso el lugar se convirtió en un lugar cubierto con las llamas, había sangre por todos lados, cuerpos de personas había en todo el lugar, no había lugar que no estaba cubierto por la sangre y la muerte, en eso dirigí mi mirada de nuevo a esa mujer, pero me quede absorta al ver que ella ya no estaba sola

5 personas aparecieron ante ella, cada una portando una armadura, una de ella portaba un arco, el cual resplandecía al cual luna carmesí, era un poder de guerra, fuerza y poder, la otra era una espada, la cual resplandecía a cual mar cristalino, su poder era de protección y de lucha, otra de era también era una espada, pero esta era mas grande y resplandecía a cual diamante que había existido sobre la tierra, su poder era el valor y la determinación, otra era una guadaña de doble filo, y resplandecía a cual brillo de aurora boreal, su fuerza era inteligencia y agilidad, la otra unos discos escudo, resplandecían a cual brillo del amor mas puro del mundo, su poder era la amabilidad y la empatía, pero aparte de ellas aparecieron mas, eran en total 12, y todos vestían una armadura las cuales empezaron a brillar a cual brillo del sol, iluminando todo el lugar, dejándome por un momento sin visión.

Fue lo ultimo que había visto, pero lo ultimo que me escuche me dejo helada

-Tu tiempo aquí, esta por agotarse

…..FIN DEL SUEÑO…

Me desperté de inmediato, me senté bruscamente en la cama, estaba hiperventilando, incluso estaba sudando, lleve mi mano a mi vientre y lo acaricie buscando conforte, mire mi alrededor, estaba en mi habitación, había venido después de las ordenes estrictas de Minos, y fue cuando mire el reloj de mi habitación, ya todos estaban aquí y de seguro que Minos le hizo una buena copia de mi comida.

-Parece que no tuviste un buen sueño

Voltee a los lados y me encontré con Minos en una de las sillas de la habitación, ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto?, tal vez, ¿a penas haya entrado?, si creo que es eso

-Creo que se puede notar, en mi estado.- le dije mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, parece que habían llegado antes que no tuvo tiempo para cambiarse…-Te sienta bien esa ropa

-Si, claro, tu como no, te divierte verme así.- dijo Minos con un poco de enojo en su voz, pero era verdad

-Si es mu raro verte vestir ropa de ama de casa.- dije con una gran risa

-Maldita pervertida.- dijo Minos con enojo

-Pero dime, ¿Qué buscabas en el libro?.- le cuestione

-Cosas sobre estos medicamentos, pero no encontré ni mierda de ellos.- dijo Minos y fue cuando el me miro con un brillo en los ojos un tanto raro...-Oye

-etto…si, ¿Qué pasa?.- le pregunte un tanto nerviosa

-Tienes una de esas cosas que son como una mesa color negra y que se abr y se cierra y que son de diferentes marcas.-me decía Minos mientras hacia explicaciones con sus manos

-¿Estas hablando de una laptop?.- le pregunte

-¡SI ESO!.- exclamo alegre….-Si la tienes, préstamela

-Eh, bueno, es de Fumito, esta en ese cajón.- le dije para señalar con mi dedo el primer cajón de uno de los muebles

-Gracias.- dijo para después buscar en el cajón y sacar la computadora…-Y ahora veamos, ¿Cómo funciona esta mierda?, bueno ya me enseñare

Lo único que puede hacer, era ver como Minos casi destruía la computadora al ver que no podía encenderla, en eso tuve que intervenir rápidamente, yo me encargue de hacer funcionar la computadora además de que había entrado a internet de una vez, le explique mas o menos como introducir lo que el buscaba, y eso si supo hacer.

El estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacia y parecía que no quería interrupciones, después de un buen rato que yo estaba acariciando mi vientre, Minos me llamo con una voz un poco alterada

-¿Qué pasa?.- le cuestione

-Sabes me alegro que de haberte quitado esos medicamentos.- dijo Minos sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la computadora

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Qué contenían esos medicamentos?.- le cuestione de inmediato

-No que contienen, sino para que son.- dijo Minos, para después tomar uno de los medicamentos en sus manos y lo miro con una expresión de odio puro y de frialdad…-Estos medicamentos son para abortar

-¿Qué?, pero eso….-No podía creer lo que me decía, en serio, ¿Quién quería hacer eso contra mi?...-Pero al hospital donde fui es profesional, nunca ha habido reportes de esos casos

-No me importa si hubo o no hubo, aquí es que trataron de matar a tus bebes.- dijo Minos enojado, dejando la computadora de lado, para después pararse y quitarse su vestimenta de amor de casa y se fue acercando hacia mi con un aura muy peligrosa

-¿Qué pasa?.- le cuestione un tanto nerviosa

-No me has dicho toda le verdad.- dijo con un tono muy serio y penetrante

-No….se de que….- estaba tartamudeando por lo que había dicho, seguro que el se habia dado cuenta

-No te hagas la pequeña idiota, sabes de que hablo.- dijo Minos mas serio y con una voz neutral y tenebrosa que me helo la sangre, ¿esto es a lo que el se autoproclama juez del inframundo?

-Minos…yo…

-¿Qué paso ese dia?.- me cuestiono Minos con el mismo tono pero su mirada se volvió mas y mas fría y penetrante….-¿Quién te ataco?

Estaba muy nerviosa no sabia que hacer, me estaba debatiendo en decirle o no decirle, pero sabia que de ambas formas todo seria un caos, pero, ¿Qué era lo correcto?, decir o no decir, el podía perder el control como cuando ataco a Fumito, respire hondo y con mi mirada en los suelos, me dispuse

-Ese día, si fui atacada.- le dije

-¿Por quien?, esa mi pregunta.- dijo Minos con el mismo tono

-Es alguien a quien yo consideraba muerta y además de una antigua enemiga

-¿Enemiga?.- me cuestiono

-Ella fue enemiga de una guerra que yo mi padre y Fumito libramos hace mas de 100 años, con el propósito de que hubiera un ganador y un perdedor, antes de que ella fuera nuestra enemiga era un aliada nuestra, pero mis errores del paso, fue lo que la convirtió en nuestra enemiga.- dije

-Dime su nombre, Saya.- me dijo Minos mas exasperado

Fue en ese momento cuando decidí mirarle directamente a esos ojos fríos y tenebrosos, y abrí mi bica y dije lo que tenia que decir

-Es MANA HIRAGI, portadora de la Teigu ESCTASY.- dije y Minos quedo perplejo

-Ese nombre….

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?.- ahora yo le cuestione ante su asombro

-Ese nombre estaba en libro de las almas que venían al inframundo, pero un día ya no estaba…..-Me dijo

-¿Pero porque?.- le pregunte

-Porque fue revivida


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que nada como SIEMPRE PERDÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, SABEN TENGO MUCHAS HISTORIAS QUE HE PUBLICADO Y SE ME HACE UN POCO DIFICIL POR SON 4 Y UNA DE ELLAS ES YAOI, (Por si gustan a pasar a leerla, es de Saint Seiya de Lost Canvas: Hades Mitology, y es entre las parejas KARDIAxALBAFICA y DEGELxMANIGOLDO, y se llama ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien como el?) PERO NUNCA ME OLVIDO DE MIS HISTORIAS QUE TENGO PENDIENTE, LO BUENO QUE DOS DE ELLAS YA LAS VOY A CONCLUIR Y LAS OTRAS DOS ENTAN EN PROCESO, POR LO QUE LES VOY A DEDICAR MAS TIEMPO A ESTAS UN POCO MAS, PERO BUENO SIGAMOS CON ESTA HISTORIA QUE SOLO VA A TENER 13 CAPITULOS ES TRISTE LO SE , PERO ASÍ QUIERO HACERLA NO QUIERO ALARGALA MUCHO POR LO QUE OPTE POR CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS Y MAS PRECISOS ASÍ QUE, ¡DISFRUTEN!, y por cierto, en este capitulo odie a Mana mas de lo que se imaginan

Algunos personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos, unos pertenecen a Kurumada y Ranmaru en este capitulo, los demás son invención mía

Capítulo 8.- FINE

Cuando menos lo espere la noticia que me había dado Minos había sido de lo mas fuerte, además de que eso era totalmente imposible de creer realmente, nadie puede resucitar, incluso el poder de Yafusta que era similar, solo eran marionetas mas no podían volver a ser como antes, como lo que habían sido antes de haberse convertido en muertos vivientes, eso estaba muy en claro, pero revivir y sin ser controlado, como lo hacia la teigu de Kageriki eso no lo podía creer, por mas que tratara de analizarlo nada podía comprender

-Parece que la noticia no fue la mejor.- dijo Minos

-Ugh, ¿Cómo es posible?.- le pregunte apretando fuertemente mis puños a la vez que ocultaba mis ojos con mi flequillo y mordía mi labio inferior tan fuerte que ya la sangre empezó a irse al interior de mi boca

-Ni yo mismo lo se, las únicas posibilidades es que su resurrección hay sido porque alguien de tu dimensión con el poder suficiente pueda revivir a los muertos, y la otra….es que tal vez sea porque haya sido revivida por un dios.-dijo Minos con voz neutral

-¿Un dios?, ¿Una persona?, pero…¡¿CUAL ES EL MALDITO MOTIVO?!.- Grite de inmediato en frustración haciendo que al mismo tiempo el Gungnir empezara a resonar en ese momento, pero en eso sentó como las manos de Minos se posaban por mi hombros y me sacudieron ni tan fuerte pero ni tampoco suave

-¡Pendeja!, ¡Cállate!.- le grito quedamente Minos….-No se que te haya hecho esa mujer, pero para que te comportes así, es para que no desearas que ella estuviera viva

-No sabes cuanta razón de doy en ese aspecto Minos.- le dije aun con mi gran enojo….-Esa mujer, es la peor persona que puede existir en la tierra, si mi odio como muchas personas que conocí en mi vida decían que este mi principal y único sentimiento a parte del de la venganza y que siempre prevalecería pero que nunca arremataría contra otra persona a menos que estuviera involucrada con mi odio y venganza, el odio de ella, es mas conciso y mas profundo, que es capaz de matar a gente inocente sin importa que.- le dije a Minos mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi vientre y sintiendo que mis pequeños niños dentro de mi se agitaban mucho buscando refugio en mi

-¿Cómo fue tal cosa?.- me pregunto Minos

-Es una historia larga y no estoy de humor para contarla, ahora que ella esta aun viva, lo siento por eso, pero no puedo ahora.- le dije

Tenia que resolver esto y rápido no quería involucrar a terceros y eso incluía a Minos sobre todo, empecé a quererlo mucho, como un miembro de mi familia, y no quería que el saliera lastimado, bueno eso lo dudaba mucho, porque el era alguien superior a mi, pero aun así, no quería que saliera lastimado

-Pero tan si quiera dame un motivo del porque esa mujer te odia.- me dijo Minos mirándome fijamente

Lo que me dijo hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera mucho, tenía que decirle las causas, eso no me molestaba contarle, pero por alguna razón me dolía mucho decirle esto, ¿Por qué?, acaso, ¿tenia miedo que me rechazara?, si eso era, temía mas por decirle, pero algo me decía que tenia que decirle, el me ha tenido confianza y entonces, ¿Por qué yo no?. Di un profundo suspiro, y dirigí mi mirada a la de Minos la cual estaba expectante incluso ya se había quitado el traje de sirvienta o ama de casa, se lo hubiera dejado mas tiempo, se me hubiera hecho mucho mas fácil decirle, pero no, como detesto que lea mi mente

-Y si sigues así, la seguiré leyendo.- me dijo

- _¡PUDRETE!.-le dije desde mis pensamientos_

-¡Yo también te amo!.- me dijo en tono juguetón y feliz alzando los brazos y moviéndose de un lado al otro

 _-PººO.- le dije desde mis pensamientos otra vez_

-¡Oye!, ¡Eso si ofende!.- me recrimino enojado…-Pero ya dime, se que me quieres proteger y todo eso, y me alga mucho que hayas dicho que soy mas fuerte que tu, y eso, pero eso si, ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE HAGAS NADA, Y MENOS EN LA CONDICIÓN EN LA QUE ESTAS, Y MAS PORQUE SON DOS MOCOSOS, O MOCOSAS, O MOCOSA Y MOCOSO, NO IMPORTA, PERO NO TE VOY A DEJAR QUE HAGAS NADA, NO HAS QUE NASCAN ESOS PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS!, ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

Puede que el haya gritado, pero no lo hizo ni tan fuerte lo hizo muy quedo, para que yo solo escuchara su gran reclamo, pero por la cara que ponía iba muy enserio, como ese don, me gustaría tener la Teigu Espector conmigo para leer su mente, pero no, mi padre tuvo que ocultarlas bien, para que no causaran una nueva guerra de las Teigus en un futuro lejano, pero deje eso de lado y asentí ante lo que dijo Minos, y pude ver que el acepto rápidamente mi respuesta y con mucho animo, en serio, es una gran hermano mayor, pero ahora, debo responder su pregunta. Volví a dar un suspiro y me quede viéndolo fijamente, con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente a flor de piel, por el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento, pero tenia que dejarlo de lado, si no, no podía decirle como es debido

-Hace 100 años, durante el periodo en donde se llevo acabo la Guerra de las Teigus, ella y yo formábamos parte de un equipo el cual era Night Raid, en un día de entrenamiento de equipo, yo no estaba con Fumito y mi padre, debo decir que en ese entonces yo no sabía que Nobunaga era mi padre, por lo que lo trataba como alguien mas, además de ser muy amable conmigo, y Fumito, había sido una de las tantas personas que yo había odiado y había cobrado venganza manchándome con su sangre, pero este logro revivir gracias al poder de mi padre, ese día me fueron a dejar al cuartel de Night Raid, y ella vio quienes eran, ellos eran el enemigo, pero nunca se atrevieron ha hacer algo contra nosotros, y eso era por la amistad que había entablado, ella conocía a Fumito y lo odiaba igual que yo o mas, porque gracias los experimentos que el realizaba con humanos para crear nuevo Furukimonos su padre fue uno de ellos, mas nunca supo que a eso se debía la desaparición de su padre…-dijo otro suspiro y decidí continuar….-Nosotras podría decirse que éramos amigas, hasta que ese día , confesé la verdad de su padre, y el motivo por el cual no volví a aparecer ante ella, y porque había vuelto a Tokyo

-¿Eh?, ¿solo por eso te odia?, Que patético.- dijo Minos alzando las manos

-No fue por eso.- le dije mientras apretaba mis manos una a la otra

-¿EH?, ¿Qué quieres decir?,¿No fue por eso su odio hacia ti?.- me cuestiono Minos

-No, la vez que llegue a Tokyo para vengarme contra Fumito, un experimento de Fumito estaba en el tren en el cual estaba yo y ella, pero en diferente vagones y este al completar casi su transformación inicial, ataco a varios pasajeros y secuestro la secuestro, yo lo perseguí hasta unos grandes edificios en donde ese cosa iba a comérsela, pero logre impedirlo, sin saber que, cuando me enfrente a Fumito finalmente, me revelo que el padre de ella, era y fue aquella cosa que yo había matado cuando llegue a Tokyo.- le dije

-¿eh?, ¿me lo puedes decir mas explícitamente?.- me dijo Minos

-Minos, aquel Furukimono y experimento de Fumito, que la había secuestrado a ella y yo mate, era…¡SU PADRE!,- le dije casi gritando la ultima parte

-¡¿Su padre?!.- exclamo…..-Fumito si que estaba loco

-Ese es su odio a mi, y ahora que tengo un poco de felicidad, hará cualquier cosa para quitármela de la peor y mas sangrienta forma, porque claramente ella ya no es un humano o mejor dicho esta en duda si es o no un humano.-le dije…-Por eso debo resolver esto cuando ante, no quiero que esa mujer haga daño a mi familia

Ahora todo había quedado en silencio en la habitación, parecía que mi padre, Fumito y Kanade no escucharon nuestros gritos, porque ya hubieran llegado aquí preguntando que estaba pasando, pero no fue el caso, lo cual agradezco no tengo ganas de explicar nada, y ahora tenia que encontrar a alguien que reparara a Murasame, pero, ¿Quién?, su método de formación fue único por lo cual tal vez no haya artesanos o alquimistas como en esos tiempos, ahora todo era experimentación, una rama de la alquimia, ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Se te va a quemar el cerebro por tanto pesar y vas hacer las mismas estupideces que Fumito antes de que tu y el formalizaran su relación de amor-odio.- dijo Minos con acento divertido

-Ahorita no estoy para jueguitos VIEJO.- le dije regresando una probada de su propia medicina

-¿Viejo?, ¡ME DIJISTE VIEJO!, ¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ¡Tengo el aire de sexy galán de telenovela Mexicana que puede hacer caer antes mis pies a muchas chicas y chicos!, ¡Y no se diga en la cººa, SOY UN LEON!.- dijo Minos con aires de grandeza

-¡ja!, si claro como no.- le dije con sarcasmo

-¡Es verdad!.- me recalco

-Eso a mi no me importa en absoluto.- le dije…-Además de que si eso fuera cierto tu no serías SEME, sería tu UKE

-¡A mi no me pongas como el pasivo!.- me recrimino

-Pues para mi lo eres, con ese pelo platinado largo, esa cara bien facionada mejor que la de una mujer y esos bonitos ojos grandes y chispeantes, es la clara muestra de que tu eres de los UKE y del genero REBELDE, y no me vayas a cantar esa canción, que dice, " soy rebelde", porque de ese rebelde no me refiero.- le dije

-Gracias por los halagos , pero como dije, ¡NO SOY UKE!

-Me vale.- le dije…-Ahora mi buen Uke, podrías hacerme el favor de irte a dar un baño y descansar, para después ir por uno libros

-¡ah, no!, Yo no soy tu sirvienta.- dijo Minos cruzando sus brazos

-Si lo haces, prometo que no hare ninguna locura con respecto a esa mujer y prometo quedarme en casa bajo tus condiciones las cuales quiero que no sean muy abusadoras.- le dije….-Y prometo no decirte Uke

Cuando le dije mis propuestas a Minos su semblante cambio a uno de satisfacción y de un momento a otro puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y me despeino levemente, lo cual tomo como un si, porque a parte de eso, pude ver una sonrisa divertida y sincera, para después el dejar el cuarto, no sin antes decirme que le dijera que tipo de libros yo quería, eso era un trato hecho.

Cuando me que sola, me di claramente de algo, yo y Minos no habíamos vuelto un poco mas unidos, pero en un sentido mas familiar y cómico, el y yo parecemos los típicos hermanos, el, era el hermano sobreprotector y yo la hermana adorable, bueno de adorable no tengo nada, pero bueno, nuestra relación es muy buena, además puedo notar que el se ha encariñado mucho con mis hijos los cuales llevo dentro, y no solo eso, el me prometió que el entrenaría a mis hijos, aunque ambos pensamos al principio que solo sería uno pero ahora tendrá dos alumnos, aunque eso me sigue inquietando mucho, ahora que son dos, ¿Quién sería la reencarnación de Fine?, se que Fine es alguien que me supera y por mucho, incluso siento que ella es mucho mas fuerte incluso mas que Minos, si fue capaz de crear la reliquia del Gungnir y no solo es sino también la otra a la cual me enfrente Igalima, si Fine creo esas dos reliquias no me imagino cuantas mas habrá creado, puede que haiga mas y mucho mas poderosas, pero lo mas recuerdo de lo que me había dicho era que el Gungnir era la reliquia mas difícil de control, eso me lo dijo claramente Fine y mi madre, en uno de mis sueños, mi madre había dicho que ella había logrado controlar totalmente el Gungnir porque su poder fónico era mucho mas fuerte lo cual le ayudo con el Gungnir, pero en mi caso el Gungnir solo me acepto por el hecho de poseer un nivel fónico casi igual al de mi madre, mas no seria el suficiente para el que Gungnir me correspondiera totalmente, pero lo suficiente para que yo lo utilizara a mi favor corriendo el riesgo de ser asesinada por esta reliquia.

-Ah, solo espero que si uno de mis niños, o mejor dicho mi niña y niño no quiero que recorran el mismo camino que yo, pero claramente Minos también me lo dijo, no importa que haga yo, si ellos escogen ese camino no puedo hacer nada mas solo vigilarlos.- dije mirando el techo, para luego levantarme y tomarme mis pastillas para el embarazo y también para tirar esa pastillas que me dieron, pues ahora entendía el porque la actitud de la mujer que me entrego las pastillas, parecía que esa mujer se sentía culpable pero no solo eso, ella dudo mucho….-Fue forzada

-Saya, ¿Qué libros quieres que traiga?.- dijo Minos entrando a mi habitación recién bañado y ya cambiado de ropa, esta vez casi no uso su típica ropa negra, esta vez se estaba volviendo alguien como mas color, pero el negro para que el use, nunca faltaba

-Siempre vistiendo así.- le dije

-¿Qué?, me veo bien, pero dime ¿que libros quieres que te traiga?.- me volvió a preguntar

-Minos, ¿en el inframundo no tendrán libros de alquimia o le libros que mencionen armas legendarias?.- le pregunte mirándole

-¿Alquimia y armas?.- pregunto poniéndose en una pose de pensador…-Ummmm, creo que si, en mi biblioteca personal puede que tenga, o si no en las otras bibliotecas, tendría que adentrarme en ellas porque claramente esas bibliotecas son de mis demás compañeros de armas, incluso una de ellas le pertenece a mi señor

-Espero que no te moleste hacerme ese favor.- le dije

-Con tal de que no hagas locuras estaba bien, a las otra bibliotecas que no me pertenecen a mi no voy a pedir permiso solo a la de mi señor.- dijo el divertido….-Pero creme tendré que ser muy sigiloso, no quiero me atrapen y me estampen con trabajo

-Pero eres un Juez ese es tu trabajo.- le recrimine

-Ja, puede que si, pero estando en ese puesto quien sabe cuanto tiempo uno se cansa y necesita unas vacaciones, puede que llegue casi a la 5 de la mañana

-¿tan tarde?.- le cuestione

-Oye, pedirle a alguien como ser sigiloso no es bueno y mas porque soy alguien muy ruidoso.- me dijo

-Tienes razón.- le dije

-Okey, nos vemos hasta mañana si, no quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez, ¿de acuerdo?.- me dijo señalándome con uno de sus dedos

-Si lo prometo, pero ve ya, que vas a llegar mas tarde tonto.- le dije poniendo mis manos sobre mi cadera

-Si, "mamá", bye.- dijo para después salir de la habitación y dejarme sola

-Si fuera tu madre, ya te hubiera aventado mi sandalia.- dije ya en la plena soledad

Cuando mire a la ventana de mi cuarto se mostraba un cielo al color anaranjado y a la vez rojo, con unas pocas tonalidades de morado y el poco brillo del sol logra hacer que ese escenario se volviera único y emblemático, se podría decir que cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse era algo que me gustaba ver por mucho tiempo, en donde podía poner a reflexionar al igual que alejar mi mente de lo que estaba pasando últimamente en este momento, solo por esos breves momentos, sonreí ante tal acto, y me decidí ir la sala de estar donde yo por según el cielo, ellos ya deberían estar ahí, dudo que se hayan quedado aun comiendo algo, pero aun así en mi mente seguía el tema de Mana, era imposible que alguien la reviviera, o sera que, ¿alguien con la misma esencia que ella haya ocupado su lugar?

….

Con Mana

…

-Vaya, mi plan fue frustrado y no he vuelto actuar desde entonces, ¡Maldición!.- decía Mana mientras miraba el atardecer desde la ventana de su propia casa…..-Teniendo este poder y aun temiéndole, que patética soy, y mas ahora que esta en cinta, puedo causarle el dolor mas fuerte e imborrable del mundo, pero siempre termino asustándome ante esa maldita Zorra

-Aun no puedes hacer lo que te pedí, Mana

-¿Eh?

Mana volteo inmediatamente hacia atrás donde vio a un hombre alto, corpulento, de ojos cafés, pelo negro y piel levemente bronceada vistiendo un traje

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto Mana

-Eso, no importa quiero saber cuando harás supuestamente lo que te pedí.- dijo el hombre

-No es tan fácil después de todo esta su padre y ese malnacido de hombre a su lado, además de que tiene amigos poderosos y ella es mas amenazante que su propio padre.- dijo Mana

-Oh, vaya, pero, ¿es verdad que ella esta en cinta nuevamente?.- pregunto el hombre

-Si.- contesto Mana simplemente

-Oh, esplendido.- dijo el hombre con un tono muy alegre

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué esta feliz?.- le cuestiono Mana

-No la mates ni a ella ni a su crio.- dijo el hombre

-¡¿Qué?!.- exclamo sorprendida Mana

-Su primera hija, supuestamente no tiene lo que se necesita para ser un mitad Furukimono como ellos si no me equivoco.- dijo el hombre

-Si, mi hija que muy buena amiga suya lo sabe, además de que siempre esta al tanto de peguntarle cosas sobre la vida de su familia.- dijo Mana

-Oh, parece que tu hija comparte el mismo odio que tu.- dijo el hombre

-Es obvio, ambas odiamos esa Familia y mas a esa mujer.- dijo Mana apretando sus puños

-Ya veo, espero que no me equivoque, pero cuando te uniste a mi, se esparcieron rumores sobre tu "esposo".- dijo el hombre

-¿Qué clase de rumores?.- pregunto Mana

-Pues, no se si son ciertos, pero, dicen que lo…mataste tiempo después de que tu hija Hilda naciera, para fomentar el odio sobre esa pequeña hacia esa mujer.- dijo el hombre

Mana se quedo sorprendida, pero poco le duro la sorpresa cuando de un momento a otro en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa desquiciada y una fuerte y sonora carcajada salió de su boca haciendo que este se agarra su estomago por la fuerte risa que salía de ella misma ante tal verdad que recibió por parte de su "jefe", incluso este sonrió complacido de a ver dado en el blanco.

-Vaya, pero que informados son, menos podía esperar de humanos como ellos.- dijo Mana ya mas calmada

-Gracias por los halagos hacia mis subordinados.- dijo el hombre sin quitar esa sonrisa…-Por cierto me gustaría saber, ¿Cómo fue que mataste a tu esposo y porque circunstancias?

-Oh, cuanto me quiere.- dijo Mana sonriéndole lascivamente

-Si, yo te quiero mucho, pero puedes decirme porque.- dijo el hombre correspondiendo a su sonrisa

-Bueno, como sabe el me cuido desde que salí del hospital con mi perdida de memoria, pero de un momento a otro ambos nos enamoramos, y querías estar siempre juntos, pero sabíamos de ante mano, que eso no se podía porque ambos éramos de mundo talmente diferentes, por lo que ambos perdidamente enamorados, yo le pedí que me convirtiera en alguien como el, y el complacido lo hizo, pero….estuve al borde de la muerte cuando el me dio a ver su sangre, fueron muchas veces, creo que pase 10 años luchando ante eso, y cuando menos lo espere me volví alguien como el, me sentí feliz, pero lo que no sabia es que su sangre me hizo recuperar mis memorias, haciendo que me sentimiento de odio volviera con mas fuerza sobre mi, y jurando la venganza, eso lo mantuve oculto de el, no quería que se diera cuenta de eso y protegiera a esa maldita, por lo que durante 85 o 90 años me mantuve al margen, pero mi odio se incremento mas cuando me entere que ella vivía una vida feliz, sin arrepentimiento de las muertes que provoco, además de que iba a tener un nuevo bastardo o mejor dicho bastarda, y no quería eso, por lo que yo le pedí a Kageriki un hijo, y el no se opuso pensando que ya era tiempo, pero nunca supo mis intenciones, jejeje, ¡Que ingenuo fue!. La bastarda de esa mujer nació primero y después nació mi querida y hermosa Hilda, ah, pero 2 meses después Kageriki se entero de mis verdaderas intenciones, no se como lo supo, pero se opuso rotundamente y amenazándome con quitarme a mi hija, ese mismo día tuvimos una feroz pelea en donde ambos estábamos parejos en habilidades, pero en un descuido suyo, logre apuñarlo con Ecstasy eso fue en su abdomen, lo cual lo dejo claramente débil, y jurando aun así, no dejarme hacerle daño a esa mujer que había sido hasta entonces su único igual, lográndome molestar mas y haciéndome odiar mas y mas a esa mujer, y sin pudor alguno le corte le cabeza.- dijo Mana sonriendo ante su relato…..-Aun recuerdo como su cálida me salpicaba en todo mi cuerpo y en mi teigu, su sangre, ha que hermoso recuerdo me dejo antes de irse

-Oh, que mujer me encontré, pero me encanta eso de ti.- dijo el hombre

-Gracias, me siento halagada, pero dígame, si no quiere que la mate a ella y a su bastardo o bastarda, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?.- le pregunto Mana

-Jejeje, es muy simple, tu quieres hacerla sufrir de la peor manera y eso me agrada bastante, primero que nada, haremos que esa mujer tenga un aborto.- dijo el hombre sonriendo

-¡jajajajajaja!, ¡MAGNIFICO!, pero, ¿Cómo lo vamos ha hacer?.- pregunto divertida Mana

-Simple y sencillo, en un día cuando nadie este cuando ella haya cumplido el octavo mes de embarazo tu iras y la atacaras, para hacerla que ella entre en un aborto, y hacerla perder al bastardo haciendo que se destroce ella así como su familia, los demás creerán que fue porque ella nunca quiso a ese bastardo y mucho menos a su primera hija haciendo que ella caiga nuevamente en la soledad eterna y ahí es donde nosotros entraremos, finalmente, los mataremos a todos, excepto a su primera hija, porque claramente experimentare con ella, para crear un nuevo poder, con el cual poder controlar a las personas por medio de la mente y convertir poco a poco al país y al mundo entero en una utopía, y si es posible buscaremos eso a lo que mencionaste reliquia, para hacer que nuestra fuerza sea imparable.- dijo el hombre

-Jajaja, que excelente, ya quiero que llegue el octavo mes.- dijo Mana riendo

-Si, pero si queremos que su familia empiece a odiarla, debes hacer que tu hija le diga cosas malas de su madre a su supuesta amiga.- dijo el hombre

-Umm, perfecto, que bueno que mi hija va a participar.- dijo Mana

-En ese caso, espero que salga todo como lo planeamos.- dijo el hombre

-Por supuesto señor Akito Toue.- dijo Mana dándole una sonrisa

Ambos estaban confiados en su plan, mas no sabían que había un miembro mucho mas fuerte que ellos en la casa de Saya, sin saber eso, ellos se ganarían la furia de un Juez del Inframundo, de tal modo que no podían ocultar su miedo, ya que este no podía desconfiar tan fácil de Saya y lo que tampoco sabían es que la sacerdotisa eterna Frustraría sus planes, pero a la vez causando un gran dolor a Saya, pero necesario

…

Con Saya

…

Cuando les dije esa noticia no pudieron sentirse mucho mas feliz en especial Fumito, que había salido con el cuento, de que el había adivinado de primera mano que serían dos, cuando les dije que estaba esperando un nuevo hijo, Kanade por su parte no dejaba de preguntarme cuando nacerían o como los llamaría ya que ella y todos se emocionaron mas cuando supieron que iban a ser niño y niña, mi padre , Fumito y Kanade habían estado peleando por el nombre del niño, pero por el de la niña no, eso me hizo sentir un poco mal, pero me dio la libertad de poder escoger el nombre de mi hija, y fue cuando pensé en los hermosos pétalos y las rosas de la flor de Sakura, fue en eso que recordé ese bonito nombre

 _-Nadeshiko.- dije en mis pensamientos_

En eso aún seguían peleando por el nombre, por lo que opte por decirles una opción un poco mas relajante

-Oigan.- les llame a todos a lo cual ellos voltearon inmediatamente dejando de lado su pelea….-Para que no haiga mas pelea sobre esto, quiero que escriban el nombre que mas les guste para niño en una sola hoja, y yo lo leeré y el que mas me guste lo escogeré

-¿pero eso sería a tu criterio?.- dijo mi padre con el ceño fruncido

-Padre.- le dije….-Yo estoy cargando con ellos durante 9 MESES, y yo les daré a luz en donde sufriré un dolor inmenso en donde la carne se me abrirá con no tienes idea, así que, yo como soy la que va a sufrir mas tengo ese privilegio, y yo les estoy dando este chance también, pero si no lo quieren, yo misma lo escogeré sin opinión alguna

Todos se habían quedado callados, y sorprendidos, en eso Kanade fue por una hoja y un lápiz donde a punto el nombre, y eso hizo también Fumito y mi Padre, el cual este ultimo me lo entrego con miedo cuando le respondí de tal modo y debo admitir que si estaba enojada, y mucho, tomo el papel con la mayor calma posible, y mire los nombres. El primero era de Kanade, ella había puesto el nombre de Tsukiyomi, el segundo era de Fumito que había puesto el nombre de Ren, y el tercero era de mi Padre el había escogido el nombre de Sui, pero en eso me di cuenta que había falto alguien

 _-Minos_

No podía dejarlo de lado a el, sería muy malo, además tampoco podía elegir el nombre de mi hijo ahí mismo, por lo que opte una medida de excusa

-Todos son hermosos, por lo cual se me hace difícil elegir ahora, por lo que, tendrán que esperar.- le dije y todos dieron una exclamación de decepción absoluta….-Pero la decisión sería el día que nazcan ahí podrán saber quien fue el afortunado

-¡SI!.- exclamaron todos felices

-Bueno, yo me voy a retirar a dormir.- les dije poniéndome de pie

-¿Estas bien amor?.- me pregunto Fumito llegando a mi lado

-Es un poco cansado tener mellizos, por lo que me estoy cansando mas de lo normal, pero es normal, además comí mucho antes de que llegaran incluso mi ración de la cena.- le dije

-Ya veo, estoy ve a descasar mi amor.- dijo Fumito…-pero te voy acompañar

-Si, pero antes.- le dije y mire a Kanade y estire mis brazos hacia ella

Mi hija sonrió mucho y corrió rápidamente hacia mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo el cual yo recibí gustosa, pero quien recibió ese abrazo fueron sus dos hermanitos, y eso hizo que mi corazón latiera rápido, pero no solo fue eso si no otra cosa que mi hija mi pequeña Kanade, y fueron una palabras que me hicieron la mujer mas feliz

- _Ya quiero que nazcan, mis hermanitos, gracias por darme este regalo mami, eres la mejor del mundo.- dijo Kanda quedamente, mientras abrazaba mi vientre_

Después de eso se separo difícilmente de mi y de sus hermanitos y fue con su abuelo, el cual empezó a darle muchos mimos, y ella muy encantada, y con eso yo me fui a mi habitación donde amablemente Fumito me acompaño y me abrigo bien en la cama quedándome muy cómoda y que al poco tiempo me fui quedando dormida no sin antes, escuchar sus voz en mi odio

-Gracias nuevamente.- dijo Fumito en susurro lo cual me hizo sonreír entre sueños y cayendo en brazos de Morfeo y por esa noche podía decirse que tuve un sueño nuevamente

…

Con Minos Inframundo

…

-Maldición son muchos libros los que ya traigo conmigo en la mochila.- dijo Minos mientras salía de la tercera prisión del inframundo quedamente y sin que nadie lo descubriera o a menos eso creía

El pensaba a la biblioteca personal de su señor, pero descarto la idea no quería que lo regañara por dejar a su subordinado Lune con todo el trabajo hasta ahora, por lo que opto por irse, pero en eso una voz lo detuvo dejándolo en shock

-Minos de Griffon, mi hermano el señor Hades necesita su presencia

-Pandora-sama.- dijo Minos un tanto asustado, pero mostrando respeto e inclinándose ante ella

-No hay tiempo para eso Minos de Griffon, nuestro señor tiene algo que comunicarle algo de suma importancia solo a usted.- dijo Pandora subiendo nuevamente las escaleras al recinto de Hades

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo esta eso Pandora-sama?.- se cuestiono incrédulamente Minos

-No lo se tampoco yo, pero mi señor parecía estar muy nervioso y extrañamente preocupado.- dijo Pandora también preocupada ante el comportamiento inusual de su señor

-Si es así, no tengo que hacerlo esperar.- dijo Minos poniéndose de pie y salió corriendo hacia la dirección del palacio principal de Hades, en donde atrás a Pandora

Tardo al menos 10 minutos en llegar hasta el palacio principal de Hades, en donde este lo esperaba impacientemente, cuando Minos pensaba preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, su señor le hizo la seña de que esperara, y este obedientemente lo hizo.

Hades concentro su cosmos a una fuerza increíblemente fuerte que hizo que todo el inframundo temblara elocuentemente sobresaltando a todos los espectros que ahora estaban descansando. El cosmos de hades de concentro en una superficie de especifica el cual tenia un brillo oscuro morado brillante, pero cambio a una inmensa luz roja negrisa, que ilumino todo el recinto de con esa tenebrosa pero a la vez misteriosa luz, al poco tiempo dejo de brillar y mostro una espada, y era una de la espadas Malditas

-Mi señor Hades, ¿Qué es eso?.- pregunto Minos al ver esa espada que resonaba al son del peligro

-Esto ha estado bajo mi poder desde la era mitológica, mas nunca he podía usarla, porque es la espada que perteneció al Dios Urano.- dijo Hades

-¡¿El dios Urano?!.- exclamo Minos sorprendido

-Si, hasta ahora se había mantenido inactiva, pero este día en especifico empezó a desatar una pequeña parte de su poder.- dijo Hades….-Esta espada se le conoce mejor como…..

-Dainsleit

Ambos dios y juez escucharon un voz que estaba en ese mismo instante, ambos buscan el provenir de esa voz, pero en el lugar donde había aparecido esa espada, otra luz, igual de intensa que la de esa espada, apareció cegando a ambos, esta luz era distinta a la de la espada que convoco Hades, su luz era blanca dorada, y de una calidez extrema, poco a poco el brillo de esta se fue apaciguando, dejando ver una espada idéntica a la otra, pero la diferente es que esta emanaba un brillo de bondad y la otra no, ambas representaban el bien el mal

-¿Cómo apareció esta espada aquí?.- pregunto Hades

-Es muy simple.- dijo esa misma voz

-¿Qué?

En eso de la espada descendió una pequeña chisca de luz, la cual se fue agrandando mas al quedar del tamaño de una persona, y se materializo en la forma de una mujer, de largos cabellos rubios, piel blanca, vistiendo una falda que empezaba desde su cadera y caía hasta los pies, estaba semi-desnuda a partir del torso hasta llegar al pecho, en donde estaba cubierto por una tela color azul agua, y sobre su cabeza tenia un manto que no dejaba ver a la vista sus ojos

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunto Minos poniéndose guardia

-No intentes nada, estoy aquí para advertirles algo.- dijo

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunto Hades empezando a descender de su trono

-Jum, como siempre un dios impulsivo, Hades Rey del Inframundo, ese orgullo lo sacaste tanto de tu padre Cronos como de Urano.- dijo

-¿Qué?.- se cuestiono Hades incrédulo

-Vaya, sabiendo que soy la mayor amenaza de lo Dioses, ni tu padre te conto sobre mi, que patético.- dijo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!.- exclamo Hades molesto

-Hades.- le llamo y dejo ver totalmente su rostro dejando ver unos ojos dorados afilados y con la apariencia de un felino…-Yo soy Fine, la sacerdotisa eterna

Ambos espectro y Dios se quedaron asombrados, ¿Cómo era posible que ella estuviera ahí?

-No tengo mucho tiempo, debo advertirles algo no solo yo también el Dainsleif y Durandal.- dijo Fine poniéndose sería…-Esta reliquias no despiertan su poder amenos que su legitimo dueño este en un peligro latente

-¿Peligro?.- cuestiono Minos y fue cuando su mente llego una persona…-¡Saya!

Fine asintió ante la respuesta del espectro y Hades quedo solo de expectante no se metería en la conversación no hasta que escuchara lo que esa mujer tenia que hablar, y mas aun que tuvo que abandonar el cuerpo donde ella debía reencarnar

-Dainsleif es una espada maldita y peligrosa, pero también es una espada que advierte al sentir fuerzas que afectaran a su legitimo dueño, este vez por segunda vez, vuelve hacer uso de sus poderes para advertirnos, el hijo que será mi reencarnación corre un gran peligro a flor de piel y no solo el, sino también, su madre como la familia de esta.- dijo Fine

-¿Qué clase de peligro?.- pregunto Minos un tanto preocupado

-La muerte.- dijo Fine

Dios y espectro no podían que creer lo que decía, ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿Quién podría hacer algo así?, y lo mas importante, ¿con que propósito?

-¿Muerte?, ¡¿De quién?!.- exclamo Minos desesperado

-No lo se.- dijo Fine

-¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?!.- exclamo esta vez Hades

-No, esta espada solo advierte el peligro mas no advierte sobre quien caerá directamente el peligro, en este caso la muerte, pero lo que puedo asegurar, es que mucho odio correrá e inundara los corazones de solo 2 miembros de la familia de Saya, 2 se sobrepondrán ante el odio, y 1 vivirá por la protección de su igual.- dijo Fine leyendo la señal de la espalda maldita

-Eso no quiere decir nada especifico.- dijo Minos

-Tal vez, pero, esta clara la advertencia, pero si dice algo mas.- dijo Fine

-¿Qué mas dice?.- pregunto Minos

-Este peligro llegara a mediados del octavo mes de gestación de Saya, en un día nublado, sin nadie a su alrededor, una mujer con una poderosa arma atacara a la persona que lleva consigo mi reencarnación, ella sin poder alguno para defenderse y sin nadie a su lado será presa fácil, llevándose consigo una vida.-dijo Fine…-El odio y la manipulación se manifestaran desde antes, y con la perdida de esto, caerá consigo el odio profundo, así como la sed de venganza.- dijo Fine

-Es una locura.- dijo Hades

-No lo es tanto.- dijo Fine para mirar a Minos fijamente…-Solo tu puedes impedir que algo mas haya de esto pueda suceder

-¿Qué?.- cuestiono Minos

-Mi tiempo se ha terminado.- dijo Fine y su cuerpo empezó a desaparecer

-¡Oye espera!, ¡No desaparezcas!.- exclamo Minos al ver que el cuerpo de Fine empezaba a verse mas y ms borroso mientras hades miraba ambas espadas que brillan mas y mas, pero el resonar de un latido se manifestaba mas en la espada maldita

-Solo una cosa mas.- dijo Fine antes de desaparecer…..-Nunca la dejes sola

Y en eso Fine desapareció dejando a Minos mas confundido y Hades ideando un plan rápido, no quería que algo arruinara el nacimiento de esa mujer que debía hacerle frente a su destino

-Minos.- le llamo

-Si, mi señor Hades.- dijo Minos inclinándose rápidamente, pero aun confundido y preocupado

-Desde ahora mantente cerca de esa mujer, no la dejes sola ni un minuto, no queremos que nada malo ocurra con esa mujer y con su cría.- dijo Hades….-Pero en caso de que ocurra tal y como dijo ella, procura salvar tanto a la madre de la cría que es su reencarnación como a la cría que será protegía por alguien

-No se preocupe puede contar conmigo plenamente, mantendré vigilada a Saya.- dijo Minos

-Te avisare si hay algún cambio en cuanto al peligro que nos muestra esta espada, por lo que ahora, debes irte y no despegarte de esa mujer por nada.- dijo Hades

Minos solo asintió, se puso de pie, tomo la mochila y la colgó sobre su hombre y salió corriendo del recinto principal de su señor, al cruzar esa puerta, vistió su armadura, y emprendió el vuelo hacia donde estaba Saya, internamente rogaba que nada pasara, pero el destino por mas precauciones que se tenga siempre ya esta forjado


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos y todas, como siempre una disculpa por tardar en publicar, pero tener muchos Fanfic en proceso es muy difícil, bueno como verán dije que serían 13 capítulos, pero me di cuenta que era muy pocos así que ahora por ser muy buena con ustedes porque los quiero Mucho, PERO MUCHO, mas que a mis ojos, la historia contendrá 15 capítulos, si amigos y amigas 15 capítulos, para que no fuera tan corta, ya que veo que las cosas están avanzo muy rápido así que, mejor bajemos un poco la velocidad y bueno aquí esta.

Otra cosa, quiero decirles que en este capítulo se hablaran cosas tanto de la mitología Griega como la Nórdica, ambas culturas las combine para que la historia tuviera el sentido que yo busco y he de decir que no fue muy fácil combinar ambas culturas, los autores de manga sufren mucho y eso lo comprendo yo al combinar estas dos culturas, espero que no haya dudas, con eso, los nombres de algunos Dioses y personajes están en **negritas** y están mas o menos descritos en el capítulo así que espero que no haya problemas.

En cuanto a otra cosa del capítulo les tengo que decir que aquí Minos mostrara una de sus aficiones que es tocar el violín, para los que quieran saber cual canción toco, la que me gusto mucho que según para mi le vino muy bien a Minos fue la de **canon de pachelbel** es una hermosa, muy hermosa melodía, para aquellos interesados pueden buscarla en Youtube pero con violín es muy hermosa se la recomiendo

Bueno esos seria todo, disfruten el capítulo es un poco mas largo así que ¡A DISFRUTAR!, y dejen comentarios son muy importantes para la historia y para mi, un beso y un abrazo nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Algunos personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos, unos pertenecen a Kurumada y Ranmaru en este capitulo, los demás son invención mia

Capítulo 9.- Desconfianza

Por un momento pensé que nada iba a pasar, pero desde que me fui a costar los malos augurios, la sensación de la muerte cerca de mi pero mas de mis bebes, eso logro hacer que gran parte de la noche me mantuviera despierta, no podía dormir, si cerraba mis ojos una profunda y temible oscuridad me absorbía rápidamente asustándome mucho, parecía que nuevamente tendría el insomnio, claramente eso podía afectar mi salud y la de mis bebes, pero esa sensación no desaparecía en ningún momento, podía decirse que esa sensación estaba en toda la casa, no había lugar que no cubriera, siendo así, ¿que podía hacer?, una sensación no era fácil de quitar, solo quedarme en vela fue lo único que pude hacer, para que tal vez pudiera desaparecer

…

Ahora no había nadie en la casa, como siempre me puse hacer los deberes del hogar aun con dos pequeños en mi vientre no podía dejar de lado estas cosas además de que supuestamente eran pesadas cuando una estaba embarazada, pero para mi no lo era, ¿tal vez se debía a que no era humana completamente?, bueno por primera vez me alegraba de eso.

Después de haber terminado con eso y de haber tomado mis pastillas correspondientes, me dispuse a esperar a Minos que por alguna extraña razón aun no había vuelto, y eso me inquietaba, sabia de ante mano que Mana podía hacer cualquier cosa, pero claramente ella no conocía a Minos, y mucho menos sabia que ese hombre era un Juez del Inframundo y sobre todo que era un sirviente de HADES, muchas cosas era el, incluso un pervertido, un sádico, porque claramente si lo era porque casi nos mata a mi y a Fumito con sus hilitos de MARIONETA, si los hubiera podido ver hubiera estado a su mismo nivel, pero lamentablemente no y gracias a su energía la cual se llamaba Cosmos, era algo totalmente diferente a lo que era una TEIGU, pero tal vez las reliquias eran algo parecido a eso, ya que estas superaban por mucho a una TEIGU, claro fue el caso cuando destruí la TEIGU SUPREMA

-Solo espero que el tonto no se haya ido de "Happy", porque si no ya me las pagara.- dije en murmullo

En eso un gran estruendo se escucho en el patio principal de la casa provocando que temblara ligeramente, me pare lo mas rápido que pude y salí al patio principal, una gran nube de polvo aun con pequeñas piedras cayendo por todos los lados, rodeaba aun hombre, que al principio no reconocí si no hasta que vi aquellas enormes alas negras, era el, el polvo poco a poco se fue dispersando hasta dejar ver a Minos con su armadura puesta, sin duda alguna, aquella armadura era digna de ver, aunque eso le daba una mala faceta a Minos, yo sabia que el no era la persona sádica como el siempre se decía, si lo fuera nos estuviera extorsionando a mi a Fumito incluso maltratándonos debido a su gran poder y sobre todo una amenaza puesta directamente o mejor dicho la orden de entregar a mi hijo o hija el cual seria la reencarnación de Fine, eso no era de el, por mucho que lo denegara no lo era y eso me lo demostró todo este tiempo que hemos convivido.

Me acerque a el lo mas que pude ya que en donde el estaba, ahora estaba casi destruido y se me hacia imposible caminar, pero aun así quería ayudarle, cuando me iba acerca mas el puso una de sus manos enfrente, capte de inmediato el mensaje, me quede donde estaba incluso me retire un poco, el camino a un lado de mi, en donde también se deshizo de su armadura mostrando su forma original, y dejando a su portador en ropa de civil.

-Minos.- le llame y el volteo a ver de inmediato, la cara que traía me preocupo bastante, mucho, parecía ¿asustado?, ¿confundido?, no entendía por qué traía esa expresión en su cara incluso estaba sudando…-¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué paso?

Empecé a peguntarle, a lo cual dio un sonoro suspiro

-Nada.- dijo simplemente mientras se limpiaba el sudor que corría levemente por su frente

-Sabes, esa no te la creo, es muy raro y preocupante verte en ese estado.- le dije poniendo mi mano en su mejilla lo cual lo sobresalto en sobre manera

-¿Qué haces?.- me cuestiono un poco nervioso

-Minos, ¿Qué paso?, ese comportamiento en ti es muy raro, puede que no te conozca mucho, pero me doy cuenta que sea lo que te haya pasado en el inframundo no haya sido nada bueno para que tu llegaras de esa manera.- le dije de forma sincera, quería que me dijera que era lo que le había pasado

Por su parte Minos estaba que no se la creía, hacía tiempo que nadie le mostraba ese tipo de afectos, por lo cual se le hacía sentir muy extraño, por primera vez dudo en mentir, pero no podía decirle a ella, que perdería a unos de sus hijos en tan solo unos pocos meses, ese seria un golpe muy muy fuerte para ella, haría lo imposible para que eso no pasara incluso arriesgar su propia vida, pero claramente las ordenes de su Señor fueron esas proteger e impedir aquella tragedia que se avecinaba, pero su Señor solo lo hacía por proteger su reino y no por proteger a Saya, aquello fue una flecha directa en lo mas profundo de su ser, incluso el antes de haberla atacado pensaba igual, pero ahora desde que le propuso entrenar a su hijo o hija o mejor dicho a ambos niños, ya no pensaba igual podría decirse que, ¿se había encariñado?, en serio, ¿aquel sentimiento que perdió hace mucho había vuelto?, ¿sus sentimientos de humano habían vuelto por solo convivir con ellos?, si eso era, no eran fácil deshacerse de ellos, ahora, y mucho menos con la situación que estaba por venir, nuevamente empezó a sudar, y también a temblar ligeramente, sin darse cuenta poso su mano sobre la de Saya la cual aun seguía esperando una respuesta, cuando poso su mano sobre la de ella, esta también se conmociono, el solo restregó su mejilla contra la mano de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos, esperando sentir mas contacto, de aquella calidez que la mano de ella portaba y que temía que volviera a perder por no cumplir o mejor dicho por ser alguien fuerte, eso lo temía ya había perdido a su hermana hace mucho tiempo y lo cual hizo que su corazón humano se convirtiera en algo frio y sin sentimientos, cambiando incluso su personalidad, a una sádica y siniestra, pero ahora ya no lo era como lo era antes, y todo por Saya por su familia.

No podía entender lo que le pasaba, se estaba comportando extraño, se que el es muy extraño, pero ahora era totalmente diferente, no decía nada, solo actuaba, el estaba temblando ligeramente, su mano estaba fría, y bañada con el sudor frío de este y sus ojos cerrados mostraban una gran preocupación aunque estuvieran cerrados lo expresaba, eso me empezó a preocupar mas, ¿Qué podía hacer?, consolar a un adulto era muy difícil, con mi pequeña era un poco fácil ya que las dudas y preocupaciones se iban mas rápido pero en un adulto prevalecían mucho tiempo, sin mas que hacer, me acerque a el y le di un pequeño abrazo, mi brazo libre lo dirigí a su espalda y lo atraje mas hacia mi, su cuerpo se tenso por el contacto al principio pero poco a poco fue cediendo, solo su mano de la mía con la cual ya había dejado su mejilla y ahora ese brazo lo dirigí hacia su espalda donde lo atraje mas hacia mi, y el por inercia correspondió mi abrazo, aun estaba temblando pero ya no era mucho, pero su tacto aun era frió, ¿su preocupación era tan grande?, ¿tal vez tenga que ver con su regreso al inframundo?, ¿acaso fue mi culpa?, sea lo que fuera, lo ayudaría en lo que fuera, puede que sea alguien inmaduro, sanguinario etc, pero el ya se había convertido en alguien muy especial para mi, como un hermano mayor incluso Fumito hacía lo veía aunque claramente no lo admita, el también lo ve como alguien ya de esta familia

-No pasa nada en serio.- dijo el mientras posa una de sus manos obre mi cabeza y me daba leves palmadas

-¿Entonces?.- le cuestione

-Solo recibí un regaño por parte de mi señor por dejar mucho tiempo mi trabajo como Juez, además de encargarle todo a mi ayudante Lune.- dijo mintiendo Minos

-¿seguro?.- le volví a preguntar

-Si, Saya, no paso nada malo.- dijo Minos…- _"Por ahora"_ ….- pensó de inmediato Minos aferrándose un poco mas a Saya, pero sin lastimar su vientre

Dude por unos momentos, claramente estaba mintiendo, pero si tardo mucho debía ser por eso, era algo claro al simple vista.

-Por eso te dije que no debías tomarte muchas "vacaciones".- le dije mientras pellizcaba una de sus mejillas mientras lo seguía abrazando

-Itte.- dijo para separarse un poco para tratar de soltarse de mi agarre…..-Suéltame

-Te lo dije, deberías ir de vez en cuando al Inframundo a ver a tus compañeros de seguro te extrañan.- le dije ya dejando su mejilla aun lado y separándome de el

-Ja, ya quisieras que Aicos y Rada me extrañaran esos malditos.- dijo un poco mas como el

-¿Quiénes son ellos?.- le pregunte

-Son mis hermanos, además de que son los otros dos Jueces del Inframundo, yo soy el principal.- dijo Minos con una gran sonrisa

-¡¿Hermanos?!.- le cuestione incrédula…-Entonces son trillizos

-¡AAAAHHHH!, ¡Ya quisieras!, ellos me envidian porque no tienen "vacaciones" como yo además de que soy el mas guapo de los tres.- dijo con una gran porte de superior

-Esa no me la creo.- le dije

-¿No me crees que soy el mas Guapo de todos?.- el cuestiono haciendo una pequeña dramatización

-No.- le dije simplemente

-Ya lo veremos cuando vayamos al inframundo ahí te los presentare a ti y a Fumito.- dijo Minos con una sonrisa

-En ese caso, tendremos que preparar mentalmente a Fumito para que soporte estar ahí.- le dije sonriendo

 _-"Tu tendrás que recibir esa preparación si no soy capaz de proteger a tus niños".-_ pensó Minos con tristeza y cierta culpabilidad, pero tenia que cambiar de expresión no quería levantar sospechas no ahora, esto tendría que hablarlo con Fumito a solas…-Cambiando de tema mira….-Minos le mostro la gran mochila la cual estaba muy llena de libros…-Aquí esta tu encargo, son en total 30 libros de Alquimia contando con los de armas legendarias

-¡vaya!, ¡Hiciste un gran trabajo Minos!.- le dije mirando aquella gran mochila llena de libros

-Lo se, bueno vamos adentro tenemos que revisar cada uno de ellos

-Si vamos.- le dije

…

Con Nobunaga

…

Le faltaba mucho tiempo para que su tiempo laboral acabara, pero debía admitir que las cosas iban muy bien, su primer nieta era un prodigio como el, en el arte de la espada al igual que su hija, era obvio, si por la sangre esta el talento, y ahora con la llegada de dos niños mas, seria lo mas grandioso, ahora que eran un niño y una niña en camino debía entrenarlos, pero mas al niño, por claramente por que podía ser el mas fuerte de sus tres nietos, no es que dudara de las capacidades de sus nietas, pero su nieto varón debía defender y llevar en orgullo el emblema tanto de la familia Oda como el de la Nanahara, tal vez su hija lo tomara a mal el que los ponga a entrenar y los mande a pelear por claramente aun los Furukimonos seguían apareciendo y por alguna extraña, no mejor dicho una sensación muy familiar estos se habían incrementado poco a poco, no entendía a que se debía, pero era obvio que tenia que deberse al principal Furukimono que existió.

-Pero si es el, ¿Dónde demonios se esconde?.- se cuestiono Nobunaga dejando a un lado su papeleo

En eso el sonido de la puerta lo saca de su cuestión su secretaria, había llegado con algunos informes y algunas juntas que tenia que hacer por cuestiones de afiliaciones entre otras cosas

-Por cierto Señor Oda.- le llamo su secretaria

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Hubo algún inconveniente?.- le cuestiono Nobunaga

-No señor nada de eso, solo que acaba de llegar este sobre.- le dijo su secretaria extendiéndole el sobre

-¿De quien es?.- cuestiono de inmediato Nobunaga

-No lo se, señor, el cartero solo lo dejo, pero no tiene ni remitente, no podía abrirlo porque claramente es para usted.- dijo la secretaria

-En ese caso muchas gracias por tu sinceridad, puede retirarse a seguir con su trabajo señorita.- dijo Nobunaga

-Muchas gracias Señor Oda.- dijo la secretaria para después retirarse

Nobunaga ahora que estaba totalmente solo, se concentro ahora en aquel sobre, el cual era un poco abultado, sin nada mas que decir lo abrió, dentro de el había muchas hojas, las cuales parecían contener imágenes, así como unas cuantas tarjetas con escritura, sin mas que decir solo un tanto confuso tomo una de las hojas las cuales tenían imágenes, y al verla, no sabia que decir, se quedo de piedra, en esa imagen estaba su hija, y estaba en el hospital, recibiendo una medicina, la cual por la imagen se veía un poco borrosa pero gracias a su gran sentido intelectual así como su basto conocimiento, supo que esa medicina era para abortar

-¿Qué demonios es esto?.- se cuestiono impresionado y asustado…-¿Esto tiene que ser una broma?

Nobunaga saco una de esas tarjetas las cuales contenían una escritura y la leyó mental mente, aquello lo hizo confundirse mas

" _Parece que alguien no le gusto estar de nuevo embarazada, y menos de dos niños"_

-No mi hija no es capaz de eso.- dijo Nobunga y siguió leyendo

" _No será que tal vez lo haga por una razón, ¿será que esos niños no sean de Fumito?"_

-No mi hija, no es capas de hacer una cosa así, aunque no fueran de Fumito no trataría de matarlos, ella no es así.- dijo Nobunaga para seguir leyendo

" _Si no lo fueran, ¿de quien serian?, ¿Por qué lo haría?, ¡Oh!, parece que si se sabe, porque su hija, tiene a otro hombre!_

-No, no puede ser, no creo esto.- dijo Nobunaga para después sacar la otra hoja la cual también estaba su hija, pero en esta sus dudas se hacían mas y mas, en esa imagen estaba su hija con un hombre, uno alto de pelo platinado y muy bien parecido al cual estaba ¡BESANDO!...-No tiene que ser una estúpida broma de mal gusto…-Dijo para después la otra tarjeta

" _Parece que alguien tiene una aventura y una muy buena, además, ¿sabia que ese hombre vive en secreto en su casa?_

-¡¿QUÉ EN LA CASA?!.- exclamo indignado Nobunaga arrojando aquel sobre con todo el contenido lo mas lejos posible, aquello debía ser una broma de mal gusto, no era posible, su hija no era, así, ni mucho menos tenia de donde sacar eso, el nunca le fue infiel a la madre de ella ya que fue la única que amo y mucho menos ella, ¿Cómo era posible eso?, y mas aun, ¿En la casa?, no eso tenia que tener una explicación, pero sus dudas eran muchas, no le iba a decir a Fumito de eso, el lo iba arreglar además no quería que su nieta Kanade sufriera…..-Tengo que encontrar respuestas

Lo que no sabia Nobunaga es que aquellas imágenes habían sido editas profesionalmente por una gran maestra en la computadora además de ser una de las mejor Hackers, que podía haber existido, esa era Mana, que bajo ordenes de su jefe ordeno que hiciera eso para comenzar con el plan, el cual estaba dando frutos.

…

Con Saya y Minos

…

Después de aquello ambos nos pusimos a revisar varios de los libros que había traído el del Inframundo y debía decir que en serio son muy buenos, explicaban con detalle, cada arma de la cual estaba leyendo, pero parecía que Minos no disfrutaba la lectura ya que estaba dormitando pero que se podía hacer, pero no solo eso su miraba cuando le pedí que me ayudara a leer fue una de, "¡Porque a mi!", pobre pero no podía leer todo esto sola .

Una de las armas que me llamo la atención fue la **Dáinsleif** la cual pertenecía a uno al Rey **Högni** , pero antes de el pertenecía al Dios **Urano** , uno de los dioses de la Mitología griega el cual era esposo de la Diosa **Gea** , la madre tierra o diosa de la tierra, se podía decir que era la que protegía y velaba por ella, estos dos pertenecían a la primera rama de dioses es decir los principales, de los cuales nacieron los que normalmente se conocen, pero considerados ahora un mito. Según lo que dice el libro, Urano era hijo de **Nix** , que era la Diosa de la Noche, la cual era una regente de la oscuridad e hija de mas poderoso Dios el **Caos** el primero en la lista de los dioses, ya que solo Gea podía igualarlo en poder ya que ambos era luz y oscuridad, pero lo mas importante era que esta espada es una muy poderosa e indestructible la cual al ser desenvainada dejando desnuda su hoja debe provocar la muerte de un hombre aquel que la empuñe y las heridas causadas por esta jamás se curan, esa era la razón por al cual Urano era muy fuerte, pero este fue derrotado por su hijo **Chronos** padre del tiempo o mejor conocido como el Dios del tiempo, dice que su espada cayo en los confines de la tierra en un reino en donde se mantuvo aislada y clavada sobre una roca, fue no fue hasta que ese Rey logro sacarla de piedra y hacerla suya.

La segunda arma que analice con mas detenimiento fue la **Durandal** la cual le fue entrega a un Guerrero el mas noble y valeroso del Rey al que pertenecía este guerrero de llamaba **Roland** , pero al igual que la **Dainsleif** su antiguo portador era la misma Diosa **Gea** la cual al ser la diosa mas bondadosa y amable, además de que ella acuno a los seres humanos en el planeta que ahora vivimos, varios Santos así como personas que tenían poderes gracias su devoción a Gea así como uno que otro dios e hijos de ella, elaboraron esta espada en muestra de gratitud y en forma para protección de ella y de los seres humanos, esta aparte del poder que contenía incluyeron varios objetos muy preciados así como poderosos los cuales eran algunas reliquias de santos y los materiales aportados por personas y dioses, entre ellos eran un diente de San Pedro, la sangre de San Basilio, el pelo de San Denis, y una pieza de la vestimenta de la Virgen María, las cuales representaban las cuatros reliquias y los materiales las lagrimas sagradas de su primera hija así como su sangre, y también materiales preciosos los cuales fueron obtenidos por las personas gracias a los representantes de los elementos, creando así una espada totalmente poderosa. Gea estaba complacida, pero opto mejor por darla a unos de los Reyes de la tierra el cual era noble, justo y amable el cual termino dándosela a su guerrero de mejor confianza para que peleara en nombre de Gea y de su pueblo para preservar la paz, pero lamentablemente este guerrero fue derrotado en batalla, pero antes de dejar este mundo arrojo la espada al fondo del lago el cual estaba cerca de su reino, hundiéndose en lo profundo, por temor a que la espada fuera usada para fines malignos.

Estas armas podía decirse que representaban tanto al bien como al mal, pero lo único que tenían en común es que la hija, de Gea, la cual por alguna extraña razón no menciona el nombre el libro, creo estas espadas para su madre y padre, reuniendo materiales imposibles de imaginar así como el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para crear cada espada, pero claramente ella sabia que estas eran un peligro total, así como ella las había creado y basado en sus padres, y ella como hija de ambos, ella en su interior tenia el bien y el mal balanceados totalmente, así que si uno osaba atacar u ocasionar una guerra con sus creaciones, ella podía impedir eso ya que ambas armas le servían como tal, por ser su creadora

Y en cuanto a la alquimia esta era o mejor dicho creencia esotérica que está vinculada a la transmutación de la materia. Las prácticas y experiencias de la alquimia fueron clave en el desarrollo original de la química, mientras los alquimistas buscaban la piedra filosofal para transformar cualquier metal en oro.

La alquimia es considerada como una proto-ciencia o una disciplina filosófica que incluye nociones de la química, la física, la astrología, la metalurgia, el espiritualismo y el arte. Las escuelas de alquimia fueron muy populares durante unos 2.500 años, en regiones como la Mesopotamia, el Antiguo Egipto, China, India, la Antigua Grecia y el Imperio Romano.

-Vaya, esto si que no lo esperaba todo es muy interesante.- dije mientras seguía leyendo

-Claro tu lo has dicho para ti, pero para mi es una tortura.- dijo Minos y en eso deje el libro que estaba leyendo….-No se como no puedes aburrirte a mi esta por sacarme canas verdes

-Puedo ver que no te gusta mucho el arte.- le dije

-Si me gusta, pero me gusta el arte de la música y mas clásica.- dijo el sonriendo mientras parecía que recordaba algo

-¿Te gusta eso?.- le cuestione incrédula

-Si, claro que me gusta al igual que a nuestro señor.- dijo el poniéndose de pie y estirándose…-Hablando de música, ¿te digo un secreto?

-No me digas que eres UKE.- le dije a modo de broma

-¡DIJISTE QUE NO ME VOLVERIAS A DECIR ASÍ!.- me recrimino muy molesto

-Es broma, lo dije de broma.- le dije alzando mis brazos mientras lo movía nerviosamente

-Que pervertida eres, pero bueno que puedo hacer contra eso, bueno ese no es el secreto, tonta.- dijo el mientras iba hacia la mochila y buscaba algo

-¿A no?, ¿Entonces?.- le cuestione siguiéndole con la mirada

-Umm, me pregunto si lo traje.- se decía a si mismo Minos mientras seguía buscando

-¿Oye?.- le volví a llamar pero no el seguía buscando

-Ya lo encontré.- dijo dejando la mochila de lado y volteándome a ver mientras sostenía un tipo de estuche de un algún instrumento

-¿Qué es?.- dije dejando de lado el libro y enfocándome en lo que traía

-Es un violín.- dijo el mientras se sentaba aun lado de mi

-¿Lo sabes tocar?.- le pregunte muy curiosa

-Pues claro, mocosa, sino para que lo tengo, aunque nadie del Inframundo lo sabe, y eso mejor así.- dijo el mientras fija su miraba en el estuche

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- le cuestione

-Saya.- dijo volviéndome a ver…-Todos los espectros alguna vez fuimos humanos

-¿Es en serio?.- le pregunte esta vez con mucha duda eso no me lo esperaba

-Si, la razón por la que no pertenecemos al bando de los buenos, es que en nuestro corazón hay un profundo odio a la raza humana.- dijo el

-¿Por qué?.- le cuestione….-Yo se que los humanos han hecho muchas crueldades y yo las he vivido, pero no todos son así Minos

-Lo se Saya, pero en nuestro caso como espectros nunca conocimos algo así, ya que toda nuestra vida fue muy oscura, nunca vimos un destello de luz, es por eso que somos espectros no conocemos la luz en si hemos olvidado nuestros sentimientos humanos.- dijo el seriamente

-Entonces, ¿ya no conservas ningún sentimiento?.- le pregunte muy preocupada y asustada porque dijera que no, ya que el era como un hermano mayor para mi

-Desde hace mucho tiempo no, pero ahora…..no sabía que decir.-dijo el

-¿Eh?.- dije nada mas eso al no comprender

-No lo se, Saya, pero te puedo asegurar que yo no siento nada de odio hacia ti, ni esos pequeños mocosos que van a nacer, ni al estúpido de tu esposo, al violento de tu padre y a la traviesa de tu hija aunque claro estos no me conocen, pero te he de decir que no los odio, puede ser bueno….ya sabes…-dijo el tartamudeando y viendo a otro lado

-Minos, no será que tu…-dije tratando de contener la inmensa alegría que sentía al escuchar sus palabras

-¡Te dije que no lo se ya!.- dijo un poco molesto pero pude ver un leve color carmín en sus mejillas se veía tan mono…..-Y no me mires así que me asustas

-Perdón, pero te ver tan mono con ese bonito color carmín en tus mejillas.- le dije señalando sus mejillas

-¡Ugh!, ¡Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie!.- dijo el con una no dramatización y aun con ese color carmín en sus mejillas

-Lo prometo.- le dije alzando mi mano como juramento….-Oye, sigo sin creerte eso que sabes tocar

-Ja, yo no me creo eso, mejor dime que quieres escuchar como toco.- dijo el con una sonrisa de lado a lado y esta vez yo me cohibí…-Jajaja, estaba en lo correcto, mira ahora quien es la que se sonrojo jajajajaja

-¡Callate!.- le recrimine….-Esta bien estas en lo correcto, quiero escucharte tocar.- le dije desviando mi mirada un poco enojada

-Que tanto te costaba decirlo eh.- me dijo mientras yo seguía dándole la espalda

-Cállate

-Para que no digas que soy tan malo, voy hacer lo que me pides.- dijo

-¿Eh?

Me voltee inmediatamente y vi como Minos sacaba su violín me que pasmaba al ver lo bien cuidado que lo tenia podía decirse que nunca lo uso, bueno es obvio con lo que me dijo, pero se podía decir que en serio el anhelaba tocarlo.

Puso su instrumento sobre su hombro para después poner levemente su mejilla en este y ponía el arco sobre las cuerdas y cerraba sus ojos y en eso una hermosa melodía empezó a fluir. Era muy bella, y la vez muy triste, la lentitud y la pasión con la el la tocaba era sin duda muy espectacular, me gusto verlo de esa manera, en ese momento pude sentir como mis pequeños se movían muy al son de la música del violín, pero uno se movía mas que el otro, parecía gustarle oír tocar a Minos, no podía estar segura si era a mi hija o a mi hijo que le gustaba oír el violín, pero podía decirse que ambos de mis bebes les gustaba.

La ultima cuerda sonó y con ello el fin de la melodía llego, no pude evitar aplaudir haciendo que el, se diera el mismo halagos, pasamos el demás tiempo revisando libros hasta que llego la hora de preparar la merienda, como siempre Minos fue a prepararla, mientras yo recogía todos los libros y lo metía a la mochila de nuevo, el violín me dio miedo tocarlo ya que era muy importante para el, pero no podía dejarlo fuera de su estuche, y eso, así que con suma delicadeza metí el violín en su estuche y ya guardado lo lleve a la habitación de Minos la cual estaba en el primer piso y era la mas alejada, deje el violín y volví con los libros.

Al poco tiempo Minos había terminado al igual que yo, y de un momento a otro todos llegaron Minos como siempre se fue a esconder, y le avise que su violín estaba en su recamara muy bien asegurado, el solo se despidió de mi despeinándome levemente el cabello.

Me dirigí a la mesa donde Fumito llego con Kanade, el se fue a traer algunas cosas que compro del supermercado, me acerque a mi hija para darle un abrazo, pero me sorprendí cuando ella se alejo de mi, y se fue a su cuarto, eso me preocupo, fue hacia donde ella estaba nunca me había hecho eso, ni siquiera cuando estaba enojada.

-Hija.- le llame mientras ella desempacaba sus cosas de escuela

-¿Qué?.- me pregunto en un tono frio y enojado

-¿Estas bien?.- le pregunte

-Si, lo estoy, me podrías dejar.- me dijo del mismo modo y sin voltear a verme

-Si te pasa algo solo dímelo, estoy aquí para escucharte así como tu padre y tu abuelo.- le dije muy preocupada

-Eso lo se, no tienes porque decírmelo, Madre.- dijo ella y haciendo un énfasis muy frió en la última palabra

-Bien, cuando termines ven a comer, tu abuelo no tardará en llegar.- le dije un poco dolida por como me estaba tratando

-Si, gracias.- dijo simplemente

Deje el cuarto de mi hija, muy dolida jamás me había tratado así, ni mucho menos cuando ella se enojaba, pero su actitud era muy diferente y eso me preocupo, cuando llegue al comedor mi padre ya estaba ahí, el me miro fijamente para después desviar su mirada y sin decirme nada, mientras se quitaba su saco y tomaba asiento, eso me desconcertó mucho mas, ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué ahora mi padre e hija no me trataban igual?.

-Amor, traje muchas cosas nutritivas para nuestros bebes.- dijo Fumito entrando y yo que aun mantenía fija la mirada en mi padre me percate que el había fruncido mucho el seño así como había apretado su mandíbula…-¿Pasa algo?...-Fumito pregunto por que claramente sentía un extraño ambiente

-Si, todo esta bien, solo que estoy muy cansado.- dijo mi padre

-Ya veo, amor, ¿Dónde esta Kanade?.- me cuestiono Fumito

-¿Eh?, fue a su cuarto a dejar algunas cosas de su escuela.- le dije

-Entiendo, no creo que tarde así que mejor vamos a comer de una vez.- le respondí sin ánimos

En eso Kanade llegó y corrió a abrazar a su abuelo, el cual le correspondió gustosamente, cuando mi hija se acerco a su lugar que le correspondía el cual era aun lado de mi, su rostro alegre que había mostrado a mi padre cambio al uno serio y frió , y no me dirigió la palabra así como mi padre, esto no era normal, yo lo sabía algo paso, pero, ¿Qué?

-Bien, hora de comer, Ittadakimasu.- dijo Fumito ya en el comedor

-Ittadakimasu.- dijimos los demás al unísono, pero yo lo dije quedamente por lo que estaba pasando

El comportamiento de mi padre y el de Kanade no era normal, los conocía perfectamente bien, ¿a que se debía ese cambio?, ¿Qué sucedió este día con ellos?, ¿Por qué me trataban así?, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everybody, sorry for late, but that is not important , hola chicos, ven mi ingles eta mejorando un poco, jejejeje eso es bueno, pero bien, aquí estamos de nuevo con un el nuevo capitulo de mi historia, ahora solo quedan 5 capítulos, en este capítulo viene lo que todos no querían que pasara, y pues TTTnTTT a llorar como magdalenas si se puede, claro, porque yo si llore, cuando lo escribía, se que van a odiar a algunos personas y no los culpo, pero bueno espero que disfruten el capítulo espero sus comentarios, y bueno, aquí los dejo, jejeje nos vemos en el siguiente

Algunos personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos, unos pertenecen a Kurumada y Ranmaru en este capitulo, los demás son invención mia

Capítulo 10.- Tragedia

El mes anterior, el séptimo mes de mi embarazo fue el mas doloroso, para mi, no sabía que le estaba pasando a mi familia, pero mi padre y mi pequeña mi dulce pequeño retoño, ya no eran los mismo conmigo y eso Fumito había notado, al punto de que el empezó a reclamar, y que se diga de Minos, estaba mucho mas al pendiente de mi, y no me dejaba sola, además de que el me consolaba, me había consolado todas la noches, en las cuales siempre lloraba por el trato que mi padre me daba, y mi hija a pesar de ser pequeña sus palabras dolían mucho mas, eso era porque era una parte de mi, había nacido de mi y la había criado hasta que ella ahora era un poco mas mayorcita, pero…me dolía mucho, me dolía mucho sus palabras.

En todo aquel mes fue mucho dolor, y lo peor fue que en ese mes era las fiestas navideñas, ese mes no tuvimos una por los múltiples problemas, no entendía que estaba pasando, y eso me dolía y mis bebes lo sentían, aquel pesado ambiente lo sentían.

Pero, cuando las vísperas navideñas, fue cuando una parte de mi se derrumbo, yo no podía culpar a nadie y mucho menos a el, mucho menos a Minos que salió a mi defensa, aunque eso provoco lo peor, pero no podía culparlo, nunca podía culpar a alguien que me defendió y que por si fuera poco contra la persona que me defendió fue contra mi propio padre, o mejor dicho Nobunaga, porque lo paso aquella vez, es imperdonable

 **FLASHBACK**

Era un día ya pasadas las fiestas navideñas, era el 1 de febrero y faltaban 16 días para que yo cumpliría mi octavo mes de embarazo y estaba muy emocionada, demasiado diría yo, mi vientre ya no era tan pequeño , casi no podía ver mis pies y eso a Minos le hacia mucha gracia, siempre me jugaba bromas en que parecía una mini ballena o algo por el estilo, pero el lo hacia de buena fe, lo hacia para levantarme el animo y vaya que funcionaba, me quito varias de mi preocupaciones, ambos estábamos charlando animadamente en la sala, cuando un fuerte ruido en toda la casa se escuchó, unas fuertes pisadas, se fueron acercando, el aura que ahora se presentaba la conocía desde siempre incluso antes, era mi padre, había llegado mucho antes de lo usual, y eso me preocupaba y fue cuando como balde de agua fría me cayó, Minos no se había movido, cuando le iba a decir que se fuera, el estaba ahí sentado en el sillón firmemente y con una expresión muy sería, demasiado diría yo.

Fue en eso que las pisadas se detuvieron y me voltee a ver a mi padre que estaba en la entrada de la sala, la mirada que tenia hacia mi, era una que jamás me había dedicado, era una de enojo, frustración, decepción y vergüenza.

-Era cierto.- dijo el viéndome a mi para después ver a Minos

-¿Qué?.- pregunte con duda y con temor un temor que jamás había vuelto a experimentar, no desde que era una cría

-¡Saya!, ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!.- me grito mi padre enardecido de la furia y totalmente fuera de si al tiempo que se acerco a mi peligrosamente

-¿Eh?, ¡Aaah!.- no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando mi padre me tomo fuertemente de mis brazos, estaba apretando fuertemente su agarre, en mis brazos, podía hasta sentir como quería romperlos sin la mas mínima duda…-¡Padre!, ¡Me estas lastimando!, ¡Aaahhh!

-¡Cállate!, ¡No me vuelvas a llamar a si!.- dijo el poniendo mas fuerza en su agarre

Mis ojos no podía despegarlos de los de mi padre, y no solo eso, sentía como mis ojos se iban nublando poco a poco, aquellas palabras de mi padre, me dolieron.

-¡¿Ahora vas a llorar?!, ¡Eres una…-mi padre se enfureció mas contra mi, fue en eso que no sentí una de sus manos ya en mi brazo, al contrario la tenia alza y me iba…..a golpear

Cerré mis ojos, y mis lágrimas cayeron como cascadas, por la impotencia y la duda, ¿Qué había hecho?, no entendía nada. Esperaba que el golpe llegara, pero no, sentí como alguien diferente a mi padre me había tomado en brazos, y ahora parecíamos estar, en el patio, poco a poco abrí mis ojos de los cuales aun seguían cayendo mis lágrimas, mire a la persona que me habia salvado de aquello, era Minos, y su rostro mostraba una gran indignación, así como la furia, y por si fuera poco, una extraña aura violeta empezó a envolverlo, poco a poco, era una sensación extraña.

-Reverendo hijo de puta.- dijo Minos sin importar las consecuencias…-¡Y te haces llamar su padre!

-¡A ti que te importa!.- le grito mi padre, y cuando hizo eso de nuevo me aferre mas a Minos y el me abrazo con mas fuerza, ocultándome y protegiéndome de la persona que supuestamente nunca, nunca debía dudar de mi…-¡Ella ya no es mi hija!

-¡Mas respeto!.- le grito Minos enfurecido incluso podía escuchar el rechinar de sus dientes por la furia…-¡Esta embaraza y tu maldito hijo de puta, ibas a golpearla!

-Se lo merece por ser una "fácil".- dijo mi padre y aquello me dolió mucho que hacia pensar a mi padre que yo era ese tipo de mujer, ¿Por qué pensó eso?

-¡Hijo de puta!, ¡En mi presencia nadie le habla así y menos una sabandija como tu!.- le grito Minos

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que digas y también me importa una mierda lo que pase con esa….MUJER!.- grito mi padre cada palabras se clavaba en mi corazón y en mi mente …-¡Me voy a llevar a Kanade conmigo!

Cuando menciono el nombre de mi hija, rápidamente me solté de Minos y fui hacia mi padre, llorando

-¡No por favor mi hija no!.- le dije o mejor dicho le implore llorando al punto de que me inclinaba hacia el

-¡Mi nieta no a crecer junto a una madre como tu!.- Me grito mi padre

En eso yo le tome del brazo para volver a decirle que no se llevara a mi pequeño retoño, pero el al sentir mi brazo me golpeo en la cara haciendo que me tambaleara y cayera de rodillas al suelo

-¡Saya!.- grito Minos a mis espaldas mientras se acercaba hacia mi y se ponía aun lado de mi…-¡maldito, no sabes con quien te has metido!

-¡No me importa te dije!, ¡Me voy a llevar a Kanade conmigo!.- dijo el nuevamente

-¡No por favor, no te la lleves a mi bebe!.- le dije implorando y gritando por desesperación

-¡Me quedare con mi nieta, le hare saber a Fumito de tu maldita infidelidad!, ¡Y te quitaremos a mi nieta!.- dijo el

-¡No por favor!, ¡Yo nunca hecho eso!, ¡Jamás lo haría!.- le dije implorando y esta vez de rodillas mientras juntaba mis manos en señal de piedad

-¡No mientas!, ¡Ese maldito es tu amante!.- grito mi padre señalando a Minos el cual lo miro confundido pero a la vez enojado

-¡Eso no es cierto, el es!, ¡El es…- trate de explicarle a mi padre pero….

-¡No mientas!, ¡Es tu amante y esto lo evidencia!.- grito mi padre aventándome descaradamente un sobre.

Fue en eso cuando muchas fotografías cayeron ante mi y Minos, al caer el piso, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, eso, no era posible, ¡NO ERA VERDAD!, todas esa fotos no tenían a mi y a Minos, en situaciones de pareja, pero todas eran falsas, mire a Minos directamente y el estaba igual que yo, o mejor dicho estaba muy furioso e indignado su mirada expresaba la duda, y con eso me di cuenta de que el no tenia nada de culpa.

-Tu silencio es tu respuesta Saya.- dijo mi padre y yo inmediatamente lo volteé a ver, y su mirada no cambiaba nada, seguía igual de firme, pero tenía que aclarar esto, no podía quitarme a mi hija, no podía, ¡No podía!...-Y no solo eso, esta verdad que descubrí no fue la única, si no otra…¡Tu!, ¡Ni si quiera puedo pensar que mi sangre corre por tus venas!, ¡ERES UNA MALNACIDA!, ¡LOS HIJOS QUE LLEVAS EN TU VIENTRE NO SON DE FUMITO SON DE ESE PERRO MUERTO DE HAMBRE!

Una nueva daga se incrusto en mi corazón, y mas lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos, igual que cascadas, mi padre, mi padre, el padre que siempre busque y que había encontrado, ya no me aceptaba, me rechazaba, a cual trapo viejo, pero todo, lo que dijo era falso, nada de eso era verdad, ¡NADA!.

-¡No es cierto!, ¡Nada de esto es cierto!, ¡Papá!, ¡PAPÁ!, ¡CREEME!.- le dije parándome débilmente mirándolo con mi aspecto el cual podía deducir que era deplorable

-¡No me llames así!, ¡TU NO ERES MI HIJA!, ¡Y NO LO SERÁS NUNCA!, ¡NUNCA!, ¡HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE PENSARA QUE AUN SEGUIAS MUERTA!, ¡MUERTA!.-gritaba furioso mi padre

-¡No papá!, ¡No por favor!, ¡No me rechaces!, ¡Nada de esto es cierto!, ¡TODO ES FALSO!.- le implore a mi padre, llorando y casi hipando

-¡No quiero escuchar nada mas!, ¡Kanade ya no va estar mas contigo!, ¡Me oiste!, ¡NUNCA VAS A VOLVER A VER A TU HIJA!.- grito mi padre dando su ultima y definitiva opción, para después irse

-¡No papá!, ¡PAPÁ!, ¡NO ME QUITES A MI BEBE!, ¡NOOOOO!.- me pare rápidamente cuando vi que el se iba de la casa, trate de correr, pero Minos se sostuvo fuertemente…..-¡SUELTAME!, ¡MINOS!, ¡SUELTAME, MI PAPÁ, MI HIJA!, ¡NOOOO!, ¡AAAAHHH!

Minos se sujeto fuertemente y no me soltó, llore como nunca antes lo había hecho, llore y llore no supe cuando pare, lo único que recuerdo, fue ver a Minos y a Fumito en la habitación, en la cual yo y Fumito dormíamos, los recuerdos de ayer, llegaron a mi mente, de inmediato cuestione a Fumito, sobre mi padre y mi hija, el tenia una expresión triste, y no había dormido, al igual que Minos, no había dormido, le volví a cuestionar por ellos dos.

-Mi amor, lo siento, mucho, lo siento tanto.- dijo Fumito para incrase a un lado de la cama y ocultar su rostro, mientras escucha levemente como lloraba, eso no me dio buen augurio, mi vista paso de Fumito a Minos, el cual, solo la desvió arrepentido

-No, No, No…¡NOOOOOO!.-grite exasperada haciendo que ambos se asustaran, volví llorar, mi padre, mi padre y mi hija, se habían ido, me habían dejado sola, sola, totalmente sola

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK** (Nota aquí saya ya esta en el día 18 del mes de febrero, ya en su octavo mes, por lo que el nacimiento de sus bebes sería el 19 o 20 de marzo, bajo el signo de Piscis)

A partir de ahí no volví a saber de mi padre o mi hija, según lo que me dijo Fumito cuando ya me encontraba mas estable, el se había llevado a mi hija con el al centro de la ciudad e Tokyo, y que por sus influencias, había logrado obtener la custodia total de mi hija, así como también había puesto una orden de alejamiento, no podíamos acércanos a mas de 200 pasos a el o mi hija, si no las autoridades intervendrían, y no solo eso, Fumito también me informo que el mi padre trato de despedirlo, pero el mismo le dijo que no lo haría, tendría piedad sobre mi y sobre mis pequeños niños que nacerán.

Minos, el estaba igual o peor que yo, no había momento en el que no se disculpara, y eso me destrozaba el corazón, el pobre no tenia la culpa de nada, el solo estaba cuidando de mi, mi padre en su ataque de furia no dejo que le explicara, había actuado por sus propias emociones, y eso hizo que yo me enfureciera, no podía hacerle nada, era mi padre y tenia que respetarlo, pero ya no como padre, si no como hombre de negocios , pero mi hija era otro asunto, no sabía como estaba o que hacía, Minos para poder según el remendar su error iría hablar con mi padre, y yo le dije que no, eso no solucionaría nada, mi padre, no, Nobunaga era muy testarudo y no lo escucharía, así que era mejor dejar las cosas como están, ahora lo que importaba eran solo mis hijos, mis tres hijos.

-Lo siento Saya, lo siento mucho.- dijo Minos en serio estaba muy arrepentido

-No te lamentes mas.- le dije calmadamente…..-Tu no tuviste la culpa, nadie la tuvo, aunque ya se quien hizo esas fotos

-¿Fotos?, oh ya veo, ¿sabes quien las hizo?.-cuestiono Minos

-Es mas que obvio, fue esa maldita.- le dije en un tono muy molesto

-Mana, no es así, debería ir a matarla.- dijo Minos en serio

-Me harías el favor, pero no.- le dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre

-¿Por qué no?, ella destruyo a tu linda familia, merece eso.- dijo Minos

-Lo se y mucho más, pero de eso me encargo yo, cuando nazcan mis dos retoños, los protegeré con uñas y dientes, como lo hice con Kanade y lo seguiré haciendo, voy a volver a la cacería.- le dije seriamente

-Pero, tu espada, la desgarre.- dijo Minos

-Para mi no importa el arma, mi verdadera fuerza radica en mi.-le dije, pero claramente necesitaba reparar a Murasame, no sabia cuando mis habilidades no serian suficiente si enfrentaba a alguien

-Aun así, debes ser prudente.- dijo Minos

-Lo soy y lo seré siempre, pero aun así, puedo perder el control de la situación ese es mi defecto.- le dije viéndolo fijamente…..-Dime algo Minos

-Si, ¿Qué sucede?.- cuestiono Minos

-Tu señor, Hades, el Rey del Inframundo, ¿Qué obsesión tiene en cuanto a mi embarazo?.- le pregunte, eso era algo que me tenia un tanto intrigada desde hace mucho tiempo

-Saya, eso no te lo puedo contar, el tiene que decírtelo personalmente, un guerrero como yo no puede decirte cosas de suma importancia y menos enfrente de mas personas, además si llego a decírtelo el me arrancaría la cabeza.- dijo Minos con tono serio pero un tanto alegre

-¿En serio es capaz de eso?.- le cuestione, ya que había leído un poco e la mitología Griega y cuando investigue sobre Hades queda fascinada por lo que relataban de el en los libros, y mas porque en uno decía que el era un fuerte adversario en la espada

-Si, así como tu que eres capaz de ir y matar aquella persona a sangre fría.- dijo Minos con su tono risueño

-Bueno, creo que podíamos congeniar en algo.- le dije regresándole la sonrisa

-Jajajajaja, eso espero, sirve que quita esa cara de seriedad que siempre tiene, le hace falta despejarse.- dijo Minos

-Es mejor que dejemos de hablar de el, no sea la de malas que el nos este oyendo y en una de esas venga directo hacia acá para arrancarte la cabeza.- le dije y el de inmediato se encogió de hombros y dejo de reírse

-Esta vez tienes toda la razón, pervertida.- dijo Minos

-Gracias.- le dije y mire el reloj de la sala…-Aun falta para que llegue

-Saya, no te preocupes, el esta tratando de hacer lo mismo que yo.-dijo Minos…-Si no mal recuerdo dijiste que hasta el amigo de Nobunaga también intervino en este asunto y sigue insistiendo, ¿o me equivoco?

-No para nada, "Saru", siempre ha sido así conmigo, además de que se ha mantenido al pendiente de mi desde de que eso paso.- le dije…-Aun recuerdo como fue que ellos se pelearon, lo bueno fue que Fumito los detuvo

-Sinceramente si me dejaron un poco sorprendido, Nobunaga si que sabe moverse con la espada, pero le falta mucho para superar a mi Señor.- dijo Minos con orgullo al referirse a su señor

-Eso quiero verlo.- le dije sonriendo

-Bien.- dijo Minos seriamente

Por alguna extraña razón Minos y Fumito tenían algo entre manos, y eso podía darme cuenta aunque ellos no lo notaran.

En eso una extraña explosión se hizo presente en el bosque que estaba cerca de nuestra casa, trate de pararme e ir a ver, pero Minos me lo impidió

-No se te ocurra, iré a ver yo, quédate tu aquí.- dijo Minos saliendo de la estancia

Me quede totalmente sola cuando Minos salió, algo me decía que nada bueno iba a ocurrir, con agilidad abrí el cajón de una estantería cerca y saque una daga, y me pare del sillón y salí hacia el patio, estando ya en el centro mi vista se concentró en el cielo, en un cielo totalmente nublado, y con la presencia de algunos rayos, con mi mano libre acaricie mi vientre con dulzura.

-Mis niños, jamás dejare que nada les pase, ¡Jamás!.- exclame con firmeza mientras apretaba con firmeza mi daga y la escondía

En eso un fuerte viento así como una nueva explosión se hizo presente, a lo lejos en aquel bosque, es de donde provenía aquel fuerte viento, así como una estela de luz violeta, pude darme cuenta que era Minos, estaba, ¿peleando?, ¿contra quien?.

-Tengo que avisarle a Fumito.- dije firmemente y camine lo mas rápido que pude, pero el viento me lo impedía, parecía que Minos tenia una fuerte pelea

" _¡SAYA!"_

Escuche una voz en el aire, no, había sido en mi, ¿cabeza?, eso era extraño, mire a todos lados, y no había nadie que me hubiera hablado, y el viento se hacía mas y mas fuerte.

" _¡Saya!, Soy yo Minos"_

-¿Minos?.- cuestione a la nada…-¿Qué pasa?

" _No tengo tiempo de explicarte nada, lo único que te pido, es que no salgas de la casa, ni siquiera al patio, enciérrate en lo mas profundo de la casa, y no salgas hasta que yo o Fumito lleguemos"_

-¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¡Minos!.- dije a la nada o a mi mente en realidad

" _¡Solo haz lo que te digo!, ¡Hazlo por tus mocosos!"_

Cuando el dijo eso, me entro la duda, una duda profunda pero a la vez un extraño frio que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, era un estremecimiento, y uno no muy bueno, abrace mi vientre con protección, y con la duda aun a flote, me encamine a la casa nuevamente, pero, de la nada aparecieron una par de tijeras gigantes las cuales reconocí de inmediato, como puede me deslice en suelo, sin soltar mi vientre, mientras miraba a todos lados, para ver en que dirección habían venido las tijeras, y fue cuando mi mirada se enfoco en el techo de la casa, y ahí estaba, esa mujer, era repugnante mujer

-¡MANA!.- le grite sin soltar mi vientre

-Jejejeje, nos volvemos a ver, parece que tu familia se destruyo.- dijo ella posicionándose a un lado de su Teigu

-¡Maldita!, ¡Sabia que habías sido tu!.- le recrimine con odio

-Oh, pobre de ti, pero sabes, te lo merecías, un ser que no es humano, no merece la felicidad, merece la soledad eterna.- dijo ella tomando en mano su Teigu

-Tu no eres nadie para decidir por mi, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, vivir o no vivir en soledad, tu no eres nadie, ni eres nada, no después de haberte dejado consumir por tu estúpido odio.-le dije con enojo…-Tu solo eres una maldito "Hibrido" por piedad

-¿Qué?.- me cuestiono ella con una maldita sonrisa en su rostro…-Oh, ahora tu me estas diciendo que soy yo, pero así como tu dices, no eres nadie

-Te equivocas, yo soy Saya Kisaragi, soy un hibrido, soy una leyenda un mito, que aparece en los antiguos escritos y poemas, soy el ser que mas a perdura a parte de Nobunaga, he recorrido el camino de la oscuridad desde que tengo memoria, y tu solo eres una maldita que no se conoce a si misma y solo finge ser un ser que ese ahora superior a los demás, si eres superior pero en estupidez.- le dije a ella ahora y le sonreí como ella me había sonreído haciendo que ella bajara aquella infame sonrisa y la reemplazara por una seria

-¡Maldita!, Te das crédito por haber existido, desde la era Sengoku.- dijo ella levantando su Teigu y apuntándome con ella

-Y tu solo eres mas que un muerte para los demás que te conocieron.- le dije

En eso Mana pareció que no soporto lo que le dije, ya que de inmediato se abalanzo con una velocidad que no puede percibir, cuando menos me lo espere estaba su Teigu a unos cuantos pasos para cortarme el cuello, pero la distancia que teníamos me dio el tiempo suficiente para poder sacar mi daga, al tiempo que esquivaba el ataque, y con la agilidad que me representaba le clave la daga en su ojo izquierdo, el cual nunca podía recuperar, esa daga, era una especial, y esa marca siempre le quedaría

-¡AGGGHHH!.- grito ella en desesperación al ver que su ojo izquierdo ahora solo podía ver el rojo intenso de su sangre y no solo eso, ese ojo le quemaba, quemaba, y ardía como el mismo sol

Ella había ablandado su agarre en su Teigu, al tiempo que había gritado de dolor, aun tenia mi mano sujetando la daga, la cual estaba en su ojo izquierdo haciéndola sufrí, eso solo era el comienzo, por lo que saque la daga de su ojo, haciendo que esta al salir, me salpicara con su repugnante sangre, en mi rostro, y mi mano con la cual sostenía la daga

-¡Agggg!.-grito ella ante mi acción

Sin darle tiempo de actuar, blandí la daga y se la clave en su abdomen, hasta atravesarla, para después retorcer aquella daga en el maldito interior de su cuerpo y destrozarla

-¡WAAAA!.- bramo ella de dolor

La furia corría por toda mi piel, hasta la célula mas desconocida de mi ser, a una velocidad increíble, pero, ella, me miro con una mirada llena de odio, observe levemente que había vuelto a sostener firmemente a su Teigu, y con la misma velocidad inicial, volteo la Teigu para quedar de enfrente con la base y la parte filosa hacia atrás y dirigió rápidamente su ataque hacia mi, trate de sacar la daga, pero esta, se había quedado atorada en su cuerpo, tarde fue mi reacción, cuando un fuerte golpe, se intersecto en mi vientre, un dolor indescifrable, y agudo me recorrió, y fue cuando fui lanzada hacía un lado y tiempo que la daga que estaba atorada se salía por la fuerza , y yo caía con mas fuerza sobre el suelo, y el dolor se hacia mas fuerte

-¡AAGGGH!, ¡AAAAHH!.-grite con nunca antes lo había hecho, lleve ambas de mis manos hacia mi vientre, y entre mis piernas, sentía un liquido recorrer…-¡Agggghhh!, ¡Agggh!...-Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes por el dolor, así como un pensamiento de muerte

-¡Ugh!, ¡Ah!.- escuche como Mana gemía de dolor…-¡maldita!

Escuche con el sonido de una hoja filosa cortaba el viento, para después escuchar una leve destrucción, el sonido de los hilos siendo manipulados, se hizo presente, así como también lo truenos, que caían ferozmente en la tierra y cerca de donde estábamos.

-¡maldición!.- escuche como dijo Mana para después escuchar como ella daba una gran salto y desaparecía entre la nube de polvo que se había creado, y unas pisas fuertes hacia retumbar el piso

-¡Saya!, ¡Saya!.- escuche gritar mi nombre, de una voz familiar

-¡AAAGGGGHHH!.- grite nuevamente por el dolor que persistía y se hacia mucho, mucho mas fuerte, al punto que este me quería partir a la mitad así como tiempo el liquido con dejaba de correr, con temor lleve una de mis manos hacia donde sentía donde este liquido salía, y mi temor incremento al ver que mis dedos quedaron totalmente machado de sangre, mi sangre….-¡AYUDA!, ¡MINOOOOOS!

Escuche las fuerte pisadas aproximándose rápidamente, hacía, mientras el polvo se esparció, para dejar todo a la vista, pude ver a Minos que se acerco a mi, totalmente asustado

-¡Saya!, ¡Por Hades!, ¡Mocosa no me escuchaste!.- dijo el mientras el me miraba asustado y conmocionado sin saber que hacer

-¡Minos, por favor, ayúdame!, ¡Mis bebes!, ¡MIS BEBES!.- le roge…-¡AYUDAME!, ¡No quiero perderlos!

Las fuertes brazos de alzaron rápidamente, y me sujetaban firmemente, mientras el comenzaba a correr.

…

Con Minos

…

Empezó a correr cuando sostuvo ya a Saya sobre sus brazos, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el hospital, lo mas rápido posible, fue cuando dio su uso de razón y supo que a pie no llegaría por nada, por lo que sin impórtale, las consecuencia, llamo a su Sapuri, esta lo envolvió de inmediato, para así extender sus alas y emprender el vuelo, sobre la ahora tormenta eléctrica.

Sobre su brazo en donde sostenía las piernas de ella, el liquido manchaba levemente su mano así como brazo, eso lo asusto mas, pero la culpa de haberla dejado sola, lo hacía sentirse miserable, había prometido no separarse de ella, pero, lo hizo, y ahora, lo que Fine les dijo se haría realidad, no podía hacer nada, o mejor dicho, desde un principio eso ya no podía evitarse aunque uno quisiera.

-¡Soy un maldito imbécil!.- se recrimino de inmediato, mordiendo fuertemente su labio inferior al punto de que su propia sangre ahora le recorría la comisura de su labio, y caía sobre la vestimenta de Saya la cual no dejaba de moverse a causa del dolor, mientras abrazaba fuertemente su vientre, y escuchaba como le pedía a Dios o cualquier dios que no se llevara a sus hijos, que mejor se la llevara ella, eso le partió el corazón y el alma al primer Juez del Inframundo, haciendo que sus recuerdos tristes de melancolía humana salieran a floteé estrujándolo más, al recordar como perdió a su hermana y casi de la misma forma que estaba Saya…-Resiste, pequeña, no dejare que nada mas te lastime, ¡Nada!

Minos voló con mas velocidad y cuando divisó el hospital al que Saya recurría aterrizo haciendo que el pavimento se destrozara, totalmente, mientras hacia desaparecer su sapuri el tiempo que había caído al pavimento, y entraba corriendo con Saya en brazos.

-¡Por favor!.- grito cuando estuvo adentro captando la atención de algunas personas, me miraban asustados a Saya, y el liquido carmesí que no dejaba de caer…-¡Alguien Ayúdeme!

De inmediato, varios enfermeros y enfermeras se hicieron presentes con una camilla, así como también el doctor en turno, que ni lento ni perezosos se la llevaron a la sala de operaciones, Minos trato de seguirlos, pero dos enfermeros lo detuvieron, el trataba de zafarse, veía como Saya desaparecía a gran velocidad a través de una puerta en la cual sobre ella, se pretendió un foco rojo, el cual indicaba en ocupación, la furia y culpa lo carcomían una y otra vez, al punto que sintió un extraño liquido recorrer sus mejillas, y caer al suelo, estaba llorando, el llanto silencio de el, era totalmente desconocido para sus compañeros de armas, menos para su dios, el conocía su vida, mejor que nadie, y ahora lo estaba viviendo de nuevo, la impotencia que sentía no se comparaba con nada

-¡Por favor!, ¡Quiero ver como esta!, ¡MI HERMANA!, ¡MI HERMANITA!.- gritaba Minos tratando aun zafarse pero sin éxito….-¡SAYAAA!

…

Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron horas, Fumito había llegado al hospital seguido de Saru, el cual al escuchar lo que paso dejo todo y fue con el, ahí fue donde encontraron a Minos, el cual estaba a la par de la puerta, sentado en una de las sillas, totalmente impaciente y con su rostro oculto, por su fleco, pero una parte de el, mostraba algunas comisuras de su llanto

-¡Minos!.- grito Fumito exasperado al ver el estado de su compañero, al igual que Saru…..-¿Dónde esta mi esposa?, ¿Qué paso con mis hijos?, ¡¿Cómo paso eso Minos?!

-¡NO LO SE!, ¡NO SE NADA!.- le grito Minos viéndolo directamente a los ojos, dejando a ambos presentes al borde de la muerte por el aspecto que el Juez tenia…-¡LO UNICO QUE SE ES QUE FALLE!,¡FALLE MALDICIÓN!, ¡FALLE EN MI DEBER!, ¡SOY UN MALDITO FRACASO!

-Minos, ahora no importa quien es el culpable, se que tu mas que nadie quería evitar esto al igual que yo, pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron en vano.- dijo Fumito con su voz quebrada, con ojos a medio lagrimar mientras sostenía los hombros de Minos firmemente…-Si buscamos un culpable, ese Soy yo, yo soy quien debía estar ahí, en cambio, deje ese deber en tus manos, y ahora, tu estas pagando el dolor y la impotencia que yo debo de sentir al no tratar de impedir esto

-Fumito.- le llamo Saru a lo cual este volteo…-¿Qué paso?

-Saru.- le llamo Fumito, para después romper en llanto al cual Minos se sumo silenciosamente

Saru al no entender nada, corrió por todo el hospital tratando de obtener información sobre el estado de salud de su sobrina, pero no, nadie le decía nada, por lo que se quedo con los ahí a esperar

El tiempo paso lentamente y tortuosamente, habían pasado varias horas, y ya habían dado las 12 de la noche, hoy reinaba el signo de Piscis, en eso las puertas del quirófano de abrieron dejando ver al doctor, el cual venia con una clara triste y afligida, hacia los presentes, los tres hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y acercaron a el

-Doctor, ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?, ¿Mis bebes, están bien?.- pregunto Fumito al borde de la desesperación

El doctor, solo meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro, mientras cerraba sus ojos, en tristeza mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos

-Lo siento mucho, la verdad, lo sentimos.- dijo el doctor con voz entrecortada…-Solo logramos salvar a la madre y uno de los bebes, el otro bebe falleció en el quirófano

Los rostros de los presentes se entristeció y oscureció, Fumito se dejo caer de rodillas rompiendo en una llanto ensordecedor, gritando y golpeando el suelo, en frustración y tristeza, Minos, quería cortarle el pelo a jalones, mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta caer como cascadas, y Saru solo cerro sus ojos en pena y lastima

-Lo sentimos mucho, tratamos en reanimar el cuerpo del varón, pero fue en vano, el bebe tenia un fractura en el cráneo, solo sobrevivió la hembra.- dijo el doctor, uniéndose a su pena….-La madre esta bien, pero la noticia cuando despierte, no será….lo siento tanto

El doctor no podía con eso, por lo que los dejo a todos los presentes, para después entrar al quirófano.

Ninguno de los tres podía hablar, estaban destrozados, no pudieron hacer nada, ¡nada!, y eso les carcomería la conciencia por siempre, habían matado un pequeño, y dejado una marca imborrable sobre la mujer que merecía sobre todo ser feliz, y una pequeña con un pasado y presente lleno de espinas y sangre, pero….con la esperanza de la luz que solo brillara en lo profundo de la oscuridad

….

Mientras tanto en el Inframundo

…

La espada Dainslef y Durandal resonaban con amargura, su brillo era opaco, eso desconcentro a los dos Jueces presentes, así como a fieles sirvientes, y a Pandora, que por alguna extraña razón se sentían invadidos por la tristeza, en cambio los dioses gemelos y Hades, solo se mantenían en silencio por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Era inevitable.- dijo Thanatos…-Aunque uno hubiera querido mi señor, cuando el destino fue trazado ya no se puede impedir.

Hades, permaneció en silencio ante lo que había dicho el dios de la muerte silenciosa no violenta, así como cuando ocurrió aquello, para después abrir sus ojos y dirigir su mirada a ambas espadas que seguían resonando y llorando en silencio ante la perdida de alguien muy cercano a su portador

-Aun si, el bebe que es la reencarnación de Fine se salvo, eso es lo que importa.- dijo Hades…-Tardaran en llegar, y eso me molesta

-Mi señor Hades.- le llamo Pandora haciendo que este le prestara atención…-Aunque no sea de mi inconveniencia, le pido que espere

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?.- cuestiono serio el señor del inframundo

-Ni yo misma lo se, pero algo, me dice que ellos vendrán sin falta, sea lo que haya ocurrido en la otra tierra, ellos vendrán, con la bebe en brazos.- dijo Pandora

-Yo también lo creo mi señor.- dijo ahora Hypnos ganándose la atención de los presentes…..-Esa mujer, es demasiado fuerte, y se volverá mas fuerte con su bebe en brazos, también le pido que no sea duro con Minos de Griffo, el hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero tal y como dijo Thanatos, el destino marcado ya no se puede cambiar….-Termino de decir el Dios del Sueño

Hades al escuchar las sugerencias de sus subordinados, miro fijamente aquellas espadas que también parecían pedirle aquel lapso de tiempo, aunque fuera un solo mes, el dios no podía esperar, pero por alguna extraña razón aquella maldición no se había hecho por lo cual podía darse un lujo precavido de tomar esa decisión, solo seria un mes, solo eso les daría como plazo.

-Que así sea.- dijo el Dios del Inframundo….-Ahora pueden retirarse todos, y por cierto Thanatos…-llamo Hades al dios del sueño…-Envía ese ser a los campos Elíseos para que descanse como es bien merecido

-Como ordene.- dijo Thanatos para desaparecer junto a su hermano gemelo

Al igual que ellos todos se retiraron para continuar con sus labores, cuando el dios se quedo totalmente solo, la presencia de la divinidad se hizo presente, dejando ver ahora aquella Sacerdotisa/Diosa parada en medio del recinto pero mas opaca que cuando la vio por primera vez

-¿A que ha venido?.- le cuestiono el dios del Inframundo a Fine

-Solo he venido a dar mi mas sincero gracias por la decisión que tomo.- dijo Fine acercándose poco a poco quedando enfrente de los escalones que llevaban al trono de Hades

-¿Por qué?, Yo no he hecho nada, solo he tomado las decisiones para preservar el preludio de mi reino, solo eso.- dijo el dios seriamente

-Puede que sea así, pero, sabes, no eres tan malo como pareces.- dijo Fine con una sonrisa sincera haciendo que el dios la mirara incrédulo…-Puede que digan que eres el dios mas temible de todos, pero, los dioses mas temibles siempre son los mas amables, y los mas temibles son lo que tienen el corazón mas sincero y cálido

-¿Por qué hozas referirte así a mi?.- cuestiono el dios

-Porque es la verdad, además por experiencia propia.-dijo Fine aun sin borrar esa sonrisa sincera…-Además, veo que usted nunca ha querido ganar la Guerra Santa, ese es una muestra de su bondad oculta

-Eso a usted no le corresponde decírmelo.- dijo el Dios frunciendo levemente el ceño…-Nadie debe decirme eso, puede que usted sea una divinidad Superior a nosotros, pero eso no le da el derecho a juzgar a sus semejantes

-Y es cierto, pero he de decirle que yo no juzgo, solo digo lo que me ven mis ojos ya sin la venda que ate en mis ojos por muchos milenios.- dijo Fine cerrando levemente sus ojos

-Aun si, no le permito que se refiera a mi de ese modo.- dijo Hades parándose de su trono

-En ese caso, siento mi opinión, pero quiero que la tome en cuenta.- dijo Fine sonriendo mientras veía como el Dios descendía hasta quedar aun lado de ella quedando a un metro de distancia de ella…-Dios del Inframundo Hades

-¿Solo a eso ha venido?.- cuestiono Hades

-Si, básicamente si, pero también a despedirme con un hasta luego.- dijo Fine y en eso su cuerpo opaco comenzó a desaparecer lentamente

-Entonces no hubiera venido, hasta aquí si iba a decir eso.- dijo Hades viendo ahora como este se desvanecía lentamente

-Tenia que hacerlo, además, de que no iba a poder decirlo, ya que ahora, sería una infanta.-dijo Fine sonriendo aun

-Ya veo.-dijo Hades

Fine sonrió ante el semblante serio del Dios del inframundo, claramente el no era lo que aparentaba, pero era mejor así, solo esperaba a que llegara esa persona a su vida para que esa persona solo viera la verdadera ser del Dios mas temible del Olimpo

-Espero que encuentre el amor.-dijo Fine

-¿Amor?, Eso es sola una ilusión, no existe.- dijo Hades seriamente…-Así como la supuesta protección de Athena hacia los humanos

-En eso le creo, pero aun así, sea o no una ilusión, espero que un pequeño rayito de sol o de estrella ilumine un poco este lugar.-dijo Fine sonriendo alegremente al punto de que ya la mitad de su cuerpo, ya no se notaba

-¿Iluminar?.-cuestiono Hades

-Así, es, en un futuro lejano puedo asegurar que el Inframundo será iluminado levemente por una cálida y sincera luz.-dijo Fine…-Pero para eso usted deberá protegerla, porque esta querrá ser arrebatada de usted

-¿De que habla?.-le cuestiono el Dios

-Hades, no permita que esa cálida luz se la arrebaten, usted la necesita mas que nadie al haber estado mucho tiempo en plena soledad.-dijo Fine

-¿De quien se trata?.- le cuestiono el Dios

-Todo a su tiempo,-dijo Fine ya con la mayoría de su cuerpo desaparecido….-Tendrás siempre mi apoyo, para todo

-…

-Nos vemos, Hades.-dijo Fine para después desaparecer por completo de las estancia dejando aun confundido dios


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo están?, espero que bien, aquí les traigo la actualización de la historia, en la cual por primera vez no me retrase tanto, ¡APLASUOS!, ¡EEEHHH!, jejeje, pero bueno, es verdad no me atrase bastante esta vez, tal vez era porque estaba muy inspirada y eso, y también porque ya comencé en una nueva escuela, en la cual aun no me he familiarizado mucho, pero es muy buena, esa escuela, la cual me va ayudar bastante con mi aprendizaje en el ingles, así que vale la pena empezar de nuevo, bueno, como se dieron cuenta en el otro capítulo llego lo que nadie esperaba y yo me odio con eso TTnTT, pero hay que entender que no todo en la vida es felicidad, siempre va a ver dolor y tristeza, la cual nos va a conducir a la felicidad, y se que también alguno no se esperaron el cambio tan radical de Nobunaga, si, BAJEN LAS ARMAS, si, se que no hice bien en poner en contra a Nobunaga con su hija, pero eso va a ser esencial en la continuación de la historia, además de que quiero de que la historia muestre un poco de la naturaleza mala del ser humano, por claramente no todos en la tierra somos buenas palomas, muy pocos lo son, muy poco, casi un puñado, eso lo digo, porque es verdad, con todo lo que ha venido pasando a lo largo de los años, la raza humana muestra lo egocéntrica que puede llegar a ser, por eso quiero plasmar esa esencia tal cual es en la historia empezando con Nobunaga, bueno también he de decir que este capítulo tal y como lo dice el título, veremos como una madre es afectada por la perdida de un hijo, que le será difícil sobre llevar, así como a ella y a su familia, y en cuanto al peligro, eso lo verán mas o menor al final del capí jejejeje, y por cierto, este capítulo es mas largo que los demás asi van a ser de ahora en adelante, para que no se atrase mas la historia, ademas de que esta tendrá muy pocos capítulos

Bueno sin mas que decir disfruten el capítulo y dejen comentarios ayudan bastante

Algunos personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos, unos pertenecen a Kurumada y Ranmaru en este capitulo, los demás son invención mia

Capítulo 11.- Un dolor incurable y el peligro a flor de piel

Todo el cuerpo me dolía, además mis parpados me costaba abrirlos, pero podía escuchar, aunque fueran leves sonidos, escuchaba a una persona llorar amargamente, eso me inquieto, quería despertar, moverme y preguntar por mis retoños, pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía incompleta, me sentía vacía incluso sentía como algunas lágrimas querían escaparse de mis ojos cerrados, asustándome mucho.

No se cuanto tiempo paso para que por fin pudiera abrir mis ojos, lo primero que capte fue una luz blanca sobre mi la cual era un poco borrosa, pero que poco a poco se fue aclarando, mire a mis alrededores en donde me encontré con una enfermera que me miraba sorprendida, al igual que alegría y preocupación por alguna razón lo cual termino por inquietarme mas.

-Despertó.-dijo la enfermera alegre para después salir corriendo de la habitación

Con mi mirada seguí su rastro, sentía mi cuerpo muy pesado, moví mis manos para poder obtener un poco de movimiento porque claramente me sentía muy rígida, el peso en mis manos era tremendo, pero tenia que moverme, hice movimientos suaves y fue que con unas de mis manos toque mi vientre, sentí como mi sangre se salía de mi cuerpo rápidamente, un miedo olvidado de apodero de mi, sin importarme el peso ahora de mi cuerpo, me incorpore de un salto en la cama.

Estaba temblando, todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando, la mano que tenia sobre mi vientre la moví levemente esperando sentir lo que debía estar ahí, pero no, no había nada, mis bebes no estaban, lleve la otra mano a mi boca, mientras el miedo me carcomía, en lo mas profundo, los recuerdos de ayer me llegaron como balde de agua fría, aquella sensación, aquel momento, la sangre que salía de mi parte baja, el dolor que sintió todo mi cuerpo, por el impacto, todo, llego como balde de agua fría, ahora a parte del miedo , la culpa me empezaba atormentar

-Mis….bebes….-dije con un hilo de voz temblorosa

En eso la enfermera que estaba conmigo hace unos momentos llego nuevamente junto con el doctor que venia igual de feliz que ella, pero en la mirada de ambos sentía una tristeza y arrepentimiento infinito.

-Señorita.-me llamo el doctor…-Debe recostarse, aun no se recupera por completo de la cesárea

-¿Dónde están mis bebes?.-le cuestione sin hacer caso a sus sugerencias, lo mire fijamente con un miedo y culpabilidad en el momento

-Señorita…-me llamo pero esta vez su voz cambio drásticamente

-Pregunte, ¿Dónde están mis bebes?, ¿Dónde?, ¿Están bien?, Dígame que no les paso nada, por favor, ¡Doctor!.- le pregunte y le respondí al punto de que empezaría a llorar

La enfermera que estaba ahí, solo cubrió su rostro con ambas de sus manos mientras un leve sollozo por parte de ella se escucho, así como la mirada de tristeza que me dedico el doctor

-Debe ser fuerte.-me dijo el doctor mientras veía como apretaba sus manos en un puño

-¿Dónde están mis bebes?.- le volví a cuestionar con un miedo y culpabilidad a flor de piel, al ver las reacciones de ellos dos, así como también sentía como mis ojos empezaban a nublarse

-Lo sentimos mucho, uno de los bebes….murió…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que de mis ojos cayeran las lágrimas, lleve ambas de mis manos a los lado de mi cabeza, mi cabello estaba suelto, mi piel se volvió fría al tacto, apreté mis dientes en furia, culpabilidad y tristeza, apreté el agarre de mis manos sobre mi cabeza al punto que mi jale mi propio cabello hasta arrancarlo

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!.-grite amargamente, un grito de dolor y tristeza salió de mi boca, así como las lágrimas que salían y caían

-¡Señorita!.- grito el doctor y rápidamente el me tomo de los hombros, ya que me estaba auto dañando ahora, me rasguñaba encajaba mis uñas en cualquier parte de mi, mordí mi lengua hasta cortarla y empezar a escupir sangre a charcos….-¡Rápido, trae el tranquilizante!

-¡NO ES VERDAD!.-grite con mas fuerza, escupiendo sangre de la boca, así como mi llanto no paraba, y mi fuerza empezó a aumentar

-¡Por dios!, ¡alguien ayúdeme!.-escuche como el doctor gritaba pidiendo ayuda

Empecé a patalear así como también intentaba quitarme al doctor de encima y buscar a mis hijos, eso no podía ser verdad,¡NO PODIA SER VERDAD!, ¡NI PODIA ESTAR MUERTO!, ¡NO!

-¡NO ESTA MUERTO!, ¡NOOO!

…

Con Saru

…

Saru así como los otros se habían quedado en vela en el hospital, Fumito había sido atendido de emergencia ya que había entrado en un estado de depresión fuerte, y aquel hombre de cabello platinado estaba igual, bueno casi igual, pero claramente, la noticia a los tres les llego como una daga, el maldecía a su amigo Nobunaga, lo había llamado toda la noche, pero nunca respondió, el odio hacía el empezaba a resurgir en el, ¿Cómo era posible, que el haya abandonado a su propia hija a suerte?, ¡¿Cómo?!, para eso quería encontrarla, ¡¿Para eso?!, ¡Convivir solo un par de años, para después botarla y volviendo a creerla muerta!, pero lo mas despreciable, ¡¿Quitarle a su propia hija, su retoño así como también nombrarla como aquellas mujeres?!, ¡SOLO PARA ESO QUERIA ENCONTRARLA!, ¡PARA HACERLA SUFRIR MAS!

-Maldito seas Nobunaga.-dijo Saru en murmullo mientras miraba a los dos hombres, los cuales eran Minos y Fumito…-Espero que nunca seas perdonado, nunca

En eso Saru escucho un grito desgarrador, desde la habitación en la cual se encontraba Saya, así como los otros lo escucharon asustándose en el proceso, el sin perder el tiempo, corrió hacia la habitación de su sobrina, al llegar hasta ahí, la situación era preocupante, demasiado, ahí el doctor trataba detener a Saya, la cual gritaba y a la vez lloraba, y no solo eso, se asusto al ver la cantidad de sangre que salía de la boca de ella, sin perder tiempo, fue ayudar al doctor el cual ya no podía evitar que ella se auto dañara, en eso escucho como unos pasos rápidos se detuvieron bruscamente, vio ligeramente y ahí estaban ellos lo habían seguido y estaban asustados, y preocupados

-¡NO ESTA MUERTO MI BEBE!, ¡NO LO ESTA ES MENTIRA!

Saru regreso su atención a su sobrina, la cual seguía lastimándose, se rasguñaba, se arrancaba el pelo, la sangre de su boca no dejaba de salir , sus ojos, la mirada que ellos tenían era desgarradora, el no podía soportar eso, no podía, era mucho para el, era solo una niña, que había vuelto a sonreír, para luego solo caer de nuevo en el dolor, solo para caer de nuevo en aquel lugar, de un momento a otro el empezó a llorar junto a , al tiempo que alejo al doctor de ella, y el la toma entre sus manos y la abraza mientras ella trataba de soltarse de el, lo golpeaba con fuerza, lo mordía, lo rasguñaba, pero el no la soltaba incluso la abraza con mas fuerza, mas y mas fuerza.

-¡SUELTAME!, ¡MIS BEBES!, ¡MIS BEBES!...¡REN….NADESHIKO!, ¡MIS BEBES!, ¡NO ESTÁN MUERTOS!, ¡NO ESTA MI MUERTO MI BEBE!, ¡NO LO ESTA!, ¡NO LO ESTA!, ¡NO ES VERDAD!, ¡NO LO ES!

Los gritos de Saya los desgarraban cada vez mas, el solo se limitaba a abrazarla para que no se dañara, ya tenia suficiente, esa pobre niña ya tenia suficiente, pero eso no se iba a quedar así, llegaría al fondo de esto, pero primero tenia que controlar a Saya, estaba perdiendo el control, solo conocía un método, seria uno cruel, pero era el mejor que tenia para que ella se tranquilizara

-¡Fumito!.- le grito al tiempo que volteo a verlo, el cual estaba en shock al ver a su esposa de esa manera…-¡LANZA EL SELLO DE RESTRICCION AHORA!

-¡¿Qué?!.-exclamo Fumito sorprendido al tiempo que se asustaba, el se había prometido no volver atentar contra Saya de esa manera, y menos ahora, no con lo que acababa de pasar…-No lo hare, no le hare mas daño a mi esposa

-¡ELLA SE ESTA DAÑANDO!, ¡RAPIDO, ESTA PERDIENDO MUCHA SANGRE!.- le grito Saru desesperado…-¡¿QUIERES QUE TAMBIÉN MUERA?!

Tanto a Fumito como a Minos se les helo la sangre en solo escuchar esas palabras, pero era cierto si no hacían nada, ella moriría por la hemorragia en su boca, y no solo eso, también podía darle un infarto

Minos que era el que sentía mas culpable, por la muerte de ese bebe, no lo dudo dos veces, y utilizo su _COSMIC MARRIONETION_ , sobre Saya otra vez, sus hilos amarraron las brazos de Saya con poca fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla, mientras Saru seguía abrazándola

-¡AAAAAHHH!, ¡NO ES VERDAD!, ¡NO ES VERDAD!,¡WAAAA!.- Saya seguía gritando y llorando, las mismas palabras una y otra vez, partían los corazones de los presentes y mas el de Minos, haciéndolo sentir mas miserable de lo que ya se sentía

-Rápido Fumito.-le dijo Minos a Fumito el cual le regreso la mirada…-Mis hilos la van a lastimar dentro de poco si no lanzas ese sello, ¡Rápido!

-Pero….

-¡SI EN VERDAD LA QUIERES, SALVALA!, ¡RÁPIDO!, ¡NO HAGAS LO MISMO QUE SU MISERABLE PADRE!, ¡VAMOS FUMITO!.- Minos le grito ahora ya en desesperación al ver que sus hilos estaban empezando a cortar las muñecas de Saya ocasionando una mayor perdida se Sangre

La ropa de Saru, la cama donde estaba Saya y la ropa de estaba totalmente cubiertos por litros de su sangre, Fumito dudaba y dudaba, pero se asusto al ver que su esposa estaba mas pálida, y sus movimientos se empezaban a desvanecer, eso le aterro, sin mas que pensar, elevo una de sus manos hacia su boca posicionando dos dedos de esa mano hacia arriba mientras los otros los ocultaba, y empezó a recitar un cantico, al tiempo que un sello aparecía sobre la frente de Saya, haciendo que esta se estremeciera, Fumito había cerrado sus ojos, y a la ultima palabra del cantico, abrió los ojos, para después ver como aquel sello desaparecía sobre la mente de Saya y esta caía inconsciente en los brazos de Saru

El doctor al ver que ya la paciente estaba inconsciente, llamo a mas personal el cual llego de inmediato al oír el escandaló, todo el personal entro y el doctor pidió amablemente a solo dos de ellos que se retiraran, los cuales fueron Minos y Fumito, los cuales accedieron mas no se fueron lejos de la habitación de Saya.

Saru se quedo ahí por la recomendación del doctor, al ver que fue el único que pudo controlarla, rápidamente, el doctor así como el personal, se dedicaron a tratar la profunda hemorragia de Saya, así como también las múltiples heridas que tenia en parte de su rostro, y brazos así como también las heridas que tenía en ambas muñecas.

Duraron alrededor de una hora, curándola nuevamente, Saru observo todo el trabajo hasta contribuyo un poco, lo cual el doctor agradeció, Saru se había ofrecido como donante de sangre, por la pérdida inminente de sangre de Saya, la transfusión y extracción de sangre se llevo ahí mismo.

-Con esto bastara.-dijo el doctor quitándose los guantes manchados de sangre así como también el tapabocas al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Saru

-¿Estará bien doctor?.-pregunto preocupado Saru al ver ahora a su sobrina la cual estaba vendada la mayor parte de sus brazos así como leves saturaciones en su rostro

-Señor, no hace falta que lo oculte, yo se perfectamente que son y quienes son.-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?.-cuestiono Saru

-Bueno, primero que nada, yo soy Matsuo Soubi.-dijo el doctor haciendo una reverencia hacia Saru el cual estaba confundido a lo cual el sonrió….-Mi abuelo peleo en la Guerra de las Teigus junto a ella al igual que mi abuela que ambos ahora están en el cielo.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?, no mejor dicho, ¿Quiénes fueron sus abuelos?.-cuestiono Saru totalmente abrumado

-El nombre de mi padre era Matsuo Koujo y mi abuela era Nana Usagi, ambos pertenecían al grupo de Night Raid.-dijo el doctor muy orgulloso

-Por todos los dioses, no me había dado cuenta.-dijo Saru

-Es normal, ya que han pasado 100 años, creo, pero bueno, puedo hablar con toda normalidad conmigo, usted puede contar conmigo para lo que pueda.-dijo el doctor alegre

-Muchas gracias.-dijo Saru por primera vez aliviado

-No hay de que, pero….en serio me sorprendió verlo a usted en lugar al padre de ella.-dijo el doctor un poco confundido

El semblante de Saru se volvió sombrío y el doctor se lamento de preguntar al parecer se había ocurrido algo

-Lo siento, pero…

-No importa, ahora yo soy el tutor de ella.-dijo Saru cambiando de tema rápidamente

-Sea lo que haya pasado, debió ser muy fuerte, pero en eso no me voy a meter, ya que es privacidad.-dijo el doctor seriamente

-Le agradezco su sinceridad.-dijo Saru….-Pero dígame, mi sobrina, ¿estará bien?

-Señor, ahora ella esta en shock, por la noticia, claro que no va a estar bien por un tiempo, y como se puso ahora, me da una clara evidencia del daño y el apoyo que tendrá que necesitar la señorita.-dijo el doctor viendo a Saya

-¿Qué paso con el cuerpo del bebe?, y también, ¿Qué paso con el que sobrevivió?.-cuestiono preocupado Saru

-El cuerpo del bebe esta en una sala especial, cuando usted desee, se lo entregaremos y le dará el entierro que se merece.-dijo el doctor…-Y en cuanto al que…..no mejor dicho, a la que sobrevivió, esta en la sala de las incubadoras

-¿Por qué?, ¿esta bien la bebe?, espere es una, ¿niña?, no mejor dígame, ¿Esta bien , no tiene nada grave?.- empezó a sacar varias preguntar así como confusiones

-Una a una, y si fue una niña, lamentablemente el niño falleció por una fractura de cráneo, a pesar de que habíamos saturado aquella fractura, el bebe ya había muerto cuando empezamos con eso, y en cuanto a su hermana menor, ella esta en la sala de la incubadoras, para completar el octavo mes ya que no logro llegar al tiempo esperado de la gestación, y no le voy a mentir, la bebe también sufrió un impacto, pero no sufrió algún daño cuando la sacamos del vientre de su madre, pero aun así, la tendremos en observación si encontramos algo.-dijo el doctor

-Ya veo, por cierto, ¿puede permitirme a mi o a uno de los otros dos ver a la bebe?, por favor.-pregunto Saru

-Ummmm, veré que puedo hacer, ya que esa sala solo se puede permitir el acceso solo a los doctores así como a las enfermeras y enfermeros.-dijo el doctor seriamente….-Pero hablare con mi superior, y veré si me permite un acceso para usted o alguno de sus acompañantes

-Muchas gracias doctor, no mejor dicho Soubi-san.-dijo Saru

-Bien, con su permiso voy con mi superior.-dijo el doctor

Saru se quedo mas tranquilo, y ahora fijo su vista a Saya, la cual tenia una expresión serena en su rostro lleno de cicatrices, le partió el corazón verla así, sin mas que hacer, llamo a los otros dos, los cuales entraron sin dudar, Fumito se sentó cerca de Saya para luego tomar su mano fuertemente, mientras tanto Minos se mantuvo en la parte inferior de la cama de Saya y así como Fumito no despejo su vista de Saya

-¿Cómo esta?.-cuestiono Minos a Saru

-Sus heridas sanaran cuando menos lo esperemos, pero ahora con la noticia, su estado mental y emocional decayeron.-dijo Saru viendo directamente a Minos con un rostro de pregunta

-Ya veo.-dijo Minos con una voz seca y culpable

-Por cierto, ¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Qué relación tienes con mi sobrina?.-le cuestiono Saru sin perder tiempo

-Tomoyoshi-san, por favor, no quiero que haga preguntas , el es un buen amigo nuestro desde hace buen tiempo.-dijo Fumito….-Además de que el trato de proteger a mi esposa de esta desgracia pero sus y mis esfuerzos fueron pocos y ocasionamos esto…yo mate….a mi...hijo…Ren…

Fue en eso cuando Minos cayo en cuenta y se sobresalto un poco

-¿Dónde esta la bebe?, se supone que solo uno sobrevivió, ¿Dónde esta?.-pregunto Minos mirando a Saru

-El doctor dijo que la tenían en el cuarto de incubadoras y que también la tenían en observación por seguridad propia, pedí que se nos permitiera ver a la bebe para verla, así que fue a pedir premiso para que uno de nosotros vea a la bebe.-dijo Saru sin mas preámbulos y haciendo caso a las proposiciones de Fumito

-Pero, esta bien, ¿verdad?.-le cuestiono Fumito sin despegar su mirar de Saya así como se intensifico el agarre de su mano

-Si, afortunadamente la bebe, salió ilesa.-dijo Saru

Minos al escuchar una idea cruzo por su cabeza, y parecía la mas lógica, y era que tal vez el hermano de la bebe protegió a su semejante a costa su propia vida.

 _-Un destino marcado, ya no puede cambiarse, eso es algo….inevitable…_ -pensó Minos

Al cabo de varios minutos Saru propuso que deberían ir a descansar así como asearse un poco, Fumito no quería despegarse de su esposa y menos de su hija la cual no había podido ver desde la noche, así como también quería tener el cuerpo de su bebe varón en manos para poder darle entierro.

Minos temiendo por lo que iba a decir, el propuso que se quedaría a cuidar de Saya mientras ellos iban y venían, al principio Fumito se tenso, no quería dejar a Saya sola otra vez, pero Saru le insistió hasta que accedió, antes de irse beso a su esposa en los labios mientras lloraba nuevamente, después se levanto y fue hasta donde Minos en el cual solo poso una de sus dos manos sobre el hombro de este y lo apretó fuertemente confiándole nuevamente a su esposa, el no podía culpar a Minos, el tampoco tenia la culpa el había hecho lo imposible, pero el dolor le hacía querer culpar a cualquiera.

….

Con Minos

….

Pasaron varios minutos, Minos estaba sentado en una silla la cual la posiciono cerca de la cama de Saya, y el se mantuvo viéndola, hasta que sin esperarlo, un cosmos conocido se hizo presente en la habitación, tan solo el se levanto y miro hacia donde la presencia del individuo se hizo presente, y vaya fue su sorpresa al encontrar a uno de sus camaradas

-¿Sucede algo Radamanthys?.-cuestiono Minos seriamente al ver a su hermano ahí parado con su armadura

-Solo he venido a darte un mensaje de nuestro amo.-dijo Radamanthys mirando a Minos con mirada fría y característica así como también se dedico a observar a Saya, y vaya que si se sorprendido al verla heridas…-El ya se entero de lo que paso, y le dio descanso a la perdida de esa mujer, llevo el alma de su hijo a los campos elíseos para que la criatura descansara en paz

-Ya veo.-dijo Minos un tanto sorprendido, su señor jamás se había tomado esas molestias

-Y no es solo eso, le has dado un tiempo para que bajaran al inframundo.-dijo Radamanthys

-¿Cuánto?.-cuestiono Minos

-1 mes solamente.-dijo Radamanthys seriamente y la vez un tanto preocupado…-Si no bajaban lo tomaría como acto de rebeldía, y vendrá hasta aquí a matarte a ti y toda la familia

-Entiendo.-dijo Minos simplemente mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños

-Que bueno que lo hayas entendido, hermano, ah, por cierto.-le llamo Radamanthys a lo cual Minos le presto atención…..-Nuestro señor abrió una entrada al inframundo esta dimensión, se encuentra en lo profundo del bosque, en la región de Kyoto, ahí irán para ir al inframundo sin problemas

-¿no es peligroso?.-cuestiono Minos

-Es una entrada muy bien escondida, y solo la conocerán nosotros los Jueces, Nuestro señor , los dioses gemelos y la familia de esta mujer.-dijo Radamanthys cerrando sus ojos levemente y sacando un fuerte suspiro

-Ya veo, en ese caso, me ha dado un buena ayuda.-dijo Minos

-Como sea, yo me retiro, y Minos.-le llamo Radamanthys el cual le estaba dando la espalda…-Haz lo que nuestro señor pide

Minos vio como su hermano desapareció así como apareció, y el también saco un fuerte suspiro, y volvió a tomar asiento, el asunto ahora se había complicado, solo tenia un mes para ir al inframundo, era poco tiempo, y eso le preocupaba, y mas por Saya la cual tenia un estado emocional no muy bueno ahora

-Maldición.-dijo Minos

….

Con Saya

….

Aquellas palabras tenían que haber sido pura mentira, pero….el vació que sentí era irremediable, mi cuerpo tenia el mismo dolor, no, hasta creo que se había vuelto mucho mas incluso mis propios huesos pesaban como el mismo metal, y mi boca la sentía totalmente entumida, me costo abrir mis ojos la misma luz me cegó, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, no había nadie en la habitación, mire a mi alrededor y mire que había una bolsa de sangre y la cual estaba conecta a mi brazo, moví unos de mis brazos lentamente y mire que estaba totalmente vendado, lleve ese brazo a mi cara y sentí varias curitas sobre. En mi boca al tratar de hablar o algo, sentí que mi lengua estaba cocida, era una saturación de doble punto, esa era la razón por la cual la sentía tan pesada

-Me descontrole.-dije quedamente y dolorosamente

Así como en la mañana me senté en la cama y mire con mayor detenimiento la habitación, a un lado de mi cama estaba una silla, la cual estaba vacía, alguien había estado sentado ahí en ese lugar cuidando, en eso las imágenes preocupadas de mi Tío, Fumito y….Minos regresaron, mi tío sosteniéndome fuertemente, Fumito lanzando un hechizo sobre mi, y Minos haciendo lo mismo que mi tío, frenándome, claramente, esa noticia…

-Yo tuve la culpa.-dije nuevamente queda y dolorosamente

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por mis mejillas y con mis dolorosas manos agarre mi cabeza, quería gritar, pero no podía…..no quería asustarlos mas de lo que hice, pero este dolor, mi bebe, mi bebe, mi hijo…fue en eso cuando me dijeron que uno de mis bebes había sobrevivido, mi otro bebe, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué había pasado?.

-Mi bebe.-dije y mire hacia atrás y ahí estaba un tipo de alarma, sin mas que perder y con todo mi cuerpo adolorido, apreté el botón con fuerza y vi como un pequeño foquito se encendía, lo apreté por unos cuantos segundos.

Al poco tiempo dos enfermeras entraron y se sorprendieron al verme despierta, yo las mire y ellas se acercaron sin temor hacia mi

-Señorita, debe descansar.-me dijo una de ellas

-Mi bebe.-le dije con dolor

-¿Eh?.-me cuestiono

-¿Dónde esta mi bebe, el que sobrevivió?.- le cuestione y ella me miro calmadamente

-Su bebe esta en el cuarto de las incubadoras, le están haciendo algunos análisis para ver que el accidente, no le haya afectado nada, pero por el momento, los análisis que le han hecho han dado negativo, lo cual es aliviante.-dijo ella con una sonrisa la cual me relajo

-¿Y su hermano?.-le cuestione por mi hijo perdido y su semblante cambio

-Su hijo…esta siendo preparado.-dijo ella

-¿Preparado?.-le cuestione

-Señorita usted ha dormido durante toda una semana.-dijo la enfermera

-¡¿Qué?!.-exclame sorprendida, para mi había sido unos cuantos minutos hasta horas

-Si, su esposo ha hecho todos los tramites necesarios, hoy van a enterrar a su hijo como es debido.-dijo la enfermera triste

-No….-dije en murmullo…..-Aun no lo he visto…ni siquiera lo carge….ni siquiera me despedí de el…..-mis lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes

Sentí como los brazos de la enfermera me envolvían y yo me aferre con fuerza a ella, y llore y grite, no era un sueño, todo era verdad, era un cruel sueño, un sueño del cual yo creía olvidado, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué otra vez?, ¿acaso yo no he de ser feliz?, ¿los que me rodean tienen que sufrir las consecuencias de mi felicidad?, no, yo no quería eso

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que las enfermeras me ayudaron a clamar mis lágrimas, pero no mi dolor, el dolor que había en mi corazón era un profundo hueco, uno que había empezado con la distancia que Nobunaga había puesto por una estúpida razón.

-Señorita.-me llamo la enfermera y yo le preste atención…-¿Puedo poner uno de sus brazos sobre ambos de mis hombros, y su otro brazo sobre los hombros de mi compañera?

-¿Eh, porque?.-le cuestione, mientras ellas se inclinaban lentamente

-Por favor, es mejor que haga lo que le decimos, será mas fácil además no creo que sea malo lo que vamos ha hacer.-dijo la enfermera

-¿Eh?

-Por favor, no tenemos tiempo que perder, será hora o nunca.-dijo la otra enfermera

Yo mire ambas dubitativa, ¿Qué era lo que tenían en mente ellas dos?, no podía pensar en una respuesta clara, así que sin mas que decir o pensar, hice lo que me pidieron, pose mis brazos sobre los hombros de ambas, y de inmediato ellas me ayudaron a poner de pie con cuidado pero firmemente, al tocar el piso me sentía desfallecer, no tenia fuerza alguna, pero aun si tenia que hacer el intento no podía dejar que ellas cargaran con todo mi peso.

Estando mas firme y rígida, las dos enfermeras y yo salimos de la habitación, no me sorprendí al no ver a nadie ahí, era obvio, tal vez ellos ya estén listos para el…funeral, en solo pensar eso, el dolor se incrementaba y la culpabilidad, ¿si no hubiera salido de la casa esto no hubiera pasado?, ¿podía o no haber ocurrido esto?, mordí mi labio con fuerza y un sabor metálico lleno mi boca al igual como sentía que este se deslizaba por la comisura de mi labio.

Me deje guiar por ambas, para mi cuestión, me fije que íbamos a un lugar totalmente solitario, parecía un lugar en donde solo médicos especializados en una sola área entrara, caminamos mas rato hasta que nos detuvimos en una puerta doble, y entonces, ambas con sus brazos libres empujaron aquellas puertas y entramos en un cuarto, totalmente gris y de metal, además de que este era un lugar totalmente helado, y no solo eso había unos cuantos cajones del mismo metal y arriba en los lados había varias ventanillas para el aire acondicionado

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Doctor.-dijo una enfermera

Yo mire a la persona que nos pregunto de una manera autoritaria y seria, era uno de los médicos, pero este no vestía como los demás que trabajaban en el hospital, este estaba totalmente vestido de verde fuerte, con guantes, y un cubre bocas

-¿Qué hacen y que quieren aquí?, Saben muy bien que nadie ni siquiera ustedes tienen permitido entrar a menos que yo o mi equipo lo requiramos.-dijo ese hombro

-Lo sabemos, pero teníamos que hacerlo.-dijo la enfermera

-¿Por qué y para que?.-cuestionó

-Doctor, ella es la madre del niño que falleció por una fractura en el cráneo.-dijo la otra enfermera y yo solo le dirigí mi mirada totalmente sorprendida, y comprendiendo su insistencia

-¿Eh?, Ah, ya veo, ¿pero porque la traen?.-cuestiono bajando un poco el tono de su voz a uno un poco mas suave

-Le pedimos unos minutos para que ella se despida de su hijo, los familiares de ella vendrán por el para enterrarlo, pero…ella no se ha despedido, ni siquiera lo ha conocido desde que entro en un tipo de coma.-dijo la enfermera

-Así que para eso.-dijo el doctor mirándome fijamente y parecía que me estaba analizando…-¿Trajeron a una madre despechada para conocer a su hijo muerto, a cuesta de sus propios puestos de trabajo solo para que ella le de el último adiós?

Aquel tono con lo que dijo eso, no me agrado, pero…no me importaba si ellas arriesgaron sus propios puestos por tan solo darme esa oportunidad aunque esta fuera totalmente dolorosa tenia que ver a mi hijo, no me importaba lo que el pensara

-Por favor.-le dije y mis lágrimas volvieron a descender…-Solo por esta vez, se lo pido, por favor…-le roge a lo cual el me miro sorprendido y conmocionado…-Por favor tenga piedad de una mujer como yo, una mujer que perdió lo que mas importaba en este mundo, algo que jamás podrá ser regresado ni de la misma muerte, por favor…shifff….déjeme ver a mi Ren…shifff….antes de solo ver una lapida con el nombre de mi hijo

-….

No había respuesta de el, pero veía que estaba luchando contra sus principios, cerro sus ojos y masajeo sus ceníes

-Solo por esta vez lo permitiré.-dijo el dejando aun lado sus principios…-Solo porque entiendo el dolor de una madre

Sentí una pequeña alegría mesclada con una tristeza profunda

-Gracias…..en serio…..gracias

-No diga eso, yo solo hago lo que uno cree que es mejor.-dijo el doctor, para después el tomar uno de mis brazos y ayudarme a sostenerme…Ustedes dos vuelvan yo la llevaré

-Doctor muchas gracias.-dijo una de las enfermeras

-Váyanse ya.-dijo el doctor dándose media vuelta conmigo y empezar a caminar hasta unas cortinas de color azul rey

-Si.-dijeron ellas y pude escuchar sus pasos alejarse hasta el sonido de la puerta cerrándose

Ahora lo único que se escuchaban eran mis pasos, junto a los del doctor, el no dijo nada hasta que llegamos y traspasamos aquellas cortinas, al entrar ahí, había mesas y varias las cuales eran de metal, en algunas mas alejadas se encontraba un tipo de instrumentos que se usaban para diseccionar a una persona ya muerta para saber la causa de su muerte si fuera natural o causada, esta era una sala en donde los Médicos Forenses llevaban acabo sus especialidad de descifrar las muertes y ayudar a los oficiales.

El doctor que me aun me seguía sosteniendo me llevo hacia una de las mesas en la cual había un pequeños cuerpo cubierto con una manta color azul cielo, sentí mi corazón y respiración cortarse al instante el solo saber que había debajo de aquella manta, en ese momento la fuerza que creía perdida volvió a mi, he hice que el doctor me soltara lo cual pude sentir que lo sorprendió un poco mas no me dijo nada solo me dejo hacer, ya estando parada firmemente me acerque hacía la mesa con paso lento, pero cuando menos me lo espere estaba enfrente de ella, sentí mis manos sudar frio, mi cuerpo estaba temblando, mi visión se estaba nublando y el ritmo de mi corazón así como mi respiración se estaba cortando a paso lento, levante mis manos hacia aquella manta en donde mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente y sentí como mis lágrimas caían sobre la manta y sobre la mesa de metal, un miedo y dolor me invadió, y en eso, deslice la manta hasta descubrir aquel cuerpecito, y ahí estaba, lleve una de mis manos ha mi boca para reprimir mi grito, mi mano de mancho de mis lágrimas que caían como una cascada, la culpa arremetía contra mi corazón como una espada, era un dolor que no podía describir.

Lleve mi mano libre hacia aquel cuerpecito, y toque su cabecita la cual tenia una pequeña matita de pelo color azul fuerte casi dando al mano de la noche, mi aliento de corto rápidamente, la piel de esta pequeño ser era fría como el hielo, pero lo que hizo sentir mas culpable fue al ver que su cabecita tenia una fea y terrible herida, en la cual parte de su cabecita estaba sumida

-¡ah!, shifff

Deje mi boca libre de mi otra mano para llevarla aquel cuerpecito inerte, con ambas de mis manos en ese ser, lo sostuve, y lo lleve hacia mi, y lo abrace mientras caía de rodillas, y rompía en llanto

-¡aahh!, shiff, ¡waa!, ¡aggh!

Era tan pequeño, tan frágil y tan….frio

-¡mi niño!, mi REN…¡NO!, ¡Agghh!, ¡No!

Apreté con mas fuerza aquel cuerpecito, restregaba mi mejilla contra la de el, su frio tacto me partió mas el corazón, no podía con esto, no podía, había matado a una parte de mi ser.

-¡Yo tuve la culpa!, yo la tuve, aagghhh, aaahhh, shiff…¡Mi niño!, ¡Mi Ren!

Mis lágrimas se deslizaban en mis mejillas y caían en aquel cuerpecito, el cuerpo inerte de mi niño, de mi hijo Ren

Pasaron las minutos que se convirtieron en horas hasta que el doctor me quito el cuerpo de mi niño, cuando se había acercado a mi, el cuerpo de mi niño lo pegue mas contra el mío, no quería que se lo llevaran, no quería, pero el doctor me lo quito, parte de mi ser se fue en aquel pequeño, algo que jamás recuperaría, y que jamás me perdonaría en haberlo matado, ¡JAMÁS!

Ahora me encontraba, en la habitación del hospital, cuando las enfermeras fueron por mi, ya que me había dado otro ataque, ahí estaba una de ellas cuidándome y revisándome cada 15 minutos, quería morirme, quería irme con ese pedacito de mi corazón, fue cuando recordé algo importante, algo que todavía me quedaba.

-Mi hija.-dije un poco alto tanto que la enfermera me escucho

-¿Perdón?.-cuestiono ella viéndome fijamente

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?.-cuestione

-Esta en sala de incubadoras.-dijo ella tranquilamente y dándome una sonrisa

-Quiero verla, por favor.-le pedí a la enfermera a lo cual ella solo agacho su mirar

-Eso no puedo.-dijo ella

-¿Por qué?, solo quiera ver a mi niña, ¿Es mucho pedir, ver a mi retoño?.-le dije con mi voz quebrada

-Ella esta bajo observación, y no podemos dejar que la vea, ni siquiera usted, ni su esposo o familiares.-dijo ella con tristeza…-Ahora no puedo hacer nada

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?, ¿Qué hice para que mis hijos merecieran este destino?, ¿Qué?.-pregunte volviendo a llorar

-Señorita, por favor, nadie sabe porque, es cosa del destino, solo eso, nadie tiene la culpa, nadie

…

Media Noche

Cuarto de las incubadoras

…

En medio de aquel cuarto, se encontraba una bebe, une hermosa bebe, llena de vida, de hermosura y de miedo, la bebe lloraba y lloraba, desde hace una semana esta bebe había nacido, y solo cuando llegaba la media noche lloraba, y eso era porque había una sombra, una sombra que había desde el día que nació con un solo propósito…Matarla.

Aquella sombra tenia en su poder una daga, una daga hecha con materiales de metales pesados, los cuales eran los únicos que podían lastimas a un Hibrido, aquella sombra tenia un parche en el ojo, y esa noche había ido con el mismo propósito, su sed de sangre era insaciable, su sed de venganza era igual y su sed de odio era igual.

La bebe había comenzado a llorar con mas fuerza, al sentir aquella sombra o mejor dicho aquella persona enfrente de ella, estaba desprotegida, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarla

-Le causare mas dolor a tu madre.-dijo aquella persona con una amplia sonrisa, mientras acercaba la daga encima de la niña apuntando a su estomago, haciendo que la bebe llorara con mas fuerza…-Ve con tu…..¡HERMANITO!

Aquella daga partió el cristal de la incubadora así como las sabanas que mantenían a la bebe cubierta del frio mas nunca atravesó a la bebe la cual desapareció

-¡¿Qué demonios?!.-exclamo ella al ver que la bebe ya no estaba, pero no solo por eso, si no porque también sentía una extraña opresión sobre su cuerpo, en eso escucho los pequeños balbuceos de la bebe, los cuales provenían atrás de ella y de inmediato volteo con dificultad por la opresión de su cuerpo, pero debía admitir que jamás hubiera hecho eso…-¿Qué?

Detrás de ella se encontraba una persona, podía ver que esa persona portaba una capa, así como también una gran espada, así como también un largo cabello platinado el cual llegaba arriba de su glúteos, podía notar por la forma de aquella persona era un hombre y muy alto, pero lo que mas resaltaba era un hermoso ojo color azul claro, y solo era uno, y brillaba con una intensa seriedad así como frialdad, la cual helaba hasta los huesos.

Poco a poco la oscuridad en la habitación se fue hiendo, hasta mostrar con mayor claridad aquel sujeto, cuando la luz de la luna llego a su rostro, este se movió a una velocidad irreal hacia ella

-¡¿Qué demonios?!.-exclamo ella sorprendida y poniéndose en guardia lo cual fue demasiado tarde ya que cuando menos se lo espero aquel sujeto de cabello platinado, hermoso ojo azul y parche en su otro ojo, blandió su espada con gran firmeza y fiereza hacia ella, lo cual no pudo esquivar, ya que la espada del sujeto se encajo en sus entrañas…-¡Ugggh!

La fuerza de aquel tipo era descomunal, incluso superaba a Saya, de muchas maneras, la espada que había estado en sus entrañas salió con la misma velocidad con la que se la encajo ese tipo, para golpearla en su cabeza con la misma fuerza y fue ahí cuando no supo que paso

…..

Con aquel hombre

…

El chicho de pelo platinado guardo su espada en su funda la cual estaba detrás de su espada, mientras no quitaba su ojo de la mujer que acababa de nockear, frunció el ceño al ver lo que había tratado de hacer aquella mujer a una inocente bebe.

-Estúpida hibrida.-dijo con una voz neutral y profunda

En eso escucho los balbuceos de la bebe la cual tenia en sus manos y se movía levemente al tiempo que ya no lloraba, la luz de la luna penetro con mas fuerza y dejo ver a la bebe con mas esplendor, era una bebe muy bella, y muy angelical, por primera vez en su rostro serio sonrió hacia aquella bebe que le sonreía de la misma manera

-Tu también lo eres.-dijo el acariciando la mejilla semi gordita de la bebe la cual respondió con un balbuceo leve…-Duérmete , ya es tarde mocosa

La bebe no se durmió al instante lo cual lo desespero un poco, pero la bebe que antes estaba asustada y totalmente desconsolada, poco a poco se durmió sobre aquel brazo cálido del hombre, hasta dormir profundamente.

El hombre al ver que ya la bebe estaba dormida, respiro profundamente, y puso a la bebe en una nueva incubadora, en donde la arropó cuidadosamente y asegurándose de que estuviera bien dormida se dio el lujo de sacar aquella mujer de la habitación

-Ahora, es tiempo de deshacerme de ti


	12. Chapter 12 1

Hola, (sale de una fortaleza de metal) antes que nada ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!, ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO EN VERDAD!, he estado muy ocupada con mis estudios,a demás de tener mucho estrés en todo este tiempo, así que el tiempo se me ha ido volando, pero eso no quiere decir no haya olvidado la historia, en lo pocos minutos que tenia escribí varios párrafos para seguir la historia, aunque también este capítulo me costo mucho, porque claramente quiero avanzar un poco mas en la historia, pero claramente no escribí cualquier cosa, claramente lo edite para que le diera la cordura que yo esperaba, así que espero les guste mucho, y nuevamente , ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO COSITAS GUAPAS!, y por cierto, a partir de aquí, van a odiar a Nobunaga, bueno creo que ya lo odian por lo que hizo

Algunos personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos, unos pertenecen a Kurumada y Ranmaru en este capitulo, los demás son invención mia

Capítulo 12.- UNDERWORLD PART 1

-¿Cuánto mas tenemos que seguir caminando Minos?.-le pregunte al Primer Juez del Inframundo el cual nos iba guiando a la entrada del inframundo, mientras yo sostenía y arrullaba a mi bebe, la cual se había quedado dormida, y junto a mi estaba Fumito, el cual tenia varias heridas, en su cuerpo.

-Ya falta poco.-dijo el mientras nos volteaba a ver, la antorcha que traía en su mano nos ilumino a nosotros que veníamos siguiéndolo, mire a Minos y vi como el bajo la miraba a mi bebe, sonreí ante tal muestra, el acerco su mano y acaricio la cabecita de mi hija, pude ver como en sus ojos aun detonaba la culpabilidad, antes cuando lo volví a ver en persona, su mirada mostraba mas que culpabilidad, ahora ya no tanto como antes, pero aun así, el dolor permanecía, en el, pero cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mejor, estas decayeron.

Baje mi mirada hacia mi hija, la cual dormía plácidamente, sin ningún problema en su mente, y quería que si siguiera así para ella, no quería preocupaciones, pero todo se vino abajo, y solo fue cuestión de horas, gracias a ellos y a mi tío Saru logramos llegar aquí, y sobre todo gracias a Fumito, fue en eso cuando lo volteé a ver y vi como el me sonreí forzadamente, el también estaba preocupado por la situación, volteé directamente hacia él, me acerque y lo abrace al tiempo que le me correspondía, podía sentir como el seguía agitado, a penas lo habíamos logrado, di un profundo suspiro y abrace a mi hija junto a Fumito deseando que no se me escaparan de las manos

-Saya.-me llamo Minos a lo cual lo volteé a ver aun abrazando a mi esposo y a mi hija, el estaba un poco cerca de nosotros, y fue cuando sentí como su mano se posaba en mi cabeza y me daba un ligera caricia…-Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, sea como sea que ocurrió eso, ya no podemos hacer nada, ahora lo importante es llegar al Inframundo, ahí estarán seguros.

-¿Estas seguro que no pasa nada si seres como nosotros entramos a lugares custodiados por lo dioses?.-pregunto Fumito seriamente

-Claro que no, porque ustedes fueron llamados personalmente por mi Señor a su Reino el Inframundo, la bendición, para que ustedes estuvieran aquí fue cuando yo empecé estar en su casa.-dijo Minos con un semblante serio

-En ese caso me tranquiliza mucho.-dijo Fumito sacando un suspiro….-Pero mi, ¿pequeña?, ¿ella no recibió su bendición?, ¿Qué pasa con aquellos que entran al Inframundo sin bendición o algún medio que les permita estar aquí?

-El inframundo es el Reino de los Muertos, y tal como su nombre lo dice, aquel que entre sin autorización o que no utilice alguna cosa que sea suficiente para soportar en el Inframundo, esto solo morirá.-dijo Minos como si del clima estuviera hablando

-¡Morir!, ¿y lo dices tan calmado?, es de la vida de mi hija que estamos hablando.-dijo Fumito exasperado mientras yo abrazaba a mi bebe

-No va a morir.-dijo Minos

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro, si ni siquiera tu dios le dio el permiso de bajar como a nosotros?.-pregunto Fumito

-Porque ella es especial.-dijo Minos…-Además, las personas que sobreviven a la muerte, ellas al estar en un lugar así, no les sucede nada, porque, ya fueron tocados por ella misma, y solo morirán cuando sea realmente su tiempo, así que el Reino del Inframundo, no le causara nada a tu hija, no como en la superficie, eso es preocupante y a la vez confuso

-Demasiado Minos, demasiado.-le dije preocupadamente…-Estoy seguro que fue ella, estoy segura, ella es solo capaz de culparme de algo así, además, manipular a Nobunaga es mucho mas fácil, que antes

-Por el momento parece que no vamos a regresar a la tierra.-dijo Fumito mientras posaba su brazo en mi hombro izquierdo…-Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos en el inframundo, puede que el sea un Dios pero no tiene derecho a decidir sobre nuestras decisiones

-Mejor díselo de frente, y veremos que te responde.-dijo Minos…-Es hora que sigamos avanzando ya nos demoramos mucho

-Esta bien.-le respondí pero en mi mente aun seguía aquellos breves momentos de tensión, en la superficie terrestre…-Parece que no se conformo con quitarme a mi hijo sino que ahora me buscan como presunta asesina…-dije en susurro para mi misma, mientras los tres continuábamos con nuestro camino.

Seguimos caminando en silencio en lo profundo de la cueva, con ambos de mis brazo sostenía a mi retoño, del cual lo veía muchas veces, cuando la tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, me dio mucha nostalgia, y la razón fue por mi hija, mi pequeña Kanade, Nobunaga, no me permitió despedirme de ella nada, nada absolutamente nada, desde ese día mi corazón ha estado vació, sin mis dos hijos, no puedo hacer ahora las cosas bien, ahora que mi hija estaba en manos de esa mujer y todo gracias a la estupidez de mi padre, me plantee el propósito de recuperarla , y eso iba a ser no quería que mi hija fuera manchada por malos pensamientos y absurdas ideas, pero como estaba la cosa, todo se había vuelto muy complicado, y todo gracias a ella.

-Te aniquilare Mana.-dije en susurro, pero con firmeza

…

 **FLASHBACK**

…

Hace 2 semanas y entrada la tercera, habían enterrado a mi hijo, yo no había estado en su funeral, pero por la forma en que estaba aquel día, claramente era un día de tristeza, dolor y culpa absoluta, aquel día llore, pedí que nadie me molestara en mi habitación, la lluvia torrencial fue presente ese día, truenos y relámpagos se escuchaban afuera, el sonido de la lluvia era estrepitoso, pero el sonido de la lluvia al igual que los relámpagos y truenos , no podían hacer que mi llanto pudiera evitarse escucharse en toda aquella sala.

Los siguientes días recibí las visitas de Fumito, Saru y Minos, los cuales tenían un semblante triste y serio, ellos forzaron una sonrisa hacia mi, pero eso me causo mas dolor, por mas que uno sonriera el dolor jamás desaparecería, la grieta en mi corazón era incurable y el frio viento del mes de febrero era mas fuerte y desbastador que nunca, pero tenia que ser fuerte, por mi hija, por MIS hijas, Nadeshiko y Kanade, aun tenia una razón de vivir, no podía siempre mantenerme de esta manera, pero superar esto de un momento a otro, era difícil, pero haría lo imposible, en ese mismo día recibí una noticia que me alegro un poco el día, los análisis de mi hija habían demostrado que ella no tenia nada malo, lo cual fue bueno para todos, pero también nos dijeron que moverían a mi hija de la sala de incubadoras, que por alguna razón la enfermera que vino a darme la noticia no me dijo el porque, lo cual me causo un mal presentimiento

Cuando había pasado una semana, yo había estado en rehabilitación en cuanto a la muerte de mi hijo, al igual que Fumito, y también durante esa semana había vuelto a pedir que me dejaran ver a mi hija, y lo mismo ocurrió no me permitieron, pero esta vez fue por mi estado, decían que tenia que mejorar un poco.

Paso la semana y la segunda y durante ese tiempo, hice mi mayor esfuerzo por que me permitieran ver a mi hija, pero todo fue en vano, nunca me lo permitieron, a lo cual rápidamente empecé a reclamar, la igual que todos los demás, incluso el doctor que me había atendido reclamo también, por la falta de respeto ante eso, pero aun no me lo permitieron lo cual me altero de sobremanera, y empecé a pensar varias cosas, del porque, pero fue hasta que me dijeron que no podía verla, por ordenes especificas del medico a cargo del hospital , y las cuales no me fueron especificadas, pero con el paso de los días me di cuenta o mejor fue cuando llego el penúltimo día para la pasar la tercera semana.

Durante la noche, yo estaba mirando el cielo nocturno por la ventana de mi habitación en el hospital , había vuelto a mis letargos del sueño, y por la posición de la luna, era mas de la media noche, la calma de la noche era fría, pero se volvió mas, por un extraño sentimiento que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo, era extraño, y profundo y daba miedo, mene mi cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de alejar aquel sentimiento, pero se hizo mas fuerte de lo normal, era una señal, una señal de peligro, un peligro latente, y fue cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, y fue ahí cuando vi a una de las enfermeras junto al doctor el cual traía entre sus brazos un pequeño bultito entre sus manos, ambos venían agitados al mismo tiempo que estaban asustados.

-Señorita Saya, tiene que tomar a su hija e irse de aquí o de la ciudad lo mas rápido posible.-dijo el doctor respirando agitadamente mientras se me aceraba y me entregaba aquel pequeño bultito, y el cual al verlo directamente, una alegría inmensa me invadió en mis brazos estaba mi hija a la cual había implorado ver durante mucho tiempo, mi bebe estaba dormida profundamente, aunque no podía distinguirla bien, mi bebe es hermosa, no importaba que defectos tuviera, entre mas podría ser mas hermosa…..-Señorita tiene que irse ya

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué ha sucedido?.-pregunte de inmediato

-Para ponerlo fácilmente, Nobugana quiere quitarle a la bebe, cueste lo que cueste.-dijo el doctor lo cual provoco que apretara fuertemente mi bebe a mi cuerpo, ¿Por qué quería quitarme a mi bebe?, después de que el me dejo a la deriva, me humillo y me quito a mi otra hija, sin siquiera darme una oportunidad de explicarle lo que había pasado

-¿Por qué?.-cuestione seriamente

-Eso no lo sabemos, pero lo que sabemos es que si no se va de aquí con su bebe, usted jamás vera a su bebe.-dijo el doctor a lo cual solo lo mire cuestionable…-No sabemos que paso para que esto sucediera, pero, muchos policías vienen hacia aquí para encarcelarla por intento asesinato de una persona

-¡¿Eeehhh?!.-exclame en sorpresa

-Vallase ahora que tiene la oportunidad, toda la policía del estado de Tokyo viene a buscarla.-dijo el doctor mientras sacaba de su chaleco, una daga, era plateada y tenia unas extrañas letras escritas sobre ella, el maso de esta era de color negro, pero de un negro transparente y que por alguna razón tenia una pequeña incrustación de un metal lo cual hacia que el maso se llenara de algo en base a aquella incrustación…-Es un sable, esta daga es antigua, pertenece a aun antiguo clan el cual ya esta extinto, pero este objeto es símbolo de su valor, esta daga es imposible de romperse, es una daga que puede cortar cualquier cosa, es igual que Ecsaty, la Teigu, pero esta es igual de mortal que su espada Murasame, incrusta una maldición al provocar un corte sobre la victima, y en el maso se puede introducir ya sea veneno o cualquier cosa que sea de utilidad, entre ellas la sangre, tome este como protección, mi compañera la llevara a la salida mas segura

-Pero…

-No diga nada, lo único que le recomiendo es que no vaya a la casa donde su esposo vive, vaya hacia la región de Kyoto en las profundidades del bosque.-dijo el

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hay ahí?.-pregunte

-Se que esa persona que ha estado con su marido tío no es cualquier persona, en aquel lugar se encuentra la entrada al inframundo, esta oculta en lo profundo del bosque, tome la daga y esta bolsa.-dijo mientras me daba una bolsa un tanto grande…-En ella hay víveres tanto para usted como para su hija, así como medicinas, cosas de bebe, y ropa de cambio para ustedes, y unas cuantas armas, entre ellas dagas, es lo mas que podemos ayudar, pero tiene que irse ya

-Señorita vámonos tenemos poco tiempo.-dijo la enfermera mientras me sostenía del brazo levemente

-Pero, ¿y ustedes?.- cuestione con preocupación

-Por nosotros no se preocupe, estaremos bien, es mas importante usted que nosotros.-dijo el

-Pero…

-Vaya con cuidado, y espero que en un futuro nos volvamos a encontrar.-dijo el doctor, y cuando trate de preguntarle nuevamente, la enfermera me tomo fuertemente del brazo y me jalo rápidamente a la salida de la habitación a lo cual yo tuve que seguirla

En la oscuridad del silencio hospital, la enfermera me llevaba a un paso veloz, el camino por el cual nos dirigimos estaba totalmente desierto, lo cual me causo escalofríos, seguimos recorriendo aquel pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta de salida, la cual era de metal, ella la abrió con dificultad y aquel puerta dio hacia unas escaleras las cuales iban a un profundo lugar

-Estas escaleras son especiales, nadie puede verlas, solo nosotros.-dijo la enfermera

-¿Eh?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?.-pregunte por curiosidad

-Fue solo un deseo o petición a cierta persona, que usted conoce bien.-dijo ella sonriendo…-Ahora baje esas escaleras las cuales la llevaran hacia el lugar que usted desee y si fuera posible, piense en aquel bosque así llegara segura

-Pero mi esposo y…-trate de decirle sobre Fumito y los demás

-Yo me encargare de eso, pero usted tiene que irse ahora.-dijo ella empujándome adentro de la habitación junto a las escaleras, cuando iba a reclamarle ella había cerrado la puerta detrás de mi, me acerque a la puerta y trate de abrirla pero cuando iba golpearla esta desapareció de un momento a otro, lo cual no me dejo otra opción que ir hacia las escaleras

Las escaleras al verlas e ir bajando sobre ellas, era totalmente difíciles de descifrar, parecían un laberinto, el cual era infinito, en mi hombro estaba posada la bolsa, la cual era algo pesada, y con ambos de mi brazos sostenía a mi hija que iba aun dormida, mientras baja me proponía a mirarla, era realmente hermosa, era idéntica a mi hijo ren, aquella matita de pelo color azul fuerte como la noche, su piel era blanca, casi como la mía, su rostro dormido y sereno era realmente tierno, y sus manitas sus manitas eran lo mas bonito que había visto, las tenia hechas puñito sobre su pecho, el cual bajaba y subía lentamente, era una bebe linda, y si estábamos en peligro ahora, tenia que protegerla, pero si me la arrebataban o algo peor, no podía protegerla, fue cuando lleve uno de mis brazos a mi cuello y saque la reliquia, el Gungnir, y me lo quite, cuando lo tuve en mi mano me dio miedo darle el Gungnir a mi hija, tenia miedo que ocurriera lo mismo que con Kanade, pero si no podía yo protegerla, un poder como este podía hacerlo, tenia que confiar, con miedo sobre mi pose el collar sobre mi hija, y para mi sorpresa, la reliquia hizo una resonansa a lo cual después le siguió una cálida y brillante luz ilumino el lugar tan oscuro y sombrío la luz poco a poco se opacó, para quedar después en la nada, el lugar volvió a su estado habitual , y fue en eso cuando mi bebe se removió y empezó a llorar

-¡waaa!

-Ah, te desperté.-dije sonriendo mientras la arrullaba, pero eso no parecía calmarla, ¿tendría hambre?, eso debía ser…-Ya ya, te voy alimentar pequeña

La alimente dándole pecho, a lo cual ella comió gustosa, parecía que no la hubieran alimentado en buen tiempo , termine de alimentarla y fue cuando desee estar en aquel lugar, el bosque de la región de Kyoto, fue en eso cuando, una puerta enfrente de mi, con temor me acerque a ella, era igual que la que use para entrar en este lugar, era de metal y pesada, como pude la abrí, y fue cuando un frio viento me golpeo, mi bata de hospital revoloteo, ante la fuerza del viento, aquel lugar al que había llegado era oscuro, salí del lugar donde me encontraba, y vaya que había sido cierto lo que me dijo aquella enfermera, el lugar donde estaba era aquel bosque, al estar ya ahí, me di la vuelta y vi como la puerta se cerro sola para después desaparecer ahora estaba en el silencioso y tenebroso bosque, por seguridad saque aquella daga de la bolsa, al verla detenidamente, esta en verdad era preciosa, mas que cualquier otra que haya visto incluso el, me había dicho que esta daga perteneció a un clan ya extinto, los clanes del antiguo Japón eran ya muy pocos los que quedaban entre ellos el clan Oda, al cual deje de pertenecer, ahora era del clan Nanahara, era el clan de los sellos y la capturacion, el poder de controlar a los Furukimonos era una gran ventaja en batalla, pocos clanes conocía y de otros pocos conocía su historia, deje de pensar en eso, y me adentre al bosque.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que llegue a una parte profunda del bosque, durante ese trayecto mi bebe aun seguía despierta, pero no teníamos la ropas adecuadas en absoluto, busque algo para poder acomodarla, y encontré un pequeña cantidad de hojas y la deposite, ahí, a lo cual ella se movió levemente en incomodidad, a lo cual, tenia que hacerlo rápido, puse la bolsa que traía sobre el suelo, y saque la ropa de cambio la cual al ver que era me sorprendí y sentí nostálgicos y tristes recuerdos, la ropa, era la que yo usaba durante el tiempo que yo cazaba, un uniforme de estudiante japonesa, eso era una clara referencia es que yo debía estar de nuevo cazando y claramente ya tenia a mi presa, sabia que ella no había muerto con aquellas heridas así que tenia que matarla, me cambie de ropa rápidamente y tire la bata de hospital lejos, al terminar de cambiarme saque una mudita de ropa de bebe así como pañales entre otras cosas, con cuidado destape a mi hija, no quería que se resfriara por el frio que había, la mudita se la puse rápidamente, pero con cuidado aquella mudita era de color blanco con rosa pálido, tenia estampados de pétalos de flores, era muy linda, cuando termine de cambiarla ella se movió, levemente y dio un hondo bostezo, ella ya tenia sueño

-Hora de dormir, ya es muy tarde pequeña, esperemos a que tu padre y tu tío lleguen.-dije mientras me sentaba sobre una roca y guardaba la daga en la bolsa y empecé arrullar a mi bebe…..-Nadeshiko…mi niña, no dejare que nada te pase, incluso si yo muero al igual que mi madre yo te estaré cuidando de una u otra forma, también tu padre y tu tío, no importa si el mundo se vuelve contra a ti, siempre habrá una o dos personas que te apoyen, incluso en la adversidad, yo logre encontrar el confort y el calor del amor, y se que tu a pesar de que no o si recorres mi mismo camino, siempre habrá una luz de esperanza, porque….en la oscuridad la luz brilla con mas intensidad que nunca

Estuve en ese lugar no se cuanto tiempo, en todo ese tiempo había estado jugando y mirando a mi pequeña, la cual no se había dormido aun, parecía que ella estaba esperando a alguien o algo, y fue en ese momento cuando un sonido en el bosque me alerto, apreté a mi hija contra mi y sacaba a la daga y me puse en guardia, aquel sonido se fue haciendo mas y mas fuerte, y en eso dos sombras emergieron de los profundos árboles del bosque, y estas se acercaron peligrosamente hacia mi

-Den un paso mas y no dudare en matarlos.-dije seriamente, mientras sentía como mi poder de Furukimono volvía a fluir en todo mi cuerpo

Las sombras se acercaron mas y mas hasta sentirlo a 1 metro de distancia de mi y mi bebe, apreté con mas fuerza a mi bebe, la cual por alguna extraña razón balbuceo, o mejor dicho un bostezo, lo cual me alegro, pero me preocupo, deje de mirarla mientras seguía apuntando con la daga aquellas personas las cuales no se iban

-No lo repetiré, váyanse o…

-Ya basta de eso, pervertida

Aquellas palabras y voz me fueron muy familiares, no mejor dicho me son familiares, podría ser, no tenia que ser, ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta aquí?

-¿Minos?.-pregunte hacia aquellas persona, la cual fue iluminada por la luz de la luna, y si, si era el, entonces eso quiere decir que la otra persona seria…-¿Fumito?

-Querida.-escuche su voz detrás de Minos y como se acercaba a paso rápido hacia mi, el alivio de escuchar su voz me lleno de felicidad, pero cuando lo vi, la preocupación, me invadió en sobre manera

-Fumito, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Quién te hizo eso?.-pregunte mientras tocaba una de sus múltiples pero leves heridas en su rostro

-Nobunaga.-dijo el levemente

-¿Qué?.-cuestione anonadada, el nombre que me dijo, no podría ser, pero de ser así, ¿Por qué?...-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Fue tu padre, Saya, ese maldito bastardo, fue en busca de Fumito.-dijo Minos a lo cual yo voltee sorprendida

-Pero, ¿Por qué?.-cuestione, acaso tenia que ver por la misma razón por la cual me sacaron del hospital a escondidas

-Tu tío Saru, que por cierto déjame decirte que es el nombre mas idiota que he escuchado, pero bueno que se le va ha hacer, gracias a el, estamos aquí, y también déjame decirte que no a cualquiera le agradezco mejor dicho, nunca en mi vida le dicho un "gracias" a nadie, pero eso para después te cuento, a lo que iba, gracias a el estamos aquí, el bastardo de tu padre puso una orden de bajo arresto en primer grado.-dijo Mino serio

-Pero, ¿a que se debió eso?.-cuestione mientras saca especulaciones

-Por intento de homicidio.-dijo Minos como si del clima estuviera hablando

-¿Homicidio?

-Fue contra esa puta que provoco tu aborto Saya, esa tal Mana, ella llego hasta Nobunaga y te culpo a ti y a Fumito , parece que la encontraron en grave estado, a parte de las heridas que le provocaste hubo otra pero fue mas profunda que las que tu le hiciste.-dijo Minos mirando hacia el lugar por donde ellos habían venido

-¿Pero como fue posible?, Nobunaga, ese….conoció y conoce a Mana tal y como es, lo que hizo en la guerra de hace 100 años, por su culpa perdimos a mas de la mitad de la población japonesa por su estúpida venganza, y la cual aun sigue, ¿Cómo fue capaz de creerle?.-dije indignada

-Sea como sea como lo hizo, consiguió que el supuesto Oda Nobunaga, cayera en sus mentiras, y no solo eso, quería atraparlos, también quería quitarte a tu hija.-dijo Minos mirándome nuevamente

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, el mismo la llamo de la forma las vil y cruel, y después de eso me la quiere quitar tal y como lo hizo con Kanade, solo por capricho.-dije enojada y apretando levemente a mi bebe

-Eso no lo se, pero lo único que digo es que fue bueno que salieras del hospital, parece que Saru movió a sus únicos cómplices en el hospital donde estabas.-dijo Minos sonriendo con diversión

-¿Eh?, ¿Mi tío hizo todo este movimiento?.-cuestione

-Algo así querida.-dijo Fumito acercándoseme y besando levemente mi frente…..-Después de todo fue el hombre que logro unificar a Japón, pero mas importante es que logramos escapar a tiempo, sino, no estuviéramos aquí, pero lastimosamente tenemos que ocultarnos por nuestra seguridad y la de nuestra hija por supuesto , y hablando de mi hija, ¿Cómo es?

Fumito que estaba cerca de mi bajo su mirada al bultito que traía entre brazos, podía ver como sus ojos se habían iluminado, ese brillo de ojos solo lo había visto cuando Kanade había nacido, esos ojos eran especiales y mas con ese brillo, Fumito llevo una de sus manos la cual poso en la cabecita de Nadeshiko, y le dio una leve caricia.

-Es hermosa.-dijo Fumito con un hilo de voz…-Se parece mucho a ti amor

-Fumito…

-¿En serio?.-pregunto Minos, a lo cual yo volteé y fruncí el ceño levemente…-Veamos a la pequeña Hentai

-¡Minos!.-exclame ante tal mención de mi hija, pero cuando menos me lo espere el ya estaba a un lado mío viendo a mi pequeña

-Umm, no se parece mucho a ti.-dijo Minos sin ninguna empatía

-Oye, de eso se trata, los hijos no deben parecerse físicamente a los padres.-dije un poco molesta

-Lo se, pervertida, pero si te digo que no se parece no se parece a ti, claramente tu no tienes el cabello azul fuerte como la noche.-dijo Minos señalando a mi bebe

-Ahhh, contigo no hay remedio.-dije en suspiro

-Como sea, vamos tenemos que seguir.-dijo Minos

-¿Eh?, ¿Seguir a donde?.-pregunte mientras guardaba la daga

-Solo queda un día para que bajemos al Inframundo.-dijo Minos mirando al cielo nocturno

-¿Cómo esta eso?.-pregunte

-Mi señor se entero de lo que paso, así que fue complaciente con ustedes, les dio un mes para que bajaran custodiados por mi al Inframundo y ese plazo esta por cumplirse, además es mejor que vayamos ahora, esperar hasta mañana seria tedioso.-dijo Minos

-¿Pero por donde vamos a bajar al Inframundo?.-pregunto Fumito

-Mi señor abrió una puerta en este lugar para que bajemos al inframundo.-dijo Minos….-La puerta que lleva al Inframundo se encuentra en lo profundo de este bosque en una cueva

-¿Qué tan lejos esta?.-pregunto Fumito

-Diría que 1 hora caminando.-dijo Minos

-Es mucho.-dijo Fumito

-Si, pero el trato hecho esta, además será mejor que partamos ahora, no sabemos cuando ellos vengan hasta Kyoto para buscarlos.-dijo Minos seriamente…-Si vamos ahora, puede que ellos no los puedan encontrar, después de todo ellos no podrán detenerlos por mucho tiempo

En eso pensé en las personas que me ayudaron a escapar así como Saru los ayudo a escapar a ellos, pero claramente no corrieron con la misma suerte que yo, y claramente ellos estarían deteniéndolos mientras tanto, pero yo quería regresar a mi casa, ahí había dejado a Murasame y a Shambala, esas Teigus eran importantes para mi, además de que ayudarían mucho en esta situación, pero ahora no podía ir ahí

-Vamos, rápido.-dijo Minos enfrente de una parte para ir a lo profundo del bosque

-Amor, vamos, mientras lejos estemos de Nobunaga mas a salvo estaremos, espero.-dijo Fumito a lo cual yo volteé a verlo y vi como el se cargaba la mochila

-Fumito, en tu condición no es bueno que cargues eso.-dije preocupada

-No importa, es mejor que traigas a nuestra hija, eres la mas adecuada para proteger a nuestra pequeña Nadeshiko

-Fumito…

-¿Qué tanto hacen?, Vamos.-nos llamo de nuevo Minos a lo cual yo y Fumito solo lo seguimos

El bosque de Kyoto era el mas basto y hermoso, en el día, en la noche era como la misma boca del lobo, era muy tenebroso, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia esta sensación de estar en movimiento casi constantemente, era un sentimiento triste y nostálgico, ¿Qué había buscaba en ese entonces?, ¿Qué quería descubrir de mi?, ya no lo recuerdo, en ese entonces mis pensamientos eran muy nublosos y difíciles de reconocer, parecía que en ese entonces no tenia un propósito para vivir, parecía que lo que hacia en ese entonces era solo para sobrevivir, pero creo que la supervivencia nunca va a cambiar, siempre he estado en supervivencia, nunca he de relajarme ya que cuando menos me lo espero siempre hay algo asechando en lo mas profundo.

…1 hora después…

Tal y como había dicho Minos, la cueva en serio quedaba una hora de caminata de donde estaba yo esperándolos, mientras mas nos adentrábamos en el bosque, el frio y la soledad era mucho mas presente, calaba hasta los huesos incluso yo empecé a titiritar del frió, le pedí a Fumito de inmediato el cobertor para cubrir a la bebe que no dudo en dármelo a lo cual cubrí con rapidez a mi hija , la cual se había movido a causa del frío.

-Ya llegamos.-escuche a Minos decir mientras el se quedo mirando una gran roca cubriendo lo que seria la entrada, me acerque al igual que Fumito a lo cual solo nos miramos con preocupación.

Fue en eso cuando una fuerte luz violeta nos cegó, al igual que el sonido de algo siendo destruido o abierto y el viento fuertemente estaba soplando casi como un tornado, era demasiado fuerte, apenas logre sostenerme en pie, pero todo eso fue casi momentáneo, todo lo que sentimos, escuchamos y vimos desapareció, poco a poco volví a posicionarme ya que me había caído por la gran presión que sentí ante todo eso, abrí mis ojos con cuidado cuando logre acostumbrarme nuevamente a mi visión lo que mis ojos contemplaban era irreal, mire a Fumito que estaba a un lado de mi, y vi que el estaba igual que ante lo que nuestros ojos veían. Ante nuestros ojos se encontraba una gran puerta de color rojo con negro claro, tenia detalles hechos finamente, al igual con varias letras las cuales parecían ser la lengua muerta, aquella solo los dioses solo tenían su conocimiento frescamente, la puerta tenia varias cadenas, las cuales no parecían ser hechas de hierro, parecía un extraño material, y al ver arriba se encontraba escrito con letras griegas, las cuales me fueron fácil de leer

-Inframundo, ¿eh?.-dije en susurro para después ver a Minos el cual estaba vistiendo su armadura…-¿Cuándo fue que tu…?...-deje mi pregunta a medio decir cuando el volteo a verme con una sonrisa

-¿Eh?, ¿La armadura?, ya le tenia preparada.-dijo el simplemente para después volver a ver la puerta…-¿Listos?, después de esto no hay marcha atrás

Ambos nos miramos con nuestras miradas de preocupación, pero , ¿Qué mas podíamos hacer?, solo esta opción nos quedaba, solo esta, además la advertencia que me dio Minos cuando su señor acepto la propuesta seguía en mi mente presente desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás

-Guíanos Minos

…

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

…

El silencio reino por mucho tiempo mientras yo me había encontrado sumida en mis recuerdos, en serio, todo este se esta saliendo de control, si esto sigue, el mundo que supuestamente se había restaurado se haría añicos, y seria más fácil, si esa maldita obtiene el secreto de como controlar a los Furukimonos, seria nuestro fin, ahora no podía pensar en un plan, no sabia que hacer, este asunto con el Dios del Inframundo y el reciente problema de esa maldita, van a provocarme un dolor fuerte de cabeza, seguí caminando detrás de Minos, por un poco mas de tiempo, hasta que escuche como este mismo tiraba algo, y sentí como de nuevo el viento volvía golpear mis mejillas, tenia mi mirada pegada en mi hija y en el suelo, hasta que alce mi vista y me quede paralizada con lo que veía

-Bienvenidos al Reino de los Muertos.-dijo Minos mientras miraba todo aquel paisaje

Mi impresión fue de miedo y curiosidad, el miedo fue porque aquel lugar estaba cubierto e impregnado de la esencia de la muerte, el paisaje era de menos, estaba todo desolado, solo que a lo lejos a la vista podían verse muchos templos, los cuales se alzaban gloriosamente sobre el firmamento, no había vida vegetal en este lugar, y si hubiera serian solo plantas secas o muertas incluso animales muertes, mientras miraba logre escuchar ruidos, o mejor dicho sonidos de alguien, ¿gritando?

-¿Qué fue ese sonido?.-pregunto Fumito a Minos el cual estaba en el mismo estado que yo

-Lo que escuchan son los lamentos de las personas recibiendo los castigos encomendados por nosotros los Jueces del Inframundo, en este lugar existen varios infiernos en los cuales se subdividen, y dependiendo de las acciones que haya hecho la persona que murió, será asignada su alma a uno de los cuantos infiernos, mientras mas maldad haya hecho esta persona el infierno que le sea asignado será mucho mas tortuoso, cada infierno es totalmente infame además de que cada infierno supera uno con otro, pero cada infierno da un castigo justo, pero como dije, si esa persona hizo cosas malas será su alma asignada a uno de los infiernos, pero si esta hizo mayormente cosas buenas, su alma será enviada a los campos elíseos en donde su alma tendrá el descanso eterno, pero si no fue buena, pues será condenado a sufrir eternamente.-dijo Minos entre risas lo cual me dio un poco de pavor….-Pero bueno no estamos aquí para eso, vamos

Minos empezó a caminar entre el gran suelo rocoso, el cual era de color negro claro con morado oscuro, incluso el suelo me parecía totalmente peligroso, aquí nadie puede confiarse, vi como Minos se había quedado parado viéndonos, con una cara de expectación en su rostro, incluso su mirada parecía reírse de nuestro estado, mire a Fumito sobre mi hombro el cual me devolvió la mirada y asintió levemente mientras tomaba mi mano en un fuerte apretón el cual yo devolví, y comenzamos a caminar siguiendo a Minos

Durante el camino el paisaje no cambiaba, era totalmente desolado, el grito de lamentos era siempre presente, pero fue hasta que pasamos sobre un lago, era horrible, podían verse cadáveres, incluso había unos que aun se movían, tenia ganas de vomitar por lo que vi, era repugnante

-Este lugar también esta custodiado.-dijo Minos deteniéndose y mirando el escenario…-Este es el lago de los muertos, podía decirse que es otra prisión, este lugar esta custodiado por Caronte

-Caronte.-dije en susurro

-Así es, pero los estoy llevando por un atajo, si cruzamos todo el Inframundo seria mas tarde llegar ante mi señor.-dijo Minos…-Este atajo nos corta el tiempo a la mitad, aunque tenemos que pasar por varios lugares que para ustedes son desagradables, pero para mis son muy divertidos

-Estas loco te lo dije una vez.-dijo Fumito seriamente

-No, pero gracias por el cumplido.-dijo Minos entre risas….-Bueno sigamos dentro de poco llegaremos a un lugar que tal vez ustedes no se esperarían en el Inframundo

Seguimos caminando mientras pasábamos por aquel lugar, el olor incluso infame, ni siquiera podía respirar, el agua del lago estaba totalmente contaminada, pero no podía deducir que seria, ya que Minos habia dicho que era una prisión, así que el lago podía estar contaminado por la maldad de las personas o por sus mismos cadáveres, avanzamos mas hasta que perdimos de vista aquel lugar repugnante, no entiendo como algo como eso puede existir, pero bueno, que se puede hacer, mire sobre mi hombro y observe que el lugar se iba perdiendo mientras avanzamos, y fue en un poco de tiempo hasta que vi un hermoso lugar, en serio Minos tenía razón sobre lo que dijo, era muy hermoso el lugar en el que estábamos ahora, había muchas flores de todo tipo, y daba una hermosa fragancia al lugar, era el lugar mas vivido que había visto hasta ahora en el Inframundo

-El jardín de Eurídice-dijo Minos mientras lo volteaba a ver...-Si, este es el lugar mas bonito que te encontraras aquí, bueno es el único mejor dicho, este lugar pertenece a Orfeo de Lira así como a su prometida Eurídice eh ahí el nombre del Jardín, Orfeo es el mejor tocando el arpa aquí, mi señor siempre esta encantado de escucharlo tocar, ¿saben?

-Esta vez te doy la razón, este lugar es muy relajante.-dije respirando e inhalando fuertemente la aroma de ese lugar

-Si, verdad.-dijo Minos sonriendo…-Después conocerán a Orfeo y Eurídice, debemos seguir, dentro de poco llegaremos a donde yo hago mi trabajo

-¿Trabajas?.-pregunto Fumito sorprendido

-Si, ¿Por qué?.-pregunto Minos sonriendo

-No pareces del tipo que trabaja, además de que nunca te vi ejerciendo tu profesión mientras estuviste en mi casa, siempre estabas de vago.-dijo Fumito recordando

-¡NECESITABA VACACIONES!.-grito Minos exasperado…-Además, me convertí en mandilón cuando la pervertida ya no pudo hacer nada, así que, ¡NO ESTUVE DE VAGO!

-Esa no me la creo necesito ver eso con mis propios ojos.-dijo Fumito sonriendo divertido

-No me provoques Güerito.-dijo Minos amenazante

-Ya esta bien ustedes dos, van a despertar a Nadeshiko.-dije arrullando a mi bebe la cual se había movido por el ruido que habían hecho

-Okey, paz momentánea, pero estas advertido Güerito.-dijo Minos alzando sus manos en son de paz

-No soy rubio soy castaño.-dijo Fumito en defensa

-Me vale.-respondió Minos empezando a caminar devuelta

…15 Minutos después…

Lo que estaba ante mis ojos, era impresionante e intimidante a mi punto de vista, enfrente de nosotros se encontraba una gran edificación estilo romana, la cual se alzaba esplendorosamente ante nosotros, era de color blanco porcelana, sus pilares estaban bien esculpidos hasta el mas mínimo detalle, las letras que mostraban orgullosamente a la gran altura representaban lo que esta edificación quería decir, al voltearme a tras podía ver las demás edificaciones, las cuales mostraban su fuerza y poder, pero esta, era mucho mas impresionante.

-¿Qué te paso, te comieron la lengua los ratones?.-pregunto Minos mientras se había posicionado enfrente de mi cerca de mi rostro a lo cual yo me sorprendí

-Eso no importa.-dije desviando mi mirada

-Que mentirosa, pero bueno es muy orgullosa para admitirlo.-dijo Minos entre risas

-Y tu un presumido que solo sabe dar vergüenza.-dije dándome la vuelta ignorándolo

-¡¿QUE ME DIJISTE?!.- grito el furioso a lo cual yo seguí ignorando

-Lo que oíste tonto.-dije sin verlo

-Eres una…

-Ya basta.-dijo Fumito poniéndose en medio de ambos…..-Discutiremos luego nuestras posiciones

-No te metas Güerito.-exclamo Minos en protesta

-Lo hago para que no se maten.-dijo Fumito

-Buen punto cariño.-dije sonriendo

-Solo lo llamas así cuando te da la razón.-dijo Minos suspirando

-No es cierto, verdad cariño.-dije dándole un giño a lo cual Fumito se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado

-Bueno, vamos, entren.-dijo Minos señalando la entrada de la edificación…-Aquí es donde yo trabajo, pero mas antes, me presentaré como es debido Soy el Primer Juez del Inframundo, uno de los espectros mas fuertes de las filas del Señor Hades Dios de los Muertes, Soy Minos de Griffo a su servicio

-…

Después de aquella impactante presentación de Minos entramos a aquellas edificación, o mejor dicho al primer y decisivo tribunal de Justicia del Inframundo, el interior era mucho mas impresionante que afuera todo lo que había ahí era totalmente muy fino que hasta con un pequeño toque se destruiría, los muebles, las cortinas las alfombras, todo era muy fino, además de que el palacio de Justicia era tal como su nombre lo decía, Palacio de Justicia, y cuando nos adentramos mas a ese lugar, enfrente de nosotros apareció lo que parecía ser o mejor dicho era un tribunal, en donde un Juez tenia toda la información así como sus acciones pasadas y daba el Juicio definitivo a la personas que el estaba juzgando.

-Minos.-dijo alguien en donde su voz hizo eco en aquel lugar

Mire alrededor al igual que Fumito buscando el origen de esa voz , y vimos que por donde veníamos se escuchaban pasos, eran casi rápidos, y fue cuando una silueta de una hermosa mujer de cabello lila fuerte y brillante, de piel pálida y de hermosos color lila claros, vestida con un elegante vestido de seda color oscuro con decoraciones de color dorado en los bordes del vestido, ella al vernos se quedo sorprendida

-Señorita Pandora.-dijo Minos saliendo de donde se había ido…-¿Desea algo?

-Minos de Griffo, ellos son…-aquella mujer llamada Pandora dejo su respuesta al aire ante su sorpresa

-Oh, ellos, son las personas a quien cito nuestro señor en persona para conocer a la criatura que esta dama lleva en sus brazos.-dijo Minos señalándonos

-¿En serio?, ¿Son ellos?.-pregunto ella incrédula

-Lo son.-dijo Minos seriamente y con confianza…-Después de todo ellos pertenecen a los clanes mas fuertes de su mundo

Aquella mujer escucho atentamente lo que Minos estaba diciendo, mientras nos inspeccionaba cuidadosamente con su mirada, hasta que se concentro en un solo punto…mi bebe, al ver su punto fijo rápidamente apreté contra mi pecho en señal de protección, aquella mujer no le tenia la mas mínima confianza, sea quien fuera, no dejaría que nos hiciera nada, teniendo eso en cuenta concentre mi poder, haciendo que entra en mi modo neutro, sentí como ese poder corría feroz mente sobre todo mi cuerpo, pero mas en mi ojos los cuales se volvieron rojos y viendo con firmeza a esa mujer que pude ver como se asusto poco, pero este le duro poco para volver a su semblante serio, cerro sus ojos un momento para sacar un suspiro, y fue cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos y abriendo su boca para hablar.

-En ese caso, sean bienvenidos.-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia….-Mi nombre es Pandora soy la comándate de los espectros yo dirigió sus tropas así como dar sugerencias en batalla, además, soy la hermana mayor de mi Señor Hades

-¿Hermana?.-cuestione un poco sorprendida, esa mujer era la hermana del Dios de los muertos, viendo como ella era, el Rey de los muertos podía ser igual de sereno que ella.

-Si, lo soy, pueden llamarme por mi nombre y me gustaría saber sus nombres.-dijo ella dejando de hacer la reverencia y mirándonos con serenidad y amabilidad, mire con duda a esa mujer, después pose mi mirada hacia Fumito, el cual también estaba igual que yo, pero asintió ante la propuesta de Pandora

-Mi nombre es Fumito Nanahara, y ella es mi esposa Sakura Saya Nanahara.-dijo Fumito presentándonos a ambos…-Y la pequeña que tiene mi esposa en brazos es mi hija Nadeshiko Saya Nanahara

-Nadeshiko, muy bonito nombre para una niña.-dijo Pandora sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia…..-Un placer clan Nanahara, ahora que todos estamos presentados, es hora que vayamos a Giudeca, todos

-¿Giudeca?.-cuestiono Fumito

-Es el palacio donde de esta se encuentra nuestro señor Hades.-dijo Minos

-….

-…

-No tienen que pensarlo mucho, ya están aquí, y fue su decisión, además mientras mas rápido se hagan las especulaciones mas rápido se harán las cosas.-dijo ella caminando hacia adelante pasando delante de nosotros con elegancia pero con la sensación de la preocupación latente, cuando voltee a verla, ella se había detenido mirándonos expectante….-Síganme

Por alguna extraña razón, aquellas palabras fueron un tanto hipnotizan-tés, pero ella tenia razón, no podía dudar en nada, así que voltee a ver a ambos hombre detrás de mi, a lo cual empezaron a caminar siguiendo a la mujer al igual que ellos yo me moví

Salimos de aquel lugar y empezamos a subir escaleras, durante un tiempo, y llegamos a un gran palacio de color blanco, era mucho mas impresionante que el lugar donde Minos desempeñaba su trabajo , peor al igual que donde habíamos estado antes los detalles eran bien hechos y muy finos, me quede mirando un poco aquella gran y hermosa edificación, para después seguir a Pandora hacia la entrada de Giudeca, el palacio del señor del Inframundo


	13. Chapter 12 2

Antes que nada, como siempre perdón por la tardanza , pero esta vez en serio la escuela me esta matando, se acumularon los exámenes los típicos así como los cumulativos, pero valió la pena ya que tengo mas tiempo libre para escribir, así que espero me perdonen, por cierto ya solo quedan 3 capítulos para el final y por lo que verán los capítulos son mas largos lo cual lo hago para abarcar mas y también lo hago para no dejar inconforme a ustedes pequeños y lindos y lindas lectoras, así que espero que les guste el capítulo como siempre, espero como siempre su apoyo en todos mis futuros proyectos y antes de que me valla, espero que no me maten en el capítulo final, ¡POR FAVOR POR QUE LA HISTORIA CONTINUA!, además de que en este capítulo me esforcé demasiado en que quedara como yo quería incluso lo borre mas de una vez todo, pero bueno esa es historia de otro cuento, así que ahora si, disfruten

 **Marati2011:** bueno gracias como siempre por comentar, y respondo tu comentario, de que si la cosa se volverá mucho mas grave , demasiado y te pido que no me vayas a matar en lo que hacer al final de la historia, ¡TE LO PIDO! TTnTT

Algunos personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos, unos pertenecen a Kurumada y Ranmaru en este capitulo, los demás son invención mia

Capítulo 12.2.- UNDERWORLD PART 2

-Guideca.-dije casi en susurro, pero sentí como mi voz había sido tan audible, que incluso sentí como las miradas de Minos de la señorita Pandora se enfocaron en mi

-¿Estas sorprendida?.-Minos me pregunto a lo cual yo asentí levemente

-En ese caso esa sorpresa debo tomarlo como un cumplido, y tal vez mi señor le parezca igual.-dijo la señorita Pandora la cual había caminado enfrente de nosotros y volteándonos a vernos levemente sobre el hombro

-Eso espero señorita.-dijo Fumito seriamente

-Tiene mi palabra, pero solo por este momento.-dijo ella

-¿Por qué solo por este momento?.- pregunte de inmediato ante tal respuesta

-Porque entrando aquí, el que toma las decisiones es mi señor Hades, sin importar que sus tres Jueces den sus opiniones o hasta los Dioses Gemelos no pueden intervenir casi, pero eso es en caso cuando es un asunto con alguien quien no es de su agrado.-dijo ella

-¿Lo que quiere decir que si nosotros no somos de su agrado estamos muertos?.-pregunte con desconfianza a lo que ella solo sonrió levemente y dejo de vernos para ver directamente a aquella edificación

-Solo rece, y esperemos que eso no suceda.-dijo ella a lo cual ella camino mas hasta estar cerca de los escalones para dar hacia la entrada…-Ya es hora, Señor y Señora Nanahara

Fumito y yo nos miramos de inmediato preocupados, nuestras miradas que se habían estado fijamente una sobre otra, se dirigieron al bultito que traía en mis brazos, mi bebe estaba dormida, al cual movía lentamente sus bracitos y hacia gestos levemente en su bonita carita, al verla tan indefensa y desprotegida la abrace contra mi cuerpo, y fue en eso cuando sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor, los cuales conocía muy bien, pero aun así quise asegurarme, levante mi mirada la cual estaba sobre mi bebe y fue cuando vi a esa persona, a la cual odie y ahora amo, mi esposo, Fumito, el cual estaba igual de preocupado, pero el solo asintió sin decir una palabra, pero el abrazo fuerte que el me estaba dando a mi y a mi hija, demostraba protección y preocupación, ante todo, comprendiendo su abrazo y lo que transmitía, dirigí mi mirada hacia la señorita Pandora y a Minos los cuales estaban esperando, la señorita estaba calmada, pero Minos podía decirse que estaba igual que nosotros, así que con valor y determinación hable

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que dudar.-dije

-Que buena respuesta.-dijo ella

Cuando dijo eso, yo y Fumito empezamos a caminar hacia los escalones, los cuales daban a la entrada de Guideca, Minos quien estaba un poco mas alejado de los escalones, solo asintió dándonos un poco de confianza, pero me dio mas confianza cuando puso su mano sobre mi hombro, el frió de la armadura traspaso la tela de mi cuerpo, pero el frió de esta solo se debía al tiempo, mas yo sabia que esta armadura podía emanar una cálida temperatura, le dije un "gracias" en susurro a lo cual pude ver como el me respondía "Pervertida", lo cual me saco por primera vez una sonrisa durante todo este pesado y largo tiempo que había pasado.

Al a ver subido los escalones, y estado enfrente de la puerta, la señorita Pandora abrió la puerta la cual hizo un ruido de madera rechinando, esta se abrió poco a poco, y dejo ver desde donde estábamos, un gran salón, en el piso en medio estaba una gran alfombra roja, la cual se veía majestuosa ante los varios pilares en la estancia, la cual era de color blanco levemente fuerte, escuchamos como Pandora nos dio la orden de entrar la cual seguimos sin reprochar o preguntar, al adentrarnos al salón, era mucho mas increíble desde adentro, cuando entramos varias antorchas empezaron a encenderse, hasta iluminar toda la estancia, los pilares al igual que los de afuera, eran muy finos que con cualquier toque podían romperse, se encontraban decorados con mantas de colores fuertes, y claros, los cuales eran negro, rojo, morado fuerte, y jinda, los cuales le daban una aura de majestuosidad y de terror por parte de las antorchas, miraba cada centímetro inspeccionándola cuidosamente, fue cuando fije mi mirada al frente, la alfombra de color rojo tenia un fin, el cual era la muestra de unos escalones, los cuales se alzaban con elegancia y perturbación, con mirada seguí a donde llevaban aquellos escalones, los cuales no eran muchos, pero eran suficientes, para demostrar la autoridad de aquella persona, cuando llegue con mi mirada al punto final de los escalones, un trono, el cual estaba finamente tallado y esculpido con los mas exquisitos detalles, varias decoraciones como alfombras y mantas se encontraban ahí donde el trono estaba, el cual además de los finos detalles, había alguien ahí, sentado serenamente esperando pacientemente, el aura de ese alguien era una sensación mas extraña, el casi como el miedo mismo o mejor dicho la muerte, cuando llegamos al final de la alfombra Pandora y Minos se detuvieron abruptamente y se inclinaron mostrando respeto, pero no solo estaba el, fue en eso cuando las antorchas que habían estado iluminando la estancia se apagaron, dejando todo en oscuridad, por breves momentos, para después iluminarlo todo con un fuerte luz plateada, la cual provino del techo de la estancia, la cual ilumino de mejor manera el lugar, la luz me segó por unos momentos, cuando logre acostumbrarme a la luz, mi vista se dirigió hacia donde provenía, el techo del lugar estaba hecho con cristales, adornados con imágenes de ángeles, con y sin armas, así como unos rostros expresivos denotando la tristeza, la furia y la valentía, los colores con los que fueron pintados fueron reflejados en el suelo y paredes de la estancia, quitando un poco de la esencia de terror en la estancia, y cuando toda esta estancia quedo iluminada tal y como había sentido no solo estábamos nosotros junto con el.

En el trono a cada lado, se encontraban dos hombre, los cuales eran casi idénticos, salvo que cada uno tenia un color diferente de cabello y de ojos, así como una estrella de cinco picos en su frente, uno de ellos era Rubio y de ojos de mismo color, de piel pálida, en su rostro una sonrisa estaba formada en su rostro, lo que vestía era una túnica de estilo griego de color negro con encajes de dorado los cuales se ajustaban a su pelo y ojos, el otro el cual era idéntico en rostro así como en facciones, solo que su color de cabello y ojos era de un hermoso color negro al igual que el otro usaba una túnica de color pero con encajes de color gris, ambos idénticos, pero lo que mas resaltaba en ambos era una estrella de cinco picos, la estrella de cincos picos que se reflejaba en el rubio era totalmente transparente en color, pero marcada con líneas de color claro, en cuanto a la estrella del pelinegro era totalmente de color negra sin ningunas líneas como las del rubio, ellos me miraban fijamente con una sonrisa al igual que yo, pero su mirada era mucho mas penetrante era como si quisieran saber mis pensamientos.

Deje de verlos, para enfocar mi mirada a las demás personas presentes, las cuales estaban a una distancia prudente de donde estaban los escalones, se encontraban tres hombres, entre los cuales estaba Minos, junto a Pandora, los dos hombre que no conocía, traían puesta una armadura idéntica en color a la de Minos , pero de diferente diseño, uno de los hombres era rubio como el que estaba aun lado de ese hombre, pero la leve diferente era que el tenia las cejas unidas, eso se me hizo gracioso, pero no podía reírme y menos en un lugar como este además de que sus facciones eran por demás neutras, parecía que ese hombre no poseía emociones ya que su expresión en ese momento era casi de molestia, ya debía suponer porque , ese hombre rubio al igual que Minos y el otro no portaban su casco, el segundo hombre que estaba al lado del rubio, tenia el pelo negro y sus ojos de color violeta oscuro, dando un toque hermoso a su apariencia, en su rostro se mostraba una gran actitud de sobre confianza, y el siguiente al lado del pelinegro era Minos, si no mal recuerdo el había dicho que el era el primer Juez del Inframundo, así ellos iban formados en cuanto a posición de poder o mejor dicho del cargo que ellos tenían en el Inframundo si era así, entonces esos dos eran los hermanos de Minos, como me había dicho antes.

Sentí como Fumito había posado su mano sobre mi hombro, y lo apretaba levemente, deje de mirar a los Jueces para enfocar a Fumito el cual estaba totalmente tenso, con una mano agarre a mi bebe dejando la otra desocupaba, para llevarla a la mano de Fumito en donde estaba apretando levemente, la pose sobre la suya sobresaltándolo poco, pero mas no quito su mano, solo apretó mas mi hombro, el me miro preocupado y asustado, y con apreté mas mi mano sobre la suya tratando de calmarlo y transmitirle que mi estado era igual que el de el.

-Mi señor, Yo Minos de Griffo he traído como usted pidió a la madre y al padre junto a la criatura que es la portadora y reencarnación de Fine, la sacerdotisa eterna.-escuche como dijo Minos firmemente a lo que Fumito y yo volteamos

-En ese caso, buen trabajo Minos de Griffo

Una fuerte y estremecedora voz se escucho en todo el recinto, dejándolo todo en total muerto silencio, en el trono estaba el Gobernante de todo el Inframundo y uno de los tres dioses mas fuertes de la mitología Griega actual, Hades Dios de los Muertos, su apariencia era totalmente diferente a lo que yo me imaginaba, su piel era pálida justo al tono claro de la luz de la luna, su rostro era fino y muy bien fraccionado, ojos, boca, nariz eran totalmente perfectos incluso sus ojos eran hermosos, eran de un color azul pero con toque de verde claro y fuerte, su semblante era totalmente calmado y sereno lo cual yo no esperaba de un dios de los muertos, su cabello era largo y de color negro como la noche, además de fino, el vestía una túnica igual que los otros que estaban a su lado, solo que esta era de un color negro mas claro, además de ir subiendo y bajando de tono en la parte de inferior y superior de la túnica tenia encajes dorados y rojos, una prenda hecha de las mas exquisitas telas, sin duda un dios.

La mirada que el poseía era por demás penetrante, era serena y hermosa, su mirada nos recorría a mi a Fumito hasta que se concentro en un solo punto, mi bebe la cual había empezado a moverse levemente, con un poco de incomodidad, debía deberse a la presencia del señor de los muertos, y como no, su esencia era igual de penetrante que su mirada, incluso daba miedo, pero aun así eso no podía hacer que me doblegara, di una profunda respiración así como una exhalación, cerré mis ojos unos momentos para abrirlos y mirar fijamente al señor del Inframundo

-Soy Sakura Saya Nanahara, tal y como dijo Minos vine aquí por su petición, se todos los detalles si piensa explicármelos se porque estoy aquí y se lo que quiere así que me gustaría ir al grano.-dije con firmeza sin dejarme intimidar, pero en eso un fuerte pisotón resonó en todo el lugar, el cual provenía de donde estaba Minos

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a si mi señor Hades humana insolente?.- pregunto el hombre peli negro con furia…..-Conoce tu lugar aquí, tu eres una humana y estas pisando un terreno en el cual solo entran almas solamente para recibir su castigo, aquí no tienes derechos hablar ni mucho menos a dar una opinión

-¡Aicos!, para con eso.-escuche como Minos se había lanzado a defenderme

-¿Qué pasa contigo Minos?.-pregunto el hombre peli negro o mejor dicho Aicos….-Lo que dije es la verdad, ella es una humana y no tiene derecho hablarle así a nuestro señor

-Eres totalmente idiota Aicos.-dijo el peli rubio

-¿Tu también Radamanthys?.-pregunto incrédulo ese hombre Aicos mirándolo sorprendido

-Ella no es humana.-dijo el lo cual hizo sentirme un poca rara diciéndome algo como eso salir de su boca

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no es humana?.-pregunto ese hombre Aicos mas no tuvo una respuesta

Fue en eso cuando el sonido de alguien levantándose y bajando los escalones se escucho en la estancia, todos miramos en la dirección en la cual se escuchaban los pasos y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, el dios del Inframundo había dejado su puesto y había comenzado a descender, hacia donde yo estaba, incluso aquellos que eran idénticos estaban confundidos por el actuar de su señor, incluso yo, no entendía que pasaba, y mas cuando el mismo dios tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, eso si era confundible.

-¡Mi señor!.- exclamaron los tres jueces

-Veo que tiene mucho valor para hablarme de esa manera.-dijo el mientras descendía con lentitud y elegancia

-Solo dije lo que tenia que decir.-le respondí como suelo hacerlo

-Que agallas.-respondió Hades con su sonrisa haciéndose notar mas….-Pero en parte me hace mi trabajo mas fácil de hacer

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted.-dije

-En ese caso….

Detuvo su habla cuando llego al final de los escalones mirándome fijamente con esa mirada penetrante pero hermosa, su presencia enfrente de mi era imponente además de intimidante, pero no tenia que dejarme doblegar, no dejaría que alguien como el me venza no importa si sea un dios

-Creo que es hora de comenzar.-dijo el con simpleza

-¿Qué piensa hacer con mi hija?.-esta vez Fumito fue el que pregunto dando un paso al frente

El dios de los muertos vio a Fumito detenidamente como si estuviera analizándolo, tratando de buscar algo en el, pero su semblante se relajo mas al ver que no encontró lo que esperaba.

-Necesito saber si ella es la reencarnación de Finé.- dijo Hades enfocando la vista a mi bebe

El se acerco mas a nosotros, lo cual provoco que yo y Fumito retrocediéramos en prudencia, el sonrió con mas ganas al ver nuestra reacción, apreté a mi bebe contra mi pecho en forma de protección.

-No voy hacer nada inadecuado, a menos que ustedes no empiecen.-dijo el serenamente

Pero claramente el tenia razón, incluso Minos me lo había dicho, el no nos haría nada a menos que nosotros no hagamos nada, pero , ¡por dios, estábamos hablando de mi hija ya había pedido dos de mis mas preciados tesoros no podía permitirme perder este que tenia en mis manos, y menos a manos de un ser como el.

-Ah.- el dios de los muertos dio un profundo suspiro y en eso alzo una de sus manos alertándonos mas a nosotros…-No hay de que temer

De su mano empezó a emanar una luz de color morado fuerte, la cual se formo en una esfera del mismo color, pero después cambio a un color azul claro, casi como el cielo, resplandeciendo vívidamente en la mano de el, era una luz cálida y hermosa, era algo que no podía lastimar, la esfera la cual era del tamaño de una pelota, redujo a una mas pequeña casi como a una de beisbol, su mano que estaba alzada la bajo junto con esa esfera la cual podía verse algo como un tipo de polvo estelar que se movía rápidamente, pero dándole un toque mágico a la esfera, el acerco esa esfera hacia su rostro como si estuviera comprando algo de esta misma, y cuando termino de comprobarla, la bajo un poco mas hasta la altura de su pecho y se acerco a nosotros

-Lo pediré amablemente, podía darme permiso de acércame a su esposa e hija.-dijo Hades refiriéndose a Fumito que se había puesto delante de mi totalmente cubriéndonos a mi a Nadeshiko

-Fumito.- esta vez habló Minos desde su lugar haciendo que este mismo volteara a verlo…-Mi señor no hará, solo va a comprobar, confía en el, así como ustedes confiaron en mi

Un extraño silencio se formo cuando Minos le pidió eso a Fumito el cual, estaba dudando, su mirada que estaba enfocada en Minos se dirigió a mi, como esperando una respuesta por mi parte, yo dudosa, temerosa pero con un poco de confianza, le di un respuesta moviendo mi cabeza haciendo el ademan de, que le diera el permiso y que todo estaría el, en su mirada mostraba el miedo latente cerro sus ojos y se movió del camino, quedando a una distancia prudente de nosotros, abrió sus ojos dejando ver esa mirada, a la cual trate de darle un poco de ánimos ya sea con mi misma mirada o una sonrisa leve

-Agradezco su compresión, y ahora usted, ¿podría acercarse un poco?

Su voz retumbo en toda la estancia, lo cual me estremeció a lo que el me pedía, incluso lo mire directamente a sus ojos, los cuales denotaban una clara orden, y la cual no debía ser desobedecida, mire a mi bebe con preocupación, y fue mas cuando me di cuenta que ella estaba despierta, movía sus bracitos levemente y tenia sus ojitos abiertos, además de estar dando leves balbuceos, mordí mi labio inferior, ante lo que pudiera pasar ni algo no sabia bien, implore a mi madre, a la misma Finé, incluso a la misma reliquia que estaba en el cuello de mi bebe que nada le pasara, con un manojo de nervios, me acerque lentamente hacia el dios de los muertos, quedando casi a la distancia en la que Fumito estaba a casi 1 metro de distancia separado de lado de nosotros.

Mi mirada que estaba en mi hija le dirigí al dios el cual estaba por demás clamado, con aquella esfera de luz azul claro en su mano, el cual de inmediato se acerco a mi, quedando un poco mas cerca de mi casi a medio metro de distancia, ahora su aura y esencia era mucho mas intimidante, hacia mi mejor esfuerzo en no flaquear ante ese hombre, pero me era imposible controlar este miedo que estaba floreciendo nuevamente, hacía tiempo que esto no me pasaba, pero tenia que ser fuerte, tenia algo por lo que no tenia que temer, mi bebe. Fue en eso cuando el dios de los muertos acerco aquella esfera de color azul hacia la altura a la que estaba sujetando mi bebe conmocionándome

-¿Pero que es eso?.- cuestione ante tal acción pero el no respondió

¿Qué estaba tramando este dios contra mi hija?, ¿en serio quería comprobar si era la reencarnación de Finé?, o, ¿solo era un truco?, mas preguntas empezaron a flotar en mi mente, y mas porque el no había respondido, el solo estaba mirando a mi bebe y aquella esfera de luz azul claro, la cual había estado quieta en esos momentos, pero se empezó a mover comenzando acercarse mas y mas hasta estar casi rozando mis brazos en los cuales tenia a mi bebe, la luz de la esfera era hermosa y mas de cerca, mire la esfera la cual no parecía reaccionar como lo había hecho, sin comprender volví mirar al dios de los muertos el cual estaba totalmente concentrado en aquella esfera y en mi hija, ¿acaso con esto pensaba comprobar si mi bebe era la reencarnación de Finé?, si era así, ¿Qué era esta esfera?.

La esfera no se había movido o hecho algo por esos segundos, pero fue en eso cuando esta empezó a brillar con mucha mas intensidad que antes, sorprendiéndome a mi, el polvo estelar que estaba dentro de esta empezó a moverse mas rápido haciéndolo menos distinguible, y fue en eso vi como mi bebe extendió su manita hacia la esfera, lo cual me sobresalto, moví uno de mis brazos hacia la manita de mi hija tratando de hacer que no tocara la esfera, pero fue tarde ya que ella la rozo con uno de sus deditos, y para sorpresa de todos, la esfera emano mucho mas luz que antes, incluso creo un leve viento moviendo levemente mi cabello y ropa así como también como el cabello y ropa del dios de los muertos, la esfera que estaba cerca de mi hija se alejo un poco quedando en medio de mi y el dios de los muertos , en donde aumento su tamaño levemente, incluso su color había cambiado, su color azul claro de torno de un azul un poco mas fuerte, junto a unos toques de color dorado en su interior, el polvo estelar que tenia en su interior parecía querer salir por alguna extraña razón, el dios de los muertos miraba con asombro aquella esfera de luz color azul dorada, pero fue mas sorprende cuando unos extraños hilos de luz se empezaron a juntarse alrededor de la esfera dando giros y giros, quedando a la similitud de un átomo, aquellas líneas de luz que se juntaron alrededor era de un color azul verdoso las cuales se movían rápidamente y expandiéndose mas y mas, haciendo que retrocediéramos ambos, sentí como Fumito se había acercado a mi y como había puesto su mano alrededor de mi cintura al tiempo que yo se acerque mas a el al ver esto, tenia miedo al tiempo que mostraba fascinación ante lo que mis ojos veían, pero eso había pasado porque mi hija la había tocado, y solo fue un roce.

Aquello que parecía no tener fin, la esfera junto a aquellas líneas se iluminaron a la vez que su velocidad aumento, provocando un viento mucho mas fuerte, Fumito me abrazo a mi y a mi hija, fuertemente, ante lo que iba a pasar, la esfera y la líneas se expandieron con gran fuerza junto al viento expulsando una gran luz cegadora y un polvo estelar, mis ojos que habían sido cegados por la luz se acostumbraron poco a poco, y lo que mi me maravillo mucho mas, se había hecho un mini universo de la expansión de aquella esfera, era lo mas hermoso e impactante que haya visto en mi vida, en todos mis años de vista, mire a los demás los cuales también mostraban fascinación a lo que estaba pasando, nadie tenia palabras para describir lo que estaba pasando, el polvo estelar estaba totalmente esparcido por toda la estancia así como pequeñas chispas de luz, pero de un momento a otro estos se agruparon nuevamente de manera rápida y abrupta, desapareciendo aquel mini universo convirtiéndolo en una mas pequeña esfera de luz, la cual resplandeció tenuemente al tiempo que se acerco hacia nosotros, los cuales aun estábamos sorprendidos por lo que habíamos visto.

Aquella esferita de luz se acerco a mi hija, la cual alzo sus manitas como si la estuviera recibiendo y fue así, ya que esa esferita de luz se introdujo en mi bebe, la cual emitió un brillo azul con dorado en los alrededores de su cuerpecito, pero el mismo brillo así como apareció se desvaneció por completo, dejando todo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un silencio total reinaba en la estancia, parecía que nadie había esperado esto, nadie absolutamente nadie.

-Parece que no me equivoque.-dijo el Dios de los Muertos haciendo que todos prestáramos atención a lo que iba a decir…-Es la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa eterna Finé

Lo que dijo me dio un poco de alivio pero al mismo tiempo miedo, pero no podía negarlo, la misma Finé me lo había dicho, era reencarnaría en uno de mis hijos sea hombre o mujer, y aquí estaba, enfrente de mi, pero la que estaba en mis brazos era mi hija, sea o no fuera la su reencarnación era mi hija.

-Entonces, ya he hecho lo que tenia que hacer.-dijo el Dios de los Muertos hacia nosotros…-Lo he comprobado y no hay duda alguna, aquello fue la misma representación de la verdad

-¿Qué fue eso?.- pregunte

-¿Se refiere a la esfera?.- esta vez el me respondió con otra pregunta a lo cual asentí, pero el no me dijo nada mas, solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar

-Pandora

-Si mi señor

Hades llamo a Pandora de inmediato dejándome con las dudas al aire, incluso provoco una leve molestia en mi

-Prepara una de las habitaciones para nuestros invitados, este asunto lo continuaremos mañana en la mañana.-dijo Hades al cual se volteo a vernos levemente sobre su hombro…-Mañana discutiremos esto con mucha mas calma, ahora deben de estar cansados y mas por lo que su cerebro tiene que procesar por lo que vieron

-¿Eh, oiga esta bien con eso?.- pregunte de inmediato

-¿Sobre que se queden aquí?.- respondió con una pregunta nuevamente a lo cual nuevamente asentí…-Por mi no hay ningún problema, no presenta un amenaza, no quiero decir que no sean débiles, pero la calma y cordura que mostraron ante lo que sucedido me hizo darme cuenta que ustedes no se doblegan ante nada, y eso es lo que a mi en mi opinión es la mejor virtud que uno puede poseer

-¿Eh?.- cuestione en susurro ante lo que Hades estaba diciendo, nos estaba elogiando, debía ser un sueño, o no, ya no sabia ni que pensar

-Pandora, haz lo que te pedí, rápido, ellos están muy cansados.-dijo el Dios dejando de mirarnos y hablando nuevamente a Pandora

-En seguida mi señor.- dijo Pandora para salir de aquel lugar casi corriendo

Aquello nos tomo como sorpresa, no esperábamos que el Dios de los muertos seria tan….¿amable?, ¿en serio era el dios de los muertos?, porque no lo parece en absoluto. Di un pequeño pero hondo suspiro, al Fumito me acompaño, cuando lo hizo lo mire y el estaba igual de aliviado, nada malo había pasado, su mirada lo decía todo, pero su respuesta fue mas un abrazo fuerte al cual correspondí, me sentí mucho mas tranquila al verme rodeada en sus brazos, eso era lo que mas me causo mas alivio

-Uuub

Escuchamos el balbuceo de nuestra bebe en medio de ambos, ambos la miramos y vimos que estaba reclamando por un poco de atención, ambos nos vimos y sonreímos ante tal pequeña y dulce protesta

-Todo fue como esperaba

Dejamos de ver a nuestra hija y vimos a la persona que nos habla, pero no fue sorpresa saber quien era

-Minos.- dije sonriendo

-Te dije que nada malo iba a pasar si no actuaban mal, y ves no paso nada, aunque el nerviosismo que desprendían era claramente evidente.-dijo el con su gran sonrisa

-Era natural, es de nuestra de la que hablamos.-dije seriamente

-Hablando de la mocosa, ¿esta despierta verdad?.- dijo Minos acercándose a mi y dirigiendo su vista a mi bebe la cual estaba totalmente despierta moviendo sus bracitos y mirando a las sombras que estaban a su alrededor, claramente ella aun no podía distinguirnos claramente, solo podía ver sombras…-Vaya si que esta despierta la mocosa, pero dime, ¿entendiste lo que paso?

-¿Eh?.-cuestione

-Sobre lo que paso antes de que esa esfera se introdujera en tu hija.-dijo el

-Para nada, jamás había visto eso, y dime, ¿tu lo entendiste?.-lo cuestione con la esperanza de que me dijera que fue lo que paso

-No le pregunte a el, ya que el tiene mucho retraso mental

-¡Ugh!, ¡Radamanthys!.- Minos se volteo abruptamente y gritando al peli rubio que se acercaba a nosotros junto al peli negro

-¿Qué?, Solo dije la verdad, puede que seas un Juez, pero lo idiota y lo no inteligente siempre estará en tu personalidad.-dijo el rubio

-Ja, tan si quiera yo no tengo una ceja.-dijo Minos a modo de diversión

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi ceja en esto?.-cuestiono el rubio

-Pues…eh…

-Vez, un idiota total.-dijo el rubio alzando sus manos y dando un suspiro

-¡Maldito cejamanthys!.- grito Minos hacia el rubio listo para pelear

-Son un par de idiotas.-escuche como el peli negro dijo dejando a los otros sin préstales mucha atención a lo que hacían para dirigirse a nosotros…-Perdón mi imprudencia contra usted Señorita y Señor

-Eh, ah, no, no hay problema…eh…-trate de responderle pero no sabia su nombre

-Mi nombre es Aiacos de Guaruda, la estrella celestial de la valentía, uno de los tres Jueces del Inframundo, además de ser el mas veloz de todos, incluso mas que estos dos idiotas.-dijo Aiacos señalando a los dos detrás de el

-¡¿A quienes llamas idiotas?!.- exclamaron Minos y el rubio al mismo tiempo

-Bueno como decía, perdón por mi manera de actuar Señorita Saya, ¿verdad?.- el me pregunto a lo cual yo asentí…-Bien, ya estamos arreglados de problemas…umm…..así que esta es la bebe

Aiacos dirigió su mirada a mi bebe la cual también tenia su mirada en el, tenia un poco de nerviosismo en ese momento

-Debo decir que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que he vuelto a ver un bebe.-dijo el dejando de ver a mi bebe

-¿En serio?.- cuestiono Fumito ante su respuesta

-Por supuesto Señor Fumito, en el Inframundo es un lugar donde casi nada nace , nada, desde que soy uno de los Jueces del Inframundo no he vuelto a ver un bebe en mi vida.-dijo Aiacos sonriendo…-Hasta ahora, por cierto, mis condolencias

-Eh, ah, muchas gracias es muy amable.-dije con mi cabeza baja mirando a mi bebe y recordando a su hermanito perdido

-No hay de que, cualquier cosa duda que pueda tener pude preguntarme a mi, o a los otros idiotas.-dijo Aiacos sonriendo

-Lo tomare en cuenta gracias.-respondí

-Bien, es bueno oírlo, por cierto, ¿es cierto que Minos se quedo a vivir en su casa junto a su familia?.- el se acerco a mi con tal de que nadie mas aparte de mi y Fumito pudieran oírlo al preguntar eso

-Eh, si por supuesto.-respondí

-¿No causo problemas?.-pregunto el con curiosidad

-Eh, ¿problemas?, no para nada aunque…..-dije en forma pensativa recordando las cosas que había pasado en todo el tiempo que Minos se quedo en la casa, pero los únicos recuerdos que me llegaron fueron los pervertidos que el y Fumito hacían, eso me saco una gran sonrisa, ante los hermosos recuerdos que venían a mi mente, tanto que incluso sentí como la sangre en mi nariz iba a salir…

-¡Oiga esta bien, le esta saliendo sangre por la nariz!.- exclamo Aiacos haciendo que todos prestaran atención

-¡kyaaaa!, ¡Que bonitos recuerdos!, ¡Kyaaa!, fueron PRECIOSOS, ¡Kyaaa!.- dije poniendo una de mis manos en mi mejilla al tiempo que recordaba todo eso

-¿Qué le pasa?.- me pregunto Aiacos confundido ante mi comportamiento

-Kyaaa, eh, ups lo siento, solo recordé algo MUY HERMOSO.-dije con una gran sonrisa a lo que el retrocedió un poco

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿el no causo problemas debo suponer?.-cuestiono Aiacos

-Supone muy bien, no causo nada de problemas, Minos es muy servicial.-dije limpiándome el pequeño rastro de sangre

-¿Servicial?, ¿Minos?.- cuestiono el sorprendido

-Si, es muy bueno, aunque muy pasado a veces.-le respondí con la verdad

-Oh ya me había asustado.-dijo Aiacos…..-Bueno como sea mañana mismo usted y su esposo podrán recorrer de mejor manera el Inframundo

-¿Podemos hacer eso?.- cuestione interesada

-Sí, bueno eso creo, será mejor esperar noticias de mi señor.-dijo Aiacos

-Entonces prestaremos atención.-le respondí fue en eso cuando el menciono a su señor que no pude evitar preguntar sobre esos dos hombres…..-Por cierto si no es mucha molestia, ¿podía aclarar una de mis dudas?

-Con gusto.-respondió el

-¿Podría decirme quienes son esos dos hombre idénticos que estaban a cada lado del trono del Señor Hades?.- pregunte fijando mi vista en esos hombres los cuales estaban hablando con Hades secretamente y lanzando pocas pero disimuladas miradas hacia nosotros

-¿Idénticos?, oh, se refiere al Señor Hipnos y al Señor Thanathos, ellos son los dioses gemelos que aconsejan a nuestro Señor en cualquier aprieto o duda que el no pueda aclararse, si se pregunta de que son Dioses, cada uno es muy fuerte en su área que maneja, el Señor Hipnos es el Dios del Sueño, es capaz de lanzar un hechizo o mejor dicho ataque a su oponente al cual lo deja en un Sueño eterno, y su hermano menor el Señor Thanathos es el Dios de la Muerte Silenciosa, el decide quien debe morir y cuando, ambos son hijos de la Diosa de la Noche Nyx.- explico de manera detallada Aiacos

-Vaya que increíble, jamás había estado entre varios Dioses, mejor dicho, yo ya ni creía en los dioses.- dije firmemente

-¿Y puedo preguntar eso porque?.-aquella fuerte voz se hizo presente, haciendo que la pelea y la platica que estaba teniendo se paro abruptamente, Aiacos que había estado enfrente de mi , se movió de inmediato y dio paso al Dios de los Muertos

-¿Qué?.- le pregunte en lugar de responderle

-Esta muy cansada para captar rápido las cosas debo suponer.- dijo Hades con un pequeño suspiro

-Eh, bueno, algo, pero es que eso me tomo me sorpresa.- le respondí rápidamente y formalmente meciendo suavemente a mi bebe tratando de que se durmiera, pero parecía que aquella voz le llamo la atención, incluso sus ojitos se fijaron en al punto de donde había provenido la voz del dios del Inframundo

-Entiendo, ummm…parece que Pandora ya tiene todo listo.-dijo el Dios dejando de vernos…-Que eficiente Pandora

-Gracias mi señor, la habitación esta totalmente instalada.-dijo Pandora la cual estaba detrás de nosotros

-En ese caso, podrías llevarlos a su habitación, eso será todo por hoy.-dijo Hades firmemente pero con voz suave

-Entendido, mi señor.-dijo Pandora la cual de inmediato nos dio una mirada la cual quería expresar todo

-Bueno, eso será todo por hoy mañana a todos como hoy los quiero reunidos aquí en el salón principal.-dijo Hades para después darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar a una dirección fija

Después de aquella orden todos se retiraron incluso aquellos Dioses Gemelos, al igual que los tres Jueces, solo que Minos y nosotros dirigimos unas cuantas palabras entre ellas casi nuestra típica conversación sin sentido, pero era bueno para relajarse, después de aquella pequeña platica que tuvimos nos despedimos y como siempre haciéndole travesuras a mi bebe, la cual había estado muy atenta a nuestra conversación, pero algo fue que me hizo sonreír en todo ese momento, Minos había puesto su mano sobre la cabeza de mi hija dándole un leve toque para después pasar su mano en la mejilla regordeta de ella y tocarla como la caricia de una cosquilla, a lo cual fue muy sorpresivo mi hija, le dio una pequeña sonrisa, incluso sostuvo su manita uno de los dedos de Minos el cual no quería dejar ir, Minos estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, aunque era una escena muy tierna, tal vez mi hija quería que el la cargara, después de todo la voz de Minos y la actitud la conocía a la perfección ya que el estuvo todo el tiempo de gestación. Fue difícil hacer que mi hija lo soltara ya que iba a empezar a llorar, pero logre tranquilizarla cantándole una pequeña y poco audible nana, ya al despedirnos, seguimos a Pandora la cual veía todo con mucha alegría y diversión, parecía que jamás había visto eso en un buen tiempo, con eso en mente la seguimos a través de un sombrío pasillo, el cual al adentrarse una luz azul claro que era igual a la del salón se presento, el pasillo era inmenso así como el salón tenia detallados finos, telas así como muebles que estaban colocados de manera aleatoria, aquellos muebles eran de un color oscuro, un café oscuro que resplandecía por su bien conservada y cuidada madera de la cual había sido hecha, también en aquel pasillo se encontraban varias puertas la cuales supuse que eran habitaciones con secretos, lo cual se me hizo mucho curiosidad, debía ser eso, pero no podía ir y abrir no, eso sería muy malo y mas porque el amablemente nos invito a quedarnos.

Recorrimos el pasillo unos minutos mas hasta que Pandora se detuvo enfrente de una puerta, la cual abrió y nos permitió entrar primero, al entrar al igual que los salones que habíamos visto todo era fino, pero esta habitación tenia un ambiente un poco mas cálido, no era totalmente frió como el exterior del Inframundo y aquellos dos salones que habíamos visitado primero, una amplia cama adornada con colores dorados y plateados, alfombras la cuales eran de esos mismo colores pero mas claros, los muebles eran de la madera mas fina que había visto y la forma que fueron hechos, da mucho a entender cuanto tiempo le había tomado, grandes ventanales de un lado y del otro, los cuales también tenían una imagen, eran también ángeles solo que estos no tenían armas ni nada, asemejaban a civiles comunes y corrientes, la tenue luz entraba por estos mismo iluminando la estancia, pero lo que mas llamo mi atención, fue una cuna, la cual estaba aun lado de la cama, también estaba hecha de madera, estaba pintada con color blanco pureza, las mantitas eran de color rosa claro así como rosa pastel, incluso había peluches entre ellos un pequeño dragón, el cual no daba miedo, al contrario era muy tierno incluso estaba moviendo su colita de un lado al otro, aparte del dragón que se movía había un pequeño osito, un Pegaso color gris y una sirena.

-Esta es su habitación, puede sentirse de usarla como si fuera la suya propia, también hay un baño, esta al fondo, también hay ropa de cambio en el ropero, todo para su comodidad.-dijo Pandora la cual estaba aun la entrada

-No era necesario todo esto.- dije viendo detenidamente la habitación aun si poder creerme esto

-Para mi señor no es ningún problema Señorita, mi Señor Hades se muestra muy complacido además de mostrar admiración hacia usted y su esposo.-dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Admiración?.- cuestione de inmediato ante tal palabra

-Si, eso no me corresponde decírselos ahora, y le pido que no le pregunte nada de eso a mi Señor, podía molestarle y el es muy fácil hacerlo perder los estribos, si tiene algo que preguntar con gusto también estoy a su disposición.-dijo ella haciendo una reverencia lo cual me hizo sentir incomoda

-Gracias…..y por cierto, no es por se grosera, pero me gustaría que fuera menos formal con nosotros.- dije

-Como diga, Señorita Saya.-dijo ella ya con menos formalidad

-Gracias por entender.-le respondí con una sonrisa

-Si es todo, yo me retiro, mañana en la mañana nos reuniremos todos en el salón de Guideca, pero antes iremos a desayunar, espero que para mañana tengan un buen apetito.-dijo ella dándonos la espalda lista para cerrar la puerta del cuarto

-Creo que si haya posibilidades que tengamos mucho apetito.-le respondí en broma

-En ese caso, esperamos que les guste el servicio que tenemos aquí en el Inframundo, bueno, ya es hora de descansar, les deseo buenas noches, nos vemos en la mañana.-dijo tomando el picaporte de la puerta y llevándose consigo la puerta lentamente para cerrarla

-Lo mismo para usted.- dije rápido antes de que cerrara la puerta completamente, pero ella ya no respondió solo cerró la puerta y nos dejo a nosotros dentro de aquella enorme habitación

-Sera mejor que descansemos mañana también tenemos un día pesado.-dijo Fumito el cual había empezado a instalarse en la habitación, y que a la vez se había sentado en la cama la cual me estaba señalando con su mano suavemente

-Por esta vez, te doy la razón total.-le respondí con una sonrisa…-Pero primero debemos dormir a este retoño

-Totalmente de acuerdo


	14. Chapter 13

Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo están?, bien, que bueno, porque yo también , jejeje tanto así que actualice en una semana, aplausos para mi, ¡HEEHEHEHEHE!, bueno como siempre no tengo mucho que decir ya que, ¡NO HE TARDADO TANTO!, denme mi OSCAR, ajajajaja XD, bueno espero que disfruten como siempre el capítulo mis cositas guapas, espero sus comentarios

 **Marati2011:** Ah, que bueno, no voy a morir, gracias por tu promesa y tus comentarios me haces muy feliz, espero que estés bien con todo lo que hagas, así como de salud

 **Inside theDark:** ¿Dónde ESTAS?, ESPERO QUE ESTES BIEN PORQUE HACE TIEMPO QUE NO TE VEO, ESPERO QUE TE COMUNIQUES PRONTO.

Capítulo 13.-LA SACERDOTISA ETERNA Y LA MALDICIÓN DE BABEL

2 largos años habían pasado desde que conocimos y formamos relaciones con el Inframundo, todo fue en persona con su mismo regente, Hades en presencia de su principal comitiva, la cual estaba formada por los Tres Jueces, Los Dioses de la Muerte Silenciosa y del Sueño, así como la hechicera mas poderosa desde tiempos inmemorables, Hécate y la comandante de los ejércitos del averno Pandora, junto a su Señor el Rey del Inframundo, la primera impresión y lo que pasó en aquel lugar nunca podía olvidarlo, ya que jamás había visto algo como eso ante mis ojos, pero la platica en aquel entonces fue muy pesada.

...

 **FLASHBACK**

…

Cuando fuimos a dormir, la duda ante lo que había visto no desaparecía así como la curiosidad, por lo que mi mente estuvo trabajando en las pocas horas que quedaban para dormir, para lo que debía decir que no dormí en absoluto además de que también estaba el asunto de mi mundo, ahora era una criminal buscada, y todo por esa mujer, de haber sabido esto, jamás hubiera dejado a Kageriki con ella….espera…¿y kageriki?, hace años que no lo veía además de que no había sentido su presencia en los últimos años así como también en los días en que encontré con Mana, la esencia y el poder que emanaba de ella era claramente la de Kageriki, pero si era así…un horrible pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, fue en eso cuando un suave llanto se escucho, deje de lado aquel pensamiento el cual aun así estaba latente, eso lo investigaría cuando volviera a nuestro mundo. Me pare de la cama en donde traía puesta una bata larga la cual se arrastraba en el suelo, la tela era totalmente fina, era suave y muy abrigadora.

Aquel suave llanto se volvió un poco mas fuerte, me acerque a la cuna la cual rodee, y mire lo que estaba dentro de ella, mi niña estaba moviéndose mas vívidamente, su llanto haría que Fumito se despertarse

-Ya, ya, mamá esta aquí.-dije estirando mis brazos hacia ella, en donde la tomaron suavemente y ella empezó a tranquilizarse pero aun así si llanto no parecía querer calmarse, la lleve hacia mi pecho y la empecé a arrullar…-Debes tener hambre

Con esa deducción en mi mente descubrí mi pecho levemente, la acerque y ella empezó a buscar algo y parece que era cierto, así que de inmediato empecé a darle leche materna, a lo cual ella comió gustosa, era normal, era un bebe pequeño aun, paso un rato cuando termine de alimentar, a lo cual quedo satisfecha, pero mas no se volvió a dormir, parecía que ella ya tenia un horario para despertarse , era muy puntal, por lo que la volví dejar en la cuna, y me dirigí al cuarto del baño, necesitaba un poco de frescura. Al salir de ahí me encontré con un despierto Fumito cargando a Nadeshiko y jugando con ella tranquilamente, me acerque hacia ellos y el de inmediato se dio cuesta de mi presencia y me dio una sonrisa mas calmada.

-¿Estas bien?.- me pregunto

-Cansada ni si quiera el descanso de ayudo mucho al procesar lo que vimos ayer.-le respondí mientras dejaba la bata en su lugar después de todo me había puesto otra vez mi uniforme

-Entonces es un asunto de ambos, yo tampoco pude conciliar bien el sueño.- dijo el con su sonrisa

-Si se nota.-dije en forma de diversión…..-¿Qué hora será?

-No lo se, pero tal vez sean las 9 o 10 de la mañana, pero por el aspecto de este lugar no es fácil descifrar, ya que esta todo oscuro.-dijo Fumito viendo sobre los ventanales a lo cual imite y claramente era cierto, el cielo todo tenia el mismo aspecto lúgubre…-Aunque de este lugar no me extraña, después de todo estamos en la parte baja del mundo, un mundo en donde las almas son juzgadas en nuestras acciones y son enviadas a unas de las tantas prisiones, en natural que el lugar sea así.

-Tienes razón.-le respondí dándole la razón, además de que este lugar en serio daba miedo, incluso el frió helaba y congelaba los huesos

-Se parece mucho a ti.-dijo el de repente

-¿Eh?, ¿De que hablas?.-pregunte un tanto distraída

-Nuestra hija, se parece mucho a ti, es tu viva imagen.-dijo Fumito sonriendo mientras me mostraba a mi hija en sus brazos

-¿Lo crees?.- le pregunte con entusiasmó

-Si demasiado, estoy seguro que cuando crezca, será una hermosa señorita.-dijo el orgulloso…-Fuerte, alegre, determinada, y sobre todo hermosa como su madre

-Me das mucho crédito.-le dije sonriendo

-Solo digo la verdad, además no dejare que se case.-dijo Fumito firmemente lo cual me hizo reir

-Pero, ¿Por qué?.-pregunte con una sonrisa sin quitar

-Nadie será bueno para ella, estoy seguro, nadie.-dijo Fumito con el ceño fruncido levemente

-Estas exagerando no, todo el mundo tiene media naranja, y mi hija no será la excepción, estoy segura, además de que ella no escogerá a cualquier hombre para su vida, estoy segura.- le dije tratando de hacer que se calmara lo cual funciono poco

-Aun así, no.-dijo el

-Vaya, vaya, eres un padre celoso.-dije

…

Nos mantuvimos hablando un poco mas hasta que uno de los sirvientes de Hades, toco a la puerta y entro cuando le dimos la autorización, dándonos el aviso de que ya era hora del desayuno y que ya casi todos estaban reunidos, agradecimos, eso y fuimos hacia el salón principal, recorrimos aquel gran tramo de pasillo, acompañados de nuestra hija la cual estaba muy atenta ante todo, Fumito la traía en sus brazos a lo cual ella estaba muy gustosa, movía sus bracitos levemente y moviendo su cabecita como si observara a su alrededor, aunque viera solo sombras, podía distinguirlos mas o menos, sus ojitos no se quedaban quitos y ver y divisar objetos a su alrededor, sus ojos brillaban con una pureza hermosa, casi como dos gemas. Tardamos en llegar y cuando lo hicimos tal y como dijo el sirviente casi todos estaban ahí, entre los cuales estaban los dioses gemelos, la hechicera Hécate, Pandora y el mismo dios del Inframundo, me incomodo un poco, pero estando Pandora ahí, no tanto, y fue cuando ella se nos acerco.

-¿Pasaron buena noche?.-pregunto ella amablemente

-Si, fue muy amable de todos dejarnos quedarnos.-dije haciendo una reverencia

-No es nada, además fue orden de mi señor que sus invitados estuvieran muy cómodos.- dijo Pandora sin quitar su sonrisa además de que esta hablaba muy calmadamente así que no había forma de dudar o algo por el estilo…-Bueno que esperan tomen asiento

-¿Eh?, ¿esta bien eso?.-pregunte ya que estaba muy nerviosa además de temerosa…-creo que estamos siendo una molestia

-Para nada señorita, es muy raro tener invitados, así que siéntanse en confianza, dentro de poco llegaran los Jueces, así que es mejor estar listos para el desayuno.-dijo ella tomándome del brazo y atrayéndome hacia ella un poco mas cerca quedando aun lado de mi

-Bueno, en ese caso, perdón por las molestias.-le respondí caminando junto a ella

-Por favor.-respondí alegre

Ella nos guio hasta el comedor, en donde aun si me senté, el nerviosismo no se me pasaba en absoluto, incluso mis manos las sentía sudorosa y se incremento mas cuando la mirada de los tres dioses se concentro en mi, eso no era bueno sentía que me iba a desmayar en serio, aahh, ¿Por qué a mi?, pero viéndolo del lado bueno, así no prestarían atención a mi hija, así que estaba bien que prestaran atención a mi.

Tal y como dijo Pandora los tres Jueces llegaron, pero no de manera formal, sino llegaron casi peleando, protestas y protestas se escucharon, en todo el amplio comedor, pero como si se dieran cuenta de donde estaban ellos pararon de hablar, y se sentaron como niños buenos en el amplio comedor cada uno acomodado por rango, cuando todos estuvieron sentados un silencio abrumador se quedo en el lugar, en serio era penetrante, yo miraba de un lado al otro impaciente, hasta que me enfoque mi mirada en la comida , la cual si se veía apetitosa a pesar de ser un almuerzo además de que era ligera, lo que nos habían servido era un plato con una pequeña porción de diferentes frutas, dos piezas de pan, tres copas las cuales contenían diferentes líquidos entre los cuales eran leche, agua y un jugo de naranja, y el platillo principal tenia un poco de arroz y un poco de verduras, era un buen alimento saludable.

-¿Puedo saber porque estaban peleando ustedes tres?.- la voz de Pandora resonó quitando aquel silencio, su voz que había esta calmada se convirtió en un autoritaria

-No es nada del otro mundo, fue solo un pequeño desacuerdo que se convirtió en uno grande.-le respondió Radamanthys sin importarle mucho

-Oh, tan grande fue que incluso su pelea los desconcentro tanto que no se dieron cuenta que estaban enfrente de nuestro Dios y los Dioses Gemelos.- le reclamo Pandora con mas autorización

-Bueno algo así, pero fue un accidente, y no volverá a pasar.-esta vez hablo Minos el cual tenia las manos alzadas en son de paz

-Eso espero.-dijo ella simplemente…-Ummm, ¿disculpe esta bien?

Su voz volvió a cambiar volviendo a su tono calmado, su pregunto fue dirigida a mi, lo cual me desconcentro o mejor dicho empeoro mi nerviosismo, pero aun así la mire.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué?, oh, no, nada estoy bien, jejeje.-le respondí lo mas normal que podía, pero mi tono de voz no fue el adecuado, ya que la sentí un poco temblorosa al responder

-Ummm…pues no lo veo así.-dijo ella

-No en serio no es nada.-le volví a responder pero esta vez un poco mas convincente

-Debe ser por el suceso de ayer.-una voz diferente pero igual de poderosa que el dios del Inframundo

Ambas yo y Pandora dirigimos nuestras miradas a aquella voz, y vaya fue la persona que respondió, fue el Dios de la Muerte Silenciosa, aquel hombre estaba sonriendo como si lo encontrara divertido lo que estaba pasando, aquella sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro era por demás helada para mi gusto, en serio, todos los seres del Inframundo tenían esa sonrisa, porque de ser así, la sonrisa que tenia Mogari, era por demás mas cálida, porque la de ellos ni en sueños quería verla.

-Señor Thanathos.-le llamo Pandora

-Umm, bueno eso es lo que pienso, a menos que sea alguna otra que le incomode.- dijo aquel hombre, Thanathos

-Etto, tiene razón en eso, aun se mi dificulta asimilar lo que paso ayer a altas horas de la noche.-le respondí con cordialidad a Thanathos

-Oh, eso lo explica, pensé que tal vez se debía a la incomodidad de estar rodeada junto a su esposo e hija, de seres que usted misma ya no creía, o mejor dicho ni pensó que existían.-respondió el sin quitar su sonrisa cerrando un poco sus ojos, al tiempo que tomaba un capa la cual contenía la leche para darle un pequeño sorbo y dejarla de lado…-¿Me equivoco?

-Umm, así es.- le respondí sinceramente

-Pero no hay que temer, nosotros no somos tan malos como los mitos y leyendas no retractan, son simples especulaciones, así que le pido que se guie mejor por hechos y palabras que usted conozca a partir de nosotros y juzgué, tal y como los humanos dicen, hay que conocer para juzgar un buen proverbio.-dijo el hablando amenamente como si el quisiera que me tranquilizara o algo por el estilo

-Si lo es, pero lamentablemente no es usado como se debe.- le respondí mas calmada

-Le doy la razón, puedo ver que ha vivido lo suficiente para entender eso.-respondió el mirándome fijamente y con su sonrisa sin quitar, aunque lo que dijo de mi tiempo de vida fue cierto, he vivido mucho tiempo, mas de lo que yo misma podía desear

-Si, lo suficiente para entender varias cosas, pero también hubieron cosas que no logre entender.-le respondí un poco seria, me sentía un poco mal recordando cosas del pasado

-Si no es mucha molesta podía decirme, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva de vida?.-pregunto Thanathos con una gran curiosidad, incluso podía sentir como los demás habían puesto mucha atención a nuestra conversación.

Cuando me pregunto eso, me sentí un tanto desconcertada ya que claramente Nobunaga jamás revelo mi fecha de nacimiento, nada absolutamente nada, pero tenia cierto conocimiento de eso, di un suspiro hondo, y mire fijamente.

-557 años.-solté sin ninguna expresión o tono sobre mi voz

Pude ver como Thanathos se sorprendió un poco ante mi respuesta, incluso aquel silencio que antes se había ido, volvió de nuevo, las miradas de todos se enfocaron en mi, parecía que no creían lo que le decía, era obvio, pero aquel hombre Radamanthys rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era humana, no me molestaba, me sentía un poco relajada cuando el lo dijo, era bueno que lo haya entendido desde al principio, así que podíamos llevarnos un poco bien.

-¿Esta bromeando?.-me cuestiono el incrédulo

-No lo hago, yo jamás bromeo.-le respondí seriamente

-¿Cómo es eso posible?, Nadie puede vivir ese tiempo, solo dioses, hechiceras, semidioses y otras…criaturas.-fue cuando el cayo en cuanta cuando menciono la palabra criaturas

-Veo que ya se dio cuenta, yo no soy humana, pero tampoco soy una simple criatura o monstruo.-le respondí dejando de lado mi seriedad

-¿Entonces?.-pregunto el curioso

-Thanathos.-otra voz igual de grave que la de el, resonó entre nuestra platica, la voz pertenecía al hermano mayor de el…-Ya le has preguntado suficiente a la señorita por hoy, la estas poniendo mas incomoda de lo que ya esta

-Hipnos.- le llamo Thanathos, ahora sabia el nombre del Dios del Sueño

-Thanathos, tendrás otra oportunidad de preguntarle, ahora lo que importa es lo que nuestro Dios nos explique lo que paso ayer, el mejor que nadie lo sabe.-dijo Hipnos entrecerrando los ojos

-Esta bien, solo porque ese asunto en mucho mas importante.-dijo Thanathos dándose por vencido, pero envió una mirada hacia mi diciendo "continuaremos esto en otra ocasión" a lo cual solo asentí

Después de todo aquello el silencio volvió a reinar, en eso sentí como mi estomago dio un pequeño impulso, lo cual me sonrojo un poco, ya me estaba dando hambre, así que civilizadamente y con un poco de pena, tome la copa que tenia leche y le di un sorbo, al hacerlo sentí una frescura, siempre me había gustado la leche, así que volverla a probar después de un largo tiempo era refrescante, cuando deje de beber di un pequeño y suave suspiro ante eso, con eso calmaría un poco el hambre en mi, fue en eso cuando me entro la necesidad de cargar a mi hija, así que deje de lado la copa para voltear a ver Fumito el cual al verlo me dejo con el ojo cuadrado, ya se había acabado todo lo que tenia a la vista, pero, ¿Cuándo?, nadie lo había visto, ¿Cómo lo hizo?, el pareció darse cuenta de mi mirada, y volteo a verme con una sonrisa, a veces pensaba que me había casado con un hombre con mas secretos que descubrir, solo ante eso extendí mis brazos para que me diera a mi hija, lo cual lo hizo sin chistar. Ya con ella en mis brazos, la empecé a mimar, tenia mucha energía además de que se mantuvo totalmente callada, en serio disfrutaba que alguien conversará, sería muy curiosa cuando crezca, paso un poco mas de tiempo, seguí jugando con mi niña y comiendo un poco al mismo tiempo, pero Fumito no me lo permito ya que el empezó a alimentarme enfrente de todos, eso me puso nerviosa, pero no podía lanzarle o hacerle algo, así que solo me deje hacer, pero podía sentir como Minos se reía en sus adentros de mi, porque claramente no podía hacer nada, maldición, y justo ahora, para cuando Fumito termino de darme de comer, la voz del dios del Inframundo se dio a conocer.

-Bueno, ya es hora.-dijo el…-Primero que nada debo hablarles a todo sobre la antigua maldición de Babel

-¿Maldición de Babel?, ¿habla sobre la maldición que quito a la humanidad el lenguaje original otorgado por los dioses?.- cuestiono el Dios del sueño

-Si, y todo lo que paso sobre esa Maldición hasta estos tiempos es real, todo dictado en las escrituras es cierto, solo los dioses conservamos parte de esa antigua lengua.- respondió Hades

-¿Qué tiene que ver esa mítica maldición con este asunto?.- cuestiono Pandora

-La niña.- dijo el dios dirigiendo la vista a mi hija la cual había empezado a dormirse…-Como yo solo le comente a Minos de Griffo sobre esto, les contare todo pero con un mayor resumen, la niña en cuestión pose un alma, el alma del ser mas poderoso del universo

-¿Qué?.- cuestionaron todos sorprendidos pero yo y Fumito nos mantuvimos serenos aunque por dentro nos estuviéramos muriendo de preocupación

-La niña es la reencarnación de una persona que no fue considerara abiertamente divinidad, cuando en realidad lo era, esa persona, o mejor dicho mujer, era Fine, una sacerdotisa, la cual poseía el conocimiento de todo el universo como todo deidad, mas ella jamás le importo eso, ella por razones que ni si quiera yo me explicado nació y creció en la tierra, pero no en la era que nosotros estamos viviendo, fue una antigua demasiado, la cual contenían a las primeras civilizaciones de humanos, pero las cuales fueron destruidas, para dar un renacimiento a estas que ahora conocemos.- dijo el dios tomando una pausa…-Fine era el ser mas enigmático de todos en la primera era de la tierra, pero mas no los demás dioses notaban su presencia, era casi invisible, para ellos, pero los humanos de esa era la veneraban y acudían ante ella a cualquier problema, fue tanta su devoción hacia ella, que varias mujeres así como hombres juraron lealtad hacia ella, que le pidieron formar parte de su arma, Fine la cual era una mujer pacifica, había rechazado su oferta innumerables veces, pero de un momento ella tomo su petición de formar una armada, y eso fue porque Urano el padre de todos los dioses, se dio cuenta de Fine, lo cual provoco un fuerte desprecio hacia ella y los humanos, lo cual provoco que estallaran las primeras y mas ferrosas guerras santas, Fine al ver que los humanos no resistirían el poderío del Dios de los Cielos Eternos, creo varias armas, pero no eran cualquieras, fueron creadas con materiales inexistentes hasta hoy en día, incluso pidió ayuda a otros dioses, entre los cuales estaba Odín, y el dios de los mares y tormentas Ryujin, cada uno presto su fuerza y poder Fine, con esos materiales, creando ella en total 10 armas, cada uno con un poder que podía destrozar planetas y galaxias, pero solo 8 de ellas fue dadas a humanos, pero no cualquier humano pudo empuñar, las armas escogieron a su propio portador, cuando estas escogieron a su portador Urano tuvo problemas con eso, esas armas junto al ejercito de Fine era imparables, lograron tener al Dios Urano al margen incluso lograron derrotarlo, pero nadie esperaba lo que se avecinaba, de un momento a otro Fine perdió por extrañas razones la compostura y empezó a destruir al planeta que había estado protegiendo destruyéndolo con las dos armas mas fuertes creadas por ellas, las cuales tenían un poder ilimitado, sus 8 guerreros principales la enfrentaron por un largo periodo de tiempo logrando controlarla, pero no pudieron cuando ella misma lanzo aquella maldición.

-¿Fine?, Ella no seria capaz de eso, estoy segura.- de inmediato cuestione exaltada ante la forma en como estaba describiendo a Fine…-Se que ella hizo cosas que no debía hacer entre ellas enfrentar al Dios de Dioses y provocar un gran resentimiento en el, pero tanto así para lanzar una maldición que destruyo a la primera civilización, no puede ser

-Saya, amor.-Fumito tomo mi mano fuertemente a lo cual voltee a verle exaltada pero el solo meneo su cabeza de lado a lado

-Se lo que piensas, pero como dije, nadie ni siquiera lo que yo se puede explicar que fue lo que provoco para que ella cometiera esa locura, así que te doy la razón de eso, pero presta atención a lo que voy a decir a continuación.- me pidió el dios tranquilamente a lo cual con duda asentí…..-Bien, como dije, ella lanzo aquella maldición provocando la destrucción de la primera civilización, pero los vestigios que quedaron prevalecieron en la siguiente generación, pero la maldición que había lanzado siguió, pero mas no se manifestó, durante las Guerras Santas que el librado siempre sentí una gran energía negativa demasiado poderosa en todo el ambiente, siempre fue así incluso desde que desterramos y encerramos a Cronos, mi padre, aquella gran energía fue incrementando mas y mas, pero cuando termino la esta ultima guerra que libre, la energía se volvió mucho mas inestable, incluso el Inframundo se vio afectado, preocupado ante esto me vi en la tarea de investigar y fue cuando encontré antiguos escritos, los cuales hablaban de esa maldición, pero nada de quien fue quien la creo, pero gracias a Hécate fue como pude darme cuenta de eso, y de otra cosa, el alma de Fine ha prevalecido desde que destruyo a la primera civilización, pero jamás logramos encontrarla directamente en esta dimensión.

-¿Dimensión?, oh, no me diga que…-mis palabras quedaron en el aire

-Si tu pensamientos concuerdan con los míos, así es, tu dimensión fue una distorsión o mejor dicho una creación a partir de aquella gran destrucción por parte de Fine, lo que quiero decir es que fue Fine que creo tu dimensión la cual permaneció fuera de la vista de todos nosotros, y fue en tu dimensión fue en donde Fine estuvo residiendo desde el inicio de los tiempos, parte del poder los principales dioses en ese entonces fue aquella dimensión y fue como la vida comenzó en tu dimensión.- sentencio a lo cual me dejo sin palabras

Sentí mi pecho opresivo, Fine nunca me hablo de ello ni siquiera mi madre cuando la vi por primera vez, nada, seria que, Fine había perdido sus recuerdos anteriores y solo tuviera recuerdos del inicio de ambas dimensión, eso explicaría el porque de los escritos que Hades había mencionado así como también el descubrimiento de la hechicera Hécate, si ellos la descubrieron eso quiere decir que antes de que ella reencarnara en mi hija, ella al verse descubierta por uno de los tres dioses mas poderosos, empezó a espiarlos y vigilándolos sin que ellos se diera cuenta

-Eso…-no puede articular nada

-No hace falta que lo entiendas totalmente, o mejor dicho es mejor que no lo entiendas por ahora, de cualquier forma, Fine ha estado residiendo en tu dimensión en tu dimensión desde el inicio de los tiempos y como has podido saber por medio de ella o de se quien fuera su reencarnación en ese momento ella a ayudado a tu civilización a progresar de una manera muy acelerada, ambas dimensiones fueron creadas en similitud pero el tiempo con el que avanzan es diferente, toma eso en cuenta.-dijo Hades con una sonrisa…-Pero no todo es bueno sabes, con la perturbación constante de aquella maldición también hay malos presagios, el poder que posee tu hija es inmenso y eso se pudo observar ayer en el salón

-Espere mi señor, usted trata de decirnos que esa mujer la cual reside ahora en la niña es una amenaza para todo nuestro imperio así como los demás.-dijo Pandora preocupada

-No exactamente, ya que por lo que vimos ayer la energía de ella ya no hay maldad alguna, así que ella cambio por completo, y creo que se debe a ustedes.-dijo el Dios mirándonos fijamente….-Sea lo que hicieron, hicieron bien en hacerlo, ahora Fine no es ningún amenaza, ya que su cosmos no muestra tal energía negativa como la que Hécate me mostro cuando observo parte del antiguo pasado, eso es calmante.

-Eso quiere decir que, ¿ella no representa un peligro para usted?.- pregunte ante eso

-No claro que no, después de todo ella me conoce como la palma de su mano y conoce realmente mis verdaderas intenciones incluso la razón por la que pedí que Minos fuera su protector y guardián desde entonces.-dijo el Dios calmadamente

-Si es así, me gustaría saber sus intenciones, se que Minos entrenara a mi hija para que sepa controlar aquella energía extraña, pero después de eso que, ¿Qué van hacer con mi hija?.- cuestione de inmediato quería que todas mis dudas fueran aclaradas

-Lo que quiero es que su hija destruya la maldición de Babel.-dijo el Dios sin mas preámbulos

-Así que, ¿solo pretende usarla como arma?, ¿Solo para eso?.- cuestione indignada ante esa respuesta

-Parece que esta malinterpretando lo que quise decir.-respondió el dios

-Claro que no, claro como usted dijo, solo quiere usar a mi HIJA para su propio beneficio, sin importar que ella muera en el intento, además, ¿Cómo sabe que esa maldición se puede destruir con el poder de su misma creadora?, ya que tal y como usted dijo lo que la Hechicera Hécate junto con su colaboración, apenas lograron descifrar pequeños enigmas en cuanto aquel suceso, incluso puede que todo lo que haya dicho de Fine este todo mal.- le respondí con toda la seriedad que tenia

-Claramente su punto de vista en fuerte, y claro que eso es esencial, pero como dije no quiero usar a su hija como arma, ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero que ella destruya aquella maldición ya que esta no afectará solo nuestra dimensión, si no también la suya, así que se destruye antes de que se rompa el sello no habrá vidas que lamentar.-dijo el Dios con calma aunque se notaba un poco de enojo en su voz

A pesar de a ver dicho eso no podía darme el lujo de confiarme, puede que sea un Dios, pero, ¿confiarle a mi bebe a el?, no, no podía en absoluto, además no se sabia cuando mi hija podría controlar el verdadero poder de Fine, el único que podía ver que sucedía era el tiempo, solo eso.

-Entiendo, pero eso aun no me termina de convencer.- le respondí con firmeza, pensé que se enojaría ante mi respuesta, pero no, sus ojos mostraban una extraña chispa de diversión y un poco de admiración, lo cual se me hizo raro

-Umm, bien, por mi no hay ningún problema, en ese caso cuento con el poder de su hija.-dijo el casi sonriendo, lo cual hizo que me asustara un poco, y fue cuando sentí un ambiente frio o algo por el estilo, parecía que nadie veía a su señor sonreír, así que solo asentí aunque una duda me empezó a carcomer cuando me conto aquella historia sobre Fine la cual aun no estaba segura de su veracidad

-Bueno, hay algo que no entendí muy bien en cuanto a la historia.-hable un poco nerviosa por preguntar

-¿Qué fue lo que no entendió?.-cuestiono el Dios

-Si Fine fue una divinidad que vivió en la primera era de la tierra, pero que jamás quiso considerarse como una Diosa, eso quiere decir que ella, ¿es la verdadera Diosa que rige sobre la tierra?.- hice mi pregunta y espere a que respondiera a lo que el también se quedo pensativo ante lo que pregunte, pero dio un suspiro

-Podría decirse que si, pero la ahora regente de la tierra es Athena, la diosa de la guerra y sabiduría.-respondió el de mala manera

-¿Athena?.-cuestiono Fumito un tanto confundido lo cual llamo la atención de todos…-¿Yo pensé que era Gae la Diosa que regía en toda la tierra, ya que de ella se creo el mundo?

-Y así lo es, pero desde que nosotros hemos gobernado no hemos sabido nada sobre los 4 dioses creadores de todo.-respondió el Dios…-Lo cual también me inquieto al principio, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que no era un asunto que a mi concierne

-Ya veo.- respondió Fumito

-Ahora que todo esta aclarado, estamos en buenos términos, pero eso sí, le recomiendo que le diga a su hija cuando crezca que no use ni la mas mínima parte de su poder como reencarnación como Fine, señorita Saya.- aquella voz ajena se hizo presente, la cual era la de la hechicera Hécate

-¿Hécate, a que viene esa petición?.-cuestiono el dios con curiosidad

-Pude ver que ella estará en total peligro si ella llegase a usar ese poder, incluso los demás dioses podían detectarla con facilidad, además de que si llegan a enterar que usted escondió a un ser divino con un poder mayor, pensaran mal de usted en cuanto a sus intenciones, además eso emporaría el odio que Athena le tiene a usted mi señor.-aclaro la hechicera, tanto a mi como a Fumito y al mismo dios

-Ahora ni me menciones a mi sobrina, que cada 200 años es un dolor de cabeza estar soportando su maldito berrinche de Guerra Santa, ya hasta ni quiero volver a eso, pero lamentablemente mis orgullo es mucho para doblegarme.-dijo el Dios totalmente frustrado

-¿Guerra?.- cuestiono Fumito

-Bueno ese asunto no debemos tratar en nada, lo único que su hija como reencarnación de Fine es ayudarnos a acabar con la maldición, mas no la quiero que se involucre con este capricho de mi sobrina Athena, la cual no tiene escrúpulos, pero como dije en un asunto que no debo tratar.- respondió el Dios

-Bueno, en ese caso no preguntaremos más, y haremos lo que nos dijo, impediremos que nuestra hija use su poder como Fine, mas no vamos a impedir que ella use sus otros poderes.- respondí

-¿Otros poderes?.- cuestiono el Dios

-Después hablare de eso, ahora lo único tema a tratar es sobre Fine, solo eso, entonces, ¿eso es todo?.- le cuestione finalmente

-Si se refiere a lo que hemos discutido claro que lo es.- respondió el claramente

-En ese casi, esta terminado este asunto, ahora lo único que queda es que el tiempo fluya.- le respondí, a lo cual volteé a ver a Fumito el cual también asintió

-Concuerdo con usted.- compartió su respuesta…-Entonces…¡La alianza ya esta hecha!

… **FIN DEL FLASBACK** …

Aquello fue una platica muy pesada pero fue necesaria, ahora todo estaba en su lugar, tal y como había dicho el, una alianza, al principio me pareció muy descabellado de su parte, pero por alguna razón desconocida me relajaba mucho, y eso era reconfortante, pero fue muy difícil regresar a nuestro mundo y dimensión, mi búsqueda como criminal se había intensificado los primeros meses , dificultando la manera de encontrar un escondite, por lo que las veces que subimos nuevamente casi siempre fuimos perseguidos, por lo que tuvimos que quedarnos en el Inframundo todos esos meses, pero en ese tiempo en el inframundo gracias a los demás logramos observar lugares recónditos en el mundo capaces de imposibilidades de búsqueda alguna, entre los cuales estaban entre las profundidades de las montañas, los bosques y hasta el mismísimo desierto, paso un poco de tiempo para buscar que lugar era el adecuado, 3 meses duramos ahí, tanto que nos acostumbramos, pero no podíamos ser abusivos así que aceleremos la elección del lugar, y el que escogimos fue un lugar escondido entre las profundidades del bosque, aquel bosque donde estaríamos, estaba bastante lejos de donde estaba la entrada al Inframundo, pero mientras mas estuviéramos alejados de la entrada, mas difícil y complicado sería llegar hasta ella así como encontrarla, tanto para la entrada así como para encontrar nuestro escondite, así que fue una buena elección, en ese tiempo que estuvimos en el Inframundo conocimos a casi toda la comitiva del Inframundo, unos agradables, y otros no tanto, fue una experiencia muy interesante.

Ahora estábamos aquí en medio de todo el ancho bosque en una cabaña, junto a nuestra pequeña la cual ya tenia dos añitos, era una belleza, su cabello el cual era había sido un mechón negro azulado ahora era una mini cascada de pelo suave y lizo, sus hermosos ojitos brillan a cual gema de inocencia, su piel suave y tersa al tacto la cual era de un color pálido y llamativo y sus pequeños labios tenían un color rosa con rojo encantador, desde pequeña podríamos ver que tan hermosa sería cuando ella fuera una hermosa mujer, igual que su hermana mayor Kanade, sus gestos, sus emociones y risas nos alegraban el día a día, además de que ella había visto a la personas del inframundo como parte de nuestra familia, al principio eso nos sorprendió a mi a Fumito, pero cuando empezó a llamar a los Jueces del Inframundo tíos, a Pandora como Nechan, a los dioses gemelos, también tíos, y al mis mismísimo Dios del Inframundo, lo había llamado abuelo, aquello casi me da un infarto, y no solo a mi a todo el inframundo, pero para el Dios pareció no importarle, aunque la primera vez que se lo dijo el se quedo mudo, todos los presentes que habían estado en ese momento se quedaron mudos, aquella vez Nadeshiko tenia 1 año, y fue tercera palabra en decir.

Hoy era un día soleado y cálido, yo y Nadeshiko estábamos afuera de la cabaña, yo estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa que habíamos puesto ahí, estaba afilando mi nueva espada, la cual le había comprado a Watanuki el cual ya estaba al tanto de la situación, que el aquel mismo día, recupero tanto las Teigus que estaban en nuestra casa, recuperando a Murasame, Shamabala y a Pampuki con todos sus equipamientos sin ser visto o sentido, lo cual nos facilito mas las cosas, así como también la forma de trasladarnos a la entrada del inframundo sin recorrer largas distancias, así que estaba bien, ahora estaba preparándome en caso de que ellos vinieran por nosotros, mientras afilaba mi nueva espada mira a mi pequeña hija jugando con sus juguetes en el gran patio que teníamos, sus juguetes eran peluches solamente, pero había uno que destacaba era un dragón de color negro y de ojos rojos totalmente lindo, aquel fue regalo de su tío Minos, cuando cumplió su primer año, cuando lo vio ella, nunca mas lo soltó ni para comer, jugar o dormir, además de que ella quería a toda su familia, cada vez que íbamos al inframundo siempre se lanzaba hacia los brazos de todos, los cuales unos los recibían gustosos, entre los cuales eran Minos, Pandora, Hécate y por increíble que parezca los dioses gemelos, y otros que la recibían un tanto confundidos, eran Aiacos, Radamanthys, y el Dios del Inframundo, pero bueno era mi pequeña, no podía decirle o hacerle nada

-¡Mami!.- su hermosa vocecita me saco de lo que estaba haciendo, lo cual deje y me acerque a ella

-¿Qué paso hermosa?.- le cuestione

-¿Uando vamos con mi awuelo?.- pregunto ella con su apenas entendible palabras

-Dentro de poco mi amor, solo esperaremos a que tu papa vuelva, y recibamos un carta de tu tío, iremos para ver a tu abuelo.- le respondí sonriendo

-¿Sera ucho?.- pregunto nuevamente un tanto impacientada

-Puede ser amor, pero casi siempre todos los meses vamos, así que no hay que preocuparse, pero dime, ¿Por qué quieres ver tan rápido a tu abuelo?.- le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y la miraba gentilmente

-Es que quiero peguntale algo.-dijo ella parándose y poniéndose enfrente de mi con un rostro un tanto preocupado

-¿Sobre que amor?, puedes preguntarme a mi también, cariño, sabes que en mi puedes confiar plenamente.- le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro a lo cual ella solo me miro con sus ojitos brillosos pero dudosos

-Ummm

-¿No puedes?.- le pregunte tiernamente

-Si, ceo que puedo decitelo mejo a ti mami, ceo que también podas entendelo.- dijo ella sonriendo

-Esta bien te escucho amor.- le dije sonriendo

-Bueno, es que aye tuve un sueño, peo fue muy raro ceo.- dijo ella con su dragón abrazado fuertemente y bajaba su mirada al suelo

-¿Raro?.- le cuestione un tanto preocupada

-Si, es que, en mi sueño vi que…

-¿Qué amor?.- le pregunte mas preocupada y fue cuando mi pequeña alzo de nuevo su mirada y de sus ojitos caían lágrimas desgarradoras, lo cual me asusto

-¡Vi que tu y papi morían enfrente de mi!, ¡Alguien un feo hombe con una cosa afilada manchada de algo rojo, y etaba rendo, poque ya etaban muertos!, ¡Y no solo eso, el me queia hacelo lo mismo, yo gite y gite, llame gitos a mis tíos, abuelo y a nechan, peo nadie venia!, ¡Me dejaban sola!.- ella lloraba al tiempo que hablaba, lo que decía me partía el alma, ella, mi niña, pobre, lo que dijo que impacto, si mas que hacer, me lance a mi hija, atrayéndola a mi abrazándola fuertemente mientras sentía como su llanto aumentaba y se aferraba fuertemente a mi, incluso me saco unas lágrimas y un miedo en mí.

Aquel sueño, ¿Por qué a mi niña?, pobre ese sueño era muy duro para mi niña, pero lo que mas miedo me daba era la persona que supuestamente nos mataba a mi y a fumito, era un hombre, pero, ¿Quién?, peor mas importante, ¿Por qué mi hija tuvo ese sueño?, pase un rato con esas preguntas así como también abrazando con mi niña la cual poco a poco se fue calmando, cuando la escuche hipar, la separe un poco de mi limpiando un poco el rastro de las lágrimas, su hermosa carita estaba roja, me acerque a ella, pegando mi frente con la suya, ella aun tenia sus ojitos cerrados.

-Mi niña, Nadeshiko, nada de eso pasara.- le respondí calmadamente

-Peo hip el hip hip sueño.- ella hablo hipando

-Sea o no un sueño, nada de eso pasara pero si eso llegara a pasar yo…..

-¡NO!, ¡NO QUIEO PERDERLOS!, ¡NO QUIEO ETA SOLA!.-ella grito llorando de nuevo

-Mi niña, Nadeshiko, escucha mi vida.- le hable mientras trataba de tranquilizarla a lo cual ella se calmo un poco y abrí sus ojitos de los cuales se deslizaron mas lágrimas…-Llegara pasar o no, yo siempre así como tu padre siempre estaremos contigo, estemos físicamente o no, nunca, óyeme, ¡Nunca vas a estar sola!, ¡Nunca!, Aunque todo el mundo se ponga en nuestra contra nunca abandonaremos a alguien, y mucho menos a ti, te protegeremos de cualquier persona que intente lastimarte estemos o no hija, siempre, oye bien, siempre estaremos contigo en todos los momentos fáciles, difíciles, tristes y felices no importa el lugar o el momento siempre estaremos a tu lado, hija, no lo olvides.- le respondí, a lo cual ella había estado totalmente atenta, incluso sus ojitos había emitido un brillo extraño pero no era malo, ahora estaba calmada

-¿Lo pometes?.- me pregunto ella mirándome fijamente

-Hija, lo prometo por ti y por todo lo que conozco, jamás te dejare sola.- le respondí abrazándola de nueva cuenta

-Ummm…gacias.- dijo ella nada mas descubriendo su rostro y mirándome de nuevo con su usual mirada angelical

No le respondí, pero le demostré mas afecto, con un fuerte abrazos y muchos besos a lo cual ella solo empezó a reír fuertemente, ella ya estaba calmada, estuve mimándola por un buen rato, hasta que la deje ir, y me puse a jugar con ella con sus peluches, durante el tiempo que habíamos estado jugando, ella empezó a preguntarme cosas típicas, como, "¿Por qué el cielo es azul?, ¿Por qué hay nubes?, ¿Por qué las hojas de los arboles y las hojas de los pétalos eran de diferentes colores?, ¿Cómo se enamoraron tu y papi?, ¿Cómo era la abuela?, ¿Cuándo regresa mi hermana mayor Kanade?", todas las respondí, aunque sentía mucho dolor, ya que ella no sabia que Hades no era su verdadero abuelo, su verdadero abuelo, era un hombre sin escrúpulos además de que su hermana mayor Kanade nunca volvería, tuve casi que mentirle piadosamente, ya que no sabía como explicarle eso, pero ya encontraría una manera, fue en eso cuando escuche un trueno, mire sobre mi y vi las grandes nubes grises envolviendo todo el firmamento amenazando con llover, y era obvio ya que mas truenos empezaron a escuchar y a ver en el cielo.

-Mi niña, toma todos tus peluches, tenemos que entrar.- le dije mientras tomaba unos cuantos de ellos

-¿Po que?.- me pregunto como siempre

-Va a llover, y no queremos enférmanos, ¿verdad?.- le respondí maternalmente

-No, no quieo una iyection.- dijo ella un poco asustada

-Bueno vamos, además ya es hora que cocine.- le dije mientras tomaba su mano sosteniendo en mi otra mano varias peluches, y ella sosteniendo de la misma manera como yo, así como dándome la mano

-¡Yei!, ¿Qué vas hace mami?

-Ummm un poco de estofado

-¡Siiii!

-Te gusta mucho

-Si, mucho mami…oh mami, se me ovido ago po pegunta.- me dijo ella un poco sorprendida

-¿Qué paso mi niña?.- le pregunte mientras subíamos juntas las pequeñas escaleras hacia la entrada de la cabaña

-¿Quién es Fine?


	15. Chapter 14 1

Hola, bueno esta vez no tarde tanto como las otras veces, así que ¡BAJEN LAS ARMAS COSITAS GUAPAS!, bueno como verán ahora solo queda 1 Capítulo para terminar la historia, ¡QUE TRISTE!, ¡WAAAA!, si lo se, pero bueno, así son las cosas, comienzan y después terminan, pero como verán he estado dividiendo en partes algunos capítulos lo cual es bueno, ya que poner muchas información y acontecimientos le quita el sabor, así que esta capítulo esta dividido en dos, la parte 1 es mas larga, por lo que la parte 2 no será tan larga, así que esperen actualización la próxima semana el fin de semana, cositas guapas , así que espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios que son de gran ayuda cositas, bye

 **Marati2011:** Algo así, el alma de Fine había estado durmiendo desde que Nadeshiko nació, por lo que al estar en presencia en lugares sagrados como el Inframundo y pasar tiempo con un dios el cual siempre tiene su aura de divinidad ha hecho que el alma de Fine despertara, y comenzara a ver y hablar aunque fuera un poco con la pequeña, pero como todo niño pequeño siempre se le olvidan las cosas, Nadeshiko no la recuerda, por cierto, si quieres saber como es la hija menor de Saya, ve la nueva imagen que voy a poner como icono de la historia, la imagen muestra como exactamente luce ahora ya mas mayorcita la hija de Saya, dime tu opinión si

Algunos personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos, unos pertenecen a Kurumada y Ranmaru en este capitulo, los demás son invención mia

Capítulo 14.- LÁGRIMAS DE UN INOCENTE PARTE 1

Cuando las cosas pasan, tienen que pasar, puede que sea cosa del destino, o solo sea pura casualidad, pero hay veces que me hubiera evitar este tipo de cosas, ahora yo, me encontraba en la habitación de mi hija en el inframundo, velando su sueño, ahora mi pequeña niña tenia 4 hermosos añitos, bien cumplidos, era una pequeña muy hermosa, ahora veía porque Fumito no quería dejar casar, pero eso era asunto de otro cuento, no sabia cuando tiempo había permanecido con ella de esta forma, pero esta vez era necesario, mi pobre bebe había visto y escuchado algo que no pensaba revelar aun, quería esperar un poco mas de tiempo para eso, pero las cosas sucedieron de la forma que yo no quería, aun recordaba como de sus angelical rostro caían desbordantes lágrimas, como gritaba así como también su confusión en sus ojitos, aquello me partió el alma, a mi y a Fumito, ambos no sabíamos que hacer, solo teníamos que esperar y ver como avanzaban las cosas.

Mientras pensaba en ello, la puerta del habitación se abrió por inercia volteé y me encontré con Pandora, la cual traía en sus manos una bandeja con alimentos ligeros así como también una pequeño caso con agua revuelta con hielo y aun lado una toalla, ella tenia una expresión de opresión y cansancio

-¿Cómo esta Nadeshiko?.- ella me pregunto dejando la bandeja en la cómoda la cual estaba en la cabecera de la cama aun lado

Di un suspiro cansado y preocupado, dejando de mirarla a ella volví a enfocar la mirada sobre mi hija, la cual se había movido un poco y había descobijado, cuando lo hizo la volví arropar, con cuidado sin despertarla, para después dar una leve caricia sobre su mejilla, la suave piel de su mejilla estaba aun medio húmeda por las lágrimas, aleje mi mano, y mire hacia el profundo techo de la habitación dando un nuevamente un suspiro, aun sentía la mirada y presencia de Pandora así como su reciente pregunta, la cual tenia que responder

-Pues, como vez, ya esta un poco mejor, pero quien sabe cuando despierte.- le conteste sin voltear a verla

-Ya veo, lo siento mucho.- dijo ella con un tono apagado

-No fue tu culpa.- le respondí de inmediato, volteando levemente y viéndola…-Fue culpa mía y de mi esposo, pero incluso el salió lastimado de gravedad

-No debes decir eso, Saya.- dijo ella sentándose aun lado de mi y poniendo una de sus manos sobre las mías las cuales tenia entrelazadas, pero también tenían varias heridas, las cuales ya había empezado a sanar, con aquella acción logro captar toda mi atención, el agarre de su mano se volvió mas fuerte…-Nosotros también tuvimos la culpa, si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta que ella había salido del inframundo ella no hubiera visto aquel escenario y se diera cuenta de una verdad que tu y Fumito-sama habían tratado de ocultar hasta que ella fuera mas mayorcita, así que todos tenemos culpa, incluso mi señor Hades se siente culpable

-¿Hades?, me cuesta creerlo, pero si tu lo dices no tengo mas que creerte.- le respondí ocultando mi mirada entre mi fleco

-¡No!, lo digo en serio.- dijo ella exaltada haciendo que la mirara nuevamente, esta vez su mirada se mostro un brillo de pura y exacta verdad, aquello me dejo un poco sorprendida, era la primera vez que había visto esa mirada sobre los ojos de Pandora…-Mi señor, quiere mucho a tu hija, aunque no lo demuestre cuando estén todos, pero el la quiere, la ama como si fuera su propia nieta, mi señor jamás ha tenido hijos, y tener a alguien que lo llame como abuelo, lo hizo muy feliz, puede que no conozcas muy bien a mi señor, pero te puedo asegurar que a tu hija la quiere mucho, sea o no de su sangre, así como tu misma nos has dicho los lazos de sangre pueden ser fuertes, pero hay lazos invisibles, que lo son mas, una relación de cariño y amor, ese es el lazo que tu familia hizo frogar a mi señor nuevamente, así que no digas eso, mi señor también esta preocupado, y puede que con lo que te acabo de decir no sea suficiente para ti, pero esta bandeja que tu piensas que yo traje, no lo traje y prepare yo misma fue mi mismo señor Hades, el estaba enfrente de la puerta, pero no se atrevió a entrar, por lo que yo misma me encargue de eso Saya, así que…..por favor…

-Pandora.- le llame un tanto cuestionable, pero también un poco sorprendida

-…

Ambas nos quedamos viendo sin decir mas, el silencio que se había formado debía ser claramente muy pesado y fuerte en sentimientos, pero no era como lo que esperaba, este silencio era pacifico y relajado, era una de las cuantas veces el silencio era tan gentil, eran las muy pocas las veces que yo o alguien alrededor se sentía totalmente rígido, las palabras de Pandora, la forma en como había describidlo a su señor, aun me parecía difícil de asimilar, pero la firmeza de las palabras hacia difícil de gesturar todo aquello, además aun tenia muchas dudas en como mi hija reaccionaria a la mañana siguiente, tenia miedo, de perderla como a su hermana, a mi pequeña Kanade, pero ahora, mi pequeña Kanade ya no era la tierna niña y dulce con la que siempre platicaba, jugaba y me enorgullecía, mi niña, mi pequeña, ese hombre y esa mujer, no se como pudieron convertirla de esa manera, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, no lo entendía, verla, a ella, una bebe aun haciéndola pelear para matar a sus propios padres, jamás podía olvidar la cara de Kanade y mucho menos las palabras que me dijo a mi a su padre, pero el verla a ella de esa manera no fue la única cosa que me asusto, hubo otra cosa, y lo que podía decirse que por ahora, no podía recuperar a Kanade, no en ese estado en el que se encontraba, Kanade había intentado matar a Nadeshiko…incluso sabiendo que Nadeshiko era su hermana menor.

 **FLASH BACK**

El lugar donde estábamos yo y Fumito estaba cubierto por la inicial destrucción, Nobunaga había dado con nosotros, pero no fue totalmente en nuestro refugio, pero aun si, era preocupante, cuando nos enteramos que el no se había rendido y había incrementado la búsqueda de nosotros, ambos tomamos la decisión de llevar y dejar a Nadeshiko en el inframundo, al llegar ahí, explicamos la situación lo mas detalladamente y rápido que habíamos podido, ya que teníamos que ellos se dieran cuenta de la entrada del inframundo, cuando terminamos, el mismo dios ofreció su ayuda a terminar con aquellos conflictos que teníamos, pero nos negamos, ya que esto solo tenia que ver entre nosotros, y solo en nosotros y lo resolveríamos de alguna manera, aunque eso conllevara a unas muertes, pero para evitar remamiento de sangre, lo resolverían ambos de alguna manera, cuando dejamos las cosas en claro, estábamos listos para partir, pero Nadeshiko por alguna razón lo quería que fuéramos, no quería que la dejáramos sola, ya que los sueños sobre nuestra muerte se habían vuelto mas frecuentes y mas violentos de lo normal, ambos tomamos a nuestra niña y la empezamos a calmar y a contar de una forma distinta la situación, para que ella no pensara y sintiera que estábamos en una pelea, con aquellas mentiras que le dijimos ella acepto a quedarse en el inframundo, cuando empezamos a salir del inframundo ambos no pudimos evitar voltear y observar el terrible y desolado territorio, pero mas haya de eso observamos el gran palacio Guideca, donde nuestra hija estaría a salvo de todos los peligros, pero claramente ambos teníamos miedo de morir y no cumplir con nuestra palabra de volver por ella, y vivir como una familia normal, además esta el asunto sobre la verdad, teníamos muchas cosas que aclarar, en mi mente pensé en eso, y cuando mire a Fumito vi las mismas decisiones en su rostro, con aquella simple mirada, ambos abanamos el inframundo y volvimos al mundo terrenal, ambos armados, el con su Teigu y yo con la espada con la cual había atravesado el corazón de Fumito hace mas de 100 años, aquella espada había vuelto a mi, y esta vez atravesaría lo que fuera con tal de terminar con todo de una buena vez.

Ya habían pasado 4 días de constantes peleas sin descanso alguno, Fumito y yo, no aguantaríamos otra pelea mas, recuperar la energía solo sería cuestión de varias horas, pero las heridas profundas, hechas con metales pesados así como veneno, sería lo mas difícil y tardado de parar las hemorragias, ahora estábamos escondidos, en un tipo de cueva, el lugar estaba destruido no hubo nada que se hubiera querido salvar, habían estado lanzado bombas una tras otra sin descansar y si paraba sería casi en la noche, en la cual estábamos mas venerables, cuando habíamos recuperado la mayor parte de nuestra energía y haber tenido el tiempo necesario de curar varias de nuestra heridas, volvimos al campo de batalla, y esta vez, mostramos nuestro verdadero poder.

Al llegar nuevamente, yo me enfrente al hombre causante de todo esto, Nobunaga, mientras que Fumito se enfrento a Mana, la cual por alguna razón me dio mucha alegría en el estado en el que se encontraba esa mujer, totalmente herida, además de que el plan que habíamos formulado antes había resultado, ahora uno de ellos no podía regenerarse, sus heridas seguirán abiertas lo cual correrá con el riesgo de morir por desangramiento, así que Fumito tenia una clara ventaja y yo una pequeña y disimulada risa de satisfacción, sin mas que esperar, desenvainando mi espada de doble filo, me abalance contra Nobunaga el cual bloqueo como esperaba mi ataque con la arma exclusiva de su Teigu, la lanza y Fumito volvió a enfrentarse contra una la herida guerrera.

Ambos teníamos nuestras propias batallas, yo y Nobunaga teníamos un combate muy reñido, y ninguno de los dos daba rienda suelta, cada uno quería ganar, el sonido de metal chocando una y otra vez en aquella área así como también el sonido del fuego quemando todo a su paso, el fuerte humo intoxicando el lugar, y los fuertes golpes que venían en conjunto del ataque con la espada fueron dados mas no regresados como yo esperaba, ese hombre, planeaba matarme, sin saber que incluso su Teigu tenia una leve falla, su arma ya estaba totalmente desgastada por combates sin terminar y sin darle el mantenimiento necesario, si eso seguía de esa manera su arma quedaría totalmente destruida, pero aun si su arma, el tenia muchas mas y escondidas, todas las explosiones fueron hechas por las bombas escondidas por todo el lugar, así que de un momento a otro alguno de nosotros cuatro podíamos morir sin que nosotros lo notáramos.

Al chocar nuevamente nuestras armas, pequeños destellos del metal chocando uno contra otro se vieron, en ese momento estábamos muy cerca, por lo que aproveche, con un ágil movimiento de mi pierna, le aseste un golpe en su abdomen, seguido de dos mas del mismo modo, cada uno de esos golpes tenia toda mi furia la cual el había ocasionado, todo por palabras que no tenían sentido y mucho menos razón alguna, además estaba el asunto de mi hija Kanade, al darle aquellos golpes el flaqueo dejándolo su guardia totalmente descubierta, el momento perfecto, sin dudarlo, empuñe mi espada alzándola derecho y mi brazo izquierdo poniéndolo en una forma de defensa para prevenir cualquier golpe que el podía asestarme, estando lista blandí mi espada hacia el estomago de Nobunaga, cuando el se dio cuenta ya era tarde, mi movimiento fue mas rápido, cuando mi espada estaba por atravesar su estomago, el viento fue cortado, el sonido de dagas cortándolo vino de una dirección incierta para mi, cuando me di cuenta, varias de ellas se habían clavado en mi mano izquierda y parte de la derecha, las cuales en total habían sido 9, 4 se clavaron y atravesaron mi mano izquierda, y 5 se encajaron en mi mano derecha, las demás logre esquivarlas, pero cuando aquellas dagas se clavaron y atravesaron en mi carne, no perdí el tiempo totalmente en alejarme, ya que con apenas el tiempo suficiente y la oportunidad perfecta, le cause una herida a Nobunaga en todo su pecho, desde el cuello hasta la parte baja del abdomen, aquella herida el pensaría que se sanaría como el esperaba pero, no era así, logrando mi objetivo di varios saltos hacia el lado de izquierda , deslizándome sobre el suelo, quedando en cuclillas con mis brazos caídos y con una fuerte hemorragia en ambos, podía perderlos, y no quería que eso pasara, pero ya era un poco tarde solo esperaba que la regeneración hiciera su trabajo, cuando estuve en total seguridad mire a Nobuanga el cual estaba arrodillado tocando su gran herida con una de sus manos, sus rostro esta distorsionado en dolor, al igual que yo la sangre comenzó a fluir de herida peligrosamente.

-¡Ugh!, ¡Ah!.- Nobunaga gimió el dolor y retorciéndose por el mismo y fue en eso cuando varios jeroglíficos empezaron a brotar de esta misma e iban avanzando lentamente sobre la piel de este…..-¡¿Qué demonios…?!, ¡¿Mocosa estúpida, que demonios me hiciste?!

El me empezó a gritar y cuestionar, una sutil sonrisa surco mis labios para quedarse un rato, alce mas mi mirada y lo mire de la forma mas fría que mas podía mostrar hacia el, no mostraría compasión contra el, ya era suficiente de ser alguien bueno, era tiempo de volver aunque fuera un poco a mi yo anterior, aun si eso se significara perder los sentimientos que tenia encontrado en mi corazón.

-Je, ¿Estúpida?, ¿Yo?, el estúpido será otro Nobunaga, el que usted no haya podido ver a través de lo que yo tenia planeado, no es razón para que usted se moleste, además, eso se llama estrategia, usted mejor que nadie la sabe usar, mirando el escenario es simple, pero su estrategia es mucho mas estúpida que la mía.- le respondí poniéndome de pie, la hemorragia de mis brazos estaba deteniéndose poco a poco, pero sin ningún momento había soltado mi espada y mucho menos había dejado que el dolor me invadiera, no podía rendirme, no cuando ya terminaría con todo, aunque fuera de esta manera

-¡Ugh!, ¡Jamás debí buscarte!, ¡Jamás debía haberlo hecho!, ¡Jamás, te hubiera dado por muerta junto con mi esposa!.- grito el de manera que hizo que eso me diera un vuelco a mi corazón, eso lo esperaba, pero no podía acostumbrarme a la forma de su trato, antes gentil y ahora me trataba como un monstruo

Mi corazón se contrajo en dolor, logrando que de nueva cuenta mi furia surgiera de nuevo invadiéndome por completo llegando a cegarme, me acerque a la persona que alguna vez llame padre, sea de donde volví a obtener la fuerza, mi brazo derecho parecía que se había movido solo, ya que la espada estaba lista para atravesar a Nobunaga, no sabía lo que hacia ni mucho menos lo que pensaba, lo único que podía darme cuenta es que Nobunaga, tenia una expresión de impresión así como también una de terror único, parecía que esta era la primera vez que lo había visto de esta manera, además tenia una sed incomparable de derramar sangre en este momento, sin darme cuenta blandí mi espada hacia arriba para después bajarla en un movimiento rápido, parecía que l tiempo se había detenido, ni siquiera había sentido nada de eso, cuando pensé había atravesado a Nobunaga con mi espada, de nuevo aquellas dagas volvieron a parecer, haciendo de nuevo reaccionar, y esta vez logrando herirme en mi pierna izquierda, pero solo habían sido 2 dagas, y solo para detenerme, cuando desperté de mi trance, de inmediato fije mi vista sobre Nobunaga, el cual se había movido no muy lejos de donde yo estaba, yo estaba casi clavada sobre el suelo, ya que una de las dogas se había clavado en la parte superior de mi pie logrando atravesarlo por completo y dejarme atrapada en el suelo, aquello fue un movimiento rápido, pero por alguna razón no sentí dolor o pulsación alguna sobre esta, era impresionante, dos ataques de la misma forma y solo para salvar a Nobunaga, esto no era una trampa o alguna otra cosa, había alguien escondido en el lugar como refuerzo o algo por el estilo.

-Maldición.- exclame en voz baja, aunque estaba también un poco confundida era la primera vez que hacia algo como esto en mi vida, mi ira me cegó, deje eso de lado y mire a Nobunaga, el tenia la respiración contraída, los jeroglíficos habían avanzado mas, incluso habían comenzado a quemar un poco la herida de el…-¿no puede pelear mas?, eh

Pensando para mi misma, lleve mi mano libre hacia la daga la cual tenía detenido a mi pie, y fue en eso cuando escuche una voz, la voz de una infanta, aunque la voz soba mas como la de una niñas mas mayor como la edad d años, aquella voz jamás la olvidaría, volteé a los alrededores , y fue cuando desde uno de los caminos venia una niña corriendo, cabello naranja rojizo de una forma extraña destacaba, ojos del mismo color, usaba ropa cómoda exacta para esta ocasión, y su rostro a pesar de que seguía siendo una niña, su rostro no podía olvidarlo

-¡Abuelo!

Era Kanade mi hija, ella había hecho los dos últimos ataques para salvar a Nobunaga de la muerte de hace unos momentos, era toda una damita, su rostro esta mostrando una reacción de miedo y preocupación, ella cuando llego de inmediato se acerco a Nobunaga abrazándolo desesperada, incluso había comenzado a llorar

-¿Qué haces aquí Kanade?, te dije que estuvieras escondida y atacaras cuando fuera necesario, jamás te dije que salieras para ayudarme.- dijo Nobunaga a Kanade, yo estaba en shock, la persona que me había atacado era mi propia hija

-¡Pero si lo no hacia, esa mujer, ese…MONSTRUO lo mataría y yo quiero que muera!.- Kanade dijo, pero la palabra que resalto mas de ella fue la de monstruo referida a mi, puede que las palabras de Nobunaga fueran agujas, pero que mi propia hija me dijera de esa forma, era lo mas doloroso que podía experimentar

-¡Saya!

Aun estando en shock y tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, la voz de Fumito se escucho a lo lejos, cuando volteé el estaba un lado mío, estaba en un terrible estado, sucio, con la ropa desarreglada, pero sorprendentemente sin ninguna herida

-Fu…mi…to…-tartamudeo su nombre

-¿Saya?.- el me cuestiono con mi nombre, pero fue cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el punto en el cual yo lo había vuelto a poner, y vi como su rostro también mostro un shock…-¿Kanade?, ¿Hija?

Cuando dijo eso Fumito, Kanade volteó su rostro estaba empapado en lágrimas, pero su mirada se distorsionó a una de odio hacia nosotros, incluso a repugnancia estaba reflejado en su rostro, esa mirada me partía en mil pedazos, no sabía que hacer ante eso, había pensado acercarme, pero Fumito me había detenido, parecía que el había pensando lo que iba hacer.

-¡Usted!, ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a mi abuelo?!, ¡¿Cómo?!, ¡¿Por qué?!.- Kanade se puso enfrente de Nobunaga, empezó a gritarme principalmente a mi, con odio y rabia en su voz y ojos

-Kanade…hija…

-¡No me llame por mi nombre, maldito monstruo!.- me grito haciendo que me paralizara…-¡Yo no soy la hija de un monstruo como usted, maldita aberración!, ¡Debería mejor morirse, así no le quita el oxigeno a mi abuelo, maldita bruja, desgraciada, monstruo infame!, ¡Como puede llamarse usted mi "madre", un maldito monstruo que trato de matarme!, ¡¿Cómo?!.

-¡Todo es mentira!.- Fumito le grito a Kanade en mi lograr, ya que yo estaba por colapsar por todo lo que me dijo, cada palabra era una brecha mas en mi corazón…-Tu madre no es como la describes, y ella nunca trato de asesinarte, ¿Quién fue el que te metió esa estúpida idea en la cabeza Kanade, tu no eras así, que te paso?, y mas a usted Nobunaga, ¿Qué le paso?, ¿Usted jamás actuó de esa forma?, ¿Por qué?.

-Solo le quite la venda de los ojos a ambos

Aquella voz, aquella maldita y desgraciada voz, mi sangre comenzó a hervir con solo escucharla, busque de inmediato por los alrededores y fue cuando un pequeño pero fuerte viento se hizo presente y de la nada enfrente de nosotros donde estaba Nobunaga y mi hija, apareció la causante de todo este lio

-¡Mana!.- grite enfurecida poniéndome de inmediato en pie, junto a Fumito poniéndonos en guardia…-¡Maldita hija de perra!

-Vaya que vocabulario, pero es como he de esperar de un monstruo como tu.- ella dijo con una maldita sonrisa sínica, la cual ella misma la puso sobre puesta, su herida no había sanado era tal y como yo y Fumito habíamos planeado

-¡Mamá Mana, esa herida!.- Kanade le llamo a Mana

Le había llamado mamá, a esa mujer, a ese verdadero monstruo, esa mujer no merecía vivir, no merecía tener el poder de nosotros los antiguos, debí haberla matado cuando la encontré en esa carretera, pero…maldición

-¿Qué pasa?.- ella me pregunto a lo cual solo mire con odio…-Oh, ya veo…jajajajajajaja, parece que alguien no le gusto que me dieran ahora el titulo de mamá y menos tu propia hija, tu primogénita

-¡¿Qué mierda les metiste a ambos?!, ¡Que mierda les dijiste!, ¡Mana!.-le reclame por explicaciones, apuntándole con mi espada, pero cuando lo hice Kanade se puso enfrente de ella he hizo aparecer dagas a su alrededor…-¡Kanade, hija!

-¡No permitiré que lastime a mi mamá!.- ella dijo con determinación

-¡Ella no es tu madre, ella es un monstruo, ella fue quien destruyo nuestra familia, Kanade abre los ojos, por favor!.- le pedí casi al borde de las lágrimas

-¡Si lo es, ella me abrió los ojos, de usted, un maldito monstruo, usted trato de matarme, usted nunca me quiso, ni a mi, ni a mi abuelo y mucho menos a mis dos hermanitos, que por su culpa uno esta muerto, y el otro lo esta matando, justo como usted trato de hacerlo conmigo, usted no es mi madre, nunca lo fue, usted nunca mereció tener la felicidad, usted…MERECE MORIR!

Con aquellas palabras, las lágrimas empezaron a correr, cayendo como una cascada, sus palabras me dolían, mas que cualquier cosa me ha dicho Nobunaga, todo era mentira y como era mentira, dolía mucho mas, mi hija, Kanade, ¿Cómo podía salvarla?, apreté mis manos en furia y tristeza combinada, mordí mi labio hasta sentir el sabor metálico de mi sangre, mis lágrimas se mezclaron con la sangre fresca saliendo de mi labio, todo era mentaría, todo, ¡TODO!

-¡Todo es mentira, yo jamás atentaría contra la vida de mis hijos, son una parte de mi, son mis hijos, mis pequeños, mi felicidad, jamás me atrevería hacerles daño, incluso ese hombre, lo sabe, todo es mentira, abre los ojos Kanade!.- le grite, reclame y trate de explicar, los sentimientos que tenia encontrados los saque a flote, pero no tuvo efecto en ella, ella seguía viéndome como un monstro, la risa de Mana se hizo presente, así como el sonido de aplausos, se estaba burlando de mi y de como me veía

-Jajajajaja, ¡que patética Kisaragi Saya!, ¿Un monstruo con sentimientos?, jajajajajaja, que gracioso, cuando tu solo eres una maldita arrastrada, jajajajajajajajajaja.- Mana seguía riéndose y haciendo que mi estado empeorara, todo era confuso, no sabía que hacer…-Tu no mereces la felicidad, y menos tener una familia o un hijo, así que, te mataremos rápido, a ti y a tu esposo, que es lo mismo que tu, un maldito monstruo y cuando lo hagamos iremos por la hermana de Kanade

Nadeshiko…el nombre de mi hija menor, resonó en mi mente, y mas cuando ella se refirió a ella, esa mujer y ese hombre quería quitarme a mi ultima razón de vivir, a mi bebe, a mi Nadeshiko, a mi Saya, ¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto?

-¡No permitiré que nos quiten a Nadeshiko!.- Fumito grito mientras preparaba su Teigu para empezar atacar cuando fuera el momento

-Nadeshiko, así que así se llama, la hermana de Kanade y nieta menor de Nobunaga.- dijo Mana sonriendo…-¡Cuando los matemos iremos por ella y la purificaremos, ella esta contaminada por ustedes, ella será libre de ustedes con su muerte!

-¡ugh!.- ambos Fumito y yo gemimos ante tal estúpida locura, estábamos listos para atacar, pero sin lastimar a Kanade

-¡igh!

Todos, absolutamente todos, volteamos a la dirección de donde aquella voz, un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y miedo integrado, aquella voz, también la conocía bien y palidecí de inmediato al voltear al lado derecho de nosotros, se encontraba Nadeshiko, con su peluche de dragón, y no solo eso, ella estaba asustada, estaba temblando, pero no solo eso en su rostro tenia la clara expresión de la sorpresa, será posible que, ¿ella haya escuchado todo?

-Nadeshiko, ¿Cómo es que…-no entendía como ella había llegado hasta aquí, mire a Fumito y el estaba igual de sorprendido que yo

-¡Vaya!, La suerte esta de nuestro lado, al fin tendremos a nuestra Familia, Nadeshiko, ven con nosotros.- Mana empezó a caminar en dirección hacia mi hija Ndeshiko la cual se tenso y se asusto mas de lo que ya estaba

-No…-Nadeshiko dijo con un miedo latente…-Alejate…mami

-¡Ella no es tu madre!.- Mana le grito haciendo que la mi hija se quedara en shock

-¡Mientes, ella es mi mami, y el es mi papi!.- Nadeshiko le respondió con la poca firmeza que tenía

-¡No lo es, ella es solo un monstruo!.- Mana lo dijo de una manera tan convincente que incluso a mi me hizo dudar…-¡yo soy tu verdadera madre, y esta pequeña es tu hermana y ella misma lo atestigua!

-¡Es cierto!.- Kanade empezó a darle la razón a Mana, lastimándome mas, pero por alguna razón ya no tuvo el mismo efecto, ahora lo que importaba era sacar a Nadeshiko de este lugar….-Esa mujer no es madre, ella es un monstruo y el es nuestro abuelo Nobunaga, esa mujer es una mentirosa, una asesina, un monstruo, ella te matará tal y como trato de hacerlo conmigo y como lo hizo co….

-¡Cállate!.-Nadeshiko grito empezando a llorar…-¡Tu no eres mi hermana, y esa mujer no es mi madre y ese feo hombre no es mi abuelo, yo ya tengo un abuelo y no es como el, y tengo una hermana que no es como tu, y tengo una madre y un padre que me quieren mucho!, ¡Todo es mentira!, ¡Todo lo que dijiste!, ¡El único monstruo aquí son todos ustedes!

-¡Nosotros no mentimos!, ¡Ella es tu hermana y ese hombre tu abuelo!, pregúntale a tu madre, a la que le crees fielmente.- le dijo Mana a Nadeshiko

-¡Mami, verdad que todo es mentira, ella no es mi madre y ese hombre no es mi abuelo!, ¡Dime mamá!.- Nadeshiko se acerco mas hacia donde nosotros estábamos mientras preguntaba todo aquello, a lo cual me quede muda, ya que todo era verdad, baje mi mirada ante eso

-¡Ugh!.- gemí ante eso y cerrando mis ojos ante la resignación

-¿Mamá?.- Nadeshiko me cuestiono por mi nombre, me quede en silencio…-¿No es verdad, lo que ella dijo?, dime que no, ¡Mamá!

-Nadeshiko…hija…esa mujer tiene razón.- le respondí sin voltear al verla aunque podía ver o mejor dicho sentir como ella estaba

-No, ¡NO!, ¡ella no es mi hermana y ese hombre no es mi abuelo!, ¡No puede ser!, ¡Ellos no pueden ser, NO!.-Nadeshiko empezó a gritar mientras se abalanzaba sobre mi y me sacudía con sus bracitos, yo no volteé a verla, me quede en silencio torturándome

-¡Vez, ella es una mentirosa, una manipuladora!, ¡Ella te ha mentido todo este tiempo, toda tu realidad es una mentira!.- Mana empezó a decirle mas cosas a mi hija y fue cuando sentía como mi hija se tenso, y esa fue la señal de que ella estaba cayendo en las trampas de Mana no podía permitir que eso sucediera, volteé de inmediato y trate de hablarle para que ella no escuchara lo que Mana estaría por decir, pero…

Cuando mire a mi hija, ella tenia su vista perdida en algún punto del cielo, sus ojos azul oscuro, estaban perdiendo el brillo, lo que me preocupo

-¡Nadeshiko!.- le grite para que reaccionara

Pero cuando grité su nombre, sus ojos azul oscuro cambiaron a un color miel muy claro casi dando al amarillo, y las pupilas de sus ojos se afinaron de tal forma que se parecían a los míos en su forma neutra, aquellos ojos, los ojos de mi hija cambiados totalmente me miraron directamente , y fue en eso cuando se escucho un resonar, no puede ser…FINE

-¡Fumito!.- le grite de inmediato…-¡Aléjate!

Fumito comprendió de inmediato lo que dije, pero el no hizo quite, el se acerco hacia nosotras, y fue en eso cuando varias lanzas aparecieron alrededor de nosotros, eras miles, aquellas eran multiplicaciones de la lanza Gungnir

-¡¿Qué demonios?!.- Mana cuestiono sorprendida

- _ **Mors**_ (mueran).- aquella palabra en latín la pronuncio Nadeshiko en latín mirando hacia ellos , y fue cuando todas las lanzas fueron hacia ellos

-¡Maldición!.- exclamo Mana asustada

Pero también varias dagas les hicieron frente el mismo numero de dagas apareció en el momento justo, pero esta vez las dagas tenían bombas cada una, mire rápidamente a Fumito y el solo asintió, el con un rápido movimiento tomo a Nadeshiko la cual al estar en los brazos de Fumito colapso, pero no soltó a su peluche, ambos nos alejamos un poco, pero no lo suficiente, ya que las lanzas y las dagas hicieron contacto de inmediato y provocaron una gran explosión, Fumito me pego hacia el al tiempo que cuando lo hizo abrace a Nadeshiko la cual estaba inconsciente, Fumito nos cubrió con su cuerpo durante aquella gran explosión, salimos volando, Fumito nos cubrió a mi a Nadeshiko del impacto, escuche como el había emitido un gemido de dolor agudo, el humo de la explosión fue demasiada que la densidad de este se impregno en la totalidad de mis pulmones, estaba ahogándome, pero no me protegí como debía, ya que una de mis manos la pose sobre la nariz de Nadeshiko, para que no inhalara el toxico humo, no supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos sobre el aire, pero se sintió tan largo, que cuando tocamos el suelo, sentí y oí el fuerte estruendo

-¡Agh!.- gemí ante eso, el dolor fue intenso

Pedazos de rocas cayeron saltando sobre nosotros, eran bastante pequeñas, así como también el polvo nos rodeaba, me sentí desfallecer ante eso, pero también oí como grandes rocas eran destruidas sobre nosotros, incluso la densidad del aire había comenzado a descender quedando al mínimo, ante aquello abrí mis ojos, estaba desorientada ante lo que había pasado, mire primeramente sobre mi hombro, Fumito tenia los ojos cerrados, y con el ceño fruncido contraído por el dolor y cuando mire mas fijamente, me dejo pasmada, Fumito tenia toda su espalda lastimada, eran quemaduras de tercer grado, así como también parte de ambos de sus brazos.

-Fu…mi…to.- articule ante lo que veía, me moví con miedo de lastimarlo, pero aun si la fuerza en ambos de sus brazos sobre nosotros no se había perdido, incluso se volvió mas fuerte…..-¡Fumito!, ¡Resiste!

El al escucharme el abrió sus ojos levemente, el dolor debía ser intenso, pero al mismo tiempo que los abrió los cerro, pero el sonrió, como si el estuviera aliviado de que nada nos hubiera pasado, a costa de sus propia vida

-Que bueno….- dijo el levemente

-¡Fumito, por favor mantente despierto, por favor!.- exclame preocupada, ahora estaba aterrada, empecé a mirar alrededor y fue cuando mi vista se fijo sobre lo que había sobre nosotros, era una barrera, pero no cualquier barrera, este tipo de barrera le pertenecía a…-Fine

Al decir sus nombre fije mi mirada sobre mi hija la cual estaba brillando levemente, y de donde también emitía leves chispas, pero aquel brillo y sensación no era igual a la que Minos y sus compañeros emitía era totalmente diferente, de repente aquel brillo se perdió dejando a mi hija como estaba, y cuando eso paso la barrera también cayo, y fue en eso cuando me di cuenta que ya no estábamos en aquel lugar, estábamos en el bosque, estaba contraída y sorprendía y fue mas mi sorpresa cuando al mirar a mis alrededores nos encontrábamos a unos 3 metros de donde era la cueva que daba la entrada al inframundo.

-¿Qué?, pero , ¿Cómo?.- cuestione a la nada

-Ma…mi

La voz de mi hija me saco de mi pequeño trance, ella había despertado, estaba aliviada, mire a Fumito el cual estaba en las mismas condiciones o peor, tenia que ir por ellos ahora, cuando pensé en eso, tome a mi hija en brazos para recostarla junto a su padre, a lo cual ella no se opuso, incluso se acorruco junto a el, abrazándolo con fuerza, parecía que ella iba a llorar, al hacer eso me levante y mire en aquella dirección, pero de nuevo mi hija me detuvo

-Hija, quédate aquí, iré por tu tío tu papá esta muy grave.- le dije pensando que era lo ella tal vez me preguntaría y yo respondería

-Mamá.- me llamo con una voz casi audible, y en eso su mirada se volvió llorosa, apretó a su peluche el cual había quedado un poco destrozado…-¿Lo que paso haya, no fue verdad, nada de lo que me dijo esa mujer fue verdad?

-Nadeshiko

-¿No lo fue?

Cerré mis ojos un momento, aquello fue un shock para ella, era obvio que ella estaría de ese modo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, por lo que abrí de nuevo mis ojos y la mire con toda la confianza que tenia

-Lo único verdadero es que Hades es tu abuelo, el es el único que ha velado por ti y nunca a tratado hacerte daño, hay un lazo que nos une a nosotros mas fuerte que la sangre, eso no debes olvidarlo, esa es la verdad.- le respondí

-Ma…má

Ella de nuevo cayo el sueño, pero aquella mirada desapareció, pero aun así las lágrimas que en ella se habían formado cayeron, sin perder mas tiempo, fui a la entrada del Inframundo en busca de ayuda

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Después de aquello fui por ayuda, aunque cuando baje al inframundo el que me ayudo fue Cerberos, el cual cargo a Fumito y yo Nadeshiko y pedimos ayuda ya en el inframundo, aunque si me sorprendí que todo el inframundo estuviera en mucho movimiento, y fue cuando descubrí que aquello fue por buscar a Nadeshiko la cual había desparecido de la vista de Aiacos, el cual había sido el encargado de cuidarla, y fue el mismo el que dio el aviso y fue por unas de las sanadoras del inframundo, para curar de inmediato a Fumito y a Nadeshiko, este día había sido muy cansando emocionalmente.

-Saya.- Pandora me llamo a lo cual volteé a verla…-¿Por qué no vas a ver a Fumito?, el ya debe de estar despierto, y creo que debe de estar preguntado por ustedes dos

-Quiero, pero…..Nadeshiko.- dije cortando un poco mis palabras mientras veía de reojo a Nadeshiko la cual estaba volteada dándonos la espalda

-No te preocupes, ahora hay mas vigilancia en todo el castillo así que si ven anomalías cerca de aquí no dudaran en proteger y atacar, además Cerberos esta aquí, Nadeshiko esta muy bien protegida.- Pandora trato de persuadirme y claramente que lo hizo

-Bien, confiare en ustedes.- le respondí

-Me alegro, pero eso si, para sabíamos que no te alejarías y nunca te alejaras tanto de tu hija, así que la habitación en donde esta Fumito esta a 3 cuartos de esta, así que no estarás lejos.- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿Lo hicieron por nosotros?.- cuestione sin creérmelo

-Como dije, ahora son parte del inframundo, son parte importante ahora, así que es lo menos que podemos hacer, ahora vayamos, yo iré contigo, Cerberos se quedara aquí con Nadeshiko.- dijo ella, levantándose sin soltar mi mano al tiempo que me impulsaba desde el agarre de su mano a que me levantará lo cual seguí lentamente y sin prisas

Ya parada ambas caminamos hacia la puerta al llegar Pandora la abrió ella salió primero a lo cual seguí, pero antes de cerrar la puerta mire atrás y vi como Nadeshiko estaba durmiendo plácidamente, solo será por un momento, después vendría a ver como estaba, sonreí ante esto, y así salí de la habitación, para ver a Fumito, el también me preocupaba y mucho, después de todo era mi esposo.

….

Con Nadeshiko

….

Oí como la puerta de mi cuarto fue cerrada, mi mami y nee-chan se habían ido, sintiéndome un poco mas segura me senté en la cama, mi cabeza me dolía, recordando lo que había pasado hace ya unas horas, fue muy doloroso, todo, pero aquello se estaba volviendo casi distante, pero el sentimiento de lo que me había enterado era doloroso, abrace mis rodillas, restregando mi rosto contra ellas y volví a llorar

-¡Uuuu waaa!

Todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, había sido una mentira como había dicho esa horrible mujer, la persona que yo consideraba mi abuelo no lo era, y aquel hombre feo que vi si lo era, no podía ser cierto, pero para que mi mami y mi papi, se hayan puesto así de asustados y pálidos, tenia que serlo, ¿Por qué me mintieron?, ¿en serio no me quieren?, ¿me odian tanto?, ¿Por qué?, ¿soy un estorbo?, ¿soy un monstruo?

-¿Qué….hip…..soy…..hip….waaa…

" _No llores"_

-¿Eh?.- cuestione ante aquella voz dulce, esa voz ya la había escuchado antes…-¿Quién dijo eso?

" _No llores pequeña"_

-…¿llorar?, pero no puedo evitarlo…..hip….todo….es….una…..men….tira…..

" _¿Por qué lo dices?, nada en tu vida es falso Nadeshiko"_

-¡Si lo es, mi mami y mi papi me mintieron!, ¡y eso duele mucho!, ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?!, ¿Por qué?.- cuestione mientras continuaba llorando, mis lágrimas caían rápidamente, todo era muy confuso

" _No lo es"_

-¿Eh?, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin siquiera conocer mi vida?.- cuestione a la nada

" _Te conozco desde que naciste, se todo sobre ti, y por eso se que nada en vida es una mentira pequeña, todo lo he visto a partir de tus ojos, y he sentido a través de tu corazón, todo lo he sentido y visto"_

Aquella voz tenia un aire de mucha confianza, igual a la de mi mami y papi, todo lo decía con mucha seguridad, pero había algo que no entendía, aquella voz explico que ella conocía todo pero a partir casi desde mi punto de vista, era como si aquella voz sea a quien sea que le haya pertenecido, sería alguien que estuviera dentro de mi, eso había sido algo que mi mami me platico hace tiempo, cuando era mucho mas pequeña, y fue en eso cuando recordé algo, podía tomarlo como algo loco, pero era cierto, aquella voz siempre le había escuchado casi muchas veces cuando era mucha mas pequeña, además de la sensación de tener a alguien siempre cerca de mi velando por mi, igual que mis padre, podía ser que…

-¿Fine?.- cuestione

" _Je, ¿me recuerdas?, que alegría, temía que no lo hicieras"_

-¡Fine!.- exclame con felicidad la cual había sido sin ninguna razón, aquella mujer sin siquiera conocerla me hacia muy feliz

" _Pequeña, ahora que sabes quien soy, quiero que me prestes atención, tengo poco tiempo, ¿podías prestarme atención?"_

-Si

" _Que buena eres, bien, quiero decirte algo idéntico a tu madre pero desde mi punto de vista, la realidad a la que tu llamas falsa, es totalmente cierta, y claro que fue muy doloroso descubrir la verdad sobre tus verdaderos familiares, se que debes estar triste porque tu mamá y tu papá te hayan mentido, pero no fue porque ellos quisieran realmente, como todo padre y madre lo hacen por una razón y esa fue tu protección"_

-¿Protección?, ¿De que?

" _Ellos tenían miedo de perderte como a tu hermana Kanade, ese hombre feo tal y como le dices y así es como le conocerás, le hizo mucho daño a tu mamá mucho antes de que tu nacieras, pero no solo fue el, sino también aquella mujer, ella le causo el dolor mas terrible a toda tu familia, pero aquel hombre fue influenciado por aquella mujer, todo fue culpa de ella, pero también la de el por dejarse manipular, y a causa de eso el se lleno de odio y rencor a hacia tu madre, tanto fue su odio que contamino a tu propia hermana, y ella a pesar de ser una persona fuerte le afecto mucho, pero la que hizo tomar esa decisión fue que esas personas trataron de matarte cuando tu aun estabas en el vientre de tu madre, ante eso varias personas fueron en ayuda a tu madre, esas personas fueron las personas que ahora son tu familia tu verdadero abuelo Hades, tus tíos los Jueces del Inframundo y los Dioses Gemelos, y tu nee-chan, la comándate de los espectros, todos ellos fueron en ayuda y protección, esa fue la principal razón por la que tu madre y padre no quisieron contarte la verdad, tenían miedo de perderte, y esas personas te tomaron tanto cariño que decidieron lo mismo, lo hicieron por ti, por tu bienestar"_

Todo lo que había dicho esa mujer se me hacia muy difícil de entender, comprendía muy poco, pero las palabras de ella, me mostraron un poco mas la realidad en la que vivía, mi abuelo, mis tíos y nee-chan era mi familia, incluso nee-chan antes de dejar la habitación junto a mi mamá dijo lo mismo que Fine, ellos me querían mucho y nunca me han hecho daño solo he han hecho feliz, ellos eran mi familia la única y la mejor que conocía, nada era mentira, nada, aunque siguiera lastimada por aquello, tenia a muchas personas a las que amar era tal y como una frase y la cual era mi favorita

-La familia no siempre es de sangre, siempre hay algo mucho mas fuerte que eso, algo que no se puede ver, pero invencible ante todo.- dije sonriendo

" _Así es Nadeshiko, la familia no siempre tiene que ser de sangre, en la familia siempre debe tener un lazo que la haga fuerte, protectora y amorosa, así que ahora sabes un poco mas sobre esto, ahora es hora que tu misma lo pienses mas"_

-¿Qué, porque?, ¿No mes vas ayudar Fine-san?.- cuestione mirando al gran techo de mi habitación tratando de averiguar de donde esa voz salía, además de que quería saber que mas había de todo, por alguna razón no estaba satisfecha con lo que dijo

" _Eso te corresponde a ti, ahora esta es tu vida, yo solo me presentare cuando tengas problemas, pero eso si, nunca olvides esto, siempre al igual que tu familia siempre estaré a tu lado, después de todo tu eres yo"_

Cuando dijo eso, empecé a volver a preguntar y hablarle nuevamente, pero mas no me respondió, ella se había ido, pero el hablar con ella aunque fuera un poco me calmo un poco, ella tenia razón.

-Ce-chan.- hable un poco mas emocionada y en eso desde las sombras de mi habitación emergió cerberos en su forma pequeña…-Ven vamos a dormir juntos

-¡woof!

El ladro alegre para después lanzarse a mi cama, en donde yo lo recibí alegre, no muchas veces Cerberos estaba en mi cuarto o muchas veces el dormía conmigo, así que tenia que aprovechar, el me dio muchas lamidas, lo cual me hizo reír, me quede jugando con el un rato, hasta que de nuevo sentí mis ojos pesados, y también sentí un nudo en mi garganta, el cual hizo que se expandiera a todo mi diminuto cuerpo, Cerberos gimió en dolor, parecía que el sentía lo mismo que yo, por lo que lo abrace con fuerza mientras me acostaba, al abrazarlo, mis mejillas se humedecieron, había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, tenia miedo, y tristeza, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no podemos ser felices aunque sea unos momentos?, ¿Por qué?


	16. Chapter 14 2

Hola chicos, tal y como prometí aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo, el cual como siempre espero que les guste aunque dije que iba a ser pequeño el capítulo ,peor no lo volví hacer largo, pero bueno cumplí con lo prometido, y saben lo que quiere decir este capítulo, si, el próximo es el final de la historia, TTnTT, is the sad time, si lo se ya la historia llega a su fin, primero que nada el capítulo final lo tendre dentro de dos semanas, así que si tardare un poco, pero será un gran cierre espérenlo, pero antes que nada, prométanme , ¡QUE NO ME VAN A MATAR!, ¡PROMETANLO!, ¡POR FAVOR!, bueno con esta petición dejo que disfruten ahora el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia

 **marati2011:** si eso espero yo también, pero Kanade y Nobunaga no se darán cuenta de nada, ellos fueron vendados de la verdad totalmente, perdón, si es así, pero así tiene que ser, no todo el la vida es felicidad y eso Blood-C lo ha plasmado muy bien, así que espero que disfrutes el capítulo, y como dije hace poco tiempo y te lo vuelto a pedir, ¡NO VAYAS A MATAR EN EL EPISODIO FINAL!, ¡POR FA!

Algunos personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos, unos pertenecen a Kurumada y Ranmaru en este capitulo, los demás son invención mia

Capítulo 14.2.- LÁGRIMAS DE UN INOCENTE PARTE 2

Gotas de lluvia caían una tras otra, así como también los truenos que iban y venían uno tras otro, aun me era sorprendente como era que un lugar como el Inframundo tuviera cambios de climas, pero aquello había sido hecho por el mismo dios, ahora yo me encontraba en la habitación junto a Fumito el cual tal y como había dicho Pandora el estaba despierto y preguntando por nosotras, al entrar en el habitación, sentí un vuelco en el corazón, me dolió ver Fumito prostrado en una cama, con la mitad de su cuerpo vendando incluyendo la totalidad de sus manos, al estar cerca de el, tome una de sus vendadas manos con ambas de las mías, y la apreté suavemente para después llevarla cerca de mi rostro y dar una suave caricia con esa mano al tiempo que le transmitía como era como me sentía a Fumito, el al ver mi acción solo sonrió, incluso movió levemente sus dedos acariciando como si fuera una pluma mi rostro, era tan reconfortante y tan cálido, permanecimos así un buen rato hasta que llego la ahora lluvia, una lluvia suave, yo me mantuve mirando hacia la ventana, dejando la mano de Fumito entre las mías sobre mi regazo.

-Nadeshiko, ¿Cómo esta?.- Fumito el cual se había mantenido callado hablo acaparando toda mi atención…-¿No resulto herida verdad?

Ante aquellas preguntas solo asentí sin responder por palabras, mirándolo sin apartar ahora mi mirada de el.

-¿Estas preocupada por ese asunto verdad, esposa mía?.- Fumito me pregunto a lo cual cerré mis ojos

-Si le hubiéramos dicho a nuestra pequeña lo que estaba pasando desde un principio nada de esto estuviera pasando.- le respondí

-Nadie sabría que esto pasaría, las cosas pasan porque están escritas por ser parte del destino o es pura casualidad, además si le hubiéramos dicho la verdad tal vez ella no hubiera vivido una vida como cualquier bebe de su edad, le hubiéramos quitado su sonrisa, una sonrisa sin preocupaciones sin miedo y sin temor.- me respondió el a lo cual abrí levemente mis ojos para verle, al encontrarse nuestros ojos el brillo de confianza que siempre tenia Fumito me contagio, el tenia razón en algunas partes, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora podíamos perder a nuestra hija

-Aun así Fumito, podemos perder a nuestra hija, tal y como su hermana, y yo ya no aguantaría eso, ya….tuve suficiente con lo de Kanade y Ren, y con lo de Nadeshiko seria como causarme la misma muerte y yo no quiero que esto siga pasando pero…-apreté la mano de Fumito un poco mas fuerte, agachando mi rostro para que no pudiera ver mi expresión, se me había dificultado hablar ahora, pero era en verdad temeroso decir que te quedarías sola de nuevo, me gustaría, no desearía que mi madre estuviera aquí conmigo, ella podía ayudarme, pero ella ya no….

Ocupada por mis pensamientos, sentí como un brazo se posaba detrás de mío, en mi espalda, fue sorpresivo, y mas cuando sentí como este mismo brazo me impulsaba hacia adelante, para posarme sobre algo cálido y palpitante, sorprendida, mire hacia arriba sobre mi, y me di cuenta que Fumito era el que había hecho eso, estaba sentado en la cama, abrazándome a pesar de estar herido, era confortante y doloroso lo que sentía, sentí de nueva cuenta los sentimientos encontrados, soltando la otra mano de Fumito, lleve ahora mis manos libres hacia la espalda lastimada y vendada de Fumito, y con una leve fuerza lo atraje hacía a mi, pegando su cuerpo con el mío mas cerca, hacia mucho tiempo que el y yo no estábamos de esta manera, ahora habíamos creado de nueva cuenta un mundo solo para nosotros dos.

Permanecimos un rato de esta manera incluso aquellos minutos habían parecido horas y mas horas, Fumito acariciaba mi espalda suavemente, y yo me mantenía aferrada a el, fue en eso cuando el se detuvo, curiosa levante mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya, y cuando lo hice sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, un fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo hasta la última célula, el beso era muy tierno y cálido, me deje llevar cerrando mis ojos, y fue en eso cuando el beso se profundizo poco a poco, robándome mi energía, no supe cuando y como paso, pero ahora me encontraba recostada en la cama sobre mi espalda, Fumito me tenia abrazada fuertemente con sus lastimados brazos, y de igual forma yo lo tenia pegado contra mi con mis brazos, el aire hizo falta y fue como nos separamos, tomamos aire ambos, y cuando lo recuperamos ambos nos vimos nuevamente, nosotros dos en aquella habitación compartiendo sentimientos encontrados y anhelados, y sin dar marcha atrás nos volvimos a unir en un beso

Sin saber que algo malo estaba siendo planeado desde las profundidades de un lugar desconocido para el hombre menos para los dioses

…

Frontera de este mundo y el otro, lugar de las almas a reencarnar

…

Ella no sabía como había pasado esto y cuando, pero lo que sabia es que no podía dejar continuar esto, si ella llegaba a despertar, si Fine llegara a despertar seria el fin de su reinado como diosa de la Tierra, maldecía el no estar ahí y acabar con esa niña, su reencarnación, ella sabía que esa mujer reencarnaría siempre, pero jamás pensó que sería cuando ella, Athena se encontrara imposibilitada para acabar con ella, nadie mas podía tomar su lugar como Diosa de la Tierra, nadie, ni siquiera Gea, fue por eso que ella había encerrado junto Deméter, Zeus su padre, Herea la esposa de su padre, Apolo el dios del sol y también Ares el dios de la guerra encerraron a los 4 dioses principales en un lugar en el cualquier nadie podía encontrar, aquellos dioses interferirían demasiado en sus planes, por lo que tomaron aquellas medidas, pero ella, nunca le pareció que alguien mas gobernara aparte de ella sobre la tierra solo ella podía hacerlo, solo ELLA, pero lamentablemente no era así, antes de que ella muriera por primera vez tiempo después de que habían encerrado a los dioses, ella se enfrento a un ser, un ser igual de fuerte que los 4 dioses principales, ese ser tenia un poder inmenso, incluso podía acabar con el universo entero, y no solo eso tenia armas poderosas y especiales bajo su custodia, el nombre de es ser o mejor dicho mujer era Fine, una diosa que renegó ser una divinidad para convivir con los humanos y protegerlos de Urano el padre de todos ellos, aquella mujer a pesar de ser solo un espíritu su poder la sobrepasaba sobre mucho, podía incluso ella enfrentar a los 12 dioses juntos, fue la primera pelea en la que ella termino perdiendo, su odio hacia ella fue tal que incluso empezó a crear conflictos entre los demás dioses entre ellos, principalmente Ares, Hades y Poseidon, aquella derrota fue mucho para ella, pero fue mas cuando descubrió mas sobre esa mujer, le hizo rabiar tanto el descubrir que ella era hija de Gea y Tartataro dos entidades opuestas, eran la representación absoluta del Bien y el Mal, ellos dieron a luz a ser muy poderoso ahora entendía por que Urano quería destruir la antigua tierra, era por esa mujer, ella incluso coronarse como reina del universo al pertenecer a la línea de la creación.

Ante eso ella sabía que esa mujer reencarnaría, durante todos esos años se dedico a buscarla, para acabar con ella, mas nunca pudo encontrarla, ya que su alma no había despertado, las veces que ella había reencarnado, Athena al ser una diosa sabia pudo deducir el tiempo en el que supuestamente Fine nacería como reencarnación en un humano, y cuando ese tiempo llegaba, ella siempre ejecutaba la orden de buscar a las recién nacidas en toda aquel tramo de tiempo con el pretexto que aquellos bebes habían sido escogidos como espectros de Hades, lo cual cuando ella daba esa orden las familias de los bebes se los entregaban sin decir nada a seres inocentes, y cuando los tenia ella enfrente, manda la orden de ejecución para que esa mujer no despertara, hasta ahora había perdido la cuenta de cuantos recién nacidos había matado hasta ahora, pero eso no importaba, ya que ahora sabia donde estaba Fine ya que esta dio señales de poder, incluso al a ver reencarnado sobre una niña su poder seguía siendo el mismo, pero eso no fue lo que la conmociono mas, si no el hecho de descubrir que Hades tenia en custodia a la reencarnación de Fine, aquello le asusto en sobre manera, Hades era un mal enemigo y ella lo sabia, pero teniendo aquella mocosa con el como aliada el era ahora la destrucción, tenia que separarlos, y ya y cuando lo hiciera, ella mataría a la mocosa, que aun tenia pocos años de vida, después de todo ella no era la única que quería matar a esa mocosa.

Viendo sobre su hombro en el reflejo de lo que parecía ser agua, se vislumbraba a una mujer que compartía el mismo odio y rencor a esa mujer, pero también a la familia de esta, si su memoria y lo que había visto hace ya varias horas, esa mujer debía llamarse….

-¿Mana?, debo suponer eso, pero que mas da, ella es un maldito humano, como los odio, siempre que nosotros planeamos algo para destruirlos, ellos siempre vienen por mi, para rescatarme, cuando yo siempre intento escapar, para que ellos no tengan esperanza, pero no, siempre es lo mismo cada tiempo que reencarno, pero ya me canse de eso, ya no los protegeré mas, ahora y siempre serán mis juguetes, pero con la aparición de esa mujer nuevamente todo se complicara y mas por haber hecho un tipo de alianza con Hades, maldición.- dijo Athena, con furia en sus palabras

Con aquella decisión hecha, su furia se fue disminuyendo poco a poco, hasta que de un momento a otro la invadió la locura que siempre escondía en lo mas profundo de su ser, y cuando esa locura la invadió, un sonora risa de maldad inundo aquel lugar, la razón, es que había encontrado una forma de que lo que mas ella temía se congregara, dejando de reírse, miro total y completamente aquel reflejo, aquella mujer, tenia el mismo deseo que ella, y como lo era, le ayudaría siempre y cuando ella cumpliera su petición de matar a esa mocosa, pero claramente no sería tan fácil, tenia que quitar a Hades del camino, y para eso, ella…..

-Jajajajajajaja, oscuridad y luz, siempre enemigas, pero tan juntas y necesarias que son, aha, no me importa mancharme las manos de sangre, y menos que otras personas lo hagan.-dijo Athena en aquel lugar desconocido para muchos

Aquello no tenia buena pinta, y mucho menos lo que iba a suceder, era algo que no podía ser evitado.

…..

Con Nadeshiko

…

-¡Waa!

Había estado durmiendo plácidamente, por lo que parecían ser horas, y claro que lo habían sido, pero de un momento a otro, sentí una extraña sensación recorrer mi pequeño cuerpo, una de peligro, una de muerte, pero no solo eso, había vuelto a soñar la muerte de mis padres, pero esta vez había sido de una manera mas brutal, que ni quería imaginármela nuevamente, me hacia querer correr e ir a ver a mis padres, pero no podía, mi papá estaba herido y mi mami lo estaba cuidando, no podía hacer eso, aunque quisiera, pero no podía volver conciliar el sueño, aun podía decir que era temprano casi las 4 de la mañana, mire a mi lado y Cerberos estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

Me quede sentada por unos minutos en mi cama, sin saber que hacer, aun tenia muchas cosas en mi pequeña cabeza, y mas lo de hace poco, no podía entenderlo, necesitaba ayuda, pero quien podía ayudarme a esta hora.

-¿Abuelo?.- cuestione mirando el techo, mi abuelo era un hombre demasiado sabia así que el podía ayudarme mucho, pero aun tenia el velo suficiente para pedirle algún consejo en especial

-¿Mi tío Minos?.- cuestione nuevamente, mi tío Minos al igual que los demás, tenían buenos pensamientos así como consejos, pero ellos ahora deberían estar dormidos al igual que Nee-chan y mis papas…..-Ummm

Me quede un rato mas pensando en ello, hasta que encontré a una persona que me podía ayudar mejor que nadie, incluso esa persona podría estar despierta a estas horas, con un poco mas confiada, me destape tirando las cobijas a un lado, pude escuchar un murmullo de Cerberos se había despertado, pero no le puse atención, ya que baje de la cama casi de un salto, en donde mis pies tocaron el frio suelo, pero no tenia tiempo para buscar mis zapatos, pero lo que si agarre y busque fue a mi dragón, no lo encontré inmediatamente ya que Cerberos fue el que lo trajo hacia mi

-Gracias.- le respondí a lo que el solo agito su cola…-Vamos, tenemos que ir con Hécate

Salimos de la habitación con cuidado, ya que había escuchado varios pasos, Cerberos fue de gran ayuda ya que se convirtió en una forma un poco mas grande de su versión pequeña pero sin convertirse en aquel gran perro guardián de la puerta, me subí sobre su lomo, y salimos del castillo sin ser descubiertos, y cuando estuvimos fuera del castillo un frió me golpeo, ahora estaba titiritando, tanto que me agache y me acurruque mas contra Cerberos, debía haberme puesto un suéter, pero no tenia tiempo.

-Vamos cerbero.- le dije a lo cual el ladro y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad

El viento y el frio se intensifico por la velocidad de Cerbero, pero tenia que soportar, tenia que ir con Hécate-san, el paisaje en el inframundo era muy frió y aterrador cuando uno no estaba acostumbrado, pero no todo siempre era malo, no siempre era bueno juzgar algo primero hay que conocerlo, poco a poco el paisaje por donde iba Cerberos fue cambiando, cruzamos por varios barrancos, así como un pequeño puente de pura piedra, hasta que llegamos a un gran portón, el cual por cierto era enorme, y tenia un aire de majestuosidad, formado en forma de caracoles de los cuales formaban extraños jeroglíficos, en distintas formas, así como también una extraña lengua, Cerbero abrió aquel gran portón con su cabeza, logrando entrar, para llegar a una pequeña pero hermosa edificación, era el lugar de Hécate, tal y como el estilo romano antiguo, sus colores era de un color vainilla con un poco de café, había todo tipo de flores y yerbas alrededor de esta gran edificación, aquello todo era el jardín de Hécate, todo estaba organizado, y solo ella conocía para que servía, Cerbero siguió en línea recta hasta llegar a la entrada de la edificación y de la misma manera abrió la gran puerta de manera fina, al entrar todo estaba iluminado tal y como había pensado, fue en eso cuando deje de sentir el frió, la estancia era cálida, ya que había un monto de velas prendidas y de diferentes colores, había libros en una gran variedad de estantes todos organizados tal y como debían ser, algunos hablaban únicamente de magia, otros de sanaciones, así como de historia, pero ante todo eso, en medio de todos esos estantes había uno en medio donde se encontraban libros valiosos en su ámbito, Hécate jamás me había permitido verlos, ni siquiera el abuelo sabe de que son esos libros, así que podía decirse que eran prohibidos para aquellos que no estuvieran especializados en lo que Hécate como hechicera hacía.

Cerbero camino lentamente sobre aquella estancia, el siguió el rastro por las velas, pasamos por un gran arco adornado de colores fuertes y claros, entre los cuales resaltaba el color negro, morado, blanco y azul rey, al cruzarlo entramos en un gran habitación, en la cual estaban aquellos libros prohibidos y en medio de aquella habitación estaba Hécate, estaba haciendo su trabajo, al verla despierta, de inmediato acaricie la cabeza de cerberos, y el de inmediato se agacho cuando lo hizo me baje de el, y me acerque hacia ella, con pasos lentos, el lugar donde siempre Hécate estaba no me hacia sentir segura a veces daba miedo, prefería estar en la biblioteca con el Abuelo con mis tíos en el Jardín de Eurídice, jugando con ella y Orfeo.

-Ummm.-gemí por nerviosismo, no sabía que hacer, pero ya estaba aquí

-¿Quién anda ahí?.- pregunto ella sobresaltándome, hizo que me pusiera nerviosa, pero aquello aumento mas cuando ella volteo, dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo y al hacerlo pude ver como sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa…-¿Qué haces aquí pequeña y a esta hora?, deberías estas descansando

Ella se acerco a mi apuradamente, poniéndose a mi altura, retrocedí un poco por su acción repentina, incluso había bajado mi mirada ante eso, tenia miedo y estaba nerviosa.

-¿Cómo fue que saliste del castillo?, pero mas importante, ¿Qué haces aquí?.- ella me cuestiono al tiempo que me ponía una manta sobre mi

Aun no se me pasaba el nerviosismo, el miedo lo perdí por lo amable que estaba siendo ella conmigo, empecé a respirar poco a poco, para quitarme ese nerviosismo, pero no se iba, este aumentaba mas al punto de hacerme temblar, y con ello encima, levante mi mirada hacia ella, la cual me miraba expectante por la respuesta, reuní o mejor dicho busque el valor que estaba muy escondido dentro de mi, di un gran suspiro

-Necesito ayuda.- dije con la pequeña valentía que había reunido

-Pero, ¿ha esta hora?, ¿Por qué no mejor mañana?.

-¡NO!.- le respondí de inmediato sobresaltándola…-Esto me esta confundiendo demasiado incluso estoy lastimando a los que me rodean, por favor, por favor, ayúdeme

-…..

…

…

…

Hécate al principio se mostro indecisa, pero accedió, pero no platicamos su santuario, ella me llevo de vuelta de nueva cuenta al castillo a mi habitación, en donde me acomodo en la cama nuevamente arropándome a lo cual Cerbero también volvió a su forma pequeña y se puso a un lado mío en donde se acorruco y durmió, ya estando así, Hécate me cuestiono sobre mi duda, a lo cual yo conteste de la manera en la que podía, ella se tomo el tiempo de escucharme claramente, jamás me detuvo en lo que yo decía, prestaba atención a todo, estaba analizando mi situación desde mi punto de vista y sobre el suyo, pero lo que nunca comente fue sobre Fine, por alguna extraña razón evadí el tema, pero no deje de comentar lo que tenia en mi mente y en mi corazón, le platique también sobre mis sueños. Después de un rato termine de hablar, Hécate me miraba y yo a ella esperando por algo, ella puso una de sus manos sobre su barbilla, tal vez pensando en lo que ella podía decirme, cerró sus ojos y dio un suspiro, aquello lo entendí como algo difícil, baje mi mirada ante eso, parecía que nadie podía ayudarme.

-Todo es muy complicado y mas para una pequeña como tu.- ella me dijo a lo cual de inmediato alce mi mirada nuevamente…-Una verdad que no se esperaba ser revelada, y los sueño de la muerte, es muy fuerte tanto física como emocional

-…

-En cuanto a la verdad que descubriste, aquello tenia que revelarse después de todo, pero fue de una forma muy brusca debo de decir, cuando lo escuche, sentí mucha pena y lastima por ti y tu familia, es verdad, aquel hombre es tu verdadero abuelo, y esa niña que viste es tu hermana mayor.- dijo ella mirándome

-Pero, no puedo creerlo aun, ellos no son nada de mi, ellos son muy malos, trataron de matar a mi mami y a mi papi.- le respondí

-Eso es cierto, pero en cuanto a ese asunto, tu tienes la razón.- me dijo ella con una sonrisa ´

-¿Eh?.- cuestione ante eso

-Pequeña, sabes que la familia no siempre va a ser de sangre, hay lazos mas fuerte que esos, estoy segura que tu madre te lo dijo, ¿o me equivoco?.- asentí ante lo que ella dijo…-Nosotros te hemos visto crecer, te hemos visto desde que llegaste al mundo, hemos pasado contigo muchos momentos tristes y alegres, siempre hemos estado juntos, nosotros para ustedes y ustedes para nosotros, desde que tu llegaste cambiaste la vida de todos, tu pequeña fuiste un rayo de luz para este lugar frio y sombrío y mas para mi Señor Hades, tu abuelo

-¿Rayo de luz?, ¿Yo?.- cuestione

-Así es, Nadeshiko, nosotros somos tu familia, tu eres parte de nosotros, no de sangre, sino de algo mucho mas fuerte que eso, nunca debes dudarlo.- dijo ella con una gran firmeza…-Esas personas que dijeron ser tu familia, no lo son, ya que si lo fueran, no habían dicho y hecho aquellas cosas, una familia no es así, claro que hay discusiones y eso, pero jamás uno atenta contra la vida de su propia sangre, eso no es una familia, no lo es y menos con aquel odio sin sentido

-…Entonces…

-Pequeña se que es muy difícil que lo entiendas ahora, pero solo debes saber una cosa de cual nunca debes dudar, todos te amamos

" _Todos te amamos",_ aquella palabra resonó en mi cabeza varias veces, fue un mensaje fuerte, y fue en eso cuando varios recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, recuerdos con toda mi familia, con mis tíos, Rada, Minos y Aicos momentos de risas, los momentos de educación con mis tíos Thanathos e Hypnos, los momentos de travesura con Nee-chan y los momentos de felicidad que pasa con el Abuelo y mis papas, aquellos no era nada falso todo era real, los momentos que había pasado con ellos nada era mentira, todo era verdad, ellos eran mi familia, no ellos, al recordar todo eso, me sentí mas libre, sentí como mis mejillas habían formado una gran sonrisa y como mis ojos se tiñeron con lágrimas las cuales cayeron

-Pequeña.- Hécate me llamo un poco preocupada a lo cual de inmediato me seque las lágrimas con la parte trasera de mi mano, al terminar de hacerlo la mire con una gran sonrisa, pero no solo hice eso, me destape nuevamente y me acerque a ella y le di un abrazo…..

-Gracias, Hécate onechan.- le dije mientras apretaba mas mi abrazo, oí como ella soltaba un suspiro aliviado, y ella poso una mano sobre mi cabeza, aceptaba mi abrazo

-No hay de que, espero que todo ya este mejor aclarado, así ni tu y los demás tendremos preocupación, pequeña.- dijo ella al tiempo que me separaba un poquito y la miraba a los ojos

-Si, mami y papi se alegraran.- le dije

-Ya lo creo, pero bueno ya es hora de dormir.- dijo ella

-Pero, ¿Qué hay sobre lo otro?.- le cuestione a lo cual ella, cerro levemente su mirada y fruncía el ceño….-¿Hécate?

Su expresión de torno fría y preocupada, parecía que ella no había pensado en que decirme o que pensar sobre ello, pero no era para poner aquella expresión tan fría y preocupada, aquello me dio curiosidad, cuando iba a preguntarle de nuevo ella abrió su boca

-Eso ya será mañana pequeña, ahora duerme.- dijo ella dando un suspiro cansado, debía tener sueño, lo entendí de esa forma, así que sin poner resistencia, volví a mi lugar en la cama, me acosté de lado mientras sentía como ella me arropaba, me dio una leve caricia en mi frente y un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.- Buenas noches

-Buenas noches.- le respondí

Oí sus pasos alejándose así como también la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, me quede un rato de esa forma, ya no tenia de nuevo aquel peso sobre mi, ahora estaba mas tranquila en cuanto a ese asunto, mañana hablaría con mis padres sobre eso, pensando en ello, me acomode mejor, cerré mis ojos y me sumergí de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños ya sin preocupaciones.

…

Con Saya

…

Ya era de día, y pasaban ya las 10 de la mañana, me había despertado tarde, ahora estaba vistiéndome y peinándome, cuando acabe de hacerlo, me dirigí hacia Fumito el cual estaba teniendo muchas dificultades con su ropa, al estar cerca de el, le ayude a vestirse lentamente, cuando desperté lo primero fue reclamarle sobre lo de anoche, mas el no se inmuto en nada, después de reclamarle, me encargue de curarlo cambiando los vendajes por otros limpios, sus heridas no habían sanado mucho, tardía un buen tiempo a lo mucho 8 meses.

-¿Cómo estas?.- le pregunte cuando termine de vestirlo

-Pues con mucha energía, ya que con lo que paso anoche pues…-una sonrisa picara adorno su rostro a lo cual yo solo me sonroje

-Pervertido.- le dije totalmente sonrojada

-¿Qué?, ¿Tu me preguntaste?, yo solo respondí, además, hacia tiempo que no te tenia en mis brazos, amor mio.- dijo el acercándose así mi a lo cual yo ni me di cuenta y el me volvió a besar en un casto beso que vino y se fue

-Ugh, pervertido.- le respondí

-Si, pero soy tu pervertido.- dijo el

-Ugh, mejor vamos, ya es muy tarde además me preocupa Nadeshiko.- le dije a lo cual el solo asintió

Salimos de la habitación lentamente, estaba ayudando a Fumito a caminar, claramente aquel ataque lo había dejado muy lastimado, al salir recorrimos aquel enorme pasillo y fuimos la habitación de Nadeshiko, al llegar ahí y entrar ella no estaba, preocupados ante eso, fuimos al comedor en donde podía ella estar, esta vez Fumito se movió por su cuenta, aquello reclame por su imprudencia, pero dijo que no importaba ahora importaba nuestra hija, aun así, le seguí reclamando, pero el no me hizo caso, a lo cual llegamos al comedor del castillo en un santiamén, y fue el alivio de ambos, ahí estaba Nadeshiko con Hades, el cual tenia a Nadeshiko sobre sus piernas y le hablaba sobre algo a lo cual ella solo ponía atención.

-Nadeshiko.- le llame

Ambos voltearon y vi como el rostro de mi hija se ilumino al vernos, tanto que salto de las piernas de Hades y corrió a vernos, con sus bracitos alzados esperando un abrazo

-¡Mamá, Papá!.- grito ella

Extendí mis brazos para recibirla y ella dio un salto en donde la sostuve a tiempo y la abrace fuertemente, restregaba mi rostro contra el suyo, su pequeño rostro estaba cubierto en lágrimas, tal vez aun tenia mucha preocupación por lo de ayer, fue eso cuando sentí la presencia de Fumito detrás de mi y como el había puesto una mano sobre la cabeza de Nadeshiko, a lo cual de inmediato ella alzo su mirada para ver a su padre, ella soltó mas lágrimas, al tiempo que volvía alzar sus bracitos hacia su padre, el me miro y asentí, lleve a mi hija en brazos hacia Fumito y ella cuando estuvo cerca abrazo a su padre con delicadeza

-¡Papi!, ¡Papi!, ¡Papi!,- llamaba a Fumito una y otra vez mientras lloraba

-Ya, ya, estoy bien, hija, no me paso nada, ya, pequeña, deja de llorar, no me gusta verte así.- decía Fumito con una voz suave

Poco a poco ella se tranquilizo y miro a su padre y a mi, limpio sus lágrimas con su mano, pero no se soltó mas de Fumito, escondió su rostro en su cuello

-Perdón.- dijo ella a lo cual nosotros nos quedamos pensativos

-¿Por qué?.- cuestionamos ambos

-Ella me dijo que si no hubiera salido del Inframundo su Papá no habría salido herido y ambos no hubieran sido tratados de asesinarlos

La voz de Hades se hizo presente, al tiempo que el se aproximaba a nosotros, ambos lo miramos a el, un leve momento, pero después miramos a nuestra hija, como podía culparse, ella no tenia la culpa, pobre, ella seguía asustada

-Hija, tu no tienes la culpa.- le dije

-Es lo que yo trate de explicarle, pero aun así, ella sigue diciéndose eso.- respondió Hades ya cerca de nosotros y mirando a nuestra hija

-Nadeshiko hija, tu no tuviste la culpa.- le dije

-Pero…papi….y…tu…mami…

-Mi amor.- le llamo Fumito…-Nada de esto fue tu culpa, nada, fueron cosas que tuvieron que pasar, cosas así nadie se las espera, ni siquiera nosotros

Nadeshiko que había estado oculta, levanto su cabecita y miro a Fumito, para después mirarnos a mi y Hades, acaricie la mejilla de mi hija, y le di un beso, para hacerle saber que nada había sido su culpa, era tan pequeña, y tan inocente

-Entonces…..

-Tal y como tu padre dijo, eran cosas que pasaron, era algo imprevisto incluso para mi, así que de nadie es la culpa y menos la tuya pequeña.- le respondió Hades a mi hija, mirándola con una expresión que pocas veces le había visto, era una expresión de ternura

-Abuelo.- dijo ella para después quedarse callada, pero de un momento a otro ella asintió, con una leve sonrisa….-Okey abuelo, mamá

-¿Qué sucede?.- le pregunte con voz suave y relajada

-Sobre lo de ayer…-me tense sobre aquello, sabia que ella iba preguntarme sobre la verdad que le oculte, me puse nerviosa, sentí como el sudor se había empezado a formar…-Ya no importa

Cuando dijo aquellas palabras, me quede sin habla, incluso me sorprendí un poco ante eso, incluso sentí como los demás se habían quedado de la misma manera que yo, mi hija nos miro a los tres, y ella sonrió con ternura hacia nosotros

-¿Cómo que no importa?.- Fumito le pregunto sorprendido

-No papi no importa eso ya para mi.- le respondió mi hija sonriendo mas vívidamente

-Pero…..eso quiere decir….-no podía articulas las palabras, estaba muy sorprendida

-Mami, no importa saber nada ya de eso mas.- ella respondió

-Pero, ¿Por qué?.- Fumito le pregunto sorprendido

-Mamá, Papá, ustedes me lo dicho siempre, los lazos de sangre no importan, siempre hay algo mas fuerte que eso, y eso aplica a lo que paso ayer, si me sorprendí y conmocione mucho, pero después de meditarlo un poco mejor me di cuenta, que, yo no quiero saber nada de esas personas, ellos no son mi familia, puede que tengamos la misma sangre, pero ellos nunca han estado presentes como ustedes y como mis tíos, nee-chan y el abuelo, todos ustedes son mi familia, no ellos, ustedes siempre me hacen feliz, nunca me hacen daño, siempre están conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, así que…. Ustedes son mi familia, el abuelo, nee-chan, Hécate, mis tíos, cerberos y todos en este gran lugar somos una familia, no tenemos la misma sangre, pero tenemos una conexión fuerte unos con otros, eso es lo que hace este lugar mi hogar y mi familia

Sentí mis ojos calientes, no podía creer lo que mi pequeña niña decía, ella no estaba molesta con nosotros por no decirle la verdad, mi niña, mi pequeña, era tan tierna y honesta, sus palabras sanaron un poco las heridas que di corazón, me acerque mas a mi hija y la abrace con mucha fuerza, mi niña, me perdonaba, a mi y a Fumito, las lágrimas que se habían formado en mis ojos cayeron a cual cascada, bese a mi hija en su mejilla, restregué mi rostro contra el de ella, la apreté contra mi estando ella en los brazos de Fumito, no podía creerlo aun , ella…lo aceptaba todo…sin reproches…sin enojo en su corazoncito…sin lágrimas de opresión…todo era inocente, todo era cálido…..las lágrimas que ella había dejado salir de sus ojitos, eran lágrimas inocentes, Nadeshiko, era mi razón de mi vivir, ella me devolvía mi felicidad perdida y la esperanza que todo se solucionara, sin derrame de sangre, llorando abrazando a Nadeshiko, a largue mi brazo hacia Fumito y lo atraje con nosotros, y con el otro de mis brazos, hice lo mismo con Hades, el cual pude sentir como se había tensado, Nadeshiko estaba en medio de nosotros tres, llorando aun los atraje mas contra mi, temiendo que todo aquello fuera un sueño, pero era todo verdad, nuevamente, una pequeña felicidad había vuelto a mi, y la tenia aquí, enfrente de mi.

…

Tokyo, Edificios empresariales de SEVEN HEAVEN

…

-¡Maldición!..- Mana exclamaba una y otra vez, furiosamente, la habitación en donde ella estaba toda destruida, ayer había tenido a Saya tan cerca de matarla y quitarle a esa bastarda que tiene como hija menor, pero algo repentino que ella no había esperado ocurrió, un ataque, y fue de esa mocosa…-¡Maldita seas Saya, déjate matar de una puta vez, desgraciada!

Enojo, frustración, y sed de sangre era lo que Mana siempre sentía, no había nada que la detuviera de pensar eso, quería matar a Saya de una vez, así como también a ese hombre y a esa mocosa, si esa niñata llegara a crecer bajo el cuidado y entrenamiento de esos dos, sería muy peligrosa, además de que podía hacer que a las dos marionetas que había conseguido fácilmente con engaños, se les quitara el vendaje que ella fácilmente puso, no, nada de esto tenia que pasar, tenia que hacer algo y rápido.

En eso fue cuando un extraño viento se formo en la habitación destrozada, sorprendida ella volteo detrás de si misma ya que aquel viento se sentía mas fuerte de esa dirección al hacerlo, se encontró con algo impactante, aquel viento traía consigo un extraño polvo, el cual resplandecía y se acumulaba de forma rápida, no comprendía que era eso, espero hasta que terminara, y vaya fue su sorpresa al ver que aquel polvo iluminado y viento habían formado, era una hermosa mujer espectral, no podía distinguirla de una mejor manera, pero a juzgar, ella parecía ser un tipo de guerrera de la era griega, con aquella gran escudo sostenido en una de sus manos, una armadura que cubría parte de su abdomen, un vestido al estilo griego el cual era de color blanco y el podía arrastrar, y sobre su cabeza tenia un casco, del cual sobresalía su pelo de color morado, el cual era le fleco y cubría secretamente su rostro, desconfiada, ella tomo un vidrio grande que estaba en el suelo y le apunto con el a la mujer espectral

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?.- Mana cuestiono a la mujer espectral la cual sonrió ante eso

-He venido ayudarte con tu misión, Mana.- dijo aquella mujer

-¿Ayudarme?, ¿De que demonios hablas?.- Mana le pregunto un tanto curiosa pero sin bajar su guardia contra la mujer

-Te ayudare a cumplir tu meta.-dijo la mujer enfrente de Mana, mas no dejo ver su rostro

-Te pregunte, ¿De que demonios hablas?, dime o si no te mato.- amenazo Mana a la mujer

-Te ayudare a matar a los últimos miembros del Clan Nanahara


	17. Chapter 15

Hola como prometí aquí el ultimo capítulo de la continuación de **NUEVA GUERRA Y MI PASADO,** quiero decirles que esto aun no acaba totalmente , no se cuanto voy a escribir de esta historia, pero se que no será mas de 5 historias de esta, pero ya veremos, como dije en el anterior capítulo, ¡NO MATEN A LA AUTORA POR LO QUE HICE!, bueno espero y disfruten el capítulo, ya verán porque dijo que escribiere mas de esta historia

 **marati2011:** gracias por prometerlo amigis, vales mil, pero creo vas a cambiar de opinión cuando leas el capítulo, espero tu review

Algunos personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, solo algunos, unos pertenecen a Kurumada y Ranmaru en este capitulo, los demás son invención mia

Capítulo 15.- LA TRAGEDIA INMINENTE

La grandes llamas parecían no tener fin a pesar de que la lluvia se había hecho presente, aquel lugar había sido cubierto por los estragos de una pelea mortal, una trampa, las grandes cantidades de sangre bañaban el lugar junto con las llamas, el humo era pesado para todo ser que aun quedara vivo, pero en medio de todo eso se escuchaba un gran llanto de desesperación, de tristeza mezclado con arrepentimiento, aquella gran llanto pertenencia a una hermosa niña la cual era un ángel caído del cielo, su cuerpo estaba iluminado con una hermosa luz color dorada azulada, sus largos cabellos negros azulados se movían a pesar de no haber viento aquel terrible lugar cubierto por la muerte y destrucción, aquel pobre ángel no paraba de llorar, gritaba desgarrando todo, sus hermosos ojos azul fuerte se enfocaron en lo que estaba enfrente de ella, en un gran mar de sangre se encontraban sus dos seres queridos en un gran mar de su propia sangre y alrededor de ellos estaba un gran cúmulo de cadáveres de muchos hombres con armas, estas personas fueron comandadas por aquellos seres infames, le habían quitado lo que mas quería, la apartaron de su familia de la forma mas cruel, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, el pequeño ángel se preguntaba una y otra vez, sin encontrar respuesta alguna, lo único que podía hacer era llorar, gritar y culparse, ya que por ella todo esto había pasado, a lo lejos de aquel peligroso lugar un hombre de alta estatura, vistiendo una antigua armadura de la era senguko, junto a su gran arma, miraba con odio y pena lo que había pasado con aquellos ojos azules los cuales se tornaron de rojo ante aquello, aunque no era el único en ese lugar a otros metros de él, había otro, era un hombre de la misma estatura que el otro en medio de la lluvia que había comenzado lentamente apaciguar las grandes llamas así como también dispersar el humo, su cabello blanco lo hacia distinguirse junto con aquel hermoso ojo azul en el cual se refleja a diestra y siniestras aquel lugar, el cual para el era un tipo de deja vú, mientras que mucho mas a lo lejos, venia corriendo un fiel amigo de esas personas, tenia que darse prisa, o sino ya seria demasiado tarde, mas de lo que ella era

En aquel gran cielo cubierto de grandes nubes de tormentas, se encontraba partido, dejando ver una puerta de hierro con un gran sello de la antigua lengua, y detrás de ella, grandes bestias de forma nunca antes vista estaban listas nuevamente para salir de sus encierro después de muchos largos años, la líneas dimensionales habían sido casi totalmente rotas, aquella persona había logrado que un pequeño lazo de las dimensiones quedara unida, aunque fuera costa de su propia salud, y en los más profundo de la tierra, el reino de los muertos, estaba ardiendo en furia y tormento, el dios de los muertos estaba listo para derramar sangre junto a toda su armada, la segunda entrada del inframundo había sido bloqueada, mas no perdieron detalle de lo que había pasado, todo por esa maldita mujer, el ya no toleraría mas esa ofensa, ella se metió con lo que mas el había querido en toda su vida de dios y lo pagaría caro, ella y aquellas personas, en nombre de los 4 dioses principales, hizo aquella promesa.

Ella un podía escuchar los sollozos de ese pequeño ángel, el cual estaba casi cerca de ellos, la pérdida de sangre era fatal, ya nada podía hacerse por ellos realmente, la persona que estaba a su lado y había compartido hermosos recuerdos así como dolorosos se había adelantado, sus hermosos ojos de color miel estaban ya sin luz, la mayor parte de su cara estaba cubierta de la cantidad de sangre, así como de su boca salía la sangre, pequeñas gotas de lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos al ver a esa persona ya sin vida, pero lo que mas le dolió fue como este fue asesinado, aunque fuera doloroso de ver, su cuerpo y su cabeza estaban totalmente separados, ella pudo a ver llevado aquel cruel destino, pero logro defenderse por unos cuantos instantes, mas no pudo lograr escapar con aquel ángel, varias cuchillas hecha de metales pesados así como un veneno mortal que solo afectaba a los de su especie estaba acabando con su vida a paso rápido por aquella cuchilla que atravesó su corazón a diestra y siniestra sin perdón, ya que aquella cuchilla fue lanzada por un ángel mancillado, su fuerza ya no era suficiente, para moverse o levantarse, ya era tarde, sus ojos que habían estados enfocados en aquella persona, la cual no pudo dedicarle las palabras que ella casi nunca decía o mejor dicho solo lo había dicho una vez en su vida, su mirada ahora la dirigió aquel hermoso ángel iluminado por aquella hermosa luz la cual la protegía de todo mal incluso de los mismos efectos que ahora la naturaleza tenia alrededor de ellos, aquello había sido oportuno, tocio sangre de su boca, le quedaba poco tiempo tenia que apresurarse, tenia que hacer que aquel ángel saliera de aquel lugar, con o sin ayuda

-Nadeshiko…huye…y vive…-La voz de Saya resonó en los oídos de Nadeshiko la cual se acerco apurada a su madre, tratando de detener la hemorragia totalmente inútil, Nadeshiko lloro con mas fuerza ante aquello, su tierna voz diciendo que todo estaría bien que la salvaría a como de lugar pero, no podía hacer nada, mientras que Saya, solo se lamentaba en dejar sola a su pequeña hija vagando por el mundo a corta edad tal y como ella lo había pasado, maldecía el momento en que no pudo darse cuenta, ni ella ni ellos, habían perdido el contacto de ellos, y hoy que era un día tan especial, hoy era 20 de marzo el día en que Nadeshiko nació.

 **FLASHBACK**

Eran cerca del medio día, y en nuestro hogar estábamos preparando la fiesta para nuestra hija Ndeshiko, hoy cumplía 5 años de edad, ella en este momento no estaba ni lejos ni cerca de nuestras vistas, ella estaba en el bosque recolectando algunas frutas para los demás invitados, yo estaba preparando la mesa, mientras que Fumito la comida, hoy era un día especial, cuando extendí el ultimo mantel de color rojo claro con decoraciones de flores, estuvo todo listo, puse mis manos en la cadera mirando mi trabajo totalmente terminado

-Bien.- dije emocionada en mucho tiempo…-Ya esta, ¡Fumito!

-Umm, ¿Qué pasa?.- el me pregunto con una alta voz desde la casa

-Ya termine con los preparativos, ¿Cómo vas tu?.- le pregunte con el mismo volumen de tono que el había usado hace poco

-Dentro de poco todo estará listo amor, no te preocupes.- me respondió de la misma manera

-Bien, confió en ti

Ante lo dicho, y terminado ya mi trabajo, sacudí mi ropa, la cual era mi mismo uniforme de colegiala japonesa, pero esta vez en tonos distintos, lo cuales eran blanco, rojo y levemente negro, además de tener un símbolo en la espalda, el cual era el símbolo del clan de Fumito, el clan Nanahara, mire al despejado cielo de hoy, un buen día para iniciar una festividad, y que mejor que en compañía de toda nuestra gran Familia, ante aquello baje mi mirada del gran cielo, y la enfoque nuevamente a los alrededores, tenia que iba a buscar a mi retoño, y cuando pensé en eso, un fuerte sonido de arbusto siendo movido acaparo toda mi atención, el ruido provenía desde la parte de atrás, sonreí ante la persona que podía ser, pero me hice la que no sabía nada al respecto, sin saber nada supuestamente, me moví del lugar de donde estaba hacía los arbustos, con lentitud

-¿Quién anda ahí?.- pregunte a forma de diversión al tiempo que escuche una suave risa de travesura….-¿No hay nadie entonces eh?

-Jajaja

-Ummm.- di un pequeño murmullo mientras me ponía enfrente de aquellos arbustos los cuales eran movidos mas vívidamente que antes, en serio ella era un amor de niña, aun haciéndole creer que no me había dado cuenta volví a preguntar

-¿Quién anda ahí?.- pregunte nuevamente a lo cual el arbusto se movió mas y sacaba risas desde el interior de este mismo, sin dar mas tiempo que perder, me agache levemente hacia los arbustos alce ambas dirigiéndose hacia estos mismo, y los abrí rápidamente y viendo quien estaba dentro de ellos….-¡Te encontré!

-¡No!.- exclamo ella decepcionada al tiempo que hacia un puchero en su bonita carita

-Jajajaja, Nadeshiko.-llame a mi querida hija al tiempo que me reía quedamente ante eso, así como también ponía una de mis manos sobre su cabecita la cual estaba cubierta por ramas y hojas las cuales eran causa de los mismos arbustos y empecé a quitarle aquella pequeña basura así como también acariciar su cabecita, a lo cual ella solo me sonrió…..-Ya esta

-Gracias Mami.- dijo ella poniéndose de pie nuevamente dejando ver su crecimiento de altura, ella ahora me llegaba sol centímetros debajo de mi cadera, y eso que mi altura era de 1.73, además su cabello era un poco mas largo incluso casi estaría como el mío en cuanto a su apariencia, sus piel era igual clara casi como la porcelana, que incluso le brillo de la luna la hubiera bañado, sus hermosos ojos era lo que mas destacaba de mi hija, los cuales eran como dos gemas preciosas únicas y diferentes, su carita como siempre un ángel caído del cielo, junto con un gran corazón, ella vestía un hermoso color azul cielo manga larga, en los bordes de estos tenían el color azul rey, mi mirada que la había observado detenidamente se posó sobre lo que colgaba de su cuello, aquella hermosa reliquia, una hermosa piedra circular de color azul total y la cual como un tipo de base tenía la forma de una luna ménguate de color plateado adornada en su interior con pétalos del mismo material, sonreía ante ello.

-Bueno hija tienes que cambiarte, ¿eh?

-¿Qué pasa mamá?.- me pregunto ella

-¿Qué tienes en tu brazo derecho Nadeshiko?.- la pregunte un tanto curiosa al ver que algo más aparte de la reliquia

-¿Eh?, ¿la pulsera?.- ella alzo la manga de su vestido y dejo ver aquella hermosa pulsera también plateada como la reliquia y en medio de aquella pulsera se encontraba una pequeña pero brillosa gema de color blanco porcelana la cual tenia forma de rosas las cuales cubrían vívidamente la pulsera

-¿De donde conseguiste esto Nadeshiko?.- pregunte curiosa y un tanto asustada porque pudo a verle dado esta pulsera

-El tío Minos me la dio.- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Minos?

-Si, una vez que me quede en donde el trabaja estuve en su cuarto y husme un poco en donde encontré una caja muy bonita y ahí estaba esta pulsera.- dijo ella alegre

-Nadeshiko no debiste hacer eso.- le dije como reclamo ante tal falta de respeto

-Lo se, pero me dio mucha curiosidad, para cuando iba a devolverla el tío entro y me atrapo con las manos en la masa, pensé que me regañaría , pero lo no hizo, solo me dijo "pequeña chismosa".- dijo Nadeshiko un tanto feliz al recordar aquello

-Ya veo, pero ¿el te dio aquella pulsera por su propia cuenta o se la pediste?.- le cuestione

-Al principio quería decirle que me la diera, pero eso era malo así que solo la devolví, pero el me la dio

-¿Por qué hija?

-Cuando le pregunte me dijo que esta pulsera le perteneció a alguien importante en su vida mucho antes de que sirviera al abuelo Hades, me dijo que le perteneció a su hermana mayor.- dijo Nadeshiko mirando y tocando levemente aquella pulsera

Me quede callada ante lo que dijo mi pequeña niña, se que Minos la quiere mucho y eso, pero regalarle algo así de preciado para uno mismo, se me hacía muy difícil de asimilar realmente aquello.

-¿Solo por eso te la dio?.- le pregunte aun si creerme eso

-Umm, si no mal recuerdo si mamá, pero creo que también me dijo que esta pulsera a parte de recordarle a su hermana mayor, le recordaba a una persona muy especial la cual tiene el mismo nombre que tiene esta pulsera cubierta de flores blancas.- dijo Nadeshiko

-¿En serio?, ¿Cómo se llamaba esa persona?.-pregunte mas relajada pero aun con la curiosidad latente

-Albafica.- dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Albafica?, ¿Ese es el nombre de la persona tu tío quiso en su vida y tiene el mismo nombre que esa pulsera?

-Si mamá ese nombre es muy bonito, su significado es, "Grupo de rosas blancas".- dijo Nadeshiko feliz

-Jejejeje.- reí quedamente poniendo mi mano sobre mi boca levemente para que no riera fuerte, no fue una risa como si fuera una broma sino una de amabilidad a mi punto de vista

-¿Por qué te ríes mamá?.- pregunto mi niña haciendo otra vez su puchero

-Jeje, de nada mi niña, solo que, me parece muy tierno y sorprendente que tu tío Minos te diera eso.- le respondí mientras le extendía mi mano para que saliera de ahí a lo cual ella lo hizo de inmediato y dejando aquel puchero

-¿Sorprendente por qué?.- pregunto ella

-Bueno hija veras ante yo desconfiaba mucho de la gente del Inframundo temía mucho que te hicieran algo a ti o a todo lo que era especial para mi, pero después de como fueron conmigo antes y después de que naciste, supe que no era si.- le respondí

-¿Umm?

-En otras palabras hija, a veces no es bueno juzgar el libro por su portada siempre tienes que indagar en el interior, y eso se aplica muy bien en este caso Nadeshiko tu tío te dio esto porque tal vez era tiempo que alguien muy especial para el tuviera esta hermosa joya en su posesión en lugar de que se quedara en aquella oscura caja de donde la encontraste.- le respondí

-¡Ah!, ya entendí

-Quiero que apliques este concepto todos los días de tu vida Nadeshiko nadie sabe lo que puede pasar.- le dije

-Si mamá lo hare.- me respondí alegre

-Bien, pero ahora ve y cámbiate, ponte algo mas cómodo, dentro de poco los demás llegaran.- le orden de forma gentil

-En segui….

Fue ahí cuando una gran explosión llego desde un punto cerca de donde estábamos, el fuerte viento así como también el ruido de la explosión me puso en alerta y mas cuando mi hija grito, ahí toma a mi hija en brazos cargándola mire a los alrededores y el sonido de mas bombas se escucharon y fue una de ella la cual le dio a nuestra casa volteé ante ello, Fumito seguía ahí

-¡Papá!.

-¡Fumito!

Cuando pensé en adentrarme a la casa, esta fue destruida totalmente y eso fue porque una sombra cubierta en varios sellos salió por el tejado trayendo consigo mi espada, la daga, Murasame, Shambala y a Pampuki, al distinguir mejor quien era sentí un vuelco en mi corazón, un gran alivio ante ello, Fumito había salido ileso trayendo consigo nuestras armas, a lo lejos las explosiones seguían escuchándose sentía como Nadeshiko temblaba una y otra vez al son de las mismas bombas al tiempo que callaba varios gritos por la misma causa, apreté a mi contra mi escondiendo su cabeza para evitar accidentes mucho mayores, Fumito se acercó a nosotros presuroso dejando ver sus latentes heridas frescas

-¡Fumito, tu….!

-No hay tiempo huye rápido con Nadeshiko yo los detendré para darles tiempo en llegar a la entrada del Inframundo.- dijo Fumito sin prestarme la mínima atención entregándome todas mis armas las cuales ajusto en un cinturón y las coloco en mi cadera

-¡No!.- exclame

-Entiende Saya no hay tiempo, tienes que irte rápido cuando termine con ellos las alcanzare.- dijo el mientras alistaba ambas Teigus

-¡No te dejare solo!.- le reclame

-¡Entiende por una vez en tu vida Saya!.- Fumito grito desesperado al tiempo que el me tomo de los hombros fuertemente acercándome

-¡Pero…

-Por favor, vete ahora que tienes tiempo, te lo prometo las alcanzare, lo juro por mi vida y por ustedes, pero vete ahora, perderlas enfrente de mi seria muy doloroso, por favor amor mío, vete ya.- dijo Fumito apretando mis hombros, mirándome con una mirada firme sin mas cuestiones, al escucharle decir eso mi corazón recibió un fuerte golpe el tenia razón, pero aunque lo fuera dejarlo solo era…era…¡Una locura!, pero…

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas las cuales no tardaron en caer sobre mis mejillas hasta el pasto el cual estaba muriendo a causa de las grandes explosiones las cuales no se detenían incluso algunas cayeron cerca de nosotros, me acerque mas a Fumito y le di un casto beso en los labios, el cual tenia un sabor diferente del usual así como también el sentimiento, era como si fuera el último, fue corto, nos separamos de inmediato ambos nos vimos a los ojos como si fuera la ultima vez

-Cumple tu promesa Fumito.- le dije

-Lo juro, mi amor

-Papá

Nadeshiko aun estando escondida llamo a su padre en sollozos, el acaricio levemente la cabecita de ella a lo cual la levanto para mirar a su padre con todo su rostro enrojecido por el llanto reciente, Fumito sonrió al ver a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente

-Estaré con ustedes mi princesa lo juro.- dijo Fumito con gran confianza en su voz

-¡No papá!

Fumito se incorporó nuevamente viéndome fijamente, alistando finalmente su Teigu se alejó de nosotros

-¡Papá!

-¡Váyanse!

Con todo el dolor que surgía en mi pecho al igual que las lágrimas y los llantos y gritos de Nadeshiko, di media vuelta y comencé a correr, antes de cruzar algunas de las grandes llamas di una última mirada afligida hacia aquel hombre, el cual estaba llorando y viendo a la misma dirección en la que iba, aun con lágrimas en los ojos el tomo su arma apunto y empezó a disparar a diestra, cruce las primeras llamas perdiendo todo contacto con el, cruzando llamas una tras otras para encontrar un lugar seguro en donde pudiera usar a Shambala, ese hombre, ese estúpido hombre, siempre haciendo ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera pude decirle otra vez….Te amo

Mis pies dolían las llamas me habían causado quemaduras de tercer grado, el humo me estaba haciendo toser una y otra vez, los disparos de Pampuki iban y venían una tras otra, mientras corría escuche como varias pasos apresurados de personas venían hacia nuestras dirección ante aquello me asuste y con el dolor en mis pies trate de correr mucho mas rápido, pero una rama se encajó en uno de ellos

-¡Maldición!.- murmure desesperada

-Cof..cof..¡Mami!

-No mires Nadeshiko, no descubras tu boca y nariz.- le dije mientras saca aquella molesta rama ahora estaba casi incapacitada para volver a correr como normalmente lo hacia, los pasos venían mas cerca, a lo cual saca de inmediato a Shamabala extendiendo mi brazo y concentrándome totalmente en ella, tenia que abrir el portal ahora…-Puerta 3 B, Ábrete

Una luz morada apareció, lo cual me alivio en aquellos pocos segundos, ya que esta de inmediato se cerró y la Teigu perdió toda su tonalidad con la cual antes la representaba, palidecí ante lo que acontecía, la Teigu había perdido todo su poder, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo era posible?, estando en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que aquellos pasos apresurados se habían detenido y estaban detenidos enfrente de nosotros, disparos detrás de mi escuche al tiempo que Nadeshiko se oculto mas en mi, volteé y mire a varios soldados protegidos por el mismo tiempo de protección que Fumito usaba para sus soldados así como también la máscara, una de esas balas me dio en la otra de mis piernas, aquel fue un dolor mas fuerte que la rama de hace varios instantes, esa sensación la conocía perfectamente esas balas no eran normales.

-¡Maldición!.- exclame enojada y frustrada, de inmediato desenvaine mi espada y como si no me hubiera importado que fueran humanos atravesé con mi espada sus cuerpos uno por uno la sangre de ellos salió igual que fuga de agua manchándome en el proceso así como también a Nadeshiko, había matado a 5 hombres por la furia, sentí mis ojos arder así como parte de mi cuerpo por aquello, había matado a humanos nuevamente estaba libre de mi maldición, ya no sentía el humo de las mismas llamas, había dispersado todo aquel desastre pero solo en esta zona con los movimientos circulares de mi espada…-¡Malditos!

-¡Mamá!

-¡No mires Nadeshiko!, ¡No lo hagas!

De nuevo las llamas se hicieron presentes el humo tardo en hacerse presente, pero aproveche el momento, comencé a correr nuevamente en dirección a la cueva donde esta la entrada que lleva al Inframundo, aun corriendo mire sobre mi hombro a lo lejos podía ver los rayos de luz producidos por la Teigu de Fumito, el seguía vivo, pero no sabía en que situación se encontraba podía tener una herida profunda, fruncí mi ceño quería regresar pero…¡era difícil!, ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto?, volví a fijar mi mirada hacia mi rumbo, aun estaba lejos de llegar a la cueva.

-¡Papá!, ¡Papá!

-Nadeshiko no te asuste Papi vendrá lo prometió el nunca rompe sus promesa, nunca confía

Seguí corriendo con mas fuerza esta vez, aun sentía como la sangre de ambos de mis pies seguía fluyendo no como antes pero si, mire el firmamento sobre nosotros todo era caótico ahí arriba había varios helicópteros lanzando mas y bombas, una de ellas paso en el filo de mi visión, con mi espada la golpe hacia uno de ellos el cual se destruyó ocasionando que algunos otros mas se destruyeran, varios de los trozos de estos cayeron hacia nosotros, tuve que desviar mi camino, ahí encontré un lugar alto, en el cual el fuego no había alcanzado a llegar totalmente, respire pesadamente aun sentía toda la adrenalina del momento con mi mirada busque por enemigos, pero mi vista se enfoco donde estaba Fumito, aun podía ver los rayos de luz de su Teigu, pero fue ahí cuando otra luz mucho mas fuerte de color rojizo se hizo presente aquella luz provoco una fuerte ventisca de viento, sentí como Nadeshiko se apretó mas contra mi ella seguía llorando y llamando quedamente a su padre, aquella luz rojiza vino con un ensordecedor rugido de bestia, de la luz se manifestó el dragón que cambia, aquel dragón sellado en la Teigu Incrusion, la arma de Nobunaga, aquello demandaba peligro latente

-¡Mamá!

Cuando escuche gritar a Nadeshiko volteé hacia la dirección donde estaba la entrada al Inframundo, un fuerte luz purpura estaba emanando de ella, la luz purpura empezó a cubrir poco a poco el lugar, pero de un momento a otro esta comenzó a devolverse, ya que un rayo de luz dorada apareció apuntando directamente hacia la entrada, varios metros a distancia podía ver como la figura de alguien decencia hacia la entrada y desaparecía llevándose tanto la luz dorada como la purpura, fue ahí cuando sentí que algo en la entrada no andaba bien

-¡Cuidado!

Cuando me di la vuelta, fui golpeada directamente en mi cabeza desconectándome del mundo y de lo que pasaba, lo último que escuche fue el grito de mi hija llamándome

…En la entrada del Inframundo…

Desde su templo Hécate estaba tratando de evitar que la conexión entre ambas dimensiones se perdiera totalmente, hace poco que había advertido a su señor sobre lo que estaba pasando y quienes lo estaban causando junto la razón ante aquello el dios de averno mando a sus tres jueces y cuando iban a llegar a la entrada esta se perdió totalmente, Hécate había podido atrapar un poco de la conexión pero el poder de esta persona si es que se puede llamar así se lo impedía mucho, aunque a ella también le sorprendió saber quien había causado todo esto,

En la entrada dos tres jueces trataban de crear con sus mismos poderes un portal, pero no podían por alguna extraña razón, antes de se cerrara por completo la entrada ellos habían escuchado el retumbar de bombas, el rugido de una bestia poderosa justo como Cerberos o mas poderosa así como también la clara visión del fuego ardiente y el humo que entraba

-¡Maldición!, ¡¿Por qué no podemos usar nuestros poderes?!.- Minos exclamo furioso

-ukk

-Sin la entrada y sin nuestros poderes para atravesar las dimensiones es inútil.- dijo Radamanthys

-Pero….ellos….¡Están en peligro y tu quieres abandonarlos!.- la recrimino Minos

-¡Serás imbécil, claro que no!

-¡¿Entonces?!

-¿Qué propones entonces?, Nuestros poderes no funcionan ni la puerta incluso creo que nuestro señor ya fue advertido de esto y puede que ni el pueda volver a establecer de nuevo una conexión con la dimensión de ellos, y si lo hace se quedara sin cosmos.- le dijo Aicos

-Pero…

Un aura diferente a la de su señor se sintió desde la entrada hasta lo mas profundo del averno toda la arma de Hades se dio cuenta al instante incluso el mismo al sentir aquella gran aura, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, salió del salón de Guideca y vio como el cielo el cual era de tonalidades medio oscuras se volvía un mar caótico idéntico al infierno que tenia como prisión en donde iban la mayoría de las almas contaminadas totalmente por la oscuridad, el sabía quien era ya había visto este poder

-Athena

Al decir su nombre desde el caótico cielo el alma de Athena en persona me materializo ante el, una gran sonrisa sádica adornó su rostro el cual debía pertenecer a un ser puro e inocente, pero no lo era, un brillo dorado adornaba su forma, pero perdió el color dorado para mostrar el color negro, odio y repulsión se apoderaron de Hades

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres Athena?!

-Cuanto tiempo tío, veo que esta bien.- dijo Athena sonriéndole

-¡Desgraciada!, ¡¿Qué carajos hiciste?!

-Aahh, yo no hice nada, yo soy un ser puro e inocente.- dijo ella haciendo poses mientras se expresaba sorprendida

-¡Maldita!, ¡¿Por qué rompiste el vínculo entre ambas dimensiones?!

-Aaahh, eso si fue obra mía, como siempre buen trabajo en descubrir tío de pacotilla.- dijo Athena haciendo una reverencia lo cual aumento el enojo de Hades

-¡Athena!

-Jajajaja

Hades empezó a lanzar ataques hacia la silueta fantasmal de Athena la cual ni se inmuto en moverse ya que un poderoso campo de energía como siempre la respaldaba

-¡Ugh!

-Jajajaja, ahh, tío, tío, si no hubiera hecho conexión con aquella dimensión nada de esto estaría pasando

-…¡Ugh!, ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!, ¿A que le tienes miedo?

-Jajajaja, ¿miedo?, tal vez si, pero yo mejor diría, rencor

-¿Por qué aquellos seres no te han hecho nada?, así que, ¡¿Por qué?

-Jajajajaja, estas preocupado por unos simples humanos, jajajajajajajaja, es la primera vez que te veo con sentimientos tío, que sorpresa, me gustaría que mi padre estuviera aquí, este momento seria genial, el mismo dios de los muertos preocupado por el bienestar de esos humanos, ahora que lo pienso ellos no son humanos

-¡¿Por qué lo estas haciendo?!, ¡¿Los atacas a ellos en vez de a mi , que cobarde te has vuelto maldita mocosa?!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!, ¡Yo soy la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría!, no solo eso, ¡Soy la gobernante total de la tierra!

-Ese cargo no te pertenece, ¡Le pertenece a Fine!

-Y ahí esta el problema de todo esto tío

-Maldita, ¿Qué piensas hacerles?

-Yo nada, yo solo ayude a una persona para que encargara del trabajo sucio, ambas hicimos un acuerdo en donde ambas salimos beneficiadas, así que….jejeje….

-No me digas…¡Fuiste capaz de eso!

-¡Soy capaz de todo con tal de que mi trono como gobernante de la tierra no sea tomado por nadie mas!, ¡Y menos por aquel maldito monstruo que lleva consigo aquella maldita deidad en su cuerpo!

-¡Eso solo una niña!

-¡Por eso la mataré Hades!, ¡No permitiré que ella vuelva a renacer!, ¡No permitiré que todo lo que se ha mantenido desde la antigüedad sea desmoronado por esa maldita, no otra vez, esta vez, YO GANARÉ!

-¡¿De que carajos estas hablando maldita desgraciada?!

-¡Todo es simple Hades!

-¿Qué?

-¡La mayoría de tus recuerdos de la mitología son falsos!

…Con Saya…

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado, había algo que estaba sobre mi era pesado y quemaba mi piel, los gritos y llantos llegaron a mi cabeza, poco a poco abrí mis ojos, las llamas nuevamente aparecieron ante mi, pero esta vez mas leve, el lugar estaba totalmente destruido, estaba perdida, aturdida, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, recordé que había sido golpeada, el temor corrió en todo mi cuerpo, cuando vi a un montón de hombres alrededor de mi, con sus pistolas apuntándome y en mi cuerpo había una enorme cadena de metal pesado el cual estaba quemando levemente mi piel, pero aquello no me importaba en lo mas mínimo busque con la mirada a mi pequeña, ninguno de esos hombres la tenia

-¡Nadeshiko!, ¡Nadeshiko!, ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi niña malditos?!.- grite desesperada moviéndome frenéticamente haciendo que la cadena sobre mi fuera apretada y uno de los hombre disparara cerca de mi rostro pero aun así continué reclamando en busca de mi hija

-¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!

Fue ahí cuando volví escuchar aquellos gritos acompañados de llantos, mi vista busco con desesperación de donde provenía, cuando lo entre la furia junto con el temor me invadió uno de los hombres tenia a mi hija agarrada de su cabello largo sacudiéndola fuertemente lastimándola gravemente, su carita tenia varias heridas frescas

-¡Nadeshiko!, ¡Maldito suelta a mi hija!, ¡Cobarde ponte con alguien de tu tamaño maldito desgraciado!

Otro grito llego a mis odios buscando de nueva cuenta la fuente y al otro extremo se encontraba Fumito luchando por zafarse de 6 hombres que lo tenían preso entre cadenas sujetadas por ellos mismos lastimándolo fervientemente, su aspecto me dejo sin habla, tenia la mayor parte de su cuerpo cubierto en sangre, las cadenas empeoraban la condición el podía….¡Morir!.

Enojada totalmente y con la capacidad nuevamente de matar humanos, me moví con mayor ferocidad, lo hombre que me estaban sosteniendo con la cadena los atraje hacia mi, y con ambos de mis pies le di un golpe certero en la cara en unos de los puntos vitales, matándolos al instante, oí como aquellos hombre quitaban el gatillo de sus pistolas, con mi cuerpo ya libre tome la cadena la enrolle en mi brazo izquierdo y la use como látigo sin compasión, aquellos hombres solo sintieron como aquel gran trozo de metal atravesaba su cuerpo, la sangre de aquellos malditos mancho el suelo, los demás se habían puesto en guardia

-¡Saya!

-¡Mamá!

-¡¿Cómo se atreven malditos bastardos?!

Iba a lanzar otro golpe con la cadena, pero sentí como ambas de mis piernas eran atravesadas haciéndome perder el equilibro total cayendo al suelo

-¡Saya!.- escuche a Fumito gritar enojado

-¡Mamá!, ¡Mamá!, ¡Mamááááááá!

Estando en el suelo mire sobre mi hombro buscando el indicio de donde provenía aquel ataque nuevamente, pero aquel ataque no fue uno que se hizo desde las sombras sino directamente, abrí mis ojos ante la persona que lo hizo, dolía ver eso de nuevo pero no podía sentirme enojada conmigo misma

-Kanade

-Jeje, maldito monstruo

-Buen trabajo hija mía

Detrás de Kanade apareció Mana sonriendo genuinamente como si fuera lo mas especial que le ocurría a ella por primera vez en muchos años, al llamar a mi hija de esa forma me hizo sentir mas furiosa, podía jurar que la sangre de mis pies salía con mas fuerza de mi

-¡Maldita!.- le enojada a Mana a lo cual ella solo rió

-Ahora tendrás el destino que te mereces, maldito engendro.- dijo Mana sonriendo tal y como psicópata, su sonrisa era cruel y despiadada sus ojos cafés estaban cubiertos por la inmensa oscuridad y rencor que tenia

-Ugh

-Jejeje, Nobunaga, ¿quiere hacer los honores?.- Mana llamo riendo a Nobunaga el cual apareció detrás de ella con un semblante sombrío en su rostro, al igual que Mana ese hombre tenía la mirada cubierta por la inmensa oscuridad de su corazón, ¿Por qué?, yo no hice nada malo, ¡Nada!, ¡Nadie lo había hecho!

-¡Papá!, ¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

El grito desesperado de mi hija me hizo olvidar de aquello, observe como mi hija trataba de zafarse de aquellos hombres que la seguían lastimando, su carita estaba cubierta por las lágrimas gritando por su padre una y otra vez los ojos de mi hija estaban cubiertos por un temor y desesperación, ante ello trate de pararme, pero una daga mucho mas grande se incrusto en mi abdomen, ante el acto escupí sangre, estaba ahora sin salida no podía ayudarlos, estaba desesperándome, tenia la respiración fuerte sentía el sudor frió cayendo de mi fuertemente hasta el suelo, trate de sacar aquella gran daga de mi, pero estaba firmemente clava en el suelo, además estaba perdiendo sangre peligrosamente, ha este paso yo…

El sonido de una espada desenvainada llamo la atención de todos, mi vista viajo hasta aquel que provoco ese sonido, los pasos lentos de esa persona se palparon en medio de todo eso, Nobunaga se venia acercando lentamente.

-¡Póngalo en el suelo no deje que escape!

-¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

La fuerte caída sobre puesta acaparo mi atención, varios hombre pusieron a Fumito contra el suelo, el trato de liberarse cuando, pero dos hombres sacaron el mismo tipo de daga que me mantenía presa y la clavaron en el cuerpo de Fumito, salpicando sangre y sacando un grito desgarrador de el

-¡AAAAGGGGG!

-¡Fumito!

-¡PAPIIIII NOOOOOO!

Trate de hacer lo mismo pero no pude, ¡Maldición!, ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué MALDICIÓN?!, Nobunaga ya estaba cerca de Fumito, el cual estaba escupiendo una y otra vez sangre de su boca, no, ¡NO!, ¡ESO NO!, con ambas de mis manos trate de sacar la daga rápido, lastimándome mas en el proceso, mis manos estaban en la daga pero mi vista estaba sobre Fumito sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente a lo que podía venir y no quería dejar que otra vez pasará, los pasos se detuvieron volviéndome mas desesperada tratando de sacar la daga de mi cuerpo pero sin éxitos, el brillo de la espada alzándome acaparo mi atención, Nobunaga la tenia apuntando hacia Fumito el cual lo miraba aun tosiendo sangre, estaba todo pálido por la pérdida de sangre, las lágrimas cayeron hasta tocar el suelo manchado en sangre

-¡No!, ¡NOOOO!.- exclame desesperada intentando que el se detuviera pero no….

Seguía tratando de sacar aquella maldita daga sin éxitos, dolía, dolía mucho, mucho, Fumito quien había estado manteniendo la vista sobre Nobunaga la dirigió hacia mi, sus hermosos color miel se encontraron con los míos, esos ojos hechizantes, aun con su boca cubierta de sangre el sonrió con mucho sobre esfuerzo, más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, deteniéndome en seco al tratar de sacar la daga, el cerró sus ojos por un instante para después abrirlos

-Te…amo…..Saya…

-¡Fumi…

El brillo de la espada bajando cruzo mi visión rápidamente, el sonido de cortar llego a mis oídos, la sangre broto estrepitosamente hacia mi, la furia me lleno de nueva cuenta, la daga que me tenia atrapada la saque y empuñándola me pare sin importar mi condición

-¡Waaaa!

Grite enojada, frustrada y triste, la espada de Nobunaga estaba cubierta por la sangre de Fumito, lo había matado, ¡Le quito la vida!, no podía pensar en nada, todos aquellos sentimientos me cegaron, la daga firmemente sujetada en mi mano, la blandí contra Nobunaga que estaba de espalda, y cuando estuve cerca de el, pequeños brillos cruzaron mi visión levemente, para después atravesarme totalmente, mi sangre broto de mi igual que una cascada, la sangre de mi boca salió como respuesta ante aquello, mis ojos que habían estado en Nobunaga se desviaron al tiempo que me elevaba, el cielo de la tarde apareció ante mi, para después caer en el duro suelo manchado de sangre, mi cuerpo había sido atravesado con la única cosa que podía matarme…

Los pasos de aquel hombre llegaron de nuevo a mis oídos y cuando menos lo espere el estaba enfrente de mi con su espada encima de el, brillando con un ferviente color escarlata, sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna

-Adiós, hija mía.-dijo Nobunaga para después dejar caer su espada…..

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, un fuerte grito hizo retumbar a la tierra y partió el mismo cielo, desde donde estaba, el cielo empezó a descomponerse en grandes pedazos al tiempo que grandes truenos aparecían con gran fuerza, los gritos de sorpresa y miedo llenaron el lugar, así como también el sonido de algo atravesando la carne sin piedad, del cielo semostró una gran puerta la cual tenia un sello antiguo, el cual de inmediato se rompió, provocando una gran ventisca de viento en todo el lugar, de aquella gran puerta algo desconocido y difícil de describir salió de esa gran puerta, todos gritaron asustados pidiendo ordenes algo lo que fuera, pero ya era tarde, aquellas bestias no tardaron en tomar todo lo que estaba cerca, lo gritos de aquellos hombres siendo atravesados una y otra vez lleno el lugar, el sonido de la sangre igual que el agua cayendo lleno junto aquello el lugar

-¡MAMÁ!, ¡PAPÁ!

El llanto de mi hija junto el rugido de las bestias estallo con mas fuerza, escuche como algunos trataban de huir en lo que fuera, oí como otra niña gritaba desesperada, mientras que una mujer estando en el mismo estado trataba de defenderse sin éxito salía herida, y como un hombre gritaba y trataba de dar ordenes, pero los gritos fueron la cosa mas clara que escuche, solo eso escuche mas de ese hombre por primera y ultima vez…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¡Mamá, resiste, por favor, por favor no te me dejes sola!, ¡Mamá!.- la pequeña gritaba una y otra vez, lloraba y con ambas de su manitas trataba de parar una hemorragia incurable

La visión se estaba yendo poco a poco, veía borroso, incluso ella juraba sentirse mas fría de lo normal, aun las lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos grises que estaban ahora enfocados en su hija, tan pequeña y enfrentándose al mundo sola, le partió el alma, reuní fuerza la poca la que le quedaba, alzo su mano lentamente y toco el rostro cálido de su hija, la cual dejo de tratar de parar la hemorragia y miro con ojos llorosos a su madre, la cual le sonrió de una manera dulce y amorosa

-Vive…hija…mía…por…favor…

-¡Mamá no!, ¡No me dejes sola!, ¡No!, ¡NO!, ¡Mamá por favor!

Las lágrimas de su hija cayeron sobre la mejilla de Saya sintiendo aquella gran pureza del ser de su hija, la última que sentiría

-Recuerda…esto…siempre

-¿Eh?

-Nunca…esta…ras…sola…siempre…esta…re…mos…con…ti…go…Na…de…shi…ko…

-Mami, mami.- la pequeña apretó la mano de su progenitora temiendo que se fuera así como su padre cruelmente

-Hi…..ja….

La pequeña miro a su madre sosteniendo fuertemente su mano, llorando amargamente viendo con la luz de los ojos de ella se extinguía lentamente, con su rostro sonriente manchado de su misma sangre…..dio su último aliento

-Te quiero Nadeshiko…

La mano que tenia presa entre las suyas se hizo pesada y fría totalmente como el invierno, miro a su madre con ojos cerrados y aun sonriendo

-¿Mamá?.- la llamo sin recibir respuesta…

-Mamá

-Mamá

-¡Mamá!

-¡MAMÁ!

-¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁ!

El grito de aquel ángel caído lastimado totalmente llego a todos los presentes que se encontraban, su grito fue desgarrador, un ángel había perdido a su familia, desde las llamas Watanuki emergió y su rostro se congestiono en sorpresa y dolor, llevo una mano a su boca tratando de ahogar aquel grito que trataba de salir de el, su corazón se sintió pesado, el llanto de la pequeña era lastimoso, lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte de quien fue su madre y aun lado de ellas estaba el hombre que dio todo por defenderlas hasta su ultimo aliento, Watanuki mordió su labio inferior y se acerco a la pequeña, a la cual trato de separar de su madre

-¡No, ¡No!, ¡NOOOOOO!, ¡Mamá, Papá!

-…

Sin hacerle caso la separo del cuerpo de su madre, la pequeña al ver que se alejaba de su madre y padre trato de zafarse de los brazos de aquel hombre el cual había comenzado a correr, hacia un rumbo en particular, alzando sus manitas hacia los cuerpos de sus padres los cuales se alejaban mas y mas hasta perderlos de vista en aquel lugar inhóspito.

No supo cuanto tiempo recorrió aquel hombre que la traía en brazos llamando una y otra vez a sus padre, llegaron a un lugar totalmente oculto mas que la cueva, Watanuki conocía y sabia porque haría lo que estaba por hacer, era una locura, pero era mejor así, entre grandes rocas y un pequeño lago llego a lo que era una capilla, la cual tenia en la parte superior el emblema del clan al que pertenecía Saya, sin perder mas tiempo, corrió nuevamente hacia la capilla, atravesó aquella puerta de metal la cual tenia escritos de lo que era ese lugar y para que era, en medio de la capilla se encontraba un tipo de cúpula, la cual parecía ser el lugar de reposo de alguien, con su mirada busco lo primordial y estaba a un lado de aquella cosa, saco de su bolsillo una de las reliquias, era el Airgetlam la reliquia de apoyo a Gungnir, al ponerla dentro esta emano un luz blanca pura que ilumino solo aquel lugar, aquella copula empezó a palpitar igual que un corazón humano, se acerco con la niña en brazos y la puso dentro de aquella copula la cual asemejaba aun caparazón, la Nadeshiko se asusto mucho al ver donde la habían puesto, trato de salir, pero de inmediato la encerraron

-¡Por favor sácame!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Por favor!

Nadeshiko golpeaba aquella copula con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin éxito

-No puedo hacerlo, solo así estarás a salvó.- dijo Watanuki mientras dejaba en aquella capilla las armas de la madre de la pequeña y la de su padre

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Ellos te mataran, y no puedo dejar que eso pase, te quedaras aquí, yo vendré por ti.- dijo Watanuki poniéndose enfrente de aquella copula para que la niña se tranquilizara un poco lográndolo poca mente

-¡No, ¡No quiero quedarme aquí, tráeme a mi papá y mi mamá!.- rogo la pequeña llorando

-No puedo, no queda tiempo, ellos arriesgaron la vida por ti, y yo no quiero arriesgar lo que ellos protegieron hasta su ultimo aliento de vida Nadeshiko

-Pero…-la niña

-Volveré lo prometo, nadie te encontrara aquí.- dijo Watanuki alejándose de la copula lentamente

-No, ¡Noooo!

En eso la reliquia con la cual se activo aquel pequeño lugar, comenzó a llenar aquella copula de agua, la niña se asusto demasiado, ella no sabía nadar, rogó y grito por la que la sacar, pedía que su abuelo y tíos que vinieras, pero no la podían escuchar, ellos le hicieron lo mismo que a sus padres, la copula se lleno mas y mas, hasta que no quedo lugar vació, la pequeña estaba teniendo un ataque al verse encerrada y en medio del agua, veía como el hombre no se iba de ahí, esperando por algo, de pronto ella empezó a sentir mas y mas sueño, sus ojos poco a poco se fueron cerrando, el recuerdo de sus padres muertos y de la posible muerte de su abuelo, tíos y demás le llego por ultimo momento antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer en medio de un sueño eterno casi como su tío Hypnos decía, las palabras de su madre resonaron en su cabecita poco, el recuerdo se quedo un poco mas antes de caer completamente, su madre, sus ojos grises se cerraron eternamente como los suyos en ese instante, su último aliento de vida lo dio peleando por lo que ella quería, siempre peleando, siempre…hermosa…eternamente…como una…rosa…

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
